Mi Hermosa Vikinga
by sailor kripton
Summary: Durante años, su altura, fuerza y la rapidez de su lengua han intimidado a cualquier escandinavo que osase hablarle de matrimonio. Pero ahora, su padre, bastante enfermo, ha jurado que ninguna de sus hermanas de se casarán hasta que ella encuentre un marido. Y en ese justo momento aparece Darién el Sanador quien parece ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo una adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi) un libro de Sandra Hill el título original del libro es My Fari Viking es el no. 6 de la saga de vikingos I.**

**Argumento:**

LA PRINCESA GUERRERA

Ella era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado feroz para ser una buena presa. Pero su padre enfermo había decretado que sus cuatro hermanas menores (pequeñas, de modales afables y hermosas), no podrían casarse hasta que Serena consintiera en tener un marido. ¡Ay! Sin pretendientes pidiendo su mano, parecía como si sus hermanas aspirarían a quedar vírgenes, ahogando sus penas con un vino nórdico.

DARIEN, EL MÉDICO MEDIEVAL

Y entonces un viaje para salvar la vida de su padre lleva a Serena a enfrentarse con Darien el Sanador. Un dios con forma humana, él era alto, musculoso, perfectamente proporcionado. Éste era el médico que podría curar a su padre... y el amante que podría atraerla a su cama de pieles.

CUANDO LOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN... O NO

¡Mala suerte! Darien se negó a aceptar sus planes. ¡Santas Runas! Lo que una dama tenía que hacer era atarlo, echárselo encima de su hombro y navegar hacia el ocaso para vivir... y reír... felices para siempre.

**Espero que esta Historia sea de su agrado y gracias por leer. Todas sus críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Jorvik, Año 937 después de Cristo

Aquel era el día de las limosnas en el mercado de la ciudad, y cientos de personas, muchos de ellos niños, atestaban los escalones de la catedral, gritando y empujándose por las barras de pan oscuro que repartirían los clérigos.

Entre los pobres que se alineaban para su semanal miseria de alimento estaban Darién, de siete años, y su hermana Setsuna, de cuatro.

—No tengas miedo, Setsuna —dijo Darién. —Nadie puede hacerte daño… por lo menos, no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte.

Setsuna alzó la mirada hacia él con adoración, su pulgar plantado firmemente en su boca, como siempre. A pesar de estar cubierta de suciedad desde los pies desnudos hasta la cabeza infestada de piojos, como él, Darién pensó que era más atractiva que la princesa de un harén… no es que él hubiera visto nunca a la princesa de un harén, pero había oído a marineros hablar de ellas mientras paseaban por la ciudad. Setsuna era la única familia que tenía desde que su madre había muerto un año atrás y los había dejado solos, vagabundeando por las calles del embarcadero. Setsuna significaba para él más que nada en el mundo. Se prometió en aquel instante que un día sustituiría su raída ropa por sedas tachonadas de joyas. Y también tomaría un baño. Más aún, él siempre, siempre, estaría ahí para protegerla.

—Ahora, debes quedarte justamente aquí, Setsuna, mientras intento conseguir algo de pan. ¿Prometes no moverte?

—Sí, Darién. —asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo, los ojos como platos, con miedo, mientras lo miraba abrirse camino con astucia hacia el frente de la muchedumbre, pellizcando una nalga aquí, lanzándose entre piernas allí, y finalmente sacando un pequeño pan de los dedos del sacerdote, justo cuando estaba a punto de dárselo a una anciana harapienta.

—Vuelve, maldito sapo —chilló en vano la mujer. Muchos en la muchedumbre se giraron para mirar su progreso, algunos intentando arrebatarle su precioso despojo. Pero no había modo alguno de que él perdiera su alimento ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Lo metió por el frente de su sucia túnica y corrió por su vida hacia su hermana.

Alcanzando a Setsuna, Darién rápidamente rompió el pan por la mitad, y los dos engulleron vorazmente el mohoso pan. Era lo primero que comían en un día o más, pero lo más importante, el alimento estaba más a salvo en sus estómagos que en sus pequeñas manos, donde aquellos más grandes que ellos no dudarían en matarlos por las migas.

Mientras su mente divagaba, una señora se agachó de cuclillas delante de Setsuna. Era una señora alta, pero no tan grande como el hombre que estaba detrás de ella… él era del tamaño de un caballo de guerra, al menos eso le pareció a Darién por el ceño de su cara. Ambos tenían el pelo rubio claro, lo que probablemente significaba que eran vikingos… lo que no era sorprendente, ya que aquella era la capital nórdica de Gran Bretaña. El lugar estaba inundado de malditos piratas de mar.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —mientras hablaba la mujer tendió la mano para retirar algunos mechones larguiruchos de pelo de la cara de Setsuna.

Aunque la mujer parecía bastante inofensiva, había mala gente al acecho en la ciudad, y Setsuna retrocedió.

—Darién—gimoteó, alargando una mano hacia él, mientras el pulgar de la otra se metía inmediatamente en su boca.

—¿Por qué queréis saberlo?—exigió, Darién entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos beligerantemente sobre sus caderas.

—Vosotros dos no deberíais estar en calles como éstas. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

—No tenemos.

—¿Ellos... murieron?

—Sí, nuestra madre murió. ¿Qué os importa?

La señora inhaló bruscamente.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—El invierno pasado.

—¡Un año! ¿Y con quien vivís ahora? ¿Con vuestro padre?

—¿Huh?

—Luna, nos hemos demorado aquí mucho tiempo —interrumpió el hombre rubio, tomándola del brazo.

La había llamado Luna. Qué nombre tan raro.

—Solamente un momento, Artemis —insistió la señora.

—Recuerda la mujer que está de parto —le recordó Artemis.

—Ah, lo olvidé —dijo ella, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a otro hombre que estaba al lado del Escandinavo. Era Nefliyet, un residente de Jorvik al que Darién había visto por ahí en ocasiones. Su esposa estaba muy, pero que muy embarazada, últimamente. Ahora ella no estaba en los alrededores. Sin duda estaba en algún montón de paja, echando a su último mocoso.

La señora Luna se dirigía a Darién otra vez.

—¿Quién dices que os cuida?

Él levantó su cabeza insolentemente y gruñó:

—Yo cuido de mí mismo y de mi hermana.

—Solamente quiero ayudar...

—¡Ja! Como Aslam...

—¿El mercader de esclavos? —preguntó Artemis sorprendido.

—Sí, el mercader de esclavos. Siempre intenta 'garrarnos. Pero yo soy demasiado rápido pa' los viejos y gordos cabrones. Dice que conoce a un sultán en una tierra lejana que quiere tenernos como suyos, darnos casa y buena comida, pero yo sé lo que quiere. Sí que lo sé.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Luna, incluso aunque Artemis dijo una grosera palabra detrás de ella.

—Quiere sodomizarnos a los dos, sí, pegar su polla a nuestros culos —declaró gráficamente esperando impresionar a la señora para que se fuera. Escupió a sus pies, y con la mano de Setsuna agarrada desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

—Sólo quería ayudaros —gritó ella, detrás de ellos.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Darién, falsas como debían ser, y redujo la marcha. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, decidió seguir a los gigantes rubios que se apresuraban a seguir a Nefliyet, cuya esposa era al parecer incapaz de echar a su último bebé con su facilidad habitual.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, en el atestado sector de Coppergate donde todos los comerciantes tenían sus puestos, oyó por casualidad a Luna quejarse a Artemis

—Deberíamos habernos quedado y haberlos ayudado.

—Has perdido el maldito juicio. No quiero niños propios, y por cierto no me preocuparé por la molesta prole de otro. Sácate esto de tu dura cabeza.

—Pero, Artemis, ¿viste los ojos de la pequeña cuándo se giró para mirarnos sobre su hombro? Suplicaban ayuda.

—Sólo ves y oyes lo que quieres, muchacha. ¿Oíste al grosero y malhablado cachorro? No quiere ayuda, y me atrevo a decir que el pequeño cachorro podría sobrevivir en un campo de batalla, sin hablar de las calles de una ciudad de mercado.

A Darién le llevó unos momentos comprender que —el grosero y malhablado cachorro—a quien se había referido Artemis, era él. Gruñó y habría saltado hacia delante y le habría propinado una mordedura en la pierna al hombre, pero Setsuna lo contuvo. Ella tenía una mirada suplicante en sus ojos azules.

—Por favor, por favor, —rogaba Nefliyet, tirando de la manga de Luna. —Mi esposa se muere, y permanecéis ahí hablando de niños de la calle que no tienen ningún valor.

Luna se giró hacia Nefliyet encolerizada.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que su hijo no nacido merece más que aquellos preciosos niños?

¿Preciosos? ¿Quienes? ¿Nosotros? En aquel instante, Darién sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón. Podría amar a aquella mujer, decidió… como a una madre. Entonces sacudió su cabeza con ferocidad para librar a su cerebro de tan tonta noción.

Horas más tarde, Darién estaba de pie mirando detenidamente por una amplia grieta de la miserable choza de Nefliyet. Setsuna estaba dormida en el regazo de Artemis, quien estaba sentado bajo un árbol cercano, sus largas piernas estiradas por delante y los tobillos cruzados. Darién no estaba muy seguro de como había ocurrido aquello, pero sabía que no había forma de abandonar la casa de Nefliyet, a pesar de las ásperas reprimendas de Artemis de que un parto no era algo para que un pequeño muchacho viera. Si Artemis lo llamaba "pequeño muchacho" una vez más, Darién juró que le haría un famoso gesto Anglosajón. Pero sería mejor que estuviera listo para correr cuando lo hiciera, con Darién de la mano y no acurrucada en el regazo del vikingo.

Lo que cautivaba a Darién era lo que Luna hacía dentro de la choza. Al parecer era una curandera. No sólo una comadrona, como algunas viejas, sino un médico de verdad, entrenado. Asombrado, vio como giraba al bebé dentro del útero de la mujer con sus manos metidas dentro. Después hizo un pequeño corte entre sus pliegues de mujer, y luego la ayudó a sacar al bebé cuando todo estuvo listo.

Darién tenía sólo siete años. No era dado a la religión, habiendo desistido del Dios al que su madre le había rezado… ¿o era Dios quien había desistido de él y Setsuna? Pero de algún modo, Darién había llegado a una nueva percepción más allá de sus años. Era su destino proteger a Setsuna, desde luego, pero tenía también otro destino. Iba a hacerse doctor. Sí, lo haría.

Se pavoneó hacia Artemis con tanta confianza como podía demostrar y anunció,

—Creo que yo y Setsuna iremos a casa con vosotros esta noche. —Cierto que nadie los había invitado, pero a veces Darién había descubierto que era mejor dar el primer paso.

Darién le miró como si se hubiera tragado una rana. En realidad, su ceñuda cara se volvió verde.

Pero no dijo que no, lo que Darién tomó como una buena señal.

Parecía que él y Setsuna tendrían una casa de algún tipo… por un tiempo.

_**Northumbria Vikinga, Año 960 después Cristo. (Veintitrés años más tarde)**_

Setsuna estaba muerta.

Darién el Sanador cayó de rodillas y se golpeó el pecho. Murmurando más para sí mismo que para cualquiera que pudiera oírle en el atestado _hospicio_ de Lunastead, se regañó:

—Sólo he tenido dos misiones en mi vida, sólo dos; proteger a Setsuna y ser un sanador. He fallado en ambas.

Por primera vez en sus treinta años de vida Darién lloró. De hecho, gimió su pena al cielo mientras se tiraba del pelo.

—Debería unirme a mi querida hermana en la muerte. El dolor es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—No, maestro, no diga tal sacrilegio. Sólo Alá, o su Dios cristiano, debería tomar tales decisiones sobre nuestro destino —le advirtió suavemente su ayudante Malachite, poniendo una consoladora mano sobre el hombro de Darién.

Pero no habría consuelo aquel día.

Darién se inclinó sobre la plataforma y presionó un suave beso sobre la ya fría mejilla de su hermana. La Muerte no perdía el tiempo una vez que el último aliento se había apagado. Pronto, el agarrotamiento cubriría su cuerpo, y el color de su piel cambiaría. Él era médico; conocía estas cosas demasiado bien.

—¡Adiós, dulce Setsuna! —susurró.

—Perdóname por llegar demasiado tarde.

Un monje de la catedral de Jorvik se arrodilló sobre ella desde el otro lado y comenzó a recitar los últimos ritos por su alma. Era una rutina que el sacerdote debía llevar a cabo una y otra vez. ¿Su fe vacilaba alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez se preguntaba por qué su Dios se llevaría a tantas personas inocentes?

Con un suspiro, Darién se levantó y dejó que Malachite lo condujera por las filas de catres donde yacían docenas de personas enfermas, muriendo por la debilitante enfermedad que había golpeado a Jorvik hasta devastarla en los últimos meses. El coste en vidas hasta entonces era algo horrible en lo que pensar.

—Sanador, ayúdame —un hombre moribundo llamó a Darién.

—Maestro Darién, Maestro Darién … —suplicó otro.

—Duele —gimoteó la débil voz de un niño.

Una y otra vez, las víctimas clamaban por Darién y sus habilidades de curación, pero él no tenía nada que dar. ¿Si no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana, cómo podría ayudarles?

Darién siguió a Malachite al aire libre donde el aire fresco fue al principio un bálsamo para sus pulmones. Fue una felicidad momentánea, sin embargo, ya que cuando sus ojos exploraron Lunastead por primera vez en cinco años, no vio la casa señorial, el orfanato, los cobertizos, los establos y las dependencias, el _hospitium_… todo lo que Luna y Artemis habían construido durante años para ayudar a los sin hogar de Jorvik. Lo que vio fueron los montículos de las tumbas que habían sido cavadas para sus padrastros, cuyos bienes materiales irían a sus hijos biológicos; ellos habían pasado al otro mundo hacía sólo unos días.

Se apenó enormemente por Artemis, quien los había adoptado a Setsuna y a él mismo hacía tantos años… y por su esposa, Luna, quien había sido más que una madre adoptiva para él. Luna, una célebre curandera que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de la medicina y lo había animado a estudiar lejos en las Tierras del este, donde los médicos árabes estaban a la vanguardia de la investigación entre todos los del mundo. Pero Luna y Artemis habían pasado muchos inviernos juntos, viviendo más de cincuenta buenos años. Setsuna había sido relativamente joven… sólo veintisiete.

¡Si no hubiera estado lejos tanto tiempo!

Había recibido la misiva de Luna hacía un mes, informándole de la epidemia y como había afectado a tantos en Jorvik y en su orfanato:

—Ven a casa, Darién. Te necesitamos aquí.

En aquel entonces Luna, Artemis y Setsuna no habían sido afectados, pero él se había apresurado todo lo posible para volver. Inmediatamente después de recibir la carta, él había dejado el palacio del Califa en Bagdad, donde había estado consultando con los médicos que se habían reunido de todos los sectores de las Tierras del Este para compartir sus conocimientos, pero su barco vikingo había tenido que ser preparado para el viaje y luego se vieron retrasados por tormentas de mar durante una semana y más. Había llegado hacía dos días para encontrarse con que Lunay Artemis ya se habían ido, y con Setsuna cerca de la muerte.

—Viniste —había susurrado Setsuna al verlo, levantando débilmente una mano para acariciar su cara. Ya, el estertor de la muerte había hecho mella en su voz.

Luego dijo,

—Gracias, querido hermano, por preocuparte por mí todos estos años.

Y finalmente,

—Te quiero, Darién. Sé feliz.

Él había intentado salvarla desesperDarienente… todo lo que Luna le había enseñado, todo lo que los mejores médicos del mundo le habían enseñado… pero nada había funcionado. Ella había muerto en sus brazos hacía una hora.

—¿Qué vamos… que harás ahora? —preguntó Malachite.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, indeciso.

—Debo quedarme para el entierro de mis padrastros y de Setsuna. Los entierros de los vikingos son complicados y largos. Después de eso, no lo sé. Quizás vaya a Hawkshire… el pequeño estado que Artemis y Luna me dejaron en Northumbria. Quizás vuelva contigo a las Tierras del Este.

Un largo silencio se estableció entre los dos mientras andaban sin rumbo fijo por los terrenos.

Finalmente Darién dijo,

—Una cosa es segura. Nunca volveré a contestar al nombre de curandero. Renuncio a la medicina.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1

_**Hawkshire, Northumbria, Año 962 d.c. (dos años más tarde)**_

—Con todo el debido respeto, Amo Darién, necesita un harén.

—Nada de harenes, Malachite.

—Sólo uno.

—Ni siquiera uno.

—¿Bailarinas?

—¡No!

—¿Una concubina Nubia?

—¡No!

—¿Trillizas de Córdoba que podrían dar el triple de placer a un hombre?

—¡No, no, no!

—¡Hmph! Se supone que un hombre debe desear vivir así. Realmente, no entiendo como puede estar contento de vivir como un… un ermitaño…. Es antinatural.

—Nada de harenes —repitió Darién.

Malachite murmuró uno de sus habituales proverbios, en este caso:

—Ni siquiera el paraíso es divertido sin gente. —Con un gruñido de repugnancia, se rindió, de momento, y volvió a su trabajo.

Darién, por otra parte, miró fijamente en la distancia, comprendiendo con asombro que en realidad era un hombre feliz, tal y como su fiel ayudante había deducido. Aquella comprensión le vino tan repentinamente que Darién, bastante atontado, dejó su pluma y sonrió. A pesar de toda la miseria y la pena —y, sí, autocompasión—de algún modo la paz había llegado a él. Quizás sus heridas interiores finalmente estaban curando.

¿Pero no era toda una ironía que un hombre que había sido famoso por su espíritu aventurero, su cruel sentido del humor, e inmorales formas, ahora se consolara en la satisfacción? Hablaba como un viejo. Lo siguiente que haría sería pedir leche caliente con cerveza y un bastón.

Antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de darse cuenta, Darién suspiró en voz alta.

—Hay harenes, y harenes —ofreció Malachite, malinterpretando el suspiro de Darién. —Yo soy un especialista en encontrar mujeres que pueden bailar la Danza de los Velos. O las que son muy flexibles. O aquellas con un amplio par de nalgas. O aquellas con pechos como granadas. O aquellas...

—¡Pfff! —Fue la única respuesta de Darién.

La mayor queja de Malachite sobre las tierras Sajonas era su escasez de mujeres… sobre todo mujeres talentosas. Tenía la firme convicción que la respuesta a cualquier dificultad masculina podía ser encontrada entre los muslos de una mujer atractiva, con o sin talento, y a él no le molestaba compartir aquella convicción con todo el mundo. Lo mejor era ignorarlo rápidamente.

Darién recogió su pluma, la metió en el pote de tinta _encaustum_1 que parecía melaza, y volvió a escribir en las hojas de pergamino de su diario de hierbas. De alguna forma, aquel plazo de dos años de práctica médica había ayudado a Darién a convertirse en un mejor doctor. Recopilaba todos sus pensamientos e investigaciones de los últimos diez años o más y los plasmaba sobre el pergamino.

Algunos médicos estudiaban el cuerpo humano, desde la cabeza a los pies. Otros creían en la teoría de los humores… que todo lo que le pasaba al cuerpo estaba relacionado con la bilis, la sangre, la flema, o el agua. Darién había llegado a creer que había mucho más que él no sabía sobre el cuerpo de lo que realmente conocía, así que limitó sus estudios a las hierbas y a sus empleos medicinales. Hasta eso, era complicado. Las mismas plantas que crecían en áreas geográficas diferentes poseían propiedades distintas. El momento del año en que era recogida una hierba podía ser importante. Y, desde luego, las raíces, las semillas, las hojas, las esporas, el polen, y las flores, todos servían a objetivos diferentes… por no mencionar la manera en que eran conservadas o preparadas.

Malachite siguió llenando pequeños contenedores de cerámica con _própolis_, la resina rojiza producida por las abejas. La tía política de Darién, por su matrimonio con Neherenia, una de las apicultoras más famosas de Inglaterra, le había enviado un buen suministro la semana pasada. Él usaba la sustancia como bálsamo para el tratamiento de heridas, mientras que perfumaba el resto con lavanda, rosa, y sándalo para regalarlo en ocasiones a sus amigas. Era un ungüento excelente para suavizar las manos y otras partes del cuerpo. Aunque últimamente no tuviese demasiadas amigas. Darién también usaba la miel como vendaje para las heridas o, mezclada con sal, como un agente limpiador.

Él y Malachite trabajaban en amigable silencio en la redonda habitación de la torre que daba al patio. Sus dieciocho ventanas en forma de arco proporcionaban más luz para sus estudios que cualquier otra habitación en aquel triste torreón. Mientras muchos hombres medían su riqueza en oro y tierra, Darién apreciaba los inusuales libros que llenaban una estantería en la lejana pared. Seis maravillas en total que pocos reyes tenían. Toda una fortuna. _El Libro de Medicina_ de Bald; _La Historia Natural_ de Plinio el Viejo; _Observaciones Médicas_ de Hipócrates; _Los Trabajos de Galen_, cirujano de los gladiadores romanos; _los cuadernos_ del reverenciado doctor árabe, Rhazes; y, desde luego, el diario de su madrastra Luna.

Los libros habían sido traducidos de sus lenguas originales al inglés, en ocasiones por monjes, pero a menudo por el mismo Darién, quien dominaba cinco lenguas. Desde luego, no había traducido el diario de Luna —el que más consultaba—para empezar, porque había sido escrito en inglés.

Había información valiosa en todos los libros, pero también mucho de lo que reírse, como el consejo de Plinio de comer un ratón al día para prevenir la descomposición de los dientes.

—Si le permite el atrevimiento a este humilde criado —dijo Malachite, rompiendo el silencio, —un harén podría ser justamente la chispa para enardecer su vida otra vez.

¡Por la cruz! ¿Todavía seguía Malachite con el mismo tema?

—¿Un harén? ¿Un harén en tierras Sajonas? Me gustaría verlo. Aún más, a mis vecinos de enfrente, tan lejos como están, también les gustaría verlo.

—Podría comenzar una nueva moda. Por suerte para usted sé donde reunir un harén.

—Apuesto la joroba de un camello a que lo sabes, intrigante sinvergüenza.

—En Bagdad.

—¡Aaaahhh! Así que es ahí adonde se dirige esta conversación… como siempre. Al desierto.

—Realmente, es momento de volver a climas más calientes, oh, sabio.

Malachite siempre lanzaba el —oh, sabio—cuando quería algo. Sus maquinaciones eran tan transparentes como la fina ropa de apicultura de Lady Neherenia.

—Estas tierras son tan frías y húmedas que juro que encontré moho entre los dedos de mis pies esta mañana. Y había escarcha sobre mi nariz, sí, la había, y estamos sólo en septiembre. Quizás podría aceptar la oferta del sultán y aceptar el pequeño palacio en El Cairo a cambio de convertirse en su médico personal. Y, desde luego, habría un harén. —Malachite sonrió ampliamente, como si acabara de decir algo brillante.

Darién levantó la vista de su trabajo para ver si Malachite hablaba en serio.

Sí, lo hacía.

—No necesito una mujer. Y estoy malditamente seguro de que no necesito un harén. ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu amo, Malachite?

—Como diga, amo.

—Y no volveremos a las Tierras del Este por ahora.

Malachite frunció el ceño frustrado, pero entonces intentó un acercamiento diferente.

—Mil perdones, amo. Tal vez no estaría tan malhumorado si los humores de su cuerpo estuvieran equilibrados. Todos saben que un hombre debe, en ocasiones, vaciar su vasija sagrada, no sea que la bilis crezca en su cuerpo.

Darién negó con la cabeza ante la persistencia de Malachite. Tenía una ligera idea de a que —vasija sagrada—se refería Malachite, pero, siendo médico, tenía que preguntar:

—¿Que bilis sería esa?

Malachite se animó, sin duda pensando que estaba haciendo progresos. No los hacía.

—La bilis que crea mal humor.

—Malachite —dijo Darién con un cansado suspiro, —no estoy de mal humor… y sobre todo no estoy de mal humor debido a la abstinencia sexual.

—¡Ja! Siempre está de un humor oscuro. Los surcos entre sus cejas se han hecho un adorno permanente. Ha dejado de lado su ropa fina. Las monedas que ganó en un campo de batalla o en otro han sido almacenadas, junto con los tesoros ganados por sus grandes logros médicos. Y esta casa que heredó de su padre adoptivo Artemis es ciertamente oscura y sombría —dijo, agitando una mano a su alrededor. —No hay alegría en su vida. Lo que necesita es alegría.

Los labios de Darién se crisparon con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—Y dicha alegría vendría de… déjame adivinar… ¿un harén?

—Sabía que estaría de acuerdo conmigo. —Malachite hinchó el pecho con autosatisfacción.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deja de ser tan poco razonable.

Malachite deshinchó su pecho.

—Podría comenzar con poco, con una o dos hembras. Sería razonable. No tendría que tener un harén completo enseguida. ¿Conoce aquel famoso proverbio árabe sobre harenes, verdad?

—¿El que dice, "Si no hay ninguna hembra joven y guapa alrededor, un camello basta"?

—¡Que vergüenza! —exclamó Malachite, pero sus labios luchaban contra una sonrisa también. —No, me refiero al que dice, "El asta de un hombre necesita pulimento constante".

Darién negó con la cabeza, divertido.

La cara morena de Malachite se volvió sombría. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Darién.

—Ahora en serio, mi señor, me preocupo por usted. Se ha recluido aquí en su propia tierra. No se mezcla con la sociedad. No hace ningún intento por restaurar su fortaleza para que otros puedan visitarlo. Lo más inquietante de todo, es que sigue rechazando tratar al enfermo y al moribundo que viene buscando sus habilidades de curación.

Darién debía haberse sentido ofendido. Malachite había ido demasiado lejos para un criado. Claro que él no era realmente un criado. Era un amigo. Y Darién le había dado una buena causa para preocuparse.

Darién apretó la mano que Malachite había apoyado en su hombro y le hizo señas para que se moviera al otro lado de la mesa donde lo esperaba su trabajo.

—Estoy mejorando, Malachite. De verdad. Sé que he sido un ermitaño durante mucho tiempo, pero...

Malachite resopló para comentar cómo de ermitaño había sido.

—... pero he estado pensando en establecer un pequeño _hospitium_2 en aquellos viejos cobertizos cerca del foso. ¿Qué piensas?

Malachite le dirigió una mirada que decía, sin palabras, que habría estado mucho más impresionado si hubiera dicho que pensaba crear un harén… incluso en los viejos cobertizos.

—Sabía que no podría alejarse de la medicina permanentemente —dijo Malachite. —¿Por qué otra cosa seguiría estudiando? ¿Por qué sino seguiría reuniendo hierbas? ¿Por qué mantendría correspondencia con los curanderos de otras tierras? Puede llamarse caballero o terrateniente, viajero o ermitaño, pero en el fondo siempre será un médico. Hasta el día en que muera. Por el amor de Alá, es hora de que deje de luchar contra su destino.

Las sabias palabras de Malachite no necesitaban comentario, pero Darién realmente consideró todo lo que había dicho. A lo que siguió un largo período de silencio.

Darién trabajaba muy concentrado, escribiendo en su diario. Malachite, desistiendo de momento de sus exhortaciones sobre el harén, se sentó sobre el banco frente a la mesa de Darién, buscando más trabajo que hacer, ahora que había terminado con el bálsamo de cera de abejas.

Después de años de ciudades ruidosas y campos de batalla, después de la confusión de tragedias personales, después de tanta muerte… bueno, los sonidos familiares y tranquilos de su pluma rayando sobre el pergamino y la mano del mortero de Malachite moviéndose rítmicamente contra fragantes hierbas en un tazón de piedra eran, de una manera extraña, calmantes.

¡Ay! Su soledad fue rota de repente.

¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! Oyeron, acompañado por ruidos de resoplidos y unas cuantas palabrotas murmuradas. Hubo también relinchos de caballos y el rítmico ruido de cascos contra la madera, probablemente sobre los tablones del puente levadizo.

Darién y Malachite se giraron a la vez con sorpresa hacia las ventanas que daban a las murallas exteriores, luego hacia la entrada abierta que conducía al gran salón. Los sonidos parecían provenir de una o varias personas, que daban fuertes pisotones por el patio y subían los escalones hacia su torreón.

—¿Olvidaste levantar el puente levadizo? —preguntó Darién sardónicamente.

—¡Já!, ¡Já!, ¡Já! Puede que Alá se ría de su maravilloso ingenio —contestó Malachite. Darién, Malachite, la cocinera, una camarera, y un muchacho que se encargaba del establo eran las únicas personas que vivían en aquel cavernoso castillo de madera. No había nada que mereciera ser robado. Y el puente levadizo estaba oxidado y siempre bajado, como ambos bien sabían. —Nadie viene nunca a este lugar solitario. Usted vive como un ermitaño.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—Algunas cosas merecen ser repetidas.

—Eso no.

—Quizás es su tío político, LordDiamante, que vuelve con otra invitación para pasar la próxima temporada de cosecha en Ravenshire.

Darién miró detenidamente por una de las ventanas en forma de arco.

—No, esos hombres parecen ser soldados vikingos, _hesirs_3, por su atavío y sus armas. —AunqueDiamante era mitad Vikingo, hacía mucho que había adoptado las costumbres Sajonas, incluyendo su manera de vestir.

—¿Entonces, su otro tío político, Andrew? ¿Es vikingo de pura sangre, no?

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Andrew es Escandinavo hasta los huesos, pero no se aventuraría a cruzar los límites de Dragonstead en Noruega… no en esta época del año… no con su señora, Lita, reproduciéndose una y otra vez a la avanzada edad de treinta y cinco años.

Darién se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No tenían nada que temer; no había nada que mereciese ser robado. Aún así, ambos agarraron un par de espadas cortas que estaban cerca y se dirigieron a la entrada.

¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! Huff, puff, huff, puff.

—¡Malditos Infiernos!

Los ruidos hechos por los intrusos se volvían más fuertes a medida que subían los escalones. Darién oyó un chillido femenino de consternación… probablemente Emma, la cocinera. No, habían sido dos chillidos juntos. Debían ser Emma y Bridget, la camarera. Por el timbre de sus gritos, era como para pensar que había entrado un dragón a su fortaleza.

Los resoplidos, los ruidos metálicos, y las palabrotas, lo entendió inmediatamente. Después de todo, había treinta y siete escarpados escalones que llevaban desde la muralla exterior a las puertas dobles del gran salón. Lo sabía porque los había contado en innumerables ocasiones y había maldecido con soltura en varias lenguas, especialmente cuando tenía resaca.

Darién y Malachite bajaban la escalera interior cuando Darién se detuvo bruscamente al final, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Malachite se estrelló contra su espalda.

—¡Oh… Dios… mío! —musitó Darién.

—¡Por… el… amor… de… Alá! —murmuró Malachite.

Estaban uno al lado del otro, mirando boquiabiertos al otro lado del gran salón, donde había un pequeño séquito de guerreros vikingos, con los sables desenvainados y las hachas listas para la batalla. Era un temible grupo de guerreros, enormes en altura y anchura, vestidos con pieles y armaduras, manejando armas que podrían cortar a un hombre desde la cabeza hasta la ingle con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. Eso era lo que había hecho que Emma y Bridget gritaran, sin duda; ambas mujeres se apoyaban contra una pared cercana, abanicándose con sus delantales.

—¡Qué Dios nos ayude! —dijo Darién.

—¡Ja! Prefiero la sabiduría proverbial, —Clama a tu Dios, pero no evitara hombres con hojas afiladas.

En realidad, aquellos _hesirs_**5** no asustaban a Darién, sus palabras habían sido provocadas más por la sorpresa que por el miedo. Incluso aunque fuera Sajón por nacimiento, él y su hermana Adela habían crecido en una casa nórdica. No fue el ver a vikingos armados lo que había hecho que Darién y Malachite se quedaran boquiabiertos por el asombro. Era el líder de la tropa nórdica quien le llamó la atención. Haciendo a un lado una capa de cuerpo entero de lana azul medianoche ribeteada en negro, el jefe nórdico permaneció de pie ante ellos, arrogante y orgulloso.

Era una mujer.

Una mujer guerrera.

A Darién se le ocurrió una idea repentina, y se giró hacia su ayudante.

—¡Malachite! ¡No es posible! Seguramente esto es una broma de mal gusto, incluso para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿Qué he hecho? —Malachite se colocó la palma de la mano sobre su corazón, como si hubiera padecido un gran insulto.

—La tontería del harén —le recordó Darién. —Hace poco, me urgías a comenzar un harén, y ahora esto —dijo él, indicando a la amazona que se había acercado valientemente a él, seguida de cerca por una docena de soldados. La mujer hasta andaba como un hombre, de una exagerada y jactanciosa manera.

—¿Está loco? —Esa… esa mujer—hombre no es lo que yo tomaría en cuenta para un harén. —prácticamente escupió Malachite con indignación.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Una Valkiria? —conocía las historias de las legendarias diosas femeninas que conducían a valientes guerreros al más allá.

—Eso no es una Valkiria —afirmó Malachite. —Esa mujer—hombre está… viva y es humana, lo juraría sobre la tumba de Muhammad.

Conforme se acercaba el grupo, Darién echó su primera buena mirada a la mujer gracias a la luz que proporcionaban las puertas abiertas y las ventanas en forma de arco. Y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de Malachite. No era ninguna diosa que viniera de otro mundo. Era de carne y hueso… y definitivamente mujer.

Entonces pasó la cosa más rara de todas. El cuerpo de Darién se puso frenético. Su corazón dejó de golpear durante un segundo, después comenzó a latir salvajemente. Más aún, una oleada de energía le golpeó en el bajo vientre, la sangre caliente bombeó en aquella región, y se estableció allí, espesa y palpitante. Al igual que el puente levadizo, había pensado que su parte de hombre estaba oxidada. Estaba equivocado.

Ella era alta, para ser una mujer. De hecho, Darién mismo era muy alto y sólo le sacaba media cabeza. A pesar de ser delgada, era muy musculosa, como cualquier soldado. La corta túnica con mangas que llevaba, atada a una estrecha cintura, dejaba desnudos sus brazos, que llevaban brazaletes de plata sobre los músculos bien definidos. Incluso sus antebrazos mostraban los abultados tendones y los fibrosos músculos de un espadachín. Unas piernas sumamente largas estaban metidas en unas polainas ajustadas de cuero suave que también mostraban la delineación de su musculatura… sin duda debidas a las largas horas sobre un caballo de guerra.

Esa imagen, de unas piernas femeninas extendidas, el rítmico subir y bajar a medio galope sobre el caballo presionando contra su feminidad, hizo que el latido en su virilidad se intensificara. _¡Maldita sea! Parece como si tuviese el latido de un corazón ahí abajo._

Ella debía llevar una cota de malla flexible, porque él podía ver su dobladillo bajo la túnica que le llegaba al muslo, y porque moldeaba su cuerpo de tal modo que sus pechos presionaban hacia arriba contra la tela de su túnica. Desde lejos, podría haber parecido una mujer—hombre, como Malachite se había referido a ella, pero de cerca, en opinión de Darién, era toda una mujer.

Para su completa conmoción, la mujer hizo la cosa más extraña de todas. Se rascó la ingle… como solían hacerlo los hombres. Podría jurar que lo hizo deliberadamente, reforzando la noción de que ella era una mujer viril, o quizás solamente para asustarlos. Repugnado como estaba por el ordinario gesto, su virilidad no sabía lo que hacía… todavía palpitaba.

Dos años sin una mujer, y la primera que me excita lleva cota de malla y se rasca la ingle. Alguien allá arriba debe tener un retorcido sentido del humor.

¿Quién era ella?

La riqueza de sus joyas –broches, ropas y su cinto tachonado de oro, junto con las vainas de sus armas hechas de plata, indicaban que se trataba de un personaje de alto rango. Él creía que conocía todas las familias de la nobleza vikinga, pero aquella mujer no le sonaba de nada.

Mientras la miraba groseramente, la mujer se quitó el entallado casco de cuero de su cabeza, haciendo que tres gruesas trenzas de color rubio claro cayeran para formar una cascada de lazos de cuero que sólo podían ser descritas como madejas de seda dorada.

Él jadeó.

Y tuvo más palpitaciones. Lo bueno era que llevaba la suelta túnica árabe que solía llevar cuando estaba en su propia casa, o habría estado avergonzado.

En voz baja, Malachite murmuró en árabe

—Por otra parte…

Darién arqueó una ceja en interrogación.

—Por otra parte, la mujer—hombre podría ser una magnífica hurí de harén. ¿Cree que consentiría en llevar campanillas perforadas en sus pechos?

—Shhhhh, —advirtió Darién, luego añadió, también en árabe, —sería más probable que te perforara tus pelotas con campanillas, amigo mío. No es una doncella domesticada del desierto, impaciente por complacer a su amo. Los ojos azul celeste perforaron a ambos, casi como si ella entendiera sus palabras. Sus hombres se rieron disimuladamente en voz baja.

—¿Cuál de vosotros es el curandero? —preguntó, hablando por primera vez.

Su voz era profunda y ronca, pero nada varonil. No, Darién podía imaginarse aquella voz susurrando cosas picantes a un hombre mientras ambos alimentaban su pasión.

Podía imaginársela sugiriendo formas de curar el dolor—placer que continuaba envolviendo su ingle. Podía imaginar...

—¿Y bien? —interrumpió su ensoñación. —He perdido mucho tiempo vagando a través de esta tierra espantosa. ¿Cuál de vosotros es el curandero que he estado buscando?

Él y Malachite intercambiaron una larga mirada, sin estar seguros de si cualquiera de ellos quería ser el sujeto de su búsqueda. Finalmente, Darién admitió:

—Yo era… soy Darién… el Curandero.

Malachite dijo con voz de pito:

—Y yo soy Ibn Malachite al Mustafa. Su humilde servidor —realizó una peculiar y sumisa inclinación de su país, que implicaba tocarse rápidamente la frente, la nariz, la boca, y el corazón.

—He sido entrenado como médico —siguió Darién, —pero ya no trato pacientes. Quizás podría recomendaros a otro doctor… hay varios monjes curanderos en el _ministerium_4 de San Peter en Jorvik. ¿Cuál es exactamente vuestro problema?

—No es un problema mío lo que hace que os busque —explicó ella, haciendo gestos con la mano a Emma y Bridget indicándoles que deberían proporcionar bebida a sus hombres que se estaban sentando en las largas mesas. Darién debería haberse avergonzado por no ofrecer la hospitalidad él mismo, pero también estaba confundido por aquella mujer y su misión.

—Es mi padre, el Rey Kenji de Stoneheim, quien necesita vuestra ayuda. Está gravemente enfermo de una enfermedad desconocida. ¿Conocéis a mi padre?

Darién negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Lo llaman Kenji el Lobo.

—Aaaah. Ahora lo recuerdo. Su reino está lejos en el norte de Noruega… Halogaland. —El tío político de Darién, Andrew vivía en Dragonstead, al final de Noruega. Los hombres se congelaban algunas partes de su anatomía allí si eran lo bastante descuidados como para aventurarse al aire libre demasiado tiempo durante los meses de invierno. Stoneheim estaba aún más lejos en el norte, un área montañosa más primitiva… una tierra casi inhabitable.

Ella asintió.

—¿Cuánto os llevará preparar vuestras provisiones medicinales?

—Os pido perdón, milady… quiero decir…—hizo una significativa pausa, no sabía su nombre. _Si esta magnífica mujer, piensa que voy a acercarme en lo más mínimo a las heladas montañas de aquella parte de Noruega dejada de la mano de Dios, está lamentablemente equivocada._

—Serena. Serena Sigrundottir. Serena, del Clan del Lobo. Serena Primera Niña. Serena La Rubia. Serena La Valiente. —se encogió de hombros como diciendo que contestaría a cualquiera de aquellas denominaciones.

—O Serena La Princesa Guerrera —ofreció él, mitad en broma.

Para su sorpresa, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Eso también. —Y ni siquiera sonrió cuando lo dijo. Una cosa era segura, la mujer era una creída, y carecía de sentido del humor.

Pero su ego no tenía importancia. Él, y una parte importante de su cuerpo, pensaban que era gloriosa. ¡Sobre todo porque no se había rascado otra vez… gracias a Dios! Si eructaba o hacía algo más de desagradable naturaleza masculina, lloraría de decepción.

—En cualquier caso, Serena, lamento informaros que no puedo ayudar a vuestro padre. No he practicado las artes curativas durante estos últimos años. Y, en caso que vuelva a tratar pacientes otra vez, será aquí en Gran Bretaña. Mis días de viaje han terminado. En ningún caso estaría dispuesto a ir tan lejos.

Ella hizo un ruido burlón.

—No recuerdo haberos pedido que vinierais. Vendréis, y de eso no hay duda. Él se levantó en toda su altura, que era más que considerable, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a ir.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco como si dijera: ¡Ya empezamos otra vez!

Algunos de sus hombres se rieron disimuladamente y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Él entendía la lengua nórdica perfectamente. Aquellos piratas de mar hacían apuestas… contra él, en aquella batalla de voluntades.

—Uh—oh, —dijo Malachite y se alejó rápidamente de su lado.

El vistazo de Darién fue breve. En el instante en que buscó a Malachite para ver cual era el problema y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer, vio que la demente tenía su sable levantado por encima de su cabeza y lo bajaba hacia él, entre todas las cosas. No tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado. El lado plano de su espada lo golpeó sobre la coronilla, haciéndole ver estrellas y que se le doblaran las rodillas.

La princesa guerrera se inclinó sobre él, que yacía sobre los juncos, reprendiéndole

—¡Mira lo que me habéis hecho hacer, mentecato!

Desde luego que era un mentecato pues todo en lo que podía pensar era en el magnífico par de pechos que sobresalían por encima de su cara.

Justo antes de que la oscuridad lo alcanzara, pasó lo más asombroso de todo. Ella lo recogió –de verdad lo recogió—y se lo tiró sobre el hombro.

Parece ser que iría a Noruega, después de todo.

Palabra latina que significa: tinta hecha al fuego

**2**Palabra latina que entre otras traducciones se traduce como hospicio. Lugar donde se atendía a los peregrinos.

**3**nombre escandinavo que se le aplicaba a los soldados profesionales, o mercenarios

**4**Palabra latina que significa: Ministerio, referido al sacerdocio.

1

2

3.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

El hombre era hermoso.

Serena normalmente no notaba tales cosas, rodeada como estaba por hombres día y noche. La mayoría de los hombres eran criaturas malolientes, llenas de pulgas, con egos pretenciosos y una tendencia ridícula a pensar con sus partes masculinas. De hecho, tenían tendencia a rascarse sus partes íntimas… un hábito que ella intentaba imitar, para su propia repugnancia, para encajar mejor entre ellos. Eructar a voluntad era duro… un dudoso talento que ella aún no dominaba. En realidad, los hombres eran buenos sólo para una cosa: luchar. Pero este hombre… por el amor de Frey… este hombre era un dios con forma humana.

Ella lo había dejado sobre una de las mesas donde él todavía "dormía" debido al golpecito que ella le había administrado a su cabeza con su fiel espada: —Buena Amiga—.

Su ayudante, el árabe parlanchín llamado Malachite, se había ido a preparar bolsas de cuero y arcones de madera con ropa y provisiones medicinales, bajo la cuidadosa guardia del líder de su tropa, Taiki el Despiadado. El resto de su séquito estaba sentado en el gran salón, que parecía haber estado en desuso durante algún tiempo, comiendo una comida fría de carne, pan plano, y cordero en rodajas.

El estado inconsciente del médico le dio la oportunidad de estudiarlo más detenidamente. Era alto, incluso más alto que ella —y perfectamente proporcionado. Carecía de la corpulencia de un soldado en activo, pero tenía algo de músculos. Sus hombros eran amplios y su cintura estrecha, a juzgar por el vestido amarrado a la cintura y hasta los pies. Se preguntó ociosamente —o quizás no tan ociosamente—que llevaría bajo la ropa…o si no llevaría nada. Su cara se acaloró con su vívida imaginación.

Era su cara lo que la atraía más. Pestañas espesas, gruesas y negras abanicando sus párpados y emparejando el pelo demasiado largo, que colgaba sobre sus hombros en una hilera sedosa. Recordó que sus ojos, ahora cerrados, eran de color azul claro como las aguas de Mar del Norte en un día de verano… como le habían dicho que eran los de ella. Su nariz era recta. Sus labios llenos. Sus pómulos altos... casi ascéticamente.

Serena había visto a muchos hombres hermosos en su día. En realidad, los hombres vikingos tenían la reputación de ser aparentemente más espléndidos que el hombre medio de otros países. Pero algo en aquel hombre le afectó de un modo que nunca había experimentado antes… algo que no deseaba. Ella había visto veinticinco inviernos. No había lugar en su vida para un hombre. Ni nunca lo habría. No, aunque él estuviera dispuesto. No, ni siquiera aunque él se fijara en ella.

Pero él la había mirado. Serena lo había visto. Y una parte de ella se había emocionado con el brillo de excitación que había visto en sus ojos azules… un brillo que habría incitado un puñetazo agudo en el estómago dado por cualquier hombre de su compañía. La mirada de apreciación que él le había dirigido era de la clase normalmente reservada para una de sus cuatro hermanas… nunca para ella. Ella era demasiado grande, demasiado ordinaria, demasiado poco femenina, también…

_Suficiente. No tengo ningún interés en este hombre, o ningún otro. No, de ninguna manera._

En realidad el granuja no estaría tranquilo durante mucho tiempo, se recordó. De hecho, apostó a que el hombre, una vez que despertara, estaría más cabreado que un toro castrado por ser vencido por una mujer. Más valía que lo detuviera ahora mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Acababa de terminar de atar sus muñecas y tobillos cuando notó que aquellas pestañas pecaminosamente espesas revolotearon y se abrieron. Aunque él no se levantó de inmediato de su posición supina encima de la amplia mesa, ella vio la conciencia en sus ojos azules.

—Mi señora guerrera, estáis en grandes, en realmente grandes problemas —dijo él, con voz baja y siniestra.

Apenas habían abandonado las palabras su boca cuando el hombre —un hombre al que ella claramente había subestimado—realizó un movimiento que habría hecho enorgullecer al más valiente Sir. Sus brazos enlazados se acercaron a su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia delante para conseguir que aterrizara encima de él. Al mismo tiempo, los hizo girar a ambos, de modo que fue ella quien quedó sobre su espalda y él quien estuvo inclinado sobre ella, vientre contra vientre, muslos contra muslos.

Sus guardias se precipitaron en su ayuda, con las espadas y las dagas listas, pero ella les advirtió que no intentaran ayudarla con una cortante orden:

—¡Alto!

Un buen soldado sabía cuando escoger su batalla, cuando proceder y cuando ceder. Ella había escogido el último recurso porque las muñecas atadas del médico descansaban en su cuello, con ambos pulgares contra su tráquea. Antes de que una hoja pudiera entrar en la espalda del bribón, él podría ahogarla, o romperle el cuello. Además, ella lo necesitaba vivo para que su padre viviera.

Pero era humillante haber sido atrapada así por el curandero. Él ni siquiera era un guerrero en activo, como ella.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, tan cerca que sus labios casi tocaron los suyos.

—Ordena a tus hombres que salgan al patio y te esperen allí. Diles que envainen sus armas, con cuidado. Nosotros simplemente tendremos una pequeña... charla.

—Deja de ahogarme, gusano Sajón —dijo ella. Pero lo que pensaba era, _Dulce Thon_, _su aliento es dulce, caliente e invitador. Deseo… deseo… no, no deseo… no deseo…_

—No te estoy ahogando, muchacha. Si lo estuviese haciendo, lo sabrías.

—No soy una muchacha.

—Y yo no soy un gusano.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso dices tú!

—Haz como digo —exigió él y presionó sus pulgares más fuerte.

Habría cardenales sobre la carne suave de su cuello a la caída de la noche, y el bruto bien lo sabía. A él le encantaba poner su señal sobre ella.

—¡Salid al patio, todos! Dejad de lado vuestras armas —gritó ella a sus _hesirs _con una voz que ellos sabían que no permitiría ninguna discusión. —Estoy bien. El cerdo Sajón solamente quiere... hablar

—Cerdo, ¿hmmm? ¿Dices que apesto? ¿O que mi barba te pica? En cualquier caso, tu lengua excede a tu sensatez, muchacha. —Él movió su cuerpo encima del de ella, dejándole saber que el aumento entre sus piernas estaba allí… por ella. Y lo que la aguardaría era algo más que hablar, si él tenía modo de conseguirlo.

A pesar de su firme sujeción sobre su garganta, ella intentó menear su cuerpo hacia arriba para evitar la presión de su masculinidad.

Él solamente la siguió —un sensual, roce cuerpo a cuerpo—y sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa lobuna. Lo que ella había logrado, en vez de escapar, había sido levantar el dobladillo de la capa de él. La única cosa entre ellos ahora era la tela de los calzones de él y la túnica, y calor… un calor atormentador y delicioso.

—¿Es alguno de estos hesirs tu marido? —preguntó él.

La pregunta la sorprendió. Ella negó con la cabeza vacilantemente.

—Bien —dijo él y sonrió un poco más.

_¿Bien? ¿Qué significa eso? Infierno y Valhalla, este hombre es mucho más inteligente con las palabras que yo._

—¿Por qué te importaría de todas formas?

—No tengo ni idea —admitió él. —Pero me importa.

¡Oooh! Palabras seductoras para una mujer que sólo había recibido atención por su habilidad con la espada y la lanza.

—¡Serena! —gritó Taiki, su guardaespaldas principal.

—¡Amo! —exclamó el criado árabe al mismo tiempo.

Los dos debían de acabar de volver al gran salón desde el hueco de la escalera.

Serena se sintió de repente alarmada. Ella no quería que Taiki reaccionara de forma exagerada, poniendo su vida en peligro.

—Estoy a salvo, Taiki. No avances más. Ve a encargarte de recoger las cosas. Sólo estoy… uh, hablando… con el médico Sajón.

—¡Hablando! —declaró Taiki con un resoplido de incredulidad. —Yo creo que estabais a punto de aparearos.

—¿Aparearse? ¿Aparearse?—preguntó el árabe con gran interés. —Dos años ha permanecido casto mi amo. Ya es hora de un poco de apareamiento, si me pregunta. A propósito, Amo Taiki, ¿tienen harenes en las tierras Nórdicas?

Una docena o más de voces gritaron desde el patio por la entrada abierta.

—¡Dos años! —Todos los ojos se dirigieron al curandero, que todavía estaba encima de ella.

Darién gimió y presionó su frente contra la de la bruja.

_¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! Malachite el de la Lengua Rápida acaba que exponer todos mis secretos. Voy a cortarle la lengua en el instante en que me baje de esta mujer. _

Levantó su cabeza y miró a la mujer, quien lo miraba directamente a él, la barbilla levantada en alto con orgullo, sin el menor rastro de miedo. Comprendió entonces que la última cosa que él quería era bajarse de esta mujer.

—¿Dos años? —preguntó ella. —¿Eres un curandero monje? —La pregunta era simple, pero el tono burlón.

—Sí, dos años. Y, no, no soy monje —se quejó él. —¿Cuánto ha sido para ti?

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para parecer masculina, ella desvió su cabeza, pero no antes de que él viera el poco masculino rubor que floreció allí.

—¡Una virgen! —adivinó. —¡Una virgen de treinta años!

—No tengo treinta años. Sólo veinticinco —afirmó ella demasiado rápidamente, antes de que comprendiera lo que acababa de revelar. No era su virginidad lo que había negado, solamente su edad.

Él sonrió.

Ella gruñó.

—¿Qué son estas manchas en tu túnica? —preguntó él, notando de repente las manchas que estropeaban la tela de lana fina.

—Sangre.

—¡Puagh! —Él comenzó a levantar su pecho del de ella, pero entonces cambió de idea, decidiéndose que prefería sentir sus pechos contra él, a pesar de la sangre. De todos modos, preguntó, —¿De quién?

—De un maldito Sajón que tuvo la temeridad de ponerse en mi camino cuando me bajé de mi barco en Jorvik.

Ciertamente, esta mujer era diferente de cualquiera que él conociese.

—¿Mataste a un hombre porque se puso en tu camino?

—Y porque se rió de mí.

—Recuérdame que nunca me ría de ti —dijo él, e hizo justamente eso… se rió de ella.

Ella se puso rígida, lo que hizo que su cuerpo rozara ligeramente el de él. Él sintió el susurro de la caricia desde sus pechos rodeados de la tela metálica al montón suave de su sexo.

—Apenas puedo esperar hasta que hagamos el amor —susurró él contra su oído.

—Vas demasiado lejos, Sajón —siseó ella de vuelta en su oído. —_Que poco sabe ella qué erótico se siente su aliento allí._ Él deseó que ella sumergiera su lengua allí, también.

Ella resopló, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

_Eso se sintió bien, también._

—¡Basta de tonterías! —dijo él finalmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Déjame ir.

Él asintió. Él la quería libre para que sus manos pudieran vagar por su cuerpo, tal como quería que hiciera ella con el suyo.

—Primero, lleguemos a un entendimiento. Yo no dejaré mi torreón, pero eres bienvenida a quedarte mientras quieras. Sin repercusiones. —Eso era bastante magnánimo de su parte, concluyó él. Por otra parte, él la quería entre las pieles de su cama esa noche. —¿Y bien?—Sus manos atadas todavía agarraban su cuello. Él no la dejaría ir antes de que ella le diera su palabra.

Ella parecía estar apretando sus dientes. Él creyó oír que murmuraba:

—Sapo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Pesado… dije que eres una carga pesada sobre mí.

Él sonrió, sintiendo que su –carga—no era todo lo que le pesaba a ella.

—Me dejas sin aliento —le informó él. A las mujeres les gustaba saber que sus encantos calentaban la sangre masculina.

—Tú me asfixias —dijo ella.

La mujer realmente carecía de encanto, decidió él, aunque tenía otro activo para compensar aquel déficit. Y, en realidad, él podría enseñarle como ser encantadora. Era una forma de arte que él había desarrollado a una edad temprana. Y sin duda ella actuaba de mal humor para ocultar el hecho de que estaba tan excitada como él, incluso si era una virgen, lo que él apenas podía creer a su avanzada edad.

—Dame tu palabra y serás libre —le dijo.

La única respuesta de ella fue arquear sus caderas y mecerse de un lado al otro.

Los dedos de los pies de él se rizaron y la sangre se precipitó a todas las partes importantes de su cuerpo. El placer en rozar su sexo contra el de ella fue tan intenso que tuvo ganas de rugir y gimotear al mismo tiempo.

—Tu palabra, milady, —casi rogó.

Ella le indicó con una sacudida de su cabeza que él debería acercarse más. Entonces, susurró en su oído:

—Hay un juego que vosotros los Sajones jugáis en la corte. Es llamado el ajedrez, creo. ¿Estás familiarizado con él?

Él asintió, incluso a la vez que fruncía el ceño con perplejidad. Su mente estaba embotada con la excitación.

—Sí, conozco el juego, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el ajedrez con nosotros?

—Si conoces el juego, entonces entenderás esto —anunció ella con una risotada de regocijo. —¡Jaque mate!

Él comprendió demasiado tarde que ella tenía la hoja aguda de una daga presionada contra su cuello y ya fluía sangre de la punta incrustada en su piel, justamente encima de la vena latiente:

—No hagas un mal movimiento, Sajón, o estás muerto.

Parecía que sí iba a ir a Noruega, después de todo.

Gracias a todas por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tratare de actualizar casi todos los días.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo3._ _Dos días más tarde, en algún sitio en el Mar del Norte_

Pensándolo bien, decidió Darién, la muchacha no era tan atractiva.

De hecho, después de dos días y medio de estar atado al poste del mástil de un balanceante barco vikingo… arriba con una ola, abajo con la otra, arriba con una ola, abajo con la otra… bueno, decir que su estómago daba vueltas al pensar en Serena era decirlo moderadamente. Para poner las cosas peores, cada tarde justo antes del crepúsculo, la mujer guerrera lo levantaba sobre su hombro y lo llevaba a tierra para acampar de noche. Con su cabeza pumba, pumba, contra su parte posterior, definitivamente no estaba nada cautivado por la vergonzosa muchacha… incluso aunque realmente tuviera un trasero decididamente delicioso.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones —y de no estar cautivado —tenía que admirar su maestría y la de sus guerreros, quienes parecían igualmente a gusto en el mar que sobre la tierra. Él estaba en un barco vikingo y Malachite estaba en el otro, cada barco estaba tripulado por sesenta y cinco vikingos. No había bancos de remo. En cambio, treinta y dos hombres se sentaban sobre sus cofres que hacían funcionar los treinta y dos largos remos. Otros treinta y dos se turnaban con ellos cuando sus brazos se cansaban, mientras un timonel dirigía el timón. Los vikingos colgaban sus escudos decorados a lo largo de los lados del barco, tanto para hacer ostentación como para detener flechas en caso de una batalla en el mar. Las velas cuadradas a rayas rojas y blancas revoloteaban en lo alto de ambos barcos, de un único mástil y un penol. Un grupo de caballos estaba acorralado con cuerdas en el centro de cada barco, incluyendo el de Darién y Malachite.

En total, aquella princesa guerrera vikinga conducía a sus soldados, hasta en los mares, con habilidad notable. Como Malachite era aficionado a decir —un ejército de ovejas conducidas por un león derrotaría a un ejército de leones conducidos por una oveja—. Estaba claro que Serena era una leona, pero claro, sus guerreros musculosos apenas podían ser considerados como ovejas.

Aquel hecho había quedado demostrado para Darién justo esa mañana, cuando un barco pirata Vikingo los atacó. La proa en forma de grotesco dragón del barco merodeador había aparecido en la niebla, como un gigantesco monstruo de mar. Reforzando aquella imagen, había habido chillidos de batalla de los piratas, como criaturas aulladoras del Niflheim, el más allá nórdico. El otro barco de Serena había estado demasiado lejos por delante de ellos para poder ayudar. Tirando garfios atados a fuertes cuerdas hacia el barco de Serena, tres docenas de piratas habían logrado colocar los dos barcos lo bastante cerca el uno del otro para saltar a bordo.

Serena había conducido a sus hombres al ataque contra el contrario, cortando a un hombre en el cuello y lanzando su cuerpo sin vida hacia el agua, agarrando a otro pirata más bien pequeño por el cuello y exprimiéndolo antes de que cayera muerto sobre la cubierta. Los gruñidos y gritos, chillidos y aullidos sordos habían llenado el aire, pero sobre todo hubo sonidos metálicos de espadas y hachas que golpeaban las unas contra las otras. La escaramuza había durado apenas media hora antes de que los piratas desembarcaran del barco de Serena, cortaran el asimiento de cuerda, y se pusieran a remar, dejando tras ellos a diez piratas muertos y mucha sangre. Pero había sido suficiente para que Darién viera que Serena era de verdad una guerrera vikinga, mujer o no.

Y para su consternación, había oído a Serena preguntar a Bjorn, un desquiciado que también parecía ser un herrero, si quería que ella drenara la sangre todavía caliente de uno de los piratas en un cubo para que se la llevara a casa. La sangre de un enemigo era usada para apagar o endurecer las espadas candentes durante el proceso de soldar al modelarlas… aunque la mayoría de las veces, bastara el agua.

Él había estado completamente seguro en aquel momento que ella había hablado en serio, pero quizás había intentado impresionarlo.

La maldita muchacha justamente ahora caminaba hacia él. ¿Y no era una visión asombrosa? Siempre que se acordaba de hacerlo así, la mujer se contoneaba, los hombros hacia atrás, pisando agresivamente. Darién había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar este fenómeno y había llegado a la conclusión de que Serena intentaba adquirir deliberadamente características masculinas. Quizás pensaba que le daría mayor autoridad. Hasta se rascaba las ingles en ocasiones, como hacían los hombres, y escupía sobre el costado del barco.

Ahora pasaba contoneándose por su lado, como si él fuera invisible, en su masculino paseo habitual de proa a popa para supervisar el trabajo de sus marineros. Apretó los dientes con disgusto ante su fácil indiferencia ante él, o ante su comodidad. Por suerte, sus dientes ya no castañeaban. Antes de sacarlo por la fuerza de su casa hacía dos días, la mujer le había dado la oportunidad de cambiarse su traje por unos calzones, una túnica de lana y una capa pesada, pero, al estar expuesto al aire libre a bordo del barco, aquellas prendas pronto se habían empapado con el agua de mar… hasta hoy, cuando habían visto la primera luz del sol caliente. Ahora estaban cubiertos de la sal residual del mar. Su situación no era diferente de la de cualquier otra persona a bordo del barco vikingo. Los navíos vikingos surcaban por lo bajo el agua, chapoteando automáticamente, y todos estaban empapados la mayor parte del día. Achicar el agua era un trabajo interminable.

—Mi señora Vikinga —la llamó él, incapaz de controlar el sarcasmo de su voz.

Serena hizo una pausa y arqueó una ceja en cuestión.

—¿Qué? ¿Más quejas? ¿Frío? ¿Demasiado mojado? ¿Demasiado hambriento? ¿Cansado? ¿Demasiado dolorido? Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado…

Él apenas se refrenó de gruñir. Rápidamente hizo saltar su carácter.

—¿Ahora que me has secuestrado, por qué no me desatas? —preguntó él, no por primera vez. —Admito que soy un preso, pero los prisioneros tienen derechos también, lo sabes.

—Yo no lo llamaría un secuestro precisamente —sostuvo ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

—Una convincente invitación para visitar mi patria.

—¡Juegos de palabras!

—Y en cuanto a por qué no te liberaré, mira lo que me hiciste en tu torreón cuando mi mente vagó un momento. Me tiraste de espaldas con tus dedos como una garra en mi garganta.

_De espaldas. Sí, así es como deberían estar las mujeres… más bien, es como esta mujer particularmente fastidiosa debería estar. Y lo estará, al final, si encuentro la forma._

_¿Dios, qué tiene esta mujer? En un momento deseo que mis manos estén libres para poder retorcerle el cuello. Al siguiente deseo que mis manos estén libres para… para entonces poder hacer otras cosas._

—Mis dedos no parecen garras. De hecho, me han dicho que mis manos son… bastante atractivas y hábiles.

—¿Manos hábiles? Sin duda fue una criada chalada quien dijo esas palabras.

—¿Eso hace a mis manos menos hábiles?

—Esta es una conversación insustancial. La razón por la que no te liberaré es porque podrías intentar escapar.

Él miró alrededor. Agua, agua por todas partes.

—Por muy capaz que sea, no creo que pudiera sobrevivir dos horas nadando hasta la orilla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes una lengua hábil, Sajón. Podrías intentar convencer a mis hombres para volverlos contra mí.

—¿Amotinarse? ¿Eso lo hacen los piratas, no? No la gente civilizada.

—¿Nos consideras civilizados? —Ella apenas sonrió por el supuesto elogio.

—Hablaba de mí.

—¡Aaarrgh! —dijo ella y se alejó.

Él observó atentamente como ella reprendía a uno de sus marineros por alguna fechoría, luego siguió hacia un muchacho joven, Sammy, quien no podía haber visto más de diez inviernos. Era un aprendiz que intentaba desesperadamente impresionar a su líder maniobrando un remo más grande que él. Darién había observado que el muchacho tenía gran espíritu y determinación, pero sobre todo fallaba miserablemente en cada tarea que intentaba, desde sacar el agua del pantoque en las tempranas horas de la mañana hasta practicar el tiro con arco durante los ejercicios de la tarde.

Serena le daba instrucciones a Sammy con apacible firmeza, mostrándole cómo manejar el remo para que colocara menos presión sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Ya que él seguía sin lograr entender, ella tomó su lugar sobre el cofre y comenzó a remar expertamente. ¡Dios mío! La mujer tenía músculos en sitios donde las mujeres nunca deberían tenerlos. Y, malditos fuesen, parecían estupendos en ella.

Pronto ella estuvo otra vez frente a Darién.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un cubo para que puedas aliviarte, o girarte para que puedas apuntar al agua? Ha pasado un largo rato ya desde nuestras abluciones de la mañana, y Taiki está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo él mismo.

Él la miró fijamente, los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas con horror.

—No, no deseo orinar en un cubo, o en el agua… mientras tú miras.

—Bien, entonces, ¿quisieras una porción de gammelost para romper tu ayuno de mediodía?

—Preferiría nunca volver a probar otro trozo de ese asqueroso queso.

—Siento tanto no tener dulces para tentar vuestro paladar.

—El sarcasmo te sienta bien, milady. ¿No tiene algún enemigo al que ir a molestar, cortar una cabeza o dos, o algo igualmente nada femenino, y dejar a los inocentes como yo libres de vuestras bárbaras palabras?

—¿Inocente? ¿Tú? Creo que no eras inocente ni siquiera cuando saliste chillando de la matriz de tu madre. —Entonces ella olió el aire alrededor de él y comentó sin rodeos: —Necesitas un baño, amigo curandero. No puedo comprender por qué no te bañas en la orilla por las tardes con mis hombres.

—No voy a entrar en ninguna masa de agua con mis brazos y piernas atadas.

—Quizás te gustaría que yo te quitara las ropas ahora para que Taiki pueda colgarte sobre un costado con una cuerda hasta que las corrientes te laven... digamos que durante una hora más o menos. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Probablemente bromeaba.

Pero por otra parte, podría hablar en serio. Recordó vivamente los acontecimientos de la mañana y al desafortunado pirata al que le había cortado el cuello con su sable.

—No soy un hombre sanguinario —dijo él uniformemente, —pero se me hace cada vez más claro que voy a tener que matarte.

Ella se rió… en realidad echó su cabeza atrás y se carcajeó de él, exponiendo unos dientes blancos y una boca que era lo bastante grande para… bien, bastaba decir que era bastante grande. Por deferencia al calor de hoy, ella había renunciado a su capa y a su túnica. En cambio, sólo llevaba una malla corta con una camisa de mangas sobre unas polainas apretadas metidas en botines de cuero. Pero Darién estaba demasiado enfadado ahora mismo para admirar el saliente de sus pechos o la estrechez de su cintura.

Olió el aire de manera exagerada, imitándola.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tú también apestas una pizca. Sin duda es por eso por lo que te rascas. ¿Te interesaría que te quitara la ropa? Podríamos colgar ambos sobre el costado. Ya sé, ya sé… —dijo él, como si de repente se sintiera inspirado. —Te lavaré la espalda —_y otros sitios_ —si tú me lavas la mía.

—Para ser un curandero, no eres demasiado brillante, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos lo recorrieron significativamente desde el pelo lacio arrastrado por el viento y lleno de sal hasta la puntera de las botas. —Apenas estás en posición de dañar a una pulga, atado a una cuerda como estás. —Pareció que iba a ignorar su oferta de colgar desnudos sobre un costado lavándose las espaldas. Pero sus rosadas mejillas indicaban que su comentario había tenido el efecto deseado.

—No siempre estaré atado.

—Ah, ¿entonces estás diciendo que en el momento en que estés libre de nuevo, intentarás matarme? Ves, tenía razón cuando dije que sería imprudente desatarte. ¿Pero, realmente, crees que es acertado advertirme?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te mataré inmediatamente. —Él dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, tal como habían hecho los de ella. —Tengo otros proyectos para ti primero. Y cuanto más estoy aquí atado a este maldito poste, más detalladas se vuelven mis fantasías.

—¿Sí? —Claramente interesada, ella se puso las manos en las caderas, sus piernas abiertas para equilibrarse sobre el barco móvil.

_Ah, sí, realmente detalladas. Si sigue estando de pie así me dará más ideas._

—Primero, quiero embestirte hasta que se te ricen las uñas de los dedos del pie.

Ella jadeó. Su observación la había cogido con la guardia baja. Y a él, también. ¿Quién sabía que él iba a decir tal cosa?

—Entonces voy a embestirte otra vez hasta que tus ojos se pongan en blanco.

_Mi lengua parece haber desarrollado una mente propia._

Ella recuperó su calma y lo miró airadamente, casi como para asegurarse de que sus ojos no rodaban.

—¿El aire marino te ha vuelto loco?

—Y luego te haré el amor una y otra vez hasta que me pidas más. Eso nos debería llevar, ah, una semana o dos… o cinco. No puedo esperar. ¿Y tú? —_Quizás la liante lengua de Malachite se me ha pegado._

—¡Pffff! Te estás sobrepasando, Sajón, al hablarme así. La única cosa más grande que tu nervio es tu ego.

—O algo más. —Él echó un vistazo significativamente hacia abajo.

Ella no contestó. En realidad, no podía contestar, ya que su boca colgaba abierta. Con sobresalto o interés, él no pudo decir cual, pero cualquiera de las dos posibilidades marcaba el éxito en su mente.

—Entonces… y sólo entonces… voy a matarte —concluyó él, y le sonrió tristemente.

Ella le miró fijamente, considerando todo lo que él había dicho. Al cabo de un rato, su mano se movió por el aire en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Tendrías que atraparme primero

—Ah, milady, deberías verme correr.

Dando golpecitos con el pie con exasperación, ella le enseñó los dientes y casi le gruñó:

—¿Piensas que eres lo bastante hombre?

Él no estuvo seguro de sí ella se refería a embestirla o a correr. Lo que fuera, él sabía la respuesta.

—Sé que lo soy.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó dando fuertes pisotones, murmurando algo sobre zoquetes ordinarios de mente sucia. Pero él podía estar seguro de que la había desconcertado, lo que había sido su objetivo. Había sido entrenado tanto como soldado, como médico. Después de todo, había sido criado en la casa de un Vikingo. Ella no era la única versada en las estrategias de batalla.

Acababa de declararle la guerra a su captora.

En su camino de vuelta a través de las cubiertas, ella comentó, como si su conversación no hubiese sido interrumpida:

—Tu crudeza no conoce límites, ¿pero qué se podría esperar de un maldito Sajón?

—Mi herencia Sajona no pareció preocuparte cuando estabas a la caza de un médico. A propósito, quería preguntarte desde antes, ¿cómo supiste de mí?

—Andrew de Dragonstead te recomendó. Pedí su asesoramiento cuando vino a visitar a mi padre. Me dijo que eres el mejor curandero en toda la Gran Bretaña, pero no dijo nada de tu rechazo a practicar las artes curativas.

—¿Andrew? ¿Mi tiastro me traicionó? Apenas puedo creerlo.

—Él no te traicionó. Todo lo que dijo fue "Si quieres al mejor curandero para tu padre, ve a buscar a Darién". —Se rió de manera curiosa después cuando le dije que haría justamente eso.

—No me sorprende. Andrew siempre ha tenido un retorcido sentido del humor.

—¿No quieres saber sobre la enfermedad de mi padre… para que puedas prepararte para curarlo cuando lleguemos a Stoneheim?

—¿Por qué debería informarme de sus síntomas cuándo no tengo la intención de tratarlo?

La cara de ella se volvió roja con frustración. Él podía decir que a ella le hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero temía enajenarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué no lo tratarás? ¿Por qué has dejado la medicina? ¿Por qué desdeñas los talentos que tu único Dios te dió? Es egoísta, si te interesa mi opinión.

—Eso es asunto mío y sólo mío. No te concierne.

—¡Hmph! Bien, te lo diré de todos modos… así podrás considerar tu método de tratamiento, a pesar de lo que dices. Fue abatido en una batalla sin importancia aproximadamente hace tres semanas… recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la bola de una maza con picos de hierro. Él ha estado yendo a la deriva dentro y fuera del sueño desde entonces.

—¿Le golpeaste tú en la cabeza?

—No, yo no.

—No me mires tan ofendida, como si nunca hubieses golpeado a un hombre en la cabeza con un arma mortal. Sé bastante bien que sí, como evidencia tengo el huevo de ganso sobre mi coronilla.

La mujer ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de parecer culpable. En cambio, levantó su obstinada barbilla con arrogancia.

De repente a él se le ocurrió otro pensamiento.

—¡Tu padre ha estado inconsciente durante tres semanas y esperas que yo lo cure! ¿Qué pasa si fallo? Apuesto a que me cortarás la cabeza por una ofensa tan seria. Es una tarea imposible la que me pides, Milady. ¡Imposible! —hizo un gruñido de incredulidad. —¿Estás demente, mujer? Soy un curandero, no un mago.

—No, no estoy demente. Solamente desesperada —dijo ella.

Darién pudo ver que la admisión le costaba mucho en orgullo. Él sabía demasiado bien cómo dolía perder a alguien amado. Con una voz más suave, comentó:

—Debes querer a tu padre muchísimo.

Para su sorpresa, ella se encogió de hombros.

—El viejo taimado es incluso más egoísta que tú. Desde luego que quiero que viva, pero sobre todo porque una vez que esté bien, podré convencerlo para… —Sus palabras se apagaron, y su cara se volvió de una sombra aún más brillante de rojo.

Aquello se ponía interesante.

—¿Convencerle de qué? —preguntó él mientras ella miraba a todas partes, excepto a él.

—No importa —dijo ella y se alejó a grandes pasos.

La siguiente vez que ella pasó por su lado, siguió la conversación.

—Para que lo sepas, tengo cuatro hermanas —le informó.

—¿Huh? —Él no recordaba haber preguntado.

—¡Cuatro hermanas! Y todas ellas insistiendo y empujándome para solamente una cosa.

—¿Y sería?

—Un marido.

¡Uh—ah!

—Verás, la familia de mi padre tiene una tradición… una incuestionable, transmitida durante muchas generaciones. Las hijas de la familia sólo pueden casarse en orden de nacimiento. La primera hija debe casarse antes que la segunda. La segunda antes que la tercera. Etcétera.

Serena pareció tan triste que él casi la compadeció.

Casi. El humor pesaba más que la compasión, pese a todo.

—Déjame adivinar. Tú eres la mayor.

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué simplemente no te casas? —preguntó él cuando fue capaz de contener su alegría.

—Mírame —dijo ella, ondeando una mano desde su cabeza rubia a los dedos de sus grandes pies calzados.

_Estoy mirando. Estoy viendo. Estoy mirando demasiado. _

—¿Cuál es tu opinión?

—Mi opinión es que no tengo los habituales atributos femeninos que atraen a un hombre.

—Siento discrepar, Milady.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Además, cuando hube visto diez inviernos, mi padre comprendió que su semilla sólo iba a dar muchachas. Decidió que si quería que su reino pasara a su familia de sangre, tendría que ser a mí. Entonces me entrenó para ser un soldado… un buen soldado. Es por eso que es urgente que cures a mi padre. Si él muere, yo deberé seguir conduciendo a sus hombres.

—Estoy confuso. Si tu padre muere, tú conducirás a sus hombres. Por eso, si quieres que tu padre viva, entonces deberás encontrar a un marido dispuesto.

Ella lo miró airadamente.

—No, cabeza hueca. ¿Lo estás entendiendo deliberadamente mal? No quiero un marido, pero realmente quiero que mis hermanas sean capaces de casarse y quiero a mi padre bien otra vez. Así él podrá retomar sus deberes como jefe. Entonces yo podré anunciar la ruptura de nuestro parentesco… un divorcio, si lo prefieres. Si yo ya no soy su hija, no hay ninguna necesidad de tomar a un opresor asqueroso… en otras palabras, un marido… por el bien de mis hermanas.

—Si esa ruptura es una tarea tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo has hecho antes?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Es una idea reciente.

—Esta es la más inverosímil lógica femenina que alguna vez haya oído —dijo él. —En nombre de Dios, ¿qué harías si este… este divorcio… ocurriera?

—Es simple. Me uniré a la Guardia de Varangian.

—¿En Bizancio? —la mandíbula de él colgó abierta un momento antes de que lo notara y empujara sus dientes de vuelta a su lugar. —Nunca he visto o he oído nada sobre la presencia de una mujer en ese grupo prestigioso de guerreros vikingos.

—Ya he hablado con el capitán del emperador. Él piensa que una adición femenina a la Guardia no sólo sería permitida, sino sumamente deseable. —Ella levantó su barbilla otro poco, desafiándole a que discrepara.

Todo lo que él pudo decir fue:

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Y entonces Darién comenzó a reír. Y reír. Y reír.

Cuando le contó la historia a Malachite aquella tarde, todavía reía.

Malachite, desde luego, se concentró en la parte más irrelevante de la historia.

—¡Cuatro hermanas! ¡Cinco en total! ¿No crees que es una versión nórdica de un harén? ¡Por Alá que podría serlo!

—Cinco hermanas no cuentan como un harén. ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Y no te atrevas a sacar a relucir el asunto! —Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de reír.

Por otro lado, su ayudante veía las cosas bajo una luz diferente.

—Si su padre muere, quizás su tribu, incluyendo el harén de hermanas, esperará que usted sea el marido de la princesa guerrera.

Darién dejó de reír.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4**

—Nunca me convertiré en un feroz guerrero Vikingo —se quejó Sammy con pesar. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos verdes y rápidamente las eliminó sobre la manga de su túnica.

Adam todavía estaba atado al poste del mástil, pero se había dejado caer sobre el suelo de la cubierta. El muchacho, cuyo pelo estaba blanqueado hasta ser casi blanco por el sol, se había dejado caer al lado de Adam y ahora mascaba un pedazo de gammelost envuelto en una rebanada de pan moreno. Siempre que tomaba un mordisco, se pellizcaba la nariz para evitar oler lo que comía.

—¿Por qué te comes el queso demasiado maduro si sabe tan mal? —le había preguntado Adam más de una vez.

Sammy había contestado, —Tengo que comérmelo así para poder ponerme grande y fuerte.

Ambos juegos de piernas estaban extendidos. Las de Sammy eran la mitad de largas que las de Darién y tan flacas, que era lamentable. Incluso más lamentables eran las ampollas sangrientas que estropeaban las palmas de sus manos, testimonio de su obstinada determinación en convertirse en marinero y un combatiente.

Sammy tenía el hábito de holgazanear alrededor de Darién cuando no estaba ocupado en otra parte. Le gustaba hablar incansablemente sobre todos sus defectos. En realidad, le gustaba hablar sin parar sobre cualquier tema. No le importaba si Darién no contribuía a la conversación en absoluto; Sammy solamente quería alguien sobre quien poder descargar sus problemas.

Los ojos de Darién siguieron volviendo a las ampollas abiertas en las manos del muchacho. Finalmente le aconsejó:

—Deberías hundir las manos en agua salada siempre que tengas la oportunidad. Te quemará como el Hades, pero la sal ayuda a que las heridas no se enconen, y las ampollas se curarán más rápido.

Sammy asintió.

—Eyvind, mi compañero de remo, dice que la orina de caballo también servirá.

—Eyvind te está tomando el pelo.

—¿De verdad? Ah, pues menos mal que no pude conseguir que el semental de Taiki se quedara quieto mientras colocaba un cubo debajo. Así conseguí este golpe en las rodillas. —hizo señas con su pan hacia una rodilla nudosa que estaba azulada y negra y volviéndose amarilla alrededor del borde. —Me pateó bien, el maldito caballo. Serena, nuestra cacique, me dijo que me serviría de escarmiento por ser tan tonto. Ella es una buena líder… le concedo eso… pero, whew, puede ser dura para ser una mujer. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Darién no sabía qué pensar. La manera en que la mente de Sammy se movía de un asunto a otro, él apenas podía seguir su ritmo.

—¿Huh? ¿Huh? ¿Qué piensas de ella?

—Intento no pensar en ella —dijo Darién, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—Algunos dicen que todavía es virgen, lo que sin duda es verdad, siendo ella tan grande, alta y fiera. Disuade a los hombres, ¿sabes?

—Sammy, ¿acaso sabes lo que es una virgen?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él con afrenta. —Es una mujer que no ha tenido el barco de ningún hombre encima de su fiordo, por así decirlo

—Bueno, es un modo de describirlo. —Darién debería haber advertido al muchacho de lo poco aconsejable que era hablar de la intimidad de su superior con alguien, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír abiertamente.

—Y un hombre es virgen cuando su barco vikingo nunca ha alzado la vela, por así decirlo

_¿Barco vikingo? Seguramente es un nuevo nombre para el mejor amigo de un hombre._ Darién comenzó a toser y no pudo parar.

—Yo soy virgen—admitió Sammy en voz baja, como si revelara algún gran secreto.

Darién tosió un poco más, luego se ahogó.

—Desde luego. ¡Diez años! Yo al menos lo esperaría.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tu barco fue por primera vez… uhm, un barco vikingo?

_Si aquel pequeño cachorro pensaba que Darién iba a hablar de su vida sexual, podía volver a pensarlo bien. Era momento para cambiar de tema._ —¿Por qué es tan importante para ti convertirte en un guerrero Vikingo? —El muchacho iba a matarse en el intento, si lo que Darién había observado aquellos dos días pasados podían servir de indicación.

—Un feroz guerrero Vikingo —lo corrigió Sammy. —Porque sería una profesión noble. Porque es el único camino para un muchacho sin hogar como yo para poder ganar tierras y riqueza. Porque preferiría beber la orina de una cabra a quedarme en Stoneheim con las hijas del Rey Kenji. ¡Serena no es tan mala, pero espera hasta que conozcas a sus cuatro hermanas! Muchos hombres del tribunal del Rey Kenji se han convertido en guerreros solo para escapar de sus actividades. —puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

—Tú eres demasiado pequeño para ser guerrero. Deberías estar en casa jugando a juegos de niños.

—Tengo diez años. No soy pequeño —afirmó él, hinchando su pequeño pecho. —Además, no tengo casa. Este barco es mi casa. Cuando estoy en Stoneheim, duermo en el suelo del gran salón

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Mí padre se marchó cuando yo tenía cinco años. Unos dicen que es un combatiente en las tierras de Rus; otros, que está muerto. —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Mí madre murió el año pasado de fiebre debido al parto. Era ayudante de cocina. Tengo dos hermanas y un hermano en Stoneheim. Yo soy el mayor, así que tengo que mantenerlos con las monedas de plata que el Rey Kenji me paga cada año.

—Eso es muy interesante. Bien, ha sido agradable hablar contigo. Adiós.

_¿Qué es eso aparte de una indirecta no tan sutil? El muchacho siempre abusa de mi bienvenida, no es que fuera alguna vez realmente bienvenido. Yo preferiría estar solo. Es mejor mantenerme a distancia de todos y cada uno de estos vikingos agresivos. _Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sammy y casi se rió en voz alta, entonces inmediatamente se corrigió en su mente. _Todos y cada uno de estos vikingos agresivos, incluyendo a los —quiero ser—futuro Vikingo agresivo._

—Oí que tú también fuiste huérfano una vez.

Darién gimió. Sabía que había una razón por la que quería que se marchara.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Malachite.

—Malachite habla demasiado.

—¿Sí? Me llevó mucho tiempo conseguir cualquier información útil de él.

—¿Eres un espía enviado por tu líder para curiosear nuestros secretos?

Darién había estado bromeando, pero los ojos Sammy se ampliaron con el asombro de que alguien le honrara con tal responsabilidad.

—No, no soy un espía, pero mencionaré tu idea a Serena. ¿Piensas que tu recomendación tendrá influencia sobre ella?

—Tanto como tu conversación sobre mí.

Sammy sonrió como si Darién le hubiera hecho un enorme elogio.

—En cuanto a lo que estaba diciendo antes… no seas tan duro con Malachite. Sobre todo, porque no dijo nada de importancia. Sólo cosas como 'Alá me salve de mosquitos fastidiosos,' o 'Hablas más que una hurí de harén.' ¿Qué es una prostituta? ¿Es una puta que es un hombre?

Darién se habría puesto la cara entre las manos si sus manos hubiesen estado libres.

—¿No tienes que volver y remar un poco más?

—¡No! He terminado con ese trabajo hoy. Voy a reparar redes esta tarde.

_¡Jesús, María y José!_ —¿Con una aguja?—_iba a convertir aquellas palmas llenas de ampollas en un campo de batalla._

Sammy asintió y se levantó.

_¡Santos benditos!¡ Va a dejarme solo!_

—Hay algo que querría preguntarte.

_Debería haberlo sabido. El muchacho no se va después de todo. Ahora llegará a la razón de su visita… a la que ha intentado llegar todo este tiempo. Por otra parte, quizás esto es alguna forma de tortura nórdica de la que nunca he oído hablar en toda mi vida entre familias Vikingas. Torturado por un muchacho con una lengua que dice disparates._

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo fuiste huérfano? Malachite dijo que tú y tu hermana fuisteis adoptados por un hombre vikingo y su esposa. ¿Los niños son siempre adoptados cuándo ya no son… um, ah, exactamente niños? —durante todo el tiempo Sammy había hablando sin parar y tartamudeado para hacer su pregunta, luego se quedó tan rígido como su largo y delgado cuerpo fue capaz, con la barbilla alzada y la cara ardiendo… todo esto para demostrar que no era exactamente un niño.

_Después de que matara a Serena, iba a matar a Malachite por meterlo en aquel lío._

—Sammy, no malgastes tu tiempo soñando con sueños imposibles. Nosotros fuimos afortunados, Setsuna y yo, —tuvo que hacer una pausa después de decir el nombre de su hermana. ¿Alguna vez había dicho su nombre en voz alta durante aquellos dos años pasados? Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, siguió: —Fue sólo una casualidad lo que trajo a Artemis y a Luna a aquel lugar en Jorvik al mismo tiempo que mi hermana y yo estábamos allí. La mayor parte de las veces, los huérfanos son abandonados para defenderse ellos mismos, como haces tú. Y, realmente, no es...

—¿Un milagro? ¿Es como los milagros que tu único Dios promete en tu Biblia? —Sammy le miró fijamente como si acabara de decir algún tipo de palabras mágicas. —¿Entonces, lo qué necesito es un milagro?

—¡No, no, no! ¡No fue un milagro!

—Los únicos dioses que conozco son Odin, Thor, Frey y Loki. Quizás tú podrías rezar a tu único Dios para que me enviara un padre y una madre… una familia… ya sabes, un milagro.

—¡Sammy! No voy a rezar. No creo en milagros. Y creo que veo a Gorr el Netmaker1 haciéndote señas.

Sammy se giró para mirar a Gorr, quien de verdad fruncía el ceño hacía él, sin duda porque tendría que cargar luego con el mocoso. Sammy agitó una mano hacia el netmaker, indicando que estaría allí dentro de poco. Pero antes de que se marchara, le sonrió ampliamente a Darién. —Muchas gracias, Lord Darién.

Darién ni siquiera quería saber por qué le daba las gracias. ¿Y qué era eso de Lord? Primero tenía que pelear con Malachite por referirse a él como el amo, y ahora Sammy lo llamaba como a un condenado Lord. Después sería proclamado rey… cuando en ese momento sólo se sentía como el más bajo de los animales por haberle ofrecido sin querer esperanzas al muchacho cuando las posibilidades de tener una familia en algún momento eran desesperadas.

Darién no creía que su vida pudiera volverse peor.

Se equivocaba.

Sammy le ofreció estas palabras mientras se marchaba:

—Creo que un Dios te ha enviado a mí como un milagro.

Milagro de milagros, Sammy finalmente parecía haber dominado los rudimentos del tiro al arco.

Ah, Serena no se engañaba. El muchacho apenas podía levantar el pesado arco, y todos lo esquivaban cuando lo hacía, pero al menos había dado en el blanco. Fuera del centro, desde luego, pero después de dos docenas de intentos, haberlo golpeado era un verdadero logro.

—Buen trabajo, Sammy —lo halagó con una palmada en el hombro.

La pálida cara del muchacho brilló con orgullo. Cualquiera pensaría que ella acababa de ponerle un arcón con un tesoro a sus pies… o le había concedido su deseo más ferviente… una familia, de entre todas las cosas… algo que le decía a todo el que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Ella y sus hombres habían acampado durante la tarde a lo largo de la orilla del Mar del Norte; mañana se dirigirían norte arriba cruzando los fiordos de la propiedad de su padre. Mientras la comida de la tarde era preparada —un ciervo rojo recién cazado, asándose sobre un asador abierto—se entrenaban en un claro con la espada, la lanza y el arco, como era su práctica diaria.

—Sé que crees que fue un milagro… que diera en el blanco —dijo Sammy. Él y Serena recogían las flechas caídas sobre la hierba.

—Yo no lo llamaría exactamente un milagro —contestó ella con una sonrisa. —El trabajo duro siempre se recompensa al final. ¿No te lo he dicho antes, Sammy? Siempre quieres resultados inmediatos, pero debes aprender a tener paciencia. Un día seguro que serás un buen guerrero vikingo. Date tiempo.

Sammy inclinó la cabeza y consideró sus palabras.

—No —concluyó. —Eso fue un milagro. Igual que Lord Darién es un milagro para mí, también.

—¿Lord Darién? ¿Tu milagro personal? ¿Él te dijo eso?

—No precisamente —admitió él —pero yo sé que sus oraciones se alzarán en el cielo hasta su único Dios, quien va a encontrar para mí, mi hermano y mis hermanas, una familia. Un milagro, a mi parecer.

La lógica de Sammy era pasmante y no merecía preguntas, no fuese que interpretara sus preguntas como una licencia para fantasear incluso más. Serena comenzó a alejarse hacia el objetivo, donde esperaba encontrar al menos algunas flechas que se hubieran perdido.

—A propósito, ¿vais a estar en el harén de Lord Darién?

Serena se detuvo y miró detenidamente hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás refiriéndote a Darién el Curandero? ¿Tiene un harén?

—Bueno, no lo tiene aún, pero está reuniendo uno. Por lo menos, es lo que dijo Malachite. Él piensa que vos serías una primera adición gloriosa.

—¡Sammy! ¡No te atrevas a repetir esa historia por todas partes! ¿Me oyes?

Él asintió de mala gana.

—Ni lo estoy ahora, ni tampoco estaré nunca, interesada en ser miembro del harén de ningún hombre. ¿Queda claro?

Él asintió otra vez.

—No pretendía ofenderos.

—Sé que no, pero puedes estar seguro de que le echaré una bronca a Lord Darién sobre este tema. ¡Un harén! ¡Desde luego!

Poco tiempo después, ella estaba inclinada recogiendo el resto de las flechas cuando oyó un zumbido —un silbido que reconocía demasiado bien. Era demasiado tarde para alejarse. Casi a la vez que oyó el sonido, sintió un dolor agudo en su nalga derecha.

Se irguió rápidamente y giró sobre sus talones. Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, vio su peor miedo hecho realidad. Había una flecha que sobresalía de su trasero.

Sammy al menos tuvo la gracia de volverse gris y murmurar,

—¡Uh—oh!

Cuando ella comenzó a dar zancadas hacia el inepto bribón, gritó:

—Ahora sería momento para rezar por un milagro, Sammy. Reza para que me caiga muerta antes de que ponga mis manos alrededor de tu flacucho cuello.

Sammy, como el muchacho listo que era en el fondo, corrió por su vida.

—Pensé que habría pensando en un plan de fuga a estas alturas —se quejó Malachite a Darién.

Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, atados a dos postes de tienda contiguos. Sus piernas estaban libres, pero sus manos estaban atadas detrás de sus espaldas. Había varios vikingos corpulentos sentados delante de la cercana hoguera del campamento, ocupándose de un ciervo que se asaba para la cena. Cada par de minutos los guardias miraban en su dirección, solamente para asegurarse de que no habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que también soy mago?

—No, amo, pero veo el modo en que la princesa guerrera le mira. Creo que podría encantarla para que nos liberara ahora.

—El único modo en que la veo mirarme es con asco. De hecho, dijo que apesto.

—Lo hace. Quiero decir, lo hacía —comentó Malachite sin rodeos, —hasta que nos bañamos esta tarde.

—Y no tengo ni idea de donde sacas la noción de que tengo la capacidad de encantar nada, sin hablar de una bruta mujer vikinga que no puede decidir si quiere ser un hombre o una mujer.

—Saqué la idea de verle llevar a una mujer después de otra a su cama durante años. Isobel, Sari, Katlyn, La Princesa Neferi, Ester, Magdalene. Podría seguir sin cesar. Eso fue antes de venir a Gran Bretaña, aunque ahora sus partes masculinas deben haberse secado por la carencia de empleo.

—Mis partes masculinas están perfectamente bien, muchas gracias.

—¿Entonces, por qué no ha seducido a la mujer guerrera? Sammy dice que ella le ha demostrado más interés a usted que a cualquier hombre antes.

—Es porque quiere que yo cure a su padre para así poder ser repudiada y marcharse a algún sitio y ser libre de cortar cabezas y otras cosas espantosas, sin la carga de un marido. Sin duda mi cabeza será la primera en ser podada una vez que mis talentos de curación ya no sean necesarios.

—¿Huh? —dijo Malachite ante aquel largo y enrollado discurso.—No importa. Hablando de Sammy, mire ahí.

Sammy atravesaba corriendo el claro donde las tiendas estaban alzadas, esquivando postes de tiendas y hogueras de campamento, sus piernas flacas moviéndose como locas mientras jadeaba como un caballo de guerra. Darién miró a Malachite, y este le devolvió la mirada; luego ambos se encogieron de hombros, indicando su confusión sobre por qué estaba corriendo Sammy.

Pronto descubrieron la respuesta. Su perseguidora estaba a punto de pasar por su lado, dando fuertes zancadas obstinadamente en el camino de Sammy. Ahora no se molestaba en contonearse, tan enfadada parecía. Pero aquello no era lo más asombroso.

—¡Eh, Señora Vikinga! —la llamó Darién.

De mala gana, Serena se detuvo y lo miró airadamente.

—¿Qué? —le espetó.

—¿Sabes que tienes una flecha sobresaliendo de tu trasero?

Las manos de ella se apretaron en un puño, su cara se tensó, y salió un sonido de su garganta que se parecía muchísimo a un gruñido. —Sí, idiota, sé que hay una flecha en mi trasero. ¿Por qué crees que persigo a Sammy? Y quita esa sonrisa burlona de tu cara, hombre, o lo haré yo misma

—¿Te gustaría que la quitara? —preguntó él dulcemente.

—¿El qué? ¿La sonrisa burlona?

—La flecha.

—No, no te quiero tocando ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, y ciertamente no esa parte. Además, creí que habías dejado la medicina.

—En esto, estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción. —Él todavía sonreía abiertamente, pero hablaba en serio. Por una vista a su trasero desnudo, haría cualquier cosa.

Serena le dijo que hiciera algo que él estaba completamente seguro que era físicamente imposible y siguió su búsqueda de Sammy.

_Dios, comenzaba a desarrollar gusto por las mujeres de lengua viperina._ Esto lo sorprendió enormemente. Él siempre había preferido a mujeres apacibles y de voz dulce en el pasado.

—Bueno, demasiado para sus habilidades de seducción —opinó Malachite con pesar.

Siguió un corto silencio antes de que Darién se girara para mirar fijamente a su amigo.

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? ¿Por qué tus labios se mueven sin hacer ningún sonido?

—He decidido que el mejor curso es unirme a Sammy en rezar por un milagro.

—Tenemos que hablar.

_Oooh, señora, hablar no es lo que tengo en mente. Mis brazos y piernas me duelen de estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Mis nalgas parecen no tener carne sobre la que sentarse en esta dura tierra. Ven más cerca, molesta hija del demonio, y verás que tipo de conversación tengo para tí._

Era el crepúsculo, todavía más luminoso que oscuro, y Darién había estado descansando. Abrió sus ojos… solamente una rendija para mirar a Serena, quien estaba bajando a tierra al lado de él. Él notó que bajaba sobre sus rodillas, no sobre su trasero, y que se estremeció una vez estirada la piel que rodeaba la herida, que al parecer había sido cosida hacía una hora por el a veces herrero, a veces berserker2, Bjorn.

—¡Niño sin cerebro! —murmuró ella mientras se frotaba una nalga. Obviamente, estaba refiriéndose a Sammy, y no a Bjorn. Él se preguntó si Sammy sufriría también de un trasero dolorido… dolorido por la fusta de una rama de abedul que él había visto blandir a Serena hacía poco. Una vez asentada sobre sus rodillas, ella gimió suavemente.

_¡Bien! Espero que tú trasero te duela vigorosamente, moza, porque tú has sido más que un dolor en el trasero para mí._ Él decidió no compartir aquellas opiniones con ella ahora, pero seguramente lo haría más tarde.

En cambio, dijo:

—No te hablaré hasta que me liberes de estas ataduras. Necesitas una lección de diplomacia, mi señora —_entre otras cosas._ —No se debe maltratar a la persona de quien uno busca favores. Y, créeme, pedirle a un médico que trate a un hombre inconsciente durante siete noches es un gran favor, especialmente cuando sin duda estará rodeado por una multitud de vikingos sanguinarios que cortarían enseguida la cabeza del médico al primer signo de palidez de muerte en el paciente. —Él presionó sus labios juntos de una manera exagerada, indicando que su tiempo de hablar había terminado.

Desde dentro de la tienda donde Malachite ya había ido a pasar la noche, después de una comida de carne de venado y carne de venado… y más carne de venado —pero al menos no gammelost—oyó a su entrometido amigo árabe añadir a la conversación, sin ser invitado—el hombre sabio pisa suavemente entre los tigres.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Serena.

Él se negó a responder, pero lo qué pensó fue: _¿Quién dice que los proverbios de Malachite tienen que significar algo?_

—El susurro de una bonita muchacha puede ser oído más lejos que el rugido del tigre —añadió Malachite.

Él envió un mensaje mental a Malachite; _cierra la boca_.

—Escucha. Admitiré que fui quizás poco diplomática en convencerte para que vinieras con nosotros. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, mis hombres y yo podríamos haber compartido tu hospitalidad, y…

_¡Ja! Yo no ofrecí ninguna hospitalidad._ Él sintió una punzada de culpa ante aquel recordatorio… una punzada diminuta. _¿Podría ser que la muchacha guerrera hubiera actuado de manera diferente si él hubiera actuado con hospitalidad? ¡No, no, no! No le permitiré volver las tornas contra mí. Ella es la parte culpable. Ella será la que pague. ¡No yo!_

—… y quizás yo no habría actuado así… um, precipitadamente.

—¿Precipitadamente? ¿Precipitadamente? Yo apenas llamaría golpear a un hombre en la cabeza con el lado plano de un sable simplemente precipitado. Más bien impetuoso. Sí, un acto temerario, no, un acto imprudente. —Él rió por dentro ante su propio ingenio.

—Bueno, lo que quise decir era… hmmm… bien… verás… no vine a ti con la intención de dañarte de ningún modo. Tampoco planeé tomarte por… uh, la fuerza. —Su cara se volvió roja mientras tartamudeaba para conseguir decir unas palabras… unas duras y difíciles palabras para una mujer orgullosa.

—¿Es esa tu lamentable excusa para una disculpa? ¡Ja! Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. ¡Mucho!

—Cuando pienses en ello, estoy segura de que comprenderás que no has sido tratado tan mal. —Ella agitó una mano con desdén como anticipándose a su desacuerdo. —Sé que te ofenden las cuerdas, pero aparte de eso, eres un invitado. De verdad.

Darién se mordió la lengua para evitar decir sus agravios en voz alta, pero no pudo impedir que sus ojos se ensancharan con indignación. _¿Invitado? ¿Invitado? ¿Atas a tus invitados como a un cerdo gordo de cosecha? ¿Tiras a tus invitados sobre tu hombro como un saco de cebada?_ Él frunció el ceño, su ceño más feroz y se aseguró que su lengua se quedaba firmemente en su lugar, tan tentado estaba de contestar.

—Bien, puedo ver que la denominación de invitado no baja suavemente… que se atasca en tu gaznate…

—¿Cómo que se me indigesta?

—¿… pero qué puedo hacer para mejorar las cosas? ¿Quiero decir, cómo podemos volver a comenzar?

_¿La mujer es tonta? ¿O deliberadamente obtusa? Ella sabe exactamente qué debe hacer. _Darién estiró el cuello para mirar de forma significativa sobre su hombro hacia sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y alrededor del poste de la tienda. Entonces dirigió también un vistazo significativo a sus tobillos.

Ella captó el mensaje.

Sus hombros se encorvaron. Entonces pareció llegar a una decisión, apoyó ambas palmas sobre sus muslos y se inclinó adelante para dirigirse a él… lo que fue un gran error. ¡Un enorme error!

Por primera vez, él se fijó en su atavío. Ella debía haberse bañado en algún momento después de la comida de la tarde porque su pelo, en trenzas largas, estaba todavía húmedo. Su cara estaba brillante y limpia, y clara como la nata nueva, excepto por unas pecas sobre su nariz. En vez de la cota de malla, ahora llevaba una camisa de lino hasta la cadera de un descolorido color azul sobre sus habituales calzones de lana apretados y sus botines. La camisa estaba sujeta con un cinto a la cintura.

Era una mujer grande, observó Darién, no por primera vez. Su altura era inmensa para una mujer, debido a sus piernas sumamente largas. Sus caderas eran amplias, como sus pechos, aunque ambos eran compensados por una cintura relativamente estrecha.

De una manera extraña, su grandeza no era poco atractiva. Al contrario. En general, estaba bien proporcionada puesto que toda su grandeza solamente contribuía a la imagen de una mujer en toda su gloria. Era casi más de lo que un hombre podría asimilar.

Él obligó a sus ojos a subir más, y la imagen fue la misma. Sus labios eran llenos. Sus dientes eran grandes. Sus ojos eran amplios, con gruesas pestañas, y claros como lagunas azules. Incluso su pelo rubio sería largo cuando lo soltara, se imaginó.

Y él se lo estaba imaginando.

Pero eso no era lo que había hecho que su barbilla cayera hasta su pecho. Fue su postura, apoyada delante en sus musculosos muslos, lo que hizo que su camisa se abriera ampliamente en el cuello, dándole una atractiva vista de un océano de piel y las elevaciones superiores de dos curvilíneos pechos.

Darién tenía debilidad por los pechos curvilíneos. Bueno, en realidad, le gustaban todas las clases de pechos: pequeños, grandes, redondos, puntiagudos, planos, independientemente. Al menos en los viejos días, cuando había saltado de cama en cama como un conejo en celo.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? —dijo Serena.

_¿Huh?_ No se había dado cuenta de que ella había estado hablando todo aquel tiempo.

Arqueó una ceja en forma de pregunta. Esperaba que pareciera más adulto de lo que se sentía. _¡Pensando en pechos! ¡Cruz bendita! Me comporto peor que un jovencito virgen._

—¿Oíste alguna palabra de lo que dije? Deja de mirarme así.

Él se encogió de hombros para indicar confusión, pero sabía exactamente cómo la había estado mirando. El encogimiento solamente encubría las razones. En su mente, el encogerse de hombros era el mejor instrumento de un hombre.

—Algunos hombres sienten que deben fingir que me adulan, solamente porque soy una mujer. Bien, olvida eso. Soy un soldado ante todo, y sé mejor que cualquiera lo poco atractiva que resulto a los hombres. Sinceramente hablando, soy más fuerte y más grande en tamaño que muchos hombres… no que los Escandinavos, que están mejores dotados que los hombres normales, pero sí que otros machos. Como los Sajones. Así que ahórrate el comerme con los ojos y reserva tus labios babeantes para las criadas de mentes sensibles que apreciarían el esfuerzo.

_¿La mujer está chiflada? ¿Poco atractiva? Si estuviera más atraído, mis partes masculinas arderían en llamas. Y yo estoy muy bien dotado, muchas gracias, incluso aunque sea sólo vikingo por adopción, no por nacimiento. Además, ciertamente no babeo. _Se relamió los labios, solamente para asegurarse.

—Volviendo a lo que decía antes —¿Qué dirías a una tregua?

Él podría estar interesado. La verdad fuera dicha, estaba completamente aburrido de holgazanear atado a una cuerda, todo el tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza para indicar que ella debía seguir.

—Yo te pondría en libertad… bajo guardia, desde luego… o dos guardias. —agregó ella al final después de dar a su cuerpo un escrutinio rápido de pies a cabeza.

_¡Ajá! Ella probablemente nota mis dotes…._

—No tengo ningún miedo de que me hagas daño a mí o a mis hombres…

Quizás no.

—… pero podrías encontrar un modo de escapar, y me siento moralmente obligada a entregarte a la cabecera de mi padre.

_¿Moralmente obligada, hmmm? _Podía entender la necesidad de cumplir una promesa. Pero había algo que fallaba en aquel ofrecimiento de tregua. Ella le había dicho lo que le daría. ¿Pero qué esperaba ella a cambio? La respuesta fue lo próximo.

—Tu tío Andrew afirma que eres un hombre de confianza… cuya palabra, una vez dada, es sólida como el hielo sobre un fiordo en invierno. Si me dieras tu palabra de no intentar fugarte antes de que hayas examinado a mi padre y hayas hecho lo que puedas para ayudarlo, entonces te cortaré las cuerdas yo misma en este momento.

Él consideró su oferta durante un largo rato. El resoplido ocasional de los ronquidos de Malachite era la única cosa que rompía el silencio entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos durante aquel momento como si se estuvieran sopesando el uno al otro y se preguntaran si podría haber mutua confianza.

Finalmente él asintió.

Ella sonrió extensamente —una espontánea expresión de alegría—y el duro centro de algo que no podía decir qué era comenzó a derretirse dentro de él.

—Esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo, —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con un gemido y sacando un cuchillo largo de una vaina en su cinturón. Estaba a punto de cortar sus cuerdas.

—¡Espera!

La sorpresa llameó en el rostro de ella, y su risa se desvaneció. ¡Qué raro lo negativamente que le afectó eso a él! La efímera confianza de ella fue substituida por sospecha.

—Una tregua funciona en ambas direcciones. Tú estableciste tus condiciones, a las que estuve de acuerdo. Ahora estableceré las mías.

Ella todavía le miraba con desconfianza, el cuchillo quieto en sus manos.

—Te escucho.

Puesto que ella estaba de pie cerniéndose sobre él, se vio obligado a estirar el cuello para alzar la vista hacia ella. Cambiando de postura ligeramente, ella se colocó con las piernas extendidas.

Él odiaba aquella postura arrogante. Lamentablemente, a una parte familiar de su cuerpo… una que no había estado en uso durante un siglo o más… le gustaba muchísimo la arrogante postura de piernas abiertas.

—Si soy incapaz de ayudar a tu padre… si intento todo lo posible y no es bastante —hizo una pausa para reprimir los recuerdos de un tiempo cuando todo lo posible definitivamente no había sido bastante—si él muere bajo mi cuidado, quiero tu promesa de que me protegerás con tu propia vida. A Malachite también.

Ella asintió.

—Es una justa petición la que haces. Estoy de acuerdo. —Ella comenzó a relajarse.

—Hay más.

Ella se puso tiesa otra vez, pero mantuvo sus piernas extendidas. ¡Señor, si ella sólo supiera lo que su postura le hacía!

—Quiero una noche en las pieles de tu cama. Desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer. Tú, desnuda. Yo, desnudo. Oh, no te enfades sin oír el resto. Tú no tendrías que tocarme, y yo no te tocaría… a no ser que tú lo pidieras.

Él vio la cólera en sus ojos ardientes, y también dolor, como si su proposición la ofendiera profundamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo deseo.

—¡No! —Declaró ella enérgicamente y se alejó a zancadas, murmurando algo sobre yacer con sajones idiotas que piensan con sus órganos masculinos.

—La Sabiduría tiene dos partes: una, teniendo mucho que decir; y, dos, no diciéndolo, —proclamó Malachite desde dentro de la tienda. Al parecer, los ronquidos habían sido una astucia para encubrir su escucha disimulada. Y, al parecer, creía que Darién había dicho demasiado… demasiado pronto.

—Volverá, —predijo Darién, siempre el optimista… _¿o era siempre el ególatra?_

—A todo asno le encanta oírse rebuznar.

—¡Malachite! ¿Me estás llamando asno?

—No, es solamente que usted rebuzna excesivamente. Le viene de tener un ego enorme, diría yo.

_Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta sobre el optimista o el ególatra._ Darién se rió, pero sólo un momento.

Serena volvía. Había un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, pero sus mejillas ardían de gran vergüenza.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Aquella parte del cuerpo de Darién que había cobrado vida milagrosamente ahora estaba firme. ¡Hablando de milagros! Éste era mejor que cualquiera de los Sammy, en opinión de Darién.

—Bajo mis condiciones, —añadió ella.

—¿Oh? —Darién intentó no parecer tan interesado como estaba.

—Una noche, y sólo una. Sin tocar.

—A no ser que tú me lo pidas… o a no ser que insistas en tocarme, —le recordó rápidamente él.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada como diciendo que eso nunca pasaría, pero estaba realmente adorable cuando lo miraba así. Quizás él se lo diría… más tarde.

—Y no olvides la parte de estar desnudos —incluyó él por añadidura.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Hay otra cosa. Estoy de acuerdo en esta sugerencia, escandalosa como es, sólo si mi padre vive. Si él muere, el pacto se cancela.

Darién quiso discutir, pero, realmente, había estado hablando sólo la mitad en serio cuando había comenzado… aunque la mitad que era seria, era muy seria. Además, _¿quién quería dormir con una mujer afligida?_

Él asintió.

Pronto sus cuerdas estuvieron cortadas y Serena le hizo señas a dos de sus guardias más grandes, ordenándoles que se quedaran fuera de su tienda. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella se había ido con prisas.

—Te dije que volvería —se regodeó Darién ante su amigo mientras avanzaba lentamente en las pieles de la cama dentro de la tienda.

—Pluma por pluma, el ganso será desplumado —declaró Malachite con una sonrisa, girándose y alejándose de él.

—Precisamente, —dijo Darién.

—Me estaba refiriendo a usted como al ganso, no a ella, —dijo Malachite con ironía.

—Lo sé.

Netmaker: Hacedor de redes

**2**Berserker: del inglés: _Bear_ _serk_: oso furioso. Guerreros vikingos.

1

2


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

Serena no podía dejar de mirar al hombre.

Él le había pillado medio comiéndoselo con los ojos un par de veces. En una ocasión, el granuja incluso le había guiñado un ojo; en otra ocasión, simplemente le había sonreído abiertamente. En cualquier caso, sonreía con satisfacción, como si pensara que ella estaba recordando su promesa —cosa que ella no hacía… definitivamente no estaba… bueno, apenas aguantaba su infernal mirada… durante unos momentos, por lo menos.

Aquel había sido un día ajetreado, comenzando con su giro en lo temprano de la mañana en el Mar del Norte y subiendo por la cabecera del Ilsa—fjord—uno de los miles de ríos que entrelazaban las tierras del Norte. No todas estaban unidas, lamentablemente. De hecho, dos veces hoy habían tenido que acarrear dos barcos. El acarreo era una empresa larga y ardua que implicaba sacar a todos los hombres y animales de la embarcación, luego cargar los barcos por tierra hasta la siguiente vía fluvial… o empujar los barcos a toda prisa sobre rodillos de madera, si la distancia era demasiada y el sendero descubierto.

Todo aquel tiempo, Darién, para honra suya, había contribuido con su parte justa de músculo al duro trabajo. Y, sí, Serena comenzaba a notar, para su disgusto, que, para ser curandero, tenía la parte justa de músculo… no como sus guerreros vikingos, cuyo sustento dependía de estar en perfecta condición física. Pero él tenía lo suyo y eso era notable en sí mismo. Ella suponía que le venía de haberse criado en una casa nórdica, aun cuando fuera sajón por nacimiento.

Serena sospechaba que uno de los motivos por los que Darién trabajara tan duramente era para evitar a Sammy, quien había desarrollado un raro cariño por el curandero, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Darién para evitar al muchacho y sus interminables preguntas. Parecía especialmente incómodo con la opinión de Sammy de que él era un milagro enviado para cambiar su vida. Por qué no podía simplemente reírse de aquella noción vergonzosa, estaba lejos del entendimiento de Serena.

Oh, bueno. Al día siguiente o así entrarían en los bordes de la enorme propiedad de tierra de su padre. Entonces ella tendría que hacer frente a un montón de otro tipo de problemas.

El guiño malvado de un hombre no significaría nada cuando eso sucediera.

Bueno, casi nada.

Esperaba.

—¿Qué le preocupa, mi señora? —preguntó Malachite, sacudiéndola fuera de su ensueño. Malachite y Darién viajaban en el mismo barco, ahora que sus obligaciones habían sido liberadas. Malachite acababa de dejarle su lugar a Darién sobre un cofre, quien enseñaba a Sammy como remar sin golpearse en la cara cuando retrocedía el pesado remo. El muchacho había conseguido romperse dos veces la nariz ayer. Sin duda, el razonamiento de Darién era que un Sammy agotado sería un Sammy silencioso.

Serena alzó la vista del timón que dirigía... un trabajo fácil ahora que habían entrado en el amplio río Drisafjord. No había viento que empujara las velas, pero la corriente corría en calma.

—¿Qué me preocupa? —Ella dirigió su atención completa al hombre árabe, un hermoso hombre, de piel morena con un bigote frondoso, pero una barbilla calva, que se arrancaba meticulosamente cada tarde, para la estremecedora fascinación de sus hombres. Alto y delgado, era un hombre atractivo que probablemente era muy favorecido por las mujeres. Sammy, quien también se había pegado al árabe así como a su nuevo mejor amigo, Darién, afirmaba que Malachite era el hijo de algún jeque del desierto. Tendría que preguntarle a Malachite más tarde por qué un príncipe del desierto habría abandonado su patria.

—Todo me preocupa. Mis guerreros y yo deberíamos estar protegiendo nuestras fronteras del sur. Los piratas y proscritos abundan. Mis hermanas, Odín sabrá que travesuras se traen entre manos. Mi padre se cierne a las puertas del Valhalla. He pasado mucho tiempo buscando a tu amigo el médico para que ayude a mi padre. Lo que debería haber sido una tarea fácil ha demostrado ser fastidiosa en extremo. Sería una vergüenza haber logrado mi objetivo… salvar a mi padre… sólo para perder su propiedad por falta de diligencia.

—¡Diligencia! Usted trabaja al lado de sus hombres. Se deja la piel trabajando. Con todo el debido respeto, mi señora, hace todo lo posible.

—Con todo el debido respeto —repitió ella en contestación—el trabajo duro no importa si no hay éxito. Y no te atrevas a citarme un proverbio sobre esto.

—¿Por qué preocuparse? —persistió Malachite en el asunto. —¿No llegó esta mañana un mensajero de Stoneheim informándole que su padre todavía vive?

—Sí, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento.

—Como dije, no atraiga a la desgracia. Créame, los problemas te encuentran, tan cierto como que la jorobada bestia sedienta buscando un oasis en el desierto lo encuentra. Es la voluntad de Alá, desde luego.

_¿Qué pasaba con ella que despertaba el fervor religioso en estos dos hombres? Malachite siempre citaba a su Dios, o al profeta Muhammad. ¡Y siempre que Darién estaba en su compañía, invariablemente decía —¡Oh Dios mío!—Por lo general después de esto miraba imperturbablemente a sus pechos, o sus nalgas, de entre todas las cosas posibles._

—¿Está pensando en mi amo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no... Estaba... —mintió ella, luego se sintió culpable por estar siendo deshonesta, incluso en una cosa tan trivial. —Bueno, quizás un poco. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—Su cara la traiciona. Tenía una de las dos expresiones que siempre muestra cuando él está cerca, ambas acompañadas por mejillas rojas. La primera es la cólera, y luego sus ojos se vuelven de un azul ardiente, casi salpicando chispas. El otro es la excitación, y luego sus ojos se descoloran hasta ser de un vidrioso azul… soñador.

—Ah… ah… ah… —chisporroteó Serena. —¡Nunca he estado excitada! —Era la única réplica que pudo encontrar, tan turbada estaba por su consternación.

—¿No? —Malachite estaba claramente sorprendido y divertido.

—¡No por ese… ese exasperante hombre! Y mis ojos nunca han sido soñadores, por él o por ningún otro hombre. ¿Realmente, qué tipo del líder sería para mis tropas si me pusiera soñadora siempre que hubiera un hermoso hombre andado cerca?

—¡Aaaah! ¿Entonces piensa que mi amo es hermoso? —comentó él, subrayando la parte más relevante de lo que ella había dicho.

—Sí, el hombre es hermoso, como si eso importara una pizca cuando...

—Oh, importa, milady. Cuando se trata de seducir a una doncella, ser atractivo aparentemente puede ser una decidida ventaja para un hombre. A propósito, mi amo me dice que usted desea ser desheredada por su padre si él vive… aunque yo apenas puedo creerlo. Pero me preguntaba… supongo que no… bueno, ¿estaría interesada en unirse a un harén? Es toda una coincidencia, pero sé de uno que está a punto de ser formado.

Ella hizo un chasquido de desaprobación. —He oído esas tonterías de los harenes que dices a mis hombres. No es bueno plantar tales ideas en sus cabezas. Ya es bastante malo que algunos escandinavos practiquen más dánico1 y que a menudo tengan varias mujeres y amantes, si pueden permitírselo. ¡Pero un harén!

—¿Eso sería un sí o un no?

—Era un no, idiota.

Los hombros de Malachite bajaron con decepción.

—Que desafortunado. Sería una buena hurí, creo.

—¡No lo sería!

—Lo sería —discrepó él. —Cualquier mujer que se mueve como usted, en la batalla o en la navegación, se movería muy bien en el deporte de cama, también.

No tenía sentido intentar hablar con aquel árabe cabeza dura.

—No puedo creer que Darién, por lo visto un curandero notable… en un país cristiano, nada menos… aprobara un harén. Eso es tan… tan… incivilizado.

—Siento tener que discrepar, milady. Es una costumbre de lo más civilizada. —Entonces Malachite agachó su cabeza y confesó, —En realidad, mi amo no me ha dado precisamente su permiso para que reúna un harén para él.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia Malachite.

—¿Para qué precisamente te ha dado permiso?

Malachite miró a todas partes excepto a ella. Finalmente le dijo, con un indicio de consternación de su voz,

—Sus palabras exactas fueron "Ningún harén. Ni ahora. Ni nunca." Pero yo creo que cambiará de idea una vez que vea lo que tengo que ofrecerle. Definitivamente cambiaría de idea si usted fuera la primera hurí en unirse a la tropa, por así decirlo

Ella se rió de la persistencia del astuto árabe… y de la imagen de ella holgazaneando en la tropa de cualquier hombre por tonterías del placer.

—Luciría bien con pañuelos transparentes de seda y campanas sobre los dedos del pie —dijo Malachite, tomando su risa como un ablandamiento de su resolución.

—Las amantes se supone que son diminutas, dadas a la risa, tontas criaturas fragantes y bonitas, no malolientes en ocasiones, y gigantes amazonas con huesos grandes, pies grandes, y una tendencia a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Verá! Usted sería la primera. Sin duda crearía una nueva moda. Cualquier jeque y sultán desde Bagdad a Samarcanda buscaría a huríes amazonas una vez que se enteraran de la preciada posesión de mi amo.

—¿Posesión? Ese aspecto me excluiría. Nunca voy a ser la posesión de ningún hombre, Malachite. —dijo ella con tanta firmeza como pudo. —Nada de harenes. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Darién estaba de pie en la barandilla al lado de Serena la mañana después, mirando la proa en forma de dragón del barco bajar y subir con orgullo sobre las olas, como un monstruo de mar.

—¿Tienes que estar tan cerca? —le espetó ella.

Él le sonrió, astuto.

Santo Valhalla, ella lo odiaba cuando sonreía así.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó él con inocencia.

¡Ja! El hombre no tenía ni un hueso inocente en todo su cuerpo. Esperó que fuera mucho más serio en lo concerniente a su medicina.

—No, no me pones nerviosa. Pero no me gusta que estés tocándome todo el tiempo.

Él alzó sus manos como para demostrar que no había estado tocándola.

—No tienes que usar las manos para tocar, como bien sabes.

—Tienes razón, desde luego, mi señora vikinga. Hay caricias… y caricias. —La ardiente mirada que él le dirigió la confundió y enfadó. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a su pacto en el que él había prometido no tocar su cuerpo desnudo?

—Prometiste no tocarme, —dijo ella furiosa en voz baja. —Sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

Malachite se inclinó alrededor de su amigo y aconsejó a Serena,

—Hay un famoso proverbio árabe: 'Confía en Alá, pero ata la tienda.'

—¡Tú y tus proverbios, Malachite! ¿Tienes uno para cada ocasión? En realidad, las sagas nórdicas tienen uno similar. 'Reza a Odin, pero afila tu espada. '

—Te dije que no te tocaría entre las pieles de una cama a no ser que tú me lo pidieras. Pero no dije que no te tocaría nunca —dijo Darién, como si se sintiera afrentado porque ella hubiera cuestionado su integridad. —¡Maldición! No soy un completo tonto. —ignoró convenientemente a Malachite y sus proverbios.

Ella estaba comenzando a pensar que su promesa había sido un error. Estuvo a punto de sugerir una modificación de las reglas, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque en ese mismo momento su largo barco tomó la última curva del amplio río entre el terreno salvaje y montañoso. Los bosques antiguos allí en el Noroeste eran oscuros y amenazadores, y una siniestra niebla surgía de los picos coronados de nieve. Contra ese escenario, el fuerte e imponente torreón de su padre, Stoneheim, apareció a la vista.

Darién jadeó, igual que Malachite a su otro lado. Era la reacción habitual de la gente que echaba el primer vistazo al lugar vikingo más extraño a este lado del otro mundo… y sus igualmente extraños habitantes.

Sus hombres gimieron al primer vistazo de su granja. Esa, también, era la respuesta habitual. No era que no estuvieran felices de estar en casa, reunidos con sus mujeres y sus señoras amantes. Era solo que Stoneheim no parecía la habitual severa fortaleza vikinga… especialmente en el norte. Aquí, los inviernos eran largos y amargos, a menudo con sólo una o dos horas de luz al día; la supervivencia tenía prioridad sobre todo lo demás… o la debería tener.

El torreón de Stoneheim era una fortaleza hecha de madera, como la mayor parte de las fortalezas en todas partes de Noruega. Pero era en lo único en que era similar.

Stoneheim estaba construido a una distancia considerable de la fachada del río, con la áspera montaña como telón. Habían sido agregadas muchas adiciones a la casa comunal original, muchas de ellas asentadas sobre repisas planas o cavadas en la montaña misma, algunas de ellas de dos y tres pisos de altura. Y esto no incluía las dependencias, o las casas del pueblo colocadas en un cada vez más amplio medio círculo debajo del torreón. La casa era una mezcolanza inmensa de estilos, los dinteles de sus puertas y aleros altamente tallados con símbolos nórdicos, incluso los marcos de las ventanas… muchas de las cuales contenían pieles engrasadas y restregadas hasta que eran casi tan transparentes como el cristal.

Todo aquel edificio era trabajo de Rei, la hermana de Serena, quien había dicho a su padre una y otra vez que si él no iba a encontrarle un marido, entonces ella iba a pasar su tiempo haciendo trabajos de construcción. Allí estaba, Rei, encima de la pocilga, luciendo más hermosa que nunca, incluso llevando calzones de hombre y una túnica, sus negros rizos metidos bajo el gorro de un muchacho de establo; estaba ayudando a sus trabajadores a poner el nuevo terrón sobre el tejado. Rei era hija de una esclava irlandesa, Fiona, quien había muerto de fiebre en el parto justo después de la boda con Kenji, su padre, dando así la legitimidad al bebé recién nacido. De hecho, todas las hermanas de Serena eran legítimas. Su padre tenía tendencia a casarse con sus mujeres, incluso con más de una a la vez. Todas las madres estaban muertas en este momento. Aunque Rei llevara bombachos de hombre, y lo hiciera así siempre que tenía trabajo, vestía ropa de mujer en todas las otras ocasiones, a diferencia de Serena.

Al menos la pocilga no había sido decorada durante la ausencia de Serena.

—Nunca he visto nada semejante en toda mi vida —comentó Darién, boquiabierto.

—Bueno, sí, en realidad sí, —discrepó Malachite. —¿Recuerda todos los vistosos jardines en los harenes de Bagdad?

Ahí estaba el bribón otra vez, sacando el tema de los harenes. Darién se refería a todas las flores y arbustos de vistosos tonos y los árboles otoñales que adornaban casi cada espacio disponible fuera del torreón real.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Darién, —pero he viajado a todas partes de Noruega y a las otras tierras del Norte y nunca he visto flores creciendo con tal profusión. Uno pensaría que el frío las mataría al brotar.

—Eso es trabajo de mi hermana Hotaru. Su madre Tahirah vino de tus tierras, Malachite… una concubina de mi padre, y más tarde su esposa. Ella añoraba tanto los climas más calientes de tu patria que Padre le permitió plantar una flor o dos para detener su llanto constante. Poco sabía él que eso conduciría a esta… a esta extravagancia de locura floral. Hasta trajo un árbol para poner dentro. Tahirah murió hace cinco años… unos dicen que el anhelo por su patria nunca la abandonó… pero su hija Hotaru ha continuado en su lugar.

Señaló un cercano jardín —terraza donde una mujer, menuda según el estándar nórdico, se arrodillaba entre una profusión de flores otoñales con sus finas manos cubiertas de suciedad. Su pelo de color negro y los ojos ligeramente rasgados eran los únicos signos de su herencia medio árabe. De otro modo, habría parecido una mujer vikinga de cabellos morenos.

—Ciertamente es… precioso —comentó Darién, todavía boquiabierto.

—¡Precioso! —dijo un soldado cercano con un resoplido de repugnancia. —¿Qué tipo de torreón es este para luchadores feroces? Nosotros deberíamos haber pisado sucios campos de ejercicio, pero, no, Hotaru tenía que plantar hierba allí y chillar siempre que la pisoteamos con nuestras pesadas botas. ¡Y el gran salón! Ahí es donde reina otra hermana, Amy. Las pelotas de Thor, un hombre debería ser capaz de subir sus pies en el salón, eructar si la comida es en particular sabrosa, llevar sus perros dentro, escupir en los juncos si quiere… ni siquiera hay juncos en este gran salón. No, Amy dice que los juncos sucios crían gusanos. Ni siquiera podemos orinar en el patio si la necesidad viene en un apuro por una superabundancia de hidromiel. Y nosotros los hombres debemos limpiarnos los pies antes de entrar en el gran salón. ¿Puede imaginarse eso? —aquello último fue dicho con tal horror que uno habría pensado que les pedían a los hombres que se cortaran un miembro… o su parte de hombre… antes de comer.

Darién y Malachite miraron a Serena en espera de una explicación. El soldado se había alejando a zancadas con una maldición para ayudar a tirar las cuerdas al muchacho sobre el embarcadero, entonces la embarcación podría ser atada y tirar de ella para atracar. Hasta ahora, Sammy había fallado dos veces en su objetivo.

—Es mi hermana Amy a la que se refiere… la llaman Amy la Blanca debido a su pelo aul casi blanco. Su madre vino a nosotros, vía las pieles de cama de mi padre, desde Islandia. ¿Qué puedo decir? Le gusta la limpieza.

Taiki pasó a su lado y murmuró en voz baja:

—¡Pfff! Esa sería una palabra demasiado débil. Más bien rinde culto al altar del dios de la limpieza. La mujer es una tirana, os digo, una tirana. Lo que necesita es un marido que le pegue algunas veces. Sí, eso necesita. —Uno nunca sabría por sus palabras que Taiki estaba enamorado de Amy. Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban en muchas ocasiones como sería capaz de tolerar la vida con una fanática así, Taiki siempre sonreía abiertamente y decía, —le daré algo más en que ocupar su tiempo aparte de escobas y piojos.

—¿La religión nórdica tiene un dios de la limpieza? —quiso saber Malachite.

Ella y Darién se miraron y sonrieron… ¿y no era asombroso cómo su corazón dio un vuelco con aquel pequeño gesto de diversión compartido? ¡Qué patética era ella! Y qué interesante que nunca hubiera notado durante todos estos años cuánto necesitaba las atenciones de un hombre.

¿O eran solo las atenciones de Darién las que la hacían sentir así?

Bueno, esa era una perspectiva alarmante. Sería mejor que pensara en otras cosas. ¿Qué había preguntado Malachite? Ah, sobre un dios de limpieza. ¡Eso era todo lo que Odin y Thor necesitarían, una diosa como Amy que insistiera en que el gran salón de Asgard estuviera intachablemente limpio! Asgard tenía la reputación de ser lo bastante grande como para que 800 hesirs armados caminaran con sus botas sucias cruzando 540 puertas… puertas con goznes de cobre que necesitarían pulimento.

—Sammy dice que hay dos docenas de dormitorios intachablemente limpios en Stoneheim —comentó Malachite, —y otros tantos retretes exteriores.

—Sammy estaba de broma, —dijo ella. —Hay sólo diez… de cada uno.

—Es bueno saber que las pieles de la cama estarán limpias y fragantes en Stoneheim, —dijo Darién. —Me encanta tener pieles de cama limpias cuando estoy...  
—hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para que ella le mirara y se ruborizara—...durmiendo —. Él le volvió a guiñar el ojo, luego se inclinó para recoger sus maletines médicos de cuero.

—Te agarraría y te tiraría al agua si no necesitara tanto tus habilidades —gruñó ella.

—¡Qué afortunado soy! —murmuró Darién, una expresión sombría en su cara ahora que el momento de reavivar sus talentos médicos estaba al alcance de la mano.

—¿Habilidades? ¿Habilidades? —se carcajeó Malachite, obviamente deduciendo que se había referido a una clase totalmente diferente de habilidad.

—Sus habilidades médicas —acentuó Serena. Entonces le hizo a Malachite lo que le habría gustado hacer a su amo. Lo levantó y lo tiró por un costado al agua helada.

Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver que todos la miraban. Los hombres se reían. Sus hermanas fruncían el ceño con disgusto.

Y Darién —el maldito granuja, a salvo en tierra… le guiñó el ojo.

Poco tiempo después, estaban en la recámara de su padre.

Con una autoridad y maestría que no había demostrado antes, Darién ordenó a todo el mundo que saliera de la habitación del enfermo excepto a su ayudante y al curandero residente del rey, el Padre Efrid, un monje de un monasterio de Irlanda. Kenji practicaba la religión nórdica, pero también era cristiano, cuando era conveniente. Y todos sabían que los curanderos monjes eran los mejores médicos… después de los árabes, claro.

Darién también le había pedido a Serena que se marchara, pero ella se había plantado en sus talones, y finalmente él se había aplacado, diciendo firmemente,

—Quédate, pero guarda la distancia y cierra la boca, o te sacaré yo mismo. —Ella se quedó al final del cuarto, mirando con silenciosa fascinación como hacía él su trabajo.

Darién puso varios de sus frascos de ungüentos, paquetes de lino, de hierbas, e instrumentos como lancetas y barras cauterizadas sobre una pequeña mesa al lado, antes de volverse para examinar a su paciente. Con suave eficacia, le quitó la vestimenta al rey, exponiendo un cuerpo grande que todavía era amplio de hombros, fornido y corpulento, aunque sus músculos sin duda habían perdido su firmeza al estar en cama durante tanto tiempo.

Retiró los párpados del rey y examinó el blanco de sus ojos. Presionó su oído contra el pecho del paciente y escucho los latidos del corazón. Le examinó las uñas de las manos y las de los dedos del pie, incluso hasta sus genitales. La herida detrás de la cabeza captó la mayor parte de su atención.

Le hizo unas preguntas en voz baja al Padre Efrid, quien Serena sabía por experiencia que era un hombre bueno y un buen médico de las artes curativas cuando implicaba heridas menos serias. En realidad, ella no estaba enterada de ningún otro médico que tuviera un alto índice de éxito cuando estaban implicadas heridas mortales. En su mayoría, era cuestión de suerte, o estaba en las manos de los dioses. De todos modos ella había oído hablar de la reputación de Darién el Curandero y sabía que tenía que permitirle probar sus habilidades particulares sobre su padre, incluso aunque resultara ser un esfuerzo en vano.

—¿Cuánto hace que está así? ¿Su condición nunca cambia? —preguntó Darién.

—¿Ha logrado meter alimentos y líquido en su cuerpo?

—¿Expulsa líquido con regularidad? ¿Cuál es el color de sus deshechos?

—¿Fiebre?

—¿Parece tener dolor? ¿Gritos, o gemidos excesivos?

—¿Cuándo dejó de sangrar?

Sus preguntas continuaron sin cesar. Durante el curso del examen, los párpados de su padre revolotearon de vez en cuando, y un par de veces hasta refunfuñó en voz alta. El padre Efrid informó de que el rey había recobrado el conocimiento en algunas ocasiones desde que Serena se había ido. Habían podido alimentarle con papilla ligera y líquidos, y realmente había tragado con facilidad. Darién pareció tomarse todas estas cosas como buenas señales.

Cuando dejaron la habitación, después de un largo examen de una hora, Serena anduvo con Darién de vuelta al gran salón.

—¿Puedes ayudarle? —le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no lo sé. Hay algunos signos buenos, pero la longitud de su inconsciencia me preocupa profundamente. Hay algo que podría intentar, pero… no, no lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—Me has puesto en una situación insostenible, y me molesta tremendamente.

Ella inclinó su cabeza en interrogación.

—Podría intentar taladrar un agujero en su cráneo para reducir la hinchazón. El procedimiento es llamado trepanación. Ha sido hecho antes, y hasta satisfactoriamente en algunos de esos casos. Pero…

—¿Pero? —lo instó cuando él no se explicó inmediatamente.

—Pero es sumamente peligroso. Y una vez más me encuentro con la vida de otra persona en mis manos, y no quiero esa responsabilidad. ¡No la quiero!

—¿Cuál es la alternativa?

—Siempre está la posibilidad de que un día tu padre se despierte solo, pero, francamente, eso sería prácticamente un milagro. Con más probabilidad, su cerebro seguiría aumentando dentro de los límites de su cráneo, y su cuerpo comenzará a marchitarse, y morirá de una muerte lenta.

—¡No! —aseveró ella, demasiado severamente. Dándose cuenta de que estaba dirigiendo su ultraje a la persona incorrecta, bajó su voz y le dijo al médico, —Mi padre aborrecería esa clase de muerte. Preferiría morir en el campo de batalla, y sino, entonces bajo tu cuchillo.

—¿Tienes la autoridad para tomar esa decisión en su nombre?

—Sí.

—No sé. No pensé que sería tan malo. Yo esperaba… bueno, esperaba otra cosa.

—Por favor, —dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo. —Intenta esa trepanación.

Él miró la mano de ella, grande y llena de callos; entonces examinó sus ojos.

—Por favor, —repitió ella… una palabra difícil de decir y una que no podía recordar haber utilizado durante años y años.

La cara de él estaba rígida e inflexible. Ella pudo ver que una miríada de emociones luchaba bajo la superficie.

—Entonces que así sea —dijo él finalmente. —Dios me ayude, pero… que así sea.

"more danico" es decir, a la danesa (expresión latina utilizada por los primeros evangelizadores para hacer referencia a la poligamia, practicada por los vikingos),

—Quédate, pero guarda la distancia y cierra la boca, o te sacaré yo mismo. —Ella se quedó al final del cuarto, mirando con silenciosa fascinación como hacía él su trabajo.

Darién puso varios de sus frascos de ungüentos, paquetes de lino, de hierbas, e instrumentos como lancetas y barras cauterizadas sobre una pequeña mesa al lado, antes de volverse para examinar a su paciente. Con suave eficacia, le quitó la vestimenta al rey, exponiendo un cuerpo grande que todavía era amplio de hombros, fornido y corpulento, aunque sus músculos sin duda habían perdido su firmeza al estar en cama durante tanto tiempo.

Retiró los párpados del rey y examinó el blanco de sus ojos. Presionó su oído contra el pecho del paciente y escucho los latidos del corazón. Le examinó las uñas de las manos y las de los dedos del pie, incluso hasta sus genitales. La herida detrás de la cabeza captó la mayor parte de su atención.

Le hizo unas preguntas en voz baja al Padre Efrid, quien Serena sabía por experiencia que era un hombre bueno y un buen médico de las artes curativas cuando implicaba heridas menos serias. En realidad, ella no estaba enterada de ningún otro médico que tuviera un alto índice de éxito cuando estaban implicadas heridas mortales. En su mayoría, era cuestión de suerte, o estaba en las manos de los dioses. De todos modos ella había oído hablar de la reputación de Darién el Curandero y sabía que tenía que permitirle probar sus habilidades particulares sobre su padre, incluso aunque resultara ser un esfuerzo en vano.

—¿Cuánto hace que está así? ¿Su condición nunca cambia? —preguntó Darién.

—¿Ha logrado meter alimentos y líquido en su cuerpo?

—¿Expulsa líquido con regularidad? ¿Cuál es el color de sus deshechos?

—¿Fiebre?

—¿Parece tener dolor? ¿Gritos, o gemidos excesivos?

—¿Cuándo dejó de sangrar?

Sus preguntas continuaron sin cesar. Durante el curso del examen, los párpados de su padre revolotearon de vez en cuando, y un par de veces hasta refunfuñó en voz alta. El padre Efrid informó de que el rey había recobrado el conocimiento en algunas ocasiones desde que Serena se había ido. Habían podido alimentarle con papilla ligera y líquidos, y realmente había tragado con facilidad. Darién pareció tomarse todas estas cosas como buenas señales.

Cuando dejaron la habitación, después de un largo examen de una hora, Serena anduvo con Darién de vuelta al gran salón.

—¿Puedes ayudarle? —le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no lo sé. Hay algunos signos buenos, pero la longitud de su inconsciencia me preocupa profundamente. Hay algo que podría intentar, pero… no, no lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—Me has puesto en una situación insostenible, y me molesta tremendamente.

Ella inclinó su cabeza en interrogación.

—Podría intentar taladrar un agujero en su cráneo para reducir la hinchazón. El procedimiento es llamado trepanación. Ha sido hecho antes, y hasta satisfactoriamente en algunos de esos casos. Pero…

—¿Pero? —lo instó cuando él no se explicó inmediatamente.

—Pero es sumamente peligroso. Y una vez más me encuentro con la vida de otra persona en mis manos, y no quiero esa responsabilidad. ¡No la quiero!

—¿Cuál es la alternativa?

—Siempre está la posibilidad de que un día tu padre se despierte solo, pero, francamente, eso sería prácticamente un milagro. Con más probabilidad, su cerebro seguiría aumentando dentro de los límites de su cráneo, y su cuerpo comenzará a marchitarse, y morirá de una muerte lenta.

—¡No! —aseveró ella, demasiado severamente. Dándose cuenta de que estaba dirigiendo su ultraje a la persona incorrecta, bajó su voz y le dijo al médico, —Mi padre aborrecería esa clase de muerte. Preferiría morir en el campo de batalla, y sino, entonces bajo tu cuchillo.

—¿Tienes la autoridad para tomar esa decisión en su nombre?

—Sí.

—No sé. No pensé que sería tan malo. Yo esperaba… bueno, esperaba otra cosa.

—Por favor, —dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo. —Intenta esa trepanación.

Él miró la mano de ella, grande y llena de callos; entonces examinó sus ojos.

—Por favor, —repitió ella… una palabra difícil de decir y una que no podía recordar haber utilizado durante años y años.

La cara de él estaba rígida e inflexible. Ella pudo ver que una miríada de emociones luchaba bajo la superficie.

—Entonces que así sea —dijo él finalmente. —Dios me ayude, pero… que así sea.

1


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6**

—Estoy pensando en unirme a un harén.

Las hermanas de Serena se rieron tontamente por la observación de su hermana Hotaru, pero Serena reaccionó de manera bastante diferente. La observación fue tan inesperada, vergonzosa y fuera de carácter en su tímida hermana, que Serena estuvo a punto de caerse de la bañera cuando se levantaba de su baño.

La enorme bañera de cobre que ella y sus hermanas compartían, había sido colocada en la cocina para que todas pudieran asarla a preguntas sin sacar a su hermana Minako de su cocina. En realidad, había una cocinera y varias criadas de cocina para realizar esas tareas de sirvientes, pero el interés especial de Minako era la cocina y ella se aseguraba que todas sus órdenes fueran seguidas al pie de la letra. En realidad, todas las comidas en Stoneheim eran banquetes gracias a los talentos de Minako, a diferencia de la desagradable comida que los hombres habían comido a bordo del barco. Algunos platos de Minako eran recetas básicas que gustaban a todos, pero algunas de mezclas espumosas y, cubiertas de salsa tenían a los enormes Escandinavos parpadeando hacia sus platos confusos… y con miedo de arruinar sus buenos físicos con excesiva grasa.

En la mayoría de las casas nórdicas, la cocina estaba construida sobre un gran hogar central en el gran salón, el sitio de la mayoría de las actividades comunales. Debido a la enrome cantidad de población residente en Stoneheim —más de trescientos hombres combatientes —la mayoría de la comida se guisaba en esta cocina separada, con su inmenso hogar y hornos de piedra. Mientras tanto, los cinco hogares abiertos en el centro del gran salón debían proporcionar calor durante el frío invernal.

_¿Un harén? Hotaru piensa unirse a un harén._

—¡Hotaru! —exclamó Serena.

Hotaru podría ser mitad árabe, pero eso era lo más cerca que nunca había estado de un harén Oriental, habiendo residido en Noruega toda su vida. Serena no podía imaginársela haciendo las licenciosas cosas que una concubina mimada haría.

Hotaru siguió arreglando los grandes manojos de flores otoñales en un jarro de cerámica lleno de agua. A Hotaru le gustaba traer del exterior al interior sus numerosos arreglos. Serena admitía que hacían parecer más acogedor el interior, pero los hombres odiaban por la misma razón. Una vez, hasta había traído cincuenta capullos de rosas, para la consternación de todo el mundo, porque parecían frágiles y necesitados de una atención especial.

Su padre se había quejado el año pasado de que pronto pondría flores en el retrete. A lo que Hotaru había contestado:

—Déjame casarme y no tendrás que preocuparte de que todas mis flores estropeen los horribles cuartos de tu horrible torreón. —Y luego se había escapado, sollozando. Su padre, cabezota como era, había mirado a Serena y a sus otras tres hermanas y había dicho: —¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Pero ahora Hotaru reaccionó con ira, para la sorpresa de Serena.

—Bien, ¿por qué no? Parece que nunca voy a casarme, y la forma en que Malachite describe el… um, la posición mimada, suena como una vida muy buena para una mujer. Además, las flores florecen en las tierras del Este durante todo el año.

_Voy a retorcerle el cuello a Malachite_.

Vana hizo un sonido de disgusto por el lío que Serena había creado cuando había tirado el agua fuera de la bañera. Estaba de manos y rodillas limpiando los charcos del embaldosado con un paño de lino cuadrado doblado tres veces que siempre llevaba encima para la limpieza de manchas.

—En realidad yo también he estado pensando en ello… unirme a un harén, me refiero —comentó Amy. Incluso con sus azules trenzas metidas bajo una bufanda, y su delgada figura apenas oculta por su delantal grande y abierto por tres caras, Amy, también, tenía los atributos físicos de la compañera de juegos de un hombre.

_Voy a retorcerle el cuello a Malachite._

—¿Y qué va a decir Taiki sobre que entres en un harén, Amy? —Serena calculó que la pregunta le a daría Amy una pausa para reconsiderarlo.

Amy se ruborizó, pero levantó la barbilla con obstinación, un rasgo que todas las hijas de Kenji compartían.

—Taiki no tiene nada que decir en el asunto. No estamos casados, y nunca podremos estarlo a este ritmo. Si quiero unirme a un harén, lo haré.

—Yo también —dijo Minako mientras revolvía una caldera fragante de pescado guisado con bolas de masa hervida que flotaban en la parte superior, luego, comprobó el barril de anguila para asegurarse que había bastantes de las criaturas fangosas para su tarta de anguila especial. —Si todas os vais a unir a un harén, yo no me quedaré aquí en esta… esta prisión…. Quiero cocinar para un hombre que aprecie mis esfuerzos, no trescientos hombres que incluso comen zarigüeya hervida, mientras la cerveza abunde para bajarla.

_Voy a retorcerle el cuello a Malachite._

—Yo también, —dijo Rei, quien pelaba manzanas para una de las tartas célebres de Minako, —pero sólo si el harén está en las tierras del Este. Me gustaría estudiar sus métodos de construcción.

—¡Qué tonta, Rei! —dijo Hotaru con una risa suave. —Mi madre me contó mucho sobre su patria, y no creo que permitieran a las huríes tal libertad… vagar por las ciudades embobadas con los edificios y eso.

—Sí pueden —contestó Rei. —Malachite me dijo que una buena concubina de harén puede hacer lo que quiera.

_Voy a retorcerle el cuello a Malachite._

—Bueno, ninguna de vosotras se va a unir a un harén. Así que olvidadlo. Padre nunca lo permitiría. Y, Hotaru, deja de poner pétalos de flor en mi agua. Voy a oler como un ramillete.

—Ese es el objetivo, Serena. Quitar la peste a caballo, barco y batalla de tí y hacer que huelas más como una mujer, —dijo Hotaru. En voz baja, murmuró, —Es una buena práctica para estar en un harén también. Apostaría a que huelen como flores allí. Flores del desierto.

Aquel último comentario sobre la práctica hurí ni siquiera merecía una respuesta de Serena, quien era la menos probable en convertirse en la flor del desierto de ningún hombre.

—Que Padre no lo permite —dijo Hotaru, —esa es la mejor parte. Malachite dice que el harén es la solución perfecta para nuestro problema. Ya que ninguna de nosotras puede casarse antes de que tú lo hagas, Serena, y ya que parece que nunca vas a hacerlo, entonces, ¿cómo puede Padre objetar si nos conformamos con ser la siguiente cosa mejor? Concubinas.

_Voy a retorcerle el cuello a Malachite._

—Creo que os habéis vuelto todas locas. ¡Harenes! ¡No en esta vida!

—Quizás una de nosotras podría intentarlo, y si funciona, el resto puede seguirla —propuso la siempre práctica Amy.

Cogiéndole prestada una frase a Darién que ella misma había usado antes, Serena dijo:

—Nada de harenes. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

El silencio impregnó el espacio y entonces sus hermanas barruntaron su descontento y murmuraron comentarios como —¡Tirana!—o —Ella nunca quiere que nos divirtamos—o —¿Quién la nombró jefa? —Serena no hizo caso de los refunfuños y comenzó a lavarse su largo pelo con la ayuda de una de las sirvientas de la cocina.

Cuando dejó de aclararse el jabón de los pesados mechones, fue para oír que sus hermanas habían desistido de un tema desagradable sólo para pasar a otro igualmente desagradable.

—¿Cómo es él? —preguntó Minako.

—¿Quién? —contestó Serena, como si no supiera bien a quien se refería su hermana. Darién era el tema de conversación de todo el mundo en Stoneheim. Se levantó y se envolvió una toalla de lino alrededor de la cabeza como un turbante y comenzó a frotarse su cuerpo con otra.

—El curandero, desde luego, —dijo Minako.

—Arrogante —contestó ella rotundamente.

—¿De verdad? —Minako se inclinó sobre el hombro de la fornida cocinera, Signe, quien amasaba la masa de pan para la cocción. La ayudante de la cocinera, Arva, también atrajo su atención. Minako miraba atentamente como molía Arva el centeno, la cebada, y hasta los guisantes —sobre la piedra grande y redonda conocida como molinillo. Poco a poco, Arva vertía el grano por un agujero en la cima, luego giraba la piedra superior con la manija, aplastando así el grano entre las dos piedras y finalmente convirtiéndolo en harina. Era un proceso largo y aburrido, sobre todo para mantener aquel número, donde al menos cien panes eran consumidos por día. Mientras tanto, Minako seguía hablando. —Me parece que oí a Malachite decir algo como que 'La Confianza es un gran afrodisíaco.'

_Realmente, de verdad voy a retorcerle el cuello a Malachite... y la lengua, también._

Amy dejó de arreglar las flores e inclinó la cabeza, como si considerara alguna pregunta importante.

—¿Así que dices que Darién es arrogante? Hmmm. La arrogancia no es una cosa tan mala… sobre todo en un hombre hermoso.

—Él no es hermoso en absoluto —mintió Serena.

—¿Estás demente, Serena? —exclamó Rei. Había terminado de pelar manzanas y había dejado su cuchillo. —El hombre es divinamente hermoso, y tú lo sabes bien.

Serena sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. En realidad, ella también había pensado que el hombre era divinamente hermoso.

—¿Has notado el modo en que se mueve? —le preguntó Amy a Hotaru. —Tan fluidamente y… bueno, sensual, casi como un gato grande.

Sus otras hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo con un comunal

—Sí.

_¿Movimientos? ¿Él se mueve sensualmente? ¡Santo Thor! Ahora observaré el modo en que se mueve._

—Y sus manos, —añadió Rei. —Me gusta un hombre con manos competentes. Con largos dedos. Una puede imaginarse lo que esas manos podrían hacer cuando… —Su voz fue a la deriva mientras se mordía el labio inferior y ponía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos, imaginándose sólo los dioses sabían que.

Hotaru, Minako, y Amy suspiraron. Sus ojos con miradas ausentes también.

_Esto es todo lo que necesito. Imaginar las finas manos del granuja haciéndome cosas pecaminosas. Por el amor de Frigg, apuesto a que esa imagen está ahora firmemente plantada en mi débil cerebro._

—Gilly, la nueva criada de Erin, estaba en la casa del sudor donde fue a bañarse hace poco, —les confió Minako en voz susurrada que indicaba que algún secreto sería divulgado. —Ella dijo que tiene un muy grande...

—¡Basta! ¡Suficiente! ¡Nada más sobre el curandero! —interpuso Serena antes de que Minako pudiera terminar cualquier observación que estuviera a punto de hacer sobre la anatomía del bruto.

_No voy a pensar en qué hay grande en su cuerpo. No voy a pensar en qué hay grande en su cuerpo No voy a…_

—¡Se está ruborizando! ¡Serena se está ruborizando! —dijo Amy con una risotada de regocijo.

_No me ruborizo. ¡No, no, no!_

—Sabes lo que eso significa —dijo Amy.

Las otras hermanas de Serena comenzaron a hablar de repente, como una multitud de polluelos cacareando.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Loki! ¿Podría ser? —dijo Rei. Miraba fijamente a Serena de un modo raro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Ooh, ooh, mis rezos a Freyja han sido contestados, —añadió Amy. Ella también miraba a Serena de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Hotaru echó un vistazo a Rei y Amy, luego a Serena, y exclamó,

—¡Gracias a los dioses!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Minako dejó de verter la crema de ciruela en un tazón de cerámica grande. Asintió con su cabeza con algún entendimiento repentino.

—Quizás después de todo cocinaré comidas en mi propia casa antes de que tenga el pelo gris.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Parece que no tendré que unirme un harén después de todo. —Amy dejó de lado sus flores y fue a abrazar Serena. —Soy tan feliz por ti.

—¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? —dijo Serena cuando finalmente fue capaz de salir del abrazo de Amy. Era siempre embarazoso ser abrazada por Amy, cuya cabeza apenas alcanzaba su barbilla, tan diminuta era… comparada con Serena, por lo menos.

Las hermanas se miraron las unas a las otras, despacio, radiantes como si acabaran de tocar la luna.

Minako fue quien finalmente habló en nombre del grupo.

—En realidad es obvio, querida hermana. Te gusta el curandero. Realmente te gusta el curandero.

Serena unió sus cejas y ladeó su cabeza confusa.

—Habla claro.

Hotaru acarició a Serena en el antebrazo y le explicó:

—Digamos que, a nuestro parecer, parece que no te opondrías excesivamente a jugar a Eva con su Darién.

_¡Oh, mis dioses y diosas!_

—Malachite dice que ella sería una buena hurí de harén.

—Tal vez será la primera de Darién. La hurí, me refiero.

—¡No, no, no! Ella será su esposa.

—Entonces podremos casarnos todas.

—Minako, tú te harás cargo del banquete de boda, —dijo Rei intensamente. —Amy puede hacer las galas de boda. Hotaru, las flores… y, también la música. Eres la que mejor voz y forma de tocar el laúd tiene de todas nosotras. Yo puedo construir un pabellón de boda.

Una y otra vez, Serena intentó lanzar sus objeciones a la discusión. Finalmente adoptó su mejor postura militar, las piernas extendidas, las manos sobre las caderas, y gritó:

—Silencio.

Cuando la cocina se quedó tan callada que pudieron oír el crujido del fuego y el continuo sorber de mocos de una de las criadas agachada en una esquina, habló, con calma pero con una firmeza que no sería pasada por alto. —No habrá ninguna boda entre yo y el curandero… o ningún otro hombre. Pero os lo prometo. Si nuestro padre vive, encontraré una forma de seguir mi propio camino, y para que cada una de vosotras se case. ¿Aceptáis mi palabra?

Cada una de ellas asintió a su turno. Pronto, todas estuvieron desconectadas y a sus asuntos, y Serena anduvo hacia su recámara para completar su baño.

Era el final, entonces. Nunca se casaría. Ahora todos lo entendían. Aunque ella nunca hubiera sido tan clara con sus hermanas antes, era algo que sabía desde hacía tiempo.

¿Por qué entonces la perspectiva de repente la hacía sentir tan triste?

Darién descansaba sobre el colchón de paja cubierto de lino en una cama nicho, en la pequeña recámara de invitados que le había sido asignada, cuando sintió a alguien entrando de puntillas a su cuarto, sin estar invitado y sin avisar.

Él se había acostado sobre la cama después de volver de un baño en la casa del sudor, sin intención de dormir antes de la comida de la tarde. Pero el colchón era tan cómodo y él debía de estar más cansado de lo que había creído, ya que pronto se había quedado dormido.

Sus ojos se abrieron a meras rendijas, luego se abrieron disparados de par en par. Se sentó y balanceó sus piernas sobre un lado de la cama hasta el piso cubierto de juncos. ¡Por el amor del Lord! Debería haber fingido que todavía dormía. ¿Cómo iba a manejar este último desastre?

De pie ante él estaba Sammy, su piel rosa de haber sido restregada y su pálido pelo lavado y recogido detrás de la nuca con una correa de cuero. Llevaba ropa limpia que cubría su forma delgada.

Detrás de él había un muchacho de aproximadamente ocho años. Miraba furtivamente alrededor de los brazos de Sammy, mirando a Darién como si fuera alguna criatura fascinante. Dios sabía lo que Sammy había estado contando sobre él. Llamándolo el Hacedor de Milagros, apostaba.

Una niña de no más de dos años se adhería al cuello de Sammy, sus piernas rechonchas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Su pelo rubio había sido torpemente trenzado y asegurado en una corona encima de su cabeza. Era adorable.

Otra muchacha estaba de pie al otro lado de Sammy.

—Quise que conocieras a mi familia —explicó Sammy rápidamente, sintiendo el disgusto creciente de Darién. El muchacho era fastidioso más allá de lo creíble.

—Éste es mi hermano, Zafiro. —indicó Sammy con un tirón de su cabeza hacia el tímido joven detrás de él. —Tiene ocho años… es el hombre de la familia cuando estoy fuera con los vikingos.

¡Oh, maldita sea!

—Y este bulto pesado es Unuzaki. —Él cambió su agarre sobre la parte inferior de la niña y la acunó en el pliegue de su brazo derecho. Debía ser realmente pesada para que el muchacho la cargara.

Probablemente él debería ofrecerle ayuda.

Pero no lo haría.

—Unuzaki tiene dos años. Gracias a Dios estos días puede aguantar la pis antes de ponerle la ropa. Qué trabajo fue para mí y Zafiro cambiarle los linos cada cinco minutos, o eso parecía. Los bebés hacen mucho pis, ¿sabes?

Sí, lo sé. Tuve que cuidar de Setsuna a esa edad.

Lo que le llevaba a la absolutamente peor parte de todo aquel escenario: la pequeña muchacha, de aproximadamente cuatro años, que sostenía fuertemente la otra mano de Sammy.

—Y ésta es Rini.

Su pelo rubio colgaba suelto sobre los hombros de su ropa… un vestido suelto hasta los tobillos cubierto por un delantal abierto por tres lados, de cuerpo entero. El pulgar de su mano libre estaba plantado firmemente en su boca de capullo de rosa.

Setsuna, pensó, y podría haber llorado ante la agridulce semejanza.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —les espetó.

Sammy se estremeció, pero, obstinado como era, levantó su barbilla y dijo:

—Estamos aquí sólo para darte la bienvenida a Stoneheim. Sólo estamos siendo amistosos.

_Esto es simplemente maravilloso. Una tropa de bienvenida de tamaño enana._

—Oh. Bien, muchas gracias. Si esto es todo...

—Pensé que necesitaría ayudantes —añadió Sammy a toda prisa antes de que Darién pudiera protestar o decir algo desagradable, lo que sin duda habría hecho.

—Quizás Zafiro podría hacer recados para usted. Rini es buena en hacer camas y eso. Le lleva su rato, pero consigue hacer el trabajo enseguida. Y yo… bien, yo pensaba que podría bajar a los establos y cuidar de su caballo.

Sammy estaba sin aliento cuando terminó su interminable súplica… y eso es lo que era. Una súplica.

—O podría pulir su espada.

Darién estaba horrorizado ante la perspectiva de un niño propenso al desastre manejando un objeto afilado o cerca de un semental nervioso.

—Uh, tu oferta es generosa, pero Destino, mi caballo, está siendo cuidado por uno de los mozos de Stoneheim. Y acabó de afilar la hoja de mi espada hace una semana. Es mejor no darle sobreuso a una espada.

—Eso no lo sabía. No dar sobreuso a una espada. Tendré que recordarlo. Ves, Zafiro, te dije que el hombre era muy inteligente.

Si el bribón pensaba que iba a ablandarlo con adulaciones, estaba profundamente engañado. Darién estaba a punto de decirles que se marcharan y dejaran de molestarlo, pero la pequeña Rini, —quien podría ser Setsunahacía años, excepto que su pelo era rubio y el de Setsuna había sido verde, y sus ojos eran de color marrón rojiso mientras los de Setsuna había sido azules… —bien, había perdido su timidez. Pulgada a pulgada se acercó a Darién, quien se movió poco a poco lejos de ella como si su cama no estuviese incorporada a la pared.

Cuando ella estuvo prácticamente nariz a nariz con él, colocó una diminuta mano sobre su antebrazo y dijo en su voz chillona de niña pequeña:

—Me gustas.

Darién no pudo aguantar mucho más aquella agonía. Puso la cara en sus manos, intentando con fuerza no repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro con los niños, quienes no tenían ningún modo de saber cuanto lo afectaba su misma presencia.

Entonces la pequeña muchacha lo abrazó. Colocó su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, envolviendo sus brazos como palos alrededor de sus hombros, acariciándolo en la espalda como para consolarlo, susurró la cosa más increíble:

—Se feliz.

Las mismas palabras que Setsuna le había susurrado justo antes de que muriera.

Serena era miserable.

Su padre estaba gravemente enfermo y muy bien podría pasar al otro mundo por la mañana si la operación del curandero fracasaba. Incluso ahora, las Valkirias podrían estar preparando una escolta para llevarlo a Asgard.

Sus hermanas casi la estaban llevando a la locura con sus críticas constantes sobre el matrimonio, matrimonio y matrimonio. Y como siempre que estaba en su compañía, ella se sentía tan… inferior.

Sammy y su hermano se habían pegado a Darién y a Malachite como percebes sobre la parte baja de un barco y se tropezaban entre ellos intentando hacerle a Darién favores que él ni quería, ni merecía. Como ahora mismo, estaban por lo visto fuera en el pozo de la casa lavando las medias de Darién… un trabajo que sin duda él les había dado solamente para sacárselos de encima.

Aunque ella no era peor que Sammy. Ella, que había desdeñado a los hombres durante muchos años, había desarrollado una embarazosa fascinación con el hombre. Cuando él estaba fuera de la vista, ella seguía buscándolo. Cuando estaba a la vista, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar mirarlo. Y cuándo él estaba cerca de ella, ¡ah, cuando él estaba cerca de ella, por todos los dioses y diosas! —su cara se calentaba, su corazón se aceleraba, sus pechos se hinchaban, y sentía un dolor de lo más incómodo en su vientre. ¡Lo odiaba!

Dejó que su mirada vagara por el gran salón que tan familiar le era. Las plataformas levantadas rodeaban cada uno de los cinco grandes hogares abiertos. Sobre estas plataformas había largas mesas, traídas justo antes de cada una de las dos comidas diarias, y asientos adornados con grabados, o bancos, en el final del salón.

Ella estaba sentada en la alta mesa sobre la tarima del gran salón, esperando la comida de la tarde… segura de que sería un banquete de varios tipos de comida, como eran todas las comidas en Stoneheim bajo la supervisión de Minako. En efecto, una trompeta resonó en ese mismo momento, anunciando el principio de la comida de la tarde —otra de las brillantes ideas de Minako para realzar su cena, con la que los hombres vikingos se reían disimuladamente a su espalda, pero que, sin embargo, aguantaban. Nadie quería ofender a la dulce Minako. La guardia real y los esclavos de cocina comenzaron a llenar el salón, llevando bandejas y bandejas de alimentos para trescientos o más vikingos hesirs y sus damas que se habían reunido allí, sentándose en las largas mesas, bebiendo a sorbos su hidromiel y cerveza.

¡Por el trueno! Era sólo una cena de bienvenida a casa… y una se sometía a ello debido a la enfermedad de su rey. De todos modos, había más de ocho tipos de pescado, incluyendo trucha de mar al horno rellena con cebollas y setas, un enorme bacalao entero que había sido asado sobre carbones calientes, y arenques en sal y crema, anguilas conservadas en escabeche, salmón en salsa de eneldo, bacalao y sopa de puerro, varias docenas de truchas marrones cocinadas al horno, y hákarl, o tiburón curado. La mayor parte de los Escandinavos quedarían satisfechos con simple pescado, seco y crudo, untado con mantequilla.

Aparte del pescado, había un reno entero tostado en carbones calientes; carne de cerdo y guiso de puerro cocido a fuego lento con zanahorias, cebollas, apio, y cebada; un potaje de cabra fibroso; un ganso grande relleno con huevos duros; y el siempre popular _hrútspungur_, los testículos del carnero conservados en escabeche en suero de leche e impreso en una torta. Fuentes de mantequilla acompañaban a las enormes bandejas de panes, junto con potes de rábano picante y mostaza. Una serie de quesos duros y blandos incluyendo el skyr nórdico preferido, un requesón cremoso a menudo condimentado con fruta.

¡Y verduras! ¡Bendita Freyja! Había coles, frijoles, guisantes, zanahorias, y nabos. Para el paladar dulce, haverbread tradicional o tortas de avena, más ciruelas guisadas, manzanas rociadas de canela, tartas de avellana, y bayas frescas con nata.

Era un verdadero banquete apto para un rey, pero era la comida diaria en Stoneheim. Si Minako no se casaba pronto, iba a convertirlos a todos en maricas. O gordos vikingos.

Con un largo suspiro, Serena puso su rostro entre sus manos y se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquella noche… y al día siguiente. Y cuando Darién pasó y se sentó a su lado, comprendió que la comida era el menor de sus problemas.

Él olía a jabón limpio y a macho caliente. Olía demasiado bien para comer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —preguntó Darién.

Sin ser invitado, se había sentado en la silla al lado de Serena, la cual debía haberse quedado vacía cuando Taiki fue al excusado. Claro que ser invitado nunca parecía ser necesario para aquel granuja.

—En realidad no estoy triste. Solamente melancólica, pensando en todo lo que hay que hacer mañana. Preocupada por mi padre.

Él asintió comprensivo. Mirando alrededor del salón atestado, debía estar notando que a pesar del zumbido de conversaciones y risas, el mismo aire de seriedad se había instalado como una inminente nube tormentosa sobre él. La tensión yacía en el fondo de todo lo que su gente decía o hacía. Todos esperaban al día siguiente y al resultado del procedimiento médico sobre su rey.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas de Stoneheim? —preguntó ella.

Él arqueó sus cejas y sonrió abiertamente.

—No es lo que esperaba.

Ella arqueó sus cejas en respuesta.

Él lo pensó durante un momento mientras una criada le servía una copa de madera con hidromiel. Tomó un trago profundo antes de reclinarse en su silla y contestarle.

—Después de alimentarnos a la fuerza con ese repugnante _gammelost_ a bordo del barco, pensé que habría más de lo mismo aquí.

—Me marché con prisas de Stoneheim. No había tiempo para reunir sabrosas provisiones de la despensa de Minako —le dijo Serena antes de que comprendiera que sonaba a la defensiva. —¿Creías que comíamos queso maloliente todo el tiempo en casa?

Darién asintió… y sonrió un poco más.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, con fuerza, y él se estremeció. Bueno, no había sido demasiado fuerte como para que él se estremeciera. Darién le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez.

—En realidad, pensaba que en particular tú cenabas manzanas ácidas y peras llenas de espinas y carne de verraco dura como el cuero. Van mejor con tu carácter que —echó un vistazo a algunos de las fuentes colocadas ante ellos—la nata dulce y las fresas tardías. —Darién estiró una mano y bañó sus dedos en la nata, sacando una baya rechoncha. —Ten—dijo, ofreciéndosela con sus dedos.

—No… no quiero… oh, gamberro… —Ella abrió la boca ante su ofrecimiento porque la nata goteaba de sus dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo un desastre. Lamentablemente, Darién no quitó inmediatamente sus dedos de su boca y la hizo lamer la nata antes de que los retirara.

Mientras ella masticaba la dulce baya, él bañó sus dedos en un tazón de agua y se los limpió sobre un paño de lino. Durante todo el proceso, la observó comer.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo finalmente. —Tienes una boca de lo más asombrosa.

Serena no estuvo exactamente segura de lo que él había querido decir con eso, pero sintió que era un elogio. Maldición, sabía que era un elogio. ¿Cómo podría ser algo más cuando él la miraba con tanta vehemencia?

—Mi boca es demasiado grande, y tú bien lo sabes —espetó ella.

Él sacudió su cabeza despacio de un lado al otro.

—Tiene el tamaño correcto.

—¿Para comer?

Él se rió.

—No para comer.

—Mis hermanas… —dijo ella, agarrándose a algún tema de conversación que le hiciera dejar de mirarla fijamente. —¿Qué piensas de mis hermanas? ¿Son hermosas, verdad?

Al principio una sonrisa leve tironeó de los labios de Darién, como si reconociera su táctica evasiva. Entonces recorrió con la mirada el salón en busca de cada una de las hermanas de Serena. Primero Minako, una mujer nórdica hasta la médula. Alta, delgada, y siempre tan eficiente, con su rubio pelo colgando en trenzas largas sobre su almidonado delantal azul, colocado sobre una corta túnica con mangas celeste. Notando el escrutinio de Darién, Minako alzó la vista de donde instruía a una de las sirvientes de la cocina sobre los métodos apropiados en servir cerveza con cucharón en tazas desde un barril grande de madera, y le sonrió.

El corazón de Serena se hundió ante el interés de Minako por el hombre, y el evidente interés de él también. Y se encogió ante su propio atavío comparado con el de Minako. Serena llevaba una túnica marrón sujeta con un cinto y calzones marrones de cuero. Estaban limpios y eran de tela buena, pero nada femeninos. Así era como ella deseaba ataviarse… como un ejemplo para sus hombres. Por lo menos, era lo que se decía a sí misma.

Mientras su mente vagaba, la mirada de Darién se había movido a Amy, quien entró en su campo de visión en ese momento, yendo y viniendo a las mesas, limpiando la cerveza vertida del cuerno de un vikingo, espantando un perro de la puerta —no se permitía a ninguno dentro durante las comidas—o castigando a otro vikingo por algún acto asqueroso… probablemente limpiarse los dedos grasientos sobre uno de los paños que adornaban las mesas superiores. Amy habría sido considerada simplemente pesada debido a sus remilgos, pero su serena belleza Islandesa compensaba cualquier fastidio causado por su pasión por la limpieza.

Taiki agarró a Amy mientras iba y venía por su lado, sosteniéndola contra una pared lejana. Taiki era un luchador feroz en la batalla, la mano derecha de Serena en una lucha a muerte, pero era budín en las manos de Amy y siempre lo había sido. Ahora mismo, tenía un brazo asegurado en la pared detrás de ella y giraba un mechón suelto de su pelo rubio en el índice de su mano libre. Amy se reía de algo que él había dicho. Si por algún milagro Serena alguna vez se casara, Amy y Taiki se casarían al instante siguiente, tan enamorados estaban.

Luego estaba Rei, quien acababa de entrar en el salón. Cuando estaba ocupada en su carpintería y en su trabajo de construcción, Rei a menudo llevaba el atavío de los hombres, pero otras veces, como ahora, se vestía como la mujer pura que era. Ahora mismo su rizado pelo negro estaba retirado de su cara con una diadema de oro, y llevaba un vestido de seda ámbar al estilo fráncico, sin el delantal Vikingo habitual. Rei era preciosa, y cualquier hombre en la habitación estaría contento de tenerla.

Hotaru pasó por su lado en la mesa, balanceando sus caderas de un modo descarado. El pelo negro de Hotaru ganaba toques de luz plateada a la luz de las parpadeantes velas de esteatita y las antorchas de la pared. Hotaru siempre era tímida, y levantaba sus ojos con recato cuando uno de los soldados, claramente impresionado por su belleza, le hacía una pregunta. Sus ojos, una sombra ligera de jade, conjuntaban con el delantal verde y el vestido suelto que llevaba. Cuando llegó a su lugar en la alta mesa, Hotaru montó un gran número arreglando un tazón de flores sobre su mesa, y Serena vio los ojos de Darién centelleando con alegría por su transparencia. Todos los hombres adoraban a Hotaru con su mezcla exótica de sangre oriental y nórdica. Era una criatura diminuta, pero… femenina y amable, todas las cosas que Serena no era. Darién probablemente también la adoraría.

Ella lo contempló para ver si era así, pero sus ojos ya habían vagado a una joven nórdica que estaba lejos, pero que había comenzado a rasguear un laúd. Mientras los corpulentos compañeros vikingos de Serena preferirían una forma más fuerte y más vulgar de entretenimiento, Darién parecía impresionado. De hecho, inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, y una expresión enigmática cruzó su cara.

Finalmente, cuando su atención volvió a ella, Serena no pudo menos que preguntar:

—¿Te gusta la música para damitas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermana Setsuna solia tocar el laúd. Solamente me acordaba de un tiempo… —se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Solamente recordaba —dijo con un suspiro.

—Y bueno, ¿qué piensas de mis hermanas?

Entonces su mirada la recorrió, perplejo. Registrando su atavío de hombre, sin duda. Y su grandeza.

Ella alzó la barbilla. Serena no cedería bajo la censura de ningún hombre. Ella era quien era. ¡Y nada más!

Agarrando una de sus trenzas en su mano, Darién la empujó más cerca.

—Tus hermanas son… hermosas, todas y cada una de ellas a su propio modo.

Ella parpadeó, esperando que su decepción no se transluciera. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Desde luego que él consideraba a sus hermanas hermosas. Todos lo hacían. ¿Por qué había preguntado? ¿Por qué le había invitado a compararla?

Él tiró más de su trenza hasta que Serena se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia adelante en su silla, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que pudo oler el jabón suave de su piel y el hidromiel en su aliento.

—Si estás preguntando, sin embargo, a cual elegiría para compartir mis pieles de cama durante una noche… si pudiera renegociar nuestro pacto…

Ella quiso protestar y decirle que eso no era lo que ella había querido decir en absoluto, pero lo era. Lo era, que los dioses tuvieran compasión de su patética alma.

Él rozó sus labios contra los suyos… el susurro de un beso, pero tan poderoso que ella prácticamente se estremeció por los efectos secundarios. Era como el fuego. Fuego dulce.

Y entonces él terminó su declaración.

—…seguiría escogiéndote a ti.

La puerta de la recámara de Darién se abrió dos horas más tarde sin que nadie hubiera tocado. Al principio pensó que podría ser Sammy y su hermano otra vez, queriendo hacerle otro favor no deseado que terminaría en desastre, como el lavado de sus medias que se habían convertido en comida para varios perros de caza. Pero no, esta vez era Serena.

Darién levantó la vista de su libro, que leía a la luz de la vela… una copia del diario de Hipócrates explicando heridas de cabeza y como podrían ser tratadas por trepanación.

—Me besaste —lo culpó Serena. Llevaba una especie de ropa de dormir… una camiseta voluminosa de lino blanco, que probablemente pertenecía a una de sus hermanas porque las mangas eran demasiado cortas y el dobladillo le caía a media canilla. Su pálido pelo rubio estaba suelto y salvaje sobre su cara enfurecida.

Era hermosa.

No, hermosa no.

¿Diferente?

¿Sensual?

¿Espectacular?

Apenas podía dar con la palabra apropiada para describirla. Ella no era bonita, por ninguna definición, sino que era… definitivamente atractiva, para él, por lo menos.

En respuesta a su acusación de beso, sin embargo simplemente dijo: —Sí, lo hice.

—No lo hagas otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque eso no es a lo que yo accedí.

Él se dio un toque con el índice contra sus labios, que apretó para evitar reírse.

—Creo que los besos serían una buena práctica para acurrucarse desnudos en las pieles de cama. ¿No lo crees?

—¡Oh… oh… oh! —farfulló ella.

Darién estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella raras veces, o tal vez nunca, farfullaba delante de sus combatientes. Eso debía significar que él era diferente en su mente. Eso podría ser algo bueno. Como que ella fuera diferente para él era algo bueno.

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo otra vez? Practicar besos, me refiero —le ofreció en su tono más conciliatorio, como si se ofreciera a hacerle un enorme favor, cuando de hecho él sería el más favorecido por tal acto. La mujer, a pesar de todos sus atributos de hombre, realmente tenía unos labios de lo más irresistibles y besables. —De verdad, eso apenas cuenta como un beso. Fue un mero roce de piel contra piel. Un beso verdadero entre un hombre y una mujer debería durar mucho más.

—¿Cuánto más? —Él pudo ver que ella lamentó inmediatamente su pregunta soltada a toda prisa.

Él agitó una mano con ligereza. —Oh, cinco minutos más o menos. Y las lenguas deberían verse implicadas, desde luego.

La mandíbula de ella cayó, y sus ojos se agrandaron, antes de que dijera entrecortadamente,

—¿Cinco minutos? ¿Lenguas? ¿Te burlas de mí?

—No —contestó él. —Luego—Bueno, quizás un poco.

—Idiota —le espetó ella y salió echando pestes de la recámara.

Darién volvió a su diario, pero ahora sonreía.

Momentos después, Malachite anunciaba con alegría:

—Él la besó.

Serena apoyaba su frente contra la pared del pasillo fuera de la recámara de Darién, intentando reducir la marcha de los latidos de su corazón y buscar sentido al efecto que ejercía el bribón sobre ella. Hasta entonces, no había podido encontrar ningún sentido en ello… solamente tonterías. No era más que una broma, desde luego. Pero le habían hecho bromas antes, y su corazón no hacía boom, boom, boom, boom como un tambor de batalla.

Y ahora el árabe quería hablar del ignominioso asunto.

—Sí, el sapo bromista me besó. Pero fue solamente una broma de su parte. No hagas una montaña de esto, Malachite .

—¿Montaña? ¿Montaña? ¿Cómo puedo no hacer una montaña de ello cuando mi amo ha permanecido casto durante dos años? Y ahora ha besado a una doncella hermosa.

—Yo no soy una doncella hermosa. —Ella lo pensó un momento. —¿Besó a alguna otra mujer? ¿Una doncella hermosa? —La decepción onduló por ella ante la idea. ¿Era una de sus hermanas? ¿O una criada? ¿Acaso una de las mujeres de sus soldados?

—No, solamente a usted. —Malachite sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Una alegría como Serena nunca había experimentado antes substituyó la decepción.

—El próximo paso será un harén… espere y verá —dijo él. —¡Alabado sea Alá! Apuesto a que estaré en casa antes de la primavera. Y tenemos que agradecérselo a usted, mi señora Vikinga.

—¿Un harén? ¿Estás diciendo que este beso es una estratagema para conseguir que me una a una manada de mujeres para complacer sexualmente a un curandero?

—Bueno, yo no puedo hablar por mi amo, pero, sí, los besos pueden ser instrumentos de seducción. Y las mujeres pueden ser seducidas para unirse a harenes. Eso no quiere decir que el amo Darién...

Serena se alejó a grandes zancadas antes de que él pudiera terminar.

Estaba haciendo demasiado ruido por un beso.

Para empezar, iba a dejar de pensar en el beso. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, no podía dejar de tocarse los labios.

—La besó —acusó Malachite a Darién y sonrió abiertamente como si estuviera elogiando a un niño pequeño.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo el mundo hace tanto ruido por un único beso? —Darién dejó de lado su libro y miró airadamente a su ayudante.

—¿Ha oído aquel viejo proverbio árabe sobre besos, verdad?

—No, no lo he oído —admitió Darién, sabiendo que iba a oírlo lo quisiera o no.

—Un hombre sabio dijo una vez: 'Primero viene un beso. Después llegan los velos del harén.'

—¡Maldito fraude! Te lo has inventado. No hay ningún proverbio que diga tal cosa.

Malachite agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, debería haberlo.

Darién sacudió su cabeza hacia Malachite y sus tentativas interminables de crear un harén para él.

—Ayúdame a reunir los instrumentos para la operación de mañana.

Malachite asintió. Poco tiempo más tarde, mientras examinaban los instrumentos colocados sobre el paño de lino, lo intentó otra vez.

—Pienso que ella se está ablandando.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Darién… como si no supiera quién.

—La princesa guerrera. Mencioné que un beso era el primer paso en el proceso de seducción que lleva a un harén, y...

—¿Le dijiste eso?

—Sí.

—Ahora pensará que la besé con el enfermo objetivo… de llegar a algún final.

—¿Lo hizo?

—No, no lo hice. Fue una decisión hecha sin pensarlo y no fue nada importante, Malachite . No lo conviertas en algo así.

—Hmmm.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Solamente que ella tuvo la misma respuesta. Me dijo en palabras nada vacilantes que no hiciera una montaña de esto. Pero creo que protestó demasiado. Creo que hizo demasiado ruido sobre esto. De hecho, creo...

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Malachite ? Creo que piensas demasiado, condenadamente demasiado. Deja de interferir en mi vida. —Darién cerró su precioso diario y estaba a punto de guardarlo en su sitio, en su bolso de cuero; estaba claro que no tendría más oportunidad de estudiarlo esa tarde. Sin embargo no podía parar de hacerse la siguiente pregunta. —Entonces, ¿cual fue la reacción de Serena cuando le dijiste que los besos conducen a harenes?

—Se alejó a zancadas.

—Aaahh —dijo él, y le habría gustado hacer lo mismo.

Pero hubo un toque en la puerta. Una serie de toques, en realidad. Cuatro de ellos.

Darién miró Malachite , y Malachite lo miró a él.

—Entren —gritó.

Y entraron las cuatro hermanas de Serena, todas vestidas con sus voluminosos vestidos nocturnos, como el que había llevado Serena. Darién había pensado que todas las mujeres dormían desnudas, como lo hacían los hombres.

—Tú la besaste —lo acusaron todas al unísono, sonriéndole en forma de felicitación.

Él se abrió camino entre las mujeres e hizo lo que debería haber hecho antes. Recorrió el pasillo a zancadas.

¡Aaarrgh! Gritó por dentro. _¿Cuándo se ha convertido mi vida en esta pesadilla? ¿Cuándo volví a tales impulsos adolescentes?_

Se prometió no repetir el error.

_A no ser que hubiera lenguas implicadas._

_O pieles de cama._

¡Aaarrgh!

Darién se disponía a operar al rey inconsciente.

Habían deslizado un poco de la fuerte poción escocesa de color ámbar,  
_uisge—beatha_, entre los labios de Kenji para ayudarle a embotar el dolor y hacer su sueño más profundo, así como una pequeña cantidad de jugo de amapola, aunque beleño o mandrágora también podrían haber servido si hubieran estado disponibles. Esto haría que no despertara en medio del procedimiento.

—¿Has hervido mis instrumentos? —le preguntó a Malachite , quien colocaba los instrumentos sobre una mesa cubierta por un paño cerca de la cama. Había varios cuchillos con láminas cortas y agudas, una miniatura especial de diseño propio que cabía en la palma de la mano, una aguja extra—grande, hilo fuerte, y desde luego, el taladro metálico de mano.

—Sí —Su ayudante sabía lo importante que era para su amo que todo lo que tocara el cuerpo del paciente fuera puro. Era una lección que Darién había aprendido bien de su madrastra, Luna, quien afirmaba conocer prácticas médicas del futuro. Él apenas podía creerlo, pero aceptaba que aquella limpieza era importante.

—Y he despojado el cuarto de todos los objetos, incluyendo el colchón, y todo fue fregado con jabón de lejía, hasta las paredes —dijo Serena. —Además he quitado los juncos. —Aunque Amy desdeñaba los juncos en el gran salón, los permitía en las recámaras para aislar el frío de los pisos.

Darién asintió, pero no dijo nada. No había querido que Serena estuviera presente, pero ella había insistido en estar allí para representar a la familia.

—Olvidas, Sajón, que soy un soldado. He visto la sangre antes —le había recordado ella.

¿Cómo podría él olvidarlo? Todavía veía las imágenes de ella en su cabeza, manejando un sable contra los piratas del mar.

—Es diferente cuando es alguien amado—había contestado él.

En la recámara también estaban el Padre Efrid, el curandero monje, quien quería aprender más sobre trepanación de cráneos, y Taiki, cuyos músculos podrían ser necesarios para dominar al rey.

—¿Está todo el mundo listo? —preguntó Darién.

—¿Se opondría si dijera un pequeño rezo primero? —preguntó el padre Efrid.

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de cualquier parte.

—Bendito Señor, acompaña a este hombre hoy mientras realiza sus habilidades de curación. Dirige sus manos, y si es tu voluntad, saca a Kenji de Stoneheim de su sueño profundo y regrésalo a tu bondadosa vida. Amén.

—Amén —dijeron todos ellos, hasta Serena, quien por lo visto no pertenecía a la religión cristiana.

—Que Muhammad se siente sobre el hombro izquierdo de mi amo —añadió Malachite , —y Alá en el derecho. ¡Alabado sea Alá!

Taiki tosió y agregó también su rezo, para sorpresa de todos.

—A Odin, el dios de la sabiduría, mira a tu siervo, Darién de Gran Bretaña. Dale tu fuerza y haz hábiles sus manos. Ninguna muerte desagradable para nuestro rey. En cambio, reserva el viaje de Kenji a Asgard para otro día… en medio de la batalla.

En ese momento Darién no pudo menos que reír en voz baja, a pesar de las horribles circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

—Parece que hemos cubierto todas las áreas celestes.

Todos rieron nerviosamente.

Sin embargo, dos horas después de esto, nadie sonreía, o reía, o casi ni respiraba. Las manos de Darién no habían temblado… ni siquiera una vez… en el curso de la operación. Él había temido que lo hicieran después de dos años lejos de la medicina y de su fracaso en salvar a su hermana.

¡Y Serena! ¡Dios mío, qué maravillosa era! Él no había esperado que ella se estremeciera al ver la sangre… aunque fuera su padre y no algún… anónimo enemigo pero tuvo que admitir que le había impresionado con su serenidad y eficacia bajo tensión. Ella había parecido prever sus movimientos, antes incluso que Malachite , quien le había asistido durante muchos años. Si la mujer no estuviera tan empeñada en derramar sangre, sería una maravillosa ayudante de curandero.

Darién sonrió para sí mismo, y no solamente por la imagen de Serena la Guerrera convertida en Serena la Curandera… o la ayudante de cualquier hombre. Viviera Kenji o muriera, la trepanación había sido la más horrible y estimulante experiencia de la vida de Darién. Aquellos momentos finales cuando su taladro se había abierto camino a través de la estructura del hueso habían estado llenos de suspenso para todos. Habían exhalado silbidos ruidosos a la vez. Después, Darién había aplicado salvia a la herida para que se uniera y curara, luego había envuelto un largo y limpio lino sobre la sien del rey y alrededor de su cabeza.

Por una vez Darién se sentía como si hubiera sido tocado por la mano de Dios.

Independientemente de si Kenji vivía o moría, y a pesar de la ausencia de dos años de Darién de la medicina y su juramento de nunca practicarla otra vez, sabía sin una duda una cosa.

_Soy un médico._

Serena encontró a Darién en una de las murallas del castillo.

Él estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared externa y la cara apretada contra los brazos, que estaban doblados sobre sus rodillas levantadas. Ella no tenía idea de si estaba durmiendo, o llorando, o ambos. Tampoco sabía si agradecería su intrusión. Probablemente no.

A pesar de eso, Serena se arrodilló en el suelo de la muralla al lado de él y le puso una mano sobre la nuca. Darién llevaba hoy puesto uno de esos trajes sueltos árabes, como el que ella le había visto por primera vez en su casa sajona.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y lo decía sinceramente.

Él no levantó la cabeza, pero la giró para poder mirarla.

—¿Por qué? No podemos saber durante días si tu padre se recuperará.

—Eso no importa —dijo ella, y movió la mano de su nuca a su hombro, que exprimió brevemente como un remoto signo de su apreciación. —Oh, no pretendo decir que la vida de mi padre no tenga importancia. Es solo que sé que no querías practicar tus habilidades curativas, y definitivamente no en un caso tan serio.

—Y no en otro país, a donde fui traído contra mi voluntad —añadió él. Ahora había alegría en su voz. Serena supo que él le estaba tomando el pelo… otra vez.

—Eso también —estuvo de acuerdo ella. —A pesar de todas tus objeciones, hiciste un buen trabajo. Estoy impresionada.

—¿Impresionada, hmmm? Me gusta como suena —Él se sentó recto, lo que ella lamentó. Serena ya no tenía una excusa para poner su mano sobre él. Y a ella le gustaba mucho sentir su pelo limpio bajo sus dedos y los músculos duros de su espalda bajo su palma.

—No dejes que tu ego se vuelva más pretencioso de lo que ya es. Un poco más grande y tu cabeza podría explotar —bromeó ella. Serena no tenía experiencia con el juego de las bromas… ciertamente no con hombres. —Simplemente te di las gracias por completar la tarea competentemente. Simplemente di, 'De nada, mi señora' como un curandero humilde.

—¿Un curandero humilde? —resopló él, al parecer no le gustaba aquella descripción suya. El corazón de Serena voló hacia el hombre. Parecía agotado, a pesar de bromear, ¿y por qué no? Darién había pasado dos horas trabajando con su padre, y otras dos horas cuidándolo después. Sin duda volvería a su vigilia después de este plazo. —Lo hice debido a nuestro pacto, Serena. No me atribuyas motivos honorables. Tú me hiciste una promesa, y tengo la intención de cobrarla un día de estos, muy pronto.

La cara de Serena ardió a pesar de su resolución de parar aquel asunto de ruborizarse que había comenzado cuando había conocido a aquel granuja.

—No he creído ni por un minuto que hayas realizado la cirugía de mi padre por mí. Lo hiciste porque viste a un hombre que necesitaba tu ayuda. Lo hiciste porque eres un doctor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás fue por todas esas cosas, incluyéndote a tí y el premio que tengo la intención de cobrar. ¿Así que, exactamente, cuan agradecida estás?

—¡Uh, oh! ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella estaba completamente segura de que sabía exactamente lo que él pensaba. Sería algo que implicara pieles de cama.

—¿Te deslizarás en las pieles de mi cama esta noche?

—¡No! —dijo ella demasiado rápidamente. —Ese no era nuestro acuerdo.

Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.

—¿Tienes la intención de faltar a nuestro trato ahora? Tu palabra es tu obligación, o así creía. ¿Eso ha cambiado?

—Mi palabra es todo. Si curas a mi padre… eso fue a lo que accedí. Entonces, y sólo entonces.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Solamente pensé que podrías querer mostrar alguna pequeña señal de tu… agradecimiento. Por adelantado.

—¿Pequeña señal? —preguntó Serena con escepticismo. —¿Cómo un regalo? ¿Una moneda de oro? ¿Un brazalete grabado en plata? ¿Una copa incrustada de joyas?

—No es exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente. —El centelleo en sus ojos era engañoso.

Serena no tenía ni idea de como manejar a este hombre. Un granuja, puro y simple, eso era. Primero pinchaba su orgullo cuestionando su honor. Y luego la miraba con un centelleo pecaminoso en sus ojos. ¿Cómo debía saber una mujer cuando hablaba era serio?

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó ella con una voz sorprendentemente serena.

—Oooh, déjame pensar. —Él se dio un toque en los labios con el índice, pensativo. —Un beso estaría bien.

—¿Un beso? —prácticamente chilló Serena. —Cuándo estoy dispuesta a darte cualquier objeto sin precio, ¿tú te conformarías con un mero beso?

—No sería mero, te lo aseguro. Y, francamente, tengo más tesoros de los que puedo usar. Puedes encontrar esto difícil de creer, pero he sido caballero así como curandero estos últimos quince años. He tenido muchas batallas y muchos premios.

—Bueno, ahí hay un conflicto de interés —comentó ella con una risa. —¿Le clavabas una espada a tu enemigo, y luego le cosías sus heridas?

—En realidad eso sólo pasó en una ocasión. Al final, rehusé servir como soldado, a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario defender la posición de un rey o de otro. Y a ellos no les importó. Parecían que mis servicios como curandero eran más necesarios que mi brazo y una espada. De una u otra forma, las recompensas eran grandes. No necesito tus regalos materiales.

Ahora fue Serena quien se puso un dedo en la barbilla y se dio toques pensativamente. Había más en aquel hombre de lo que ella había creído al principio.

Él le miró con vehemencia, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y bien? —la urgió finalmente cuando ella rechazó responder a su demanda de un beso. Un beso que sería más que un mero beso. Ella tenía miedo de imaginarse exactamente qué podría implicar eso, pero sin duda alguna estaba seguro que era peligroso para su equilibrio.

Cuando ella seguía negándose a contestar, él pasó a otro tema.

—Con toda honestidad, yo también debo darte las gracias.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes razón al decir que soy un médico. Soy también un hombre… como tengo la intención de demostrarte algún día. Y fui un hermano… hace un tiempo. Soy un hijastro. Y soy un amigo. Pero sobre todo, soy un médico. De algún modo… sólo Dios sabe como… lo olvidé por un tiempo. Unos dicen que Dios es el Curandero Supremo. Quizás él arregló los acontecimientos para que yo me separara de la sociedad y la medicina durante estos dos años… algo que tuve que hacer para que mis heridas se repusieran. Quizás también fue Dios quien pidió que fuera secuestrado por una muchacha—guerrera que me trajo a esta tierra perdida.

Ese era el elogio más ambiguo que nunca le habían regalado. Pero ella estaba muy complacida, más que si él le hubiera ofrecido una falsa alabanza sobre su belleza, como se sentían inclinados a hacer los hombres cuando estaban en compañía de mujeres. Su comentario también alivió la culpa que Serena sentía. Pero, en serio, él usaba la lógica más enredada con la que ella nunca se había encontrado.

—Creo que das demasiado crédito a tu Dios.

—Creo que no le he dado bastante, y ese ha sido mi problema.

_¿Religión? ¿De este bribón? Siempre está confundiéndome. ¿Lo hace con un objetivo? Probablemente_. —Tú eres un buen doctor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo soy —contestó él sin humildad. Ella no esperaba menos de él. —Y tú, mi bella Vikinga. ¿Eres una buena soldado? —preguntó él, tomando su mano y uniendo sus dedos. Ella intentó separarse, avergonzada por el tamaño de sus manos y los pocos femeninos callos de sus palmas, pero él no se lo permitió. En cambio, liberó sólo su pulgar y comenzó a acariciar su muñeca, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. ¡Qué gloriosa, gloriosa sensación centrada allí dónde su pulso comenzaba a golpear desordenadamente! Cualquiera habría pensado que él estaba haciéndole algo íntimo, o escandaloso, pero todo lo que hacía era acariciar su muñeca con el pulgar, mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

_¿Una respuesta? ¡Bendito Thor! Olvidé la pregunta. Ah, me preguntó si yo era una buena soldado._

—Sí, soy una buena soldado… el mejor que una mujer podría ser… o la mayor parte de los hombres en realidad.

—Yo podría darte un ungüento para ese picor.

¿Qué tenía que ver esa oferta con ser una buena soldado? Serena no tenía ni idea. —¿Qué picor? —Ella ladeó su cabeza en interrogación.

—Ese justo ahí —dijo él, meneando sus cejas mientras miraba la entrepierna de los calzones de Serena.

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente.

—El que te rascas a veces… especialmente cuando notas que uno de tus hombres hace lo mismo.

Ella intentó apartar su mano, otra vez en vano. El hombre se fijaba más de la cuenta. Ella realmente intentaba adquirir algunos rasgos masculinos. En primer lugar la manera en que caminaba, cuando se acordaba de no hacer bambolear sus caderas. Otra cosa, su ropa. Gestos ordinarios, otra más. Era una tontería, supuso, sobre todo si la gente como aquel bruto notaba que no eran movimientos naturales.

—Bueno, bueno, no estés avergonzada. Creo que es bastante adorable, en realidad… de una forma un poco tonta

—¿Adorable? ¿Crees que es adorable que me rasque mis partes privadas? Tengo que replantear mis acciones. De verdad. Adorable no es la imagen que intento dar.

Él echó su cabeza atrás y rió. _¡Qué maravilloso sonido era su risa! Cálido y espontáneo y muy, muy sensual._

Cuando terminó de reírse de ella, puso una cara de fingida seriedad y le preguntó la cosa más inesperada:

—Bien, ¿hay alguna pregunta importante que has estado anhelando hacerme?

Serena no podía imaginarse a que se refería.

Él se levantó y la puso en pie con él. Una hazaña asombrosa en sí misma. Ella no había imaginado que él tuviera la fuerza suficiente para ello.

—¿No quieres preguntarme qué llevo bajo mi traje?

Cuando su dañoso comentario finalmente penetró el aturdimiento en que ella se encontraba, se ruborizó otra vez, porque, desde luego, ella se había preguntado distraídamente sobre aquel tema. Pero una mujer, y su orgullo, no podían soportar tanta broma. Tiró con fuerza, y él liberó su mano. Mientras descendía a zancadas el camino de la muralla, oyó las risas del zoquete.

Pero no dejó de dar zancadas, y él no dejó de reírse… hasta que Darién gritó:

—Nada.

Y luego le recordó a Serena:

—Me lo debes, dulce señora—guerrera. No olvides el beso.

¡Como si pudiera!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

—¡Psssssttt!

Darién estaba a punto de bajar los escalones de la escalera de madera que conducía a las murallas cuando oyó el siseo. ¿Sería Serena que se había pensado lo del beso? ¿Había decidido dárselo ahora, en lugar de más tarde? Sonrió para sí mismo, disfrutando la idea de toda aquella privacidad para un beso que él garantizaba que derretiría los huesos de Serena.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando vio que era Malachite, no Serena, quien estaba a la espera, al girar el recodo.

—¿Qué haces escondido? —le soltó Darién.

—¡Amo! —gritó Malachite, claramente ofendido por su acusación. —He venido para advertirle...

—¿Advertirme? ¿De qué? ¿El rey ha empeorado?

—¡No, no, no! —negó Malachite. —Es otro, uh, asunto del que vengo a… hmmm, eh… a advertirle.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Darién con irritación. Era duro pasar de pensar en besos ardientes, a un posible desastre médico, para terminar en lo que fuera que Malachite estaba _hmmmm_ y _ehhhh_.

—Mire aquí —dijo Malachite, conduciéndolo a una de las murallas que pasaba por encima de uno de los patios.

Darién miró y vio un grupo grande de gente alineada por fuera de las grandes puertas del salón. Eran gente sencilla —campesinos, _hesirs_ y sus familias. Darién, confundido, frunció el ceño hacia Malachite, quien le sonreía intensamente. Aquella sonrisa burlona y brillante hizo que el ceño de Darién se hiciera más profundo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa gente con tu advertencia?

—Es un milagro, mi amo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Ya estamos con esa tontería de amo. Y estoy harto de las tonterías de los milagros también. Habla claro, hombre.

—Las noticias de sus grandes talentos médicos ya se han extendido, amo Darién. Esta gente sufre varias dolencias que quieren que usted trate.

Darién agachó la cabeza. Había hecho muchos progresos hoy, pero no estaba listo para aquello.

—No tema. Les diré que hoy está fatigado de su trabajo con el rey, a quien todavía debe vigilar atentamente. ¿Pero puedo ser tan valiente como para sugerir que por la mañana comenzara a ver enfermos?

Darién levantó su cabeza, las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose con cólera. Malachite lo estaba forzando a hacer algo que él no quería.

—Solamente unos cuantos —añadió Malachite rápidamente.

A veces Darién tenía que recordarse que Malachite, autoritario y molesto como podía ser, era su amigo. En el fondo tenías las mejores intenciones.

—Unos cuantos —accedió.

Y así empezó la siguiente etapa de su vida.

Darién atrapó a Serena aquella tarde.

Ella lo había estado evitando todo el día, la amenaza de un beso cerniéndose sobre su mente. De hecho, ni siquiera había ido al gran salón para la comida de la noche, sin duda una obra extra—especial por parte de Minako para señalar la operación de su padre, aun cuando todavía no supieran cúal sería el resultado. Él no había muerto; para la mente de un Vikingo, eso era razón para divertirse.

Darién había pasado la mayor parte del día en la habitación de su padre, cuidándolo. De todos modos, había logrado evitar encontrarse con él, allí o en cualquier otra parte. Hasta ahora.

Serena había estado paseándose desde el huerto hasta los escalones exteriores que conducían al segundo piso y a su recámara. Por el camino había agarrado un trozo de pan y un pichón relleno. Entonces se había parado en el pozo para buscar un cazo de agua. Había estado sentada en el amplio banco, comiendo su sabrosa comida, intercalada con sorbos de agua fría.

Fue entonces cuando el granuja había extendido su trampa, presentándose de improviso.

Darién sacudió el polvo del banco con una mano, luego se sentó al lado de ella. Una acción comprensible, considerando la fina ropa sajona que llevaba esa noche. Una túnica de lana en un tono azul medianoche… que hacía juego con sus ojos, lo que Serena no pudo dejar de notar. La túnica, bordada en los extremos con hilo de plata, estaba sujeta en la cintura sobre los calzones negros que abrazaban su cuerpo. Sus botas eran de suave piel de becerro.

Ella se sintió una bruja al lado de la criatura resplandeciente que era Darién.

—¿Me estabas esperando aquí?

—No—

—No te uniste a nosotros en la cena.

—No tenía hambre —dijo ella, entonces inmediatamente comprendió su error, ya que tenía un pichón en una mano y un trozo de pan en el regazo.

Él se rió.

—No era por ti. —Otro error.

Él se rió un poco más.

—Tienes grasa en los labios —comentó Darién en un tono que era excepcionalmente ronco.

Ella se lamió los labios.

Él exhaló un siseo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Qué?

—El siseo

—Significa que me afectas enormemente, mi señora guerrera.

—Oh —dijo ella, pero lo qué pensó que fue: "Ooooh".

Él tendió la mano con el pulgar extendido.

—Te faltó un poco. —usó su pulgar para limpiar una amplia hilera bajo el labio inferior de Serena, luego se llevó el pulgar a su boca y lo lamió. Durante todo el rato la miró, y ella lo miró a él.

¡Por el amor de una Valkyria! Serena nunca había visto a un hombre hacer una cosa tan erótica en toda su vida. Sintió los efectos del gesto bajar directamente a las puntas de sus hormigueantes pies y de sus dedos curvados, y a algunos sitios tabú en medio.

—No juegues conmigo, Sajón.

—Me gusta jugar contigo, Vikinga.

—Detente ahora, o...

—¿O qué?

Serena no tenía idea de que… porque el impertinente y arrogante "nacido para ser un libertino" bajaba su boca hacia la suya. Y ella estaba congelada en el lugar. Quizás era porque tenía pichón en una mano y un cazo en la otra, pero probablemente era porque sus labios de algún modo se habían separado por propia voluntad. Ella deseaba su beso. Lo deseaba fervientemente.

—Serena —susurró Darién contra su boca justo antes de que sus labios reclamaran los de Serena. El hombre estaba demostrando ser un maestro en un gran número de cosas. En la medicina, sin duda alguna. Y ahora, en los besos. Serena no se permitió considerar qué otras áreas de maestría podría poseer.

Él se alejó ligeramente para mirarla. Sus ojos la devoraron, buscando algo que ella no sabía.

—Bueno, eso fue… agradable —dijo ella con voz ahogada.

—¿Agradable? —farfulló Darién.

—Bueno, ahora ya tienes tu beso de agradecimiento.

—No del todo —dijo él, incluso mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y la bajaba al amplio banco con él.

El cazo de agua cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y el pichón voló en otra dirección… ella esperó que no fuera dentro del pozo.

Darién trazó su boca, la mordisqueó, le dio lengüetazos a su lengua, luego la aspiró. Sus labios eran duros, exigiendo algo de ella. Finalmente dijo con los dientes junto a su boca.

—Abre.

Ella lo hizo.

—Más

Serena así lo hizo.

Entonces, por todos los dioses y diosas, él le demostró lo que un hombre podía hacer con su lengua en la boca de una mujer. La humedad… debería haberle dado asco; en cambio, suspiraba por dentro por el sabor de Darién. La agresión… debería haberlo tirado del banco; en cambio, le permitió dominar la situación. La pecaminosidad de la acción ofensiva… Serena debería haberse sentido culpable; sin embargo, se deleitaba en su primera experiencia con la lujuria de un hombre por ella.

De algún modo, en medio de aquel beso que le aturdía la mente, él se colocó encima de ella.

—¿Por qué gimoteas, dulzura? —susurró Darién contra su oído.

_¿Dulzura? Me ha llamado dulzura_.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse contra su cuello.

—Pensé que eras tú quien gimoteaba —añadió ella.

Darién estaba dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula cuando ella habló. Darién se rió contra su boca y admitió:

—Quizás lo era. —Entonces reanudó sus besos, y sus manos… sus malvadas manos… se movieron por todas partes sobre ella. Por todas partes.

A Serena le gustaba el modo en que él la besaba. Le encantaba el modo en que la tocaba, vorazmente, como si no pudiera tener bastante de ella. Le gustaba la forma en que la hacía sentir… femenina y deseable.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de esos calzones insufribles que llevas? —le preguntó Darién.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena, aunque reconoció la alegría burlona de su voz.

—Esto —contestó él, colocando sus manos bajo cada una de sus nalgas, luego enroscó sus tobillos alrededor de los tobillos de Serena y extendió sus piernas. El resultado: su virilidad estaba firmemente recostada contra la feminidad de Serena.

Él jadeó.

Ella jadeó.

—¡Oh… Dios mío…! —dijo Darién.

—¡Oh… Dios mío…! —dijo ella también.

A veces, sólo servía un buen improperio cristiano.

Ahora, cuando él reanudó sus besos, Serena sentía el doble de placer al sentirlo moverse allí, contra ella. Serena pensó que había muerto y había ido al Valhalla, tan intenso era el placer.

La única vez que experimentó y bañó la punta de su lengua en su boca, él se arqueó contra ella. ¡Qué maravilloso regalo! Saber que ella… Serena la Grande… Serena la mujer—hombre… podía tener aquella clase de efecto sobre un hombre como Darién… bueno, era todo un regalo de los dioses.

—¿Por qué están gimiendo tanto? —preguntó la voz de un pequeño muchacho.

—¿Están haciendo un bebé? —preguntó la voz de una pequeña muchacha.

—No. Para hacer bebés tienes que estar desnudo —respondió una voz que sólo podría ser Sammy. —Por lo menos, creo que es así como funciona.

Serena y Darién gimieron entonces de verdad. Se giraron a la vez, con Darién todavía acostado sobre ella en el banco.

De acuerdo, era Sammy, con el bebé Unazuki en sus brazos, durmiendo al parecer, su pequeña cabeza acunada contra su hombro. A ambos lados de Sammy estaban Zafiro y Rini.

Darién presionó su frente contra la de Serena y pareció contar hasta diez. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se sentó lentamente. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué queréis? —exigió Darién con irritación.

Serena podía compadecerse de su frustración.

—Malachite nos envió para que te encontráramos —dijo Sammy con voz temblorosa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

Serena entendía la confusión de Darién. Malachite sabía qué fastidiosos eran aquellos niños para su amo.

—Dime exactamente cuales fueron las palabras de Malachite.

—Bien, él estaba en tu recámara. Dirigiendo entre… entre... entrevistas…, creo que las llamó.

—¿Entrevistas? —dijeron Serena y Darién al mismo tiempo.

—¿Entrevistas para qué? —preguntó Darién con los dientes apretados, aunque él y Serena sabían la respuesta.

—Para tu harén. Nosotros lo estábamos ayudando con las entrevistas. Abriendo y cerrando la puerta, manteniendo atrás a las agresivas. Cuándo empezamos a hacer preguntas, fue cuando dijo: ¿Por qué no vais a buscar al amo Darién? A todas estas, ¿qué significa con mucho busto? ¿Y danza del vientre? He oído de bailes alrededor de la hoguera el día de la diosa Frigga1, pero la danza del vientre... ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

Darién se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a alejarse con paso airado.

—Voy a matar a ese hombre, de verdad.

Los niños lo siguieron con la mirada, preocupados, sin duda, por si habían dicho algo malo. Serena, por otra parte, tenía la palma de su mano apretada contra la boca, sofocando una risa.

Justo antes de que Darién alcanzara la escalera exterior, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Señalándola con un dedo, afirmó,

—Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en discrepar.

En realidad, no podía esperar.

Darién tuvo que abrirse camino entre dos docenas de mujeres apiñadas —el número parecía crecer por minutos—para poder llegar a su habitación.

_Voy a matarlo. Olvidare mi recién descubierta dedicación a la curación. Voy a matarlo._

Cuando abrió la puerta, apenas una rendija, oyó a Amy la Blanca —¡la propia hermana de Serena, por el amor de Dios!– preguntando:

—¿Importa si una nueva hurí de harén es… es... virgen? —La última palabra salió en un susurro mortificado.

_Voy a matarlo._

—No, no importa. —Malachite estaba agitando una mano con ligereza. En la otra mano agarraba un pergamino en el que, por lo visto, había estado tomando notas sobre las candidatas al harén. —Hay un antiguo proverbio árabe con respecto a esto. 'La Virginidad es como una ampolla. Una vez reventada, se va para siempre'—Entonces sonrió abiertamente, sin duda disfrutando de su propia sabiduría.

—¡Malachite! —prácticamente bramó Darién, abriendo más la puerta.

Malachite dio un salto, y la joven también.

—¡Fuera! —ordenó Darién a Amy, luego cerró de golpe la puerta tras ella.

—¿Tienes deseos de morir? —le preguntó a su ayudante, quien tuvo el valor de devolverle la mirada con aspecto inocente y los ojos muy abiertos, sin estar arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

—No, pero sí deseo ser feliz. ¿Eso es demasiado pedir? ¿Que un hombre pueda ser feliz en esta vida? Alá dice...

—No te atrevas a citarme un proverbio ahora. No estoy de humor. ¿No te dije, una y otra vez, que no quiero un harén?

—¿Quién dijo que el harén es para usted? —Malachite colocó una mano contra su corazón como si la acusación de Darién lo hubiera herido enormemente.

Ja. Malachite no lo engañaba.

—¿Y para quién podría ser este harén? ¿Para el sultán de Bagdad? ¿Para un califa del desierto?

—¡No, no, no! Para mí.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y dónde pensabas establecer ese harén? ¿En mi tejeduría de Northumbria?

Malachite alzó la barbilla tercamente.

—Usted no puede decirme qué hacer con mi tiempo libre. Y si quiero un harén, y tengo los fondos para hacerlo… cosa que tengo… entonces, es precisamente lo que haré.

Entonces Malachite salió hecho una furia. Darién no estaba seguro de si la salida precipitada era porque estaba ofendido, o si solamente quería evitar su ira.

_He insultado a mi mejo amigo._

_Me he ganado una sombra triple de niños pelmazos._

_Bien podría tener que correr por mi vida si el rey muriera._

_Me he visto implicado, a pesar de mis mejores intenciones, con una soldado vikinga._

_¿Cómo se ha convertido mi vida en un lío tan enredado?_ Se preguntó Darién poniendo la cara en sus manos.

_¿Qué más podría pasar?_

—Tu tío Andrew está aquí —gritó Malachite alegremente, sólo una hora más tarde, como si nunca hubieran intercambiado agrias palabras.

Pero entonces el mensaje de Malachite penetró en el cerebro de Darién. _¿Andrew? ¿Aquí? Oh, ¡por Dios!, ¿Qué haría él en este lío? Se reiría de mí… eso es lo que haría._

Darién estaba en la recámara del rey, comprobando su condición. Kenji no había salido aún de su sueño profundo… si es que lo hacía alguna vez. Pero su respiración era normal, y la temperatura de su cuerpo no había aumentado. La fiebre era siempre una preocupación.

Cerrando la puerta suavemente, Darién dejó que el Padre Efrid cuidara de Kenji, con instrucciones de llamarlo inmediatamente si había algún cambio.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo superior, Malachite le dijo:

—Han traído al nuevo bebé con ellos. Parece que calcularon mal la fecha del parto, y vino hace seis semanas. Es un muchacho… el cuarto hijo, creo. Alá debe de estar muy contento con el padre para bendecirlo así.

Malachite desvariaba, como hacía a menudo, pero Darién sospechaba que ahora lo hacía para cubrir la torpeza de la separación de ambos después de la pelea de hacía poco. Darién colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Malachite para parar su avance un momento.

—Te pido perdón por mis ásperas palabras.

Malachite asintió y dio una palmadita a su mano en aprobación.

—No son necesarias las disculpas entre amigos. Solamente tenga en cuenta esto, amo Darién, venimos de culturas diferentes. No sea tan rápido para juzgar mis costumbres.

Continuaron hacia el gran salón, donde Malachite se fue a buscar a Taiki. Mientras tanto, Darién fue saludado inmediatamente por su tío Andrew, quien lo levantó de sus pies y lo abrazó calurosamente. Él y Andrew eran de la misma altura, pero Andrew tenía varios kilos más, al ser un feroz guerrero vikingo que guardaba su casa de Dragonstead con mano de hierro. Dragonstead estaba a menos de un día de viaje a caballo y día y medio en barco. Según los estándares del Norte, eran vecinos.

—¿Cómo va todo, muchacho? —preguntó Andrew cuando se apartó.

Andrew había visto más de cuarenta inviernos, pero la edad le sentaba bien. Sólo había unos pocos pelos grises en su pelo rubio. Andrew estaba conduciendo a Darién hacia una mesa donde un _housecarl_2 vertía hidromiel para ellos. —Oímos que estabas aquí, y me sentí preocupado. Lita sugirió que viniéramos. Ella también estaba preocupada.

—Operé al Rey Kenji esta mañana. Desde entonces parece resistir —le contó a su tío.

Andrew asintió, tomó un profundo trago de hidromiel, luego se dejó caer en el banco y le hizo señas a Darién para que se reuniera con él. Entonces hizo lo que Darién había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Sonrió burlonamente.

Darién fingió no darse cuenta y bebió a sorbos pensativamente su cerveza.

En ese mismo momento, Lita se acercó y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué tal te va, querido Darién?

Darién se giró en su asiento para poder mirar mejor a su tía política. Darién no había visto a ninguno de ellos durante varios años. Su pelo era todavía castaño y su cara estaba cubierta de pecas. Andrew pensaba que era preciosa. Incluso ahora, después de diez años de matrimonio, estaba claro que el hombre estaba loco por su esposa, tan boba era la expresión en su cara cuando la miraba.

—Oh, y supongo que este es el nuevo miembro de la familia Andrewsson —dijo, mirando detenidamente bajo la manta que envolvía al recién nacido.

—Sí —dijo Lita con gran orgullo. —Nuestro cuarto hijo. Artemis Andrewsson. ¿No es hermoso? Se parece a su padre

Darién tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de poder tragar debido al nudo que tenia en la garganta. Habían llamado a su bebé como a su padre adoptivo, Artemis, quien había sido una especie de un hermanastro político para Andrew.

Cuando Darién fue capaz de hablar, dijo:

—Desde luego, Artemis es hermoso. Todos los bebés lo son. Pero no creo que sea hermoso si se parece a su padre. —Darién observó al infante, sin saber a quien se parecería a medida que creciera.

Andrew le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, luego alivió a su esposa de su dichosa carga, colocando al todavía dormido niño en el hueco de su enorme brazo. Darién notó que el primer hijo de Andrew y Lita, Pegasus, estaba trabando amistad con Sammy, quien era de una edad similar. Aunque tuviera sólo nueve años, Pegasus ya tenía la reputación de ser salvajemente travieso. Darién se preguntó que desastres domésticos saldrían de su asociación con Sammy. ¡El Salvaje y el Torpe! El segundo hijo de Lita y Andrew, Starri de siete años, y su tercer hijo, Guthrom de cuatro, ya estaban parloteando con el hermano de Sammy y sus hermanas.

Lita fue a tomar un sorbo del hidromiel de su marido, entonces frunció el ceño hacia Andrew cuando descubrió que la copa estaba vacía.

Ignorando el ceño de su esposa, Andrew le comentó a Darién.

—Bueno, la has fastidiado bien esta vez, ¿verdad?

—Gracias a ti —contestó Darién con un resoplido de disgusto.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Andrew, ensanchando sus ojos con una inocencia que nunca había tenido, ni un sólo día de su vida.

—A ti. Tú eres el responsable de que la muchacha guerrera me secuestrara y me trajera a esta tierra dejada de la mano de Dios.

—¿Ella te secuestró? —preguntó Lita.

—Sí, así es. Me golpeó en la cabeza con una espada y me tiró sobre su hombro.

Lita y Andrew echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás y se rieron ruidosamente. Como Darién sabía que harían.

—¿De verdad hizo eso Serena? ¿Llevarte sobre su hombro? ¿Cómo un saco de cebada? —Lita se limpió las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos, pero su cara todavía estaba hendida con una enorme y burlona sonrisa.

—¿La conoces?

—Desde luego que la conozco. He vivido en este país durante casi diez años. Ella estuvo en mi boda con su padre y sus hermanas. ¿No la conociste allí?

Darién negó con la cabeza, preguntándose como podría haber pasado por alto tal… maravilla.

Se giraron todos a la vez para mirar al otro lado del cuarto donde Serena estaba hablando con sus hermanas. Era fácil distinguirla. Serena era una cabeza más alta que cualquier otra. Y era la única que llevaba calzones. Darién conocía las inseguridades de Serena, sobre todo en comparación con sus hermanas y su belleza renombrada, pero francamente, Darién pensaba que ella lucía diez veces mejor que cualquiera de ellas, hasta en su atavío masculino, incluso cuando hacía cosas de hombres como rascarse. _¿La miraba Darién con ojos interesados, como hacía Andrew cuándo miraba con adoración a su pecosa esposa? ¡Vaya, aquel era un pensamiento alarmante!_

—De alguna manera Serena parece diferente —reflexionó Lita, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro, mientras estudiaba a Serena.

—Sí, es verdad —estuvo de acuerdo Andrew, una sonrisa burlona tironeando de sus labios.

¡_Aaarrgh! Ya empieza la broma a mi costa._

—Creo que es su pelo enredado y sus, oh, Dios mío, sus labios. —Lita intercambió una mirada con su marido.

—Tienes razón, esposa. Como siempre. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que la dama soldado ha sido besada y bien. De hecho, sus labios casi parecen, bueno, hinchados por besos.

Andrew y Lita volvieron su atención a Darién.

—Justo como los tuyos —exclamó Lita con regocijo.

Una vez más, Lita y Andrew echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás y rieron ruidosamente.

—¿Labios hinchados por besos, ha dicho? —Era Malachite quien se había acercado para unirse a ellos. Malachite miró de forma significativa a Serena, entonces directamente a la boca de Darién, y asintió con satisfacción. —Ya era hora. Dos años de castidad son más que bastante para cualquier hombre, vaya. Alá dice...

—¿Dos años? —La sorpresa substituyó la alegría en la voz de Lita y algo más… probablemente preocupación.

—¿Castidad? ¿Tú? —Andrew miraba fijamente a Darién, su boca boquiabierta con incredulidad. Él también parecía un poco preocupado.

—Creo que esto pide una epopeya —oyó Darién anunciar a una resonante voz detrás de él.

—Oh, no, oh, por favor, Dios, esto no —rezó Darién antes de girase y ver al gigante vikingo con un parche. —_Señor querido, por favor, por favor, por favor, sálvame. _

Era Nicolas, el peor bardo escandinavo del mundo.

—Esta es la epopeya de Darién el Menor —comenzó Nicolas.

Lita y Andrew sonrieron para estimularlo. Darién solamente gimió.

Pero entonces dijo:

—¿Qué es eso de 'Menor'? Siempre dices 'Esta es la epopeya de Andrew el Grande, ' o 'Esta es la epopeya de Runk el Mayor. ¿Por qué yo no tengo 'Grande' detrás de mi nombre?

—Bueno, Andrew se disgustó mucho cuando descubrió que había llamado a Runk el Mayor, y...

—No lo estuve —protestó Andrew.

—Sí, sí lo estuviste —discrepó Lita.

—… y me ordenó que de ahí en adelante no llamara a nadie mayor excepto a él.

—¿De verdad eres así de presumido? —preguntó Darién a Andrew.

—Miente —mintió Andrew enrojeciendo.

—Sí, es así de presumido —dijo Lita.

—Como estaba diciendo, esta es la saga de Darién el Menor.

_ Érase una vez un curandero Sajón,_

_su belleza en todas las doncellas provocaba conmoción._

_Algunos decían que era demasiado petulante,_

_Pero, hasta entonces, su vida siempre había sido constante._

_Una vez una princesa Vikinga aparece,_

_Su oficio guerrera parece._

_Quería al hombre,_

_Pegó al hombre,_

_Al hombre cargó,_

_La oposición ignoró,_

_Lejos corrió,_

_Con su clan lo llevó,_

_Pues la señora un plan ideó._

_Unos dicen que su talento necesitaba,_

_Que un milagro con él los dioses enviaban._

_Esto muy bien verdad puede ser,_

_Pero esta idea cavilada debe ser:_

_¿Exactamente que talento del taimado_

_La bella doncella ha solicitado?_

_Y, más aún, este consejo te es confiado:_

_Cuando Darién sea desatado…_

_Mejor que Eva vigile su trasero,_

_O, aún mejor, de su cama el cabecero. _

Andrew y Lita declararon que era el mejor poema que Nicolas había creado nunca.

—Y hasta rimaba esta vez —gorjeó Lita.

—Y era largo, también —añadió Andrew, como si esto fuera una ventaja para una buena epopeya.

Malachite estaba desmayado y juraba que él y el bardo harían música celestial si combinaban los talentos poéticos de Nicolas con su propio alijo mental de proverbios.

Serena se había acercado justo cuando Nicolas había comenzado a hablar. Estaba enrojeciendo bastante, así que Darién asumió que había oído casualmente la epopeya. Y, sí, sus labios estaban hinchados por sus besos. Darién cerró los ojos y deseó estar de vuelta en Northumbria donde ser un ermitaño parecía mejor a cada minuto.

Esposa de Odin, Frigga es la diosa patrona de la casa y de los misterios de la mujer casada. Ella se ve como la igual de Odin (y a veces superior) en sabiduría; ella comparte su asiento alto desde el que ellos observan juntos sobre los mundos.

**2**Un soldado que hace las veces de guardaespaldas personal de los reyes Escandinavos y de sirviente.

1

2


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, el Rey Kenji despertó durante un corto tiempo y fue capaz de tragar un poco de gachas líquidas. Darién comenzó su día de un humor realmente bueno.

Para conmemorar la ocasión, le pellizcó la nalga derecha a Serena a la salida de la recámara, lo que hizo que ella chillara, justo como una mujer, lo que probablemente Serena odiaba. Entonces le guiñó un ojo, solamente para recordarle su acuerdo, que muy bien podría definirse a su favor si su padre seguía mejorando. El guiño hizo que ella se ruborizara, justo como una mujer, lo que probablemente también odiaba.

Darién entró silbando al gran salón. Malachite le hizo señas hacia una mesa donde estaban sentados algunos _hesirs_ para interrumpir su ayuno antes de empezar su día de trabajo.

—Ya hay gente haciendo cola en espera de sus servicios, —le dijo Malachite.

Darién asintió.

—Veré a algunos de ellos esta mañana, pero no a demasiados. No estoy todavía seguro de cómo me siento sobre volver a la medicina. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —dijo Malachite. —Despacio al principio. Un paciente cada vez. Un día cada vez.

Darién asintió.

Malachite logró hacer una pequeña solana en el gran salón que les había sido asignado. En él había una larga mesa y varias sillas, que servirían a sus propósitos bastante bien. Al mediodía, Darién había visto a varias docenas de pacientes antes de que anunciara firmemente:

—¡No más hoy!

Ninguna de las dolencias había sido grave. Una herida de hacha infectada. Un repetido furúnculo en el cuello. Una erupción debido a hierbas venenosas en las manos. Un caso debilitante de náuseas matutinas. Un brazo fracturado que había necesitado entablillado.

Y Darién encontró satisfacción inmediata al ser capaz de calmar la tos de un anciano al prescribirle marrubio1 hervida en agua y azucarada con miel. O al calmar el culito irritado de un bebé con su ungüento especial. O coser una incisión de cuchillo. O aconsejar a Arnora, una madre de veinticinco años con ocho niños, sobre como evitar más embarazos, gracias a una información de su madrastra, Luna, quien proclamaba conocer métodos usados por mujeres de un futuro lejano.

Le dijo a Malachite que tendrían que reunir mucho más pedos de lobo2 después de una lluvia cálida el verano próximo, para rellenar sus reservas. El hongo comestible era maravilloso para ayudar al coágulo de heridas con sangre debido a los millones de esporas diminutas que contenía. El liquen también era bueno para contener heridas, pero ya tenían suficiente.

Muchas de las personas que vinieron aquella mañana sufrían de piojos severos… lo que siempre era un problema cuando el baño y la limpieza eran ignorados. Darién les aconsejó que se aplicaran un bálsamo de peine de Venus, ranúnculo, rábano, y ajenjo machacado y luego amasado con aceite. Las pulgas plantearon un problema similar. Para prevenir infestaciones, le dijo a un grupo de mujeres que buscaran semillas de tojo, las humedecieran, y luego las rociaran sobre sus casas para matar las pulgas. Esto era algo que Ingrith ya había practicado en su castillo, que estaba tan limpio que ninguna pulga o piojo se atrevería a entrar.

Hubo muchas dolencias de ojos ya que las casas nórdicas contenían demasiado humo. Darién sugirió que los ojos fuesen untados con el jugo de hígado de ciervo asado, y que después el hígado fuese comido. Al parecer, había algún ingrediente en la carne que era beneficioso para los ojos.

Prescribió menta poleo para las flatulencias de Torgeir y le sugirió que cortara la cerveza de su dieta durante un tiempo. Torgeir dijo que prefería tener gases en sus entrañas.

En un tono más serio, un hombre, un pastor llamado Kolbein, vino debido a dolores en el pecho. Darién le dijo que él no podía curar su problema cardíaco, pero le sugirió que mantuviera cerca apocino canadiense o asclepia. Una dosis suave de la raíz en polvo mezclada con agua podría actuar como estimulante cuando el paro cardíaco amenazara.

Malachite había estado a su lado durante todo el tiempo, con sus instrumentos médicos, hierbas y ungüentos preparados. Era un ayudante inestimable, y así se lo dijo Darién.

—¿Eso significa que ya no estás enfadado conmigo por lo del harén?

—Eso depende. Si estás pensando siquiera remotamente en establecer un harén para mí, entonces, sí, todavía estoy enfadado. Si lo haces por ti, entonces, no, no me preocupa. Sólo me queda decir que Alá cuide de tu alma demente.

Ambos rieron juntos mientras caminaban codo con codo hacia una puerta exterior. Era un día hermoso y soleado de octubre, y tenían la intención de aprovechar el raro calor para dar un paseo por las tierras. Andrew y Lita se les unieron a lo largo del camino.

—¿Has visto este lugar? —dijo Darién. —Nunca he visto tantas flores y arbustos decorativos en toda mi vida. Nunca esperé ver nada como esto.

—Deberías verlo en primavera, —comentó Lita. —Flores que florecen por todas partes. Todos los colores del arco iris. Bueno, se vuelve muy bonito entonces.

—Precisamente, —comentó Taiki con un gruñido de repugnancia. Llevaba una colección de lanzas hacia los campos de ejercicio, bien lejos. —¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de una fortaleza vikinga que fuera bonita? Es humillante. Somos el hazmerreír de muchos de nuestros colegas escandinavos.

Lita se marchó para consultar con Hotaru sobre algunas de sus plantas, y el resto de ellos siguió a Taiki.

—¿Por qué corren en círculos esos hombres? —preguntó Darién.

Había grupos de hombres por todas partes alrededor del campo, trabajando en varios ejercicios: lanzamiento de lanza, espada, tiro con arco, lanzamiento de cuchillo. Pero alrededor de la periferia del campo oval, varias docenas de hombres simplemente corrían a un trote lento.

—Sé la respuesta a eso —anunció Malachite antes de que Andrew tuviera posibilidad de contestar. —Al parecer los ricos productos de alimentación de Minako no sientan bien al estómago de los vikingos. Serena afirma que algunos de sus hombres están engordando. Al parecer le notó algo de panza a Bolli hoy. Ayer se tomó seis pasteles de grosella. Serena se alteró mucho y les dijo que si quieren comer como cerdos, van a tener que correr como caballos.

Darién y Andrew intercambiaron rápidas miradas de diversión.

—Bueno, en realidad tiene razón —dijo Andrew. —Debo admitir que he visto muy pocos vikingos obesos en mi vida. Y aquellos que lo estaban, a menudo no eran luchadores.

—Sin embargo, dejemos que Serena siga con la solución —dijo Darién con humor mordaz. —Quizás establezca una nueva costumbre.

Los tres rieron, sacudiendo sus cabezas ante el espectáculo de escandinavos corpulentos resoplando envarados por el exceso de ejercicios y mientras completaban otra ronda al campo, el sudor escurriéndose por sus caras y barbas como… bueno, como cerdos.

Fue entonces cuando Darién notó a Serena en el meollo de la acción. Estaba ocupada esgrimiendo la espada contra un hombre media cabeza más alto que ella y ligeramente más musculoso. El sable vikingo no estaba pensado para empujar y esquivar; era demasiado pesado para eso. En su lugar, los adversarios lo manejaban a machetazos, con la intención de cortar la piel profundamente o en realidad, cortar una parte del cuerpo si había bastante fuerza detrás de la oscilación.

Serena lo hacía admirablemente. Ah, se tambaleaba de vez en cuando. Incluso se cayó sobre su trasero una vez, pero eso la hacía volver a su lucha. El sudor se escurría por su cara en riachuelos, haciendo que su pelo, que colgaba en una trenza sobre su espalda, se pegara húmedo a su cuero cabelludo con bucles sobre su cara. Parecía agotada del duro trabajo físico, pero esto no la detenía.

—¡Qué soldado! —comentó Andrew, mirando a Serena.

—¡Qué mujer! —añadió Darién sin pensar.

Andrew solamente le sonrió abiertamente.

Era una observación razonable, en opinión de Darién. Hoy Serena llevaba una túnica sin mangas de cuero hasta la rodilla, con un amplio cinturón en la cintura. Sus piernas estaban desnudas excepto por unos botines con tiras cruzadas, al igual que sus brazos excepto por brazaletes grabados en plata. Toda aquella piel desnuda expuesta en brazos y piernas, que, por casualidad, eran sumamente largas y bien formadas, representaba para Darién una mujer, no un soldado. Pero decidió no explicárselo a Andrew, quien lo miraba demasiado atentamente y sonreía como un bobo.

Justo en ese mismo momento, Sammy pasó a su lado corriendo, perseguido por Pagasus, el hijo de Andrew. Sus chillidos y risas eran un alegre sonido infantil. Tenía que ser la primera vez en años que Sammy se había comportado como el niño que era.

_Me pregunto dónde están el resto de los hermanos de Sammy._

Su respuesta apareció demasiado pronto.

Zafiro y Rini se precipitaron hacia él, empujando una carretilla de madera. Dentro de la carretilla estaba Unazuki chillando.

—¿Puede ayudarnos?

Zafiro no se dirigía, lamentablemente, ni a Andrew ni a Malachite.

—¿Cómo?

—Cambie el pañal de Unazuki, —suplicó Rini. —Se ha hecho caca.

—¿No puedes encontrar a alguna mujer en la fortaleza que te ayude?

Rini negó con la cabeza vehementemente de un lado al otro, a pesar de que su pulgar estaba plantado firmemente en su boca diminuta. Hablando alrededor del pulgar, le dijo,

—Sammy dijo que viniéramos a ti si teníamos problemas.

Zafiro estaba asintiendo con la cabeza tan vehementemente como Rini había sacudido la suya.

—Y un pañal apestoso cuenta como un problema grande, ¿no cree?

—Absolutamente, —contestó Andrew. —Es cierto, a veces suceden problemas mayores… como ser secuestrado por una mujer.

—Los problemas montan camellos rápidos —estuvo de acuerdo Malachite, —pero a veces montan sobre la espalda de un pequeño niño.

—¿Dónde está Sammy? —gritó Darién tan fuertemente como se lo permitieron sus pulmones. Su bramido inesperado hizo que varios de los vikingos que estaban corriendo tropezaran y Serena dejara caer su espada.

—¡Thor Bendito! —exclamó Andrew, mirando a algo detrás de Darién.

—Por el amor de Alá, el muchacho atrae el desastre como la carne podrida atrae los gusanos, —comentó Malachite.

Darién miró detenidamente alrededor para ver lo que sus dos compañeros estaban mirando boquiabiertos y vio a un aturdido Sammy tirado sobre la tierra. Parecía que había sido atropellado por un escandinavo que trotaba rápidamente. ¡Y Serena! Cuando había dejado caer su espada por la sorpresa, su oponente al parecer le había cortado en el antebrazo por accidente.

Por primera vez en la vida de Darién, la visión de la sangre casi hizo que perdiera la conciencia… porque era la sangre de Serena.

—Acaba, Sajón, —se quejó Serena por al menos la duodécima vez. —Es solamente una incisión diminuta, te digo.

—¡Ja! Tu incisión diminuta llevará diez puntos, y tengo la intención de coser una línea tan fina que escasamente vas a ser capaz de ver la cicatriz en tu blanca piel. ¿Crees que dejaría que Bjorn, tu herrero—berserker, te atendiera otra vez? ¡No es probable!

Estaban en la pequeña solana que había sido asignada para el trabajo médico de Darién. Darién se había visto obligado a arrastrar a Serena hasta allí para el tratamiento contra su voluntad.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho!

—Tengo todo el derecho. Eres la mujer que compartirá las pieles de mi cama...

—Quizás —le corrigió ella.

—Probablemente, —contestó él. —Y no negocié por tener un cuerpo con cicatrices desnudo en mi cama.

—Eres insufrible.

—Sí, lo soy. Es una de mis mejores cualidades, ¿no crees?

—¡Aaarrgh!

—Asumo que eso significa que sí.

—Cose la maldita herida y termina. Sammy probablemente está ahí fuera lanzando flechas otra vez, o intentando afilar su espada. Aún mejor, le oí preguntar al apicultor si podría ayudar a recoger los panales hoy. ¿Sabes cómo tratar picaduras de abeja?

Vaya, esa era una razón para darse prisa.

—Me gusta tu atavío hoy, —comentó él mientras lavaba la incisión cuidadosamente con jabón y agua.

—Ahórrate tus palabras sentimentales para alguien a quien le importen.

—Dios, me encanta una mujer de lengua viperina. Hace que uno se pregunte que más podrá hacer con ella.

Darién vertió una pequeña cantidad de aquella poción escocesa _uisge—beatha_ sobre el corte para mayor limpieza y para embotar las sensaciones en la piel antes de que insertara la aguja.

—¡Por el amor del Valhalla! ¿Por qué gastas la poción buena? ¿Tienes la intención de lamerlo de encima… como el perro que eres?

—Buena idea —dijo él con una carcajada—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—¡No!

Ella estaba sentada en una silla a la mesa y él en otra. Darién le obligó a dejar su brazo estirado sobre la mesa mientras él comenzaba a coserlo con puntadas diminutas, tan diminutas que realmente serían casi invisibles. Para distraerla de lo que le hacía, le preguntó:

—Bueno ¿y que lleva una mujer guerrera bajo una túnica como ésta?

Darién creyó que diría –Nada—como hacía él con sus trajes árabes, pero, no, la mujer siempre le sorprendía.

—Una bragueta3.

Él tuvo que reírse de su rápida inteligencia.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Cuando el sol brille en Niflheim.

—¿Eso sería comparable con 'Cuándo el infierno se hiele'?

—Precisamente.

Cuando hubo terminado de coser la herida, actuó rápidamente. La agarró por la cintura, la tiró sobre la mesa boca abajo y le subió la túnica. Ella gritó como una _banshee_ e intentó levantarse, pero él tenía colocada una mano firmemente sobre su cuello y el resto del peso de su cuerpo aprisionaba su trasero. Inclinándose hacia detrás, Darién notó que no llevaba una bragueta, aunque sí llevaba una especie de taparrabos. Se lo arrancó para poder examinar la herida de flecha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comprobando el tipo de carnicería que Bjorn le hizo a tu nalga. ¿Ves? Deberías haberme dejado hacer a mí el trabajo. La herida está sanando bien, pero tendrás una cicatriz de por vida. Sin embargo no te preocupes. Casi parece una estrella. Realmente atractiva. Creo que debería frotarla con algún ungüento curativo.

Ella emitió un sonido de consternación, luego gritó:

—No te atrevas a poner tus dedos sobre mi trasero.

Él se rió y la dejó ir, saltando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que ella le daría un puñetazo en la cara, o le patearía en algún punto tabú, si tenía la posibilidad.

Serena se enderezó rápidamente y se ajustó la ropa, mirándolo airadamente durante el proceso.

—Podría matarte por esto.

—Solamente hacía mi trabajo. No debes pensar en mí como en un hombre cuando hago de curandero.

—¡Ja! No conozco a ningún curandero que se excite cuando ve los brazos de una mujer, o las piernas, o la...

—¿Cómo sabes que yo estaba… estaba… excitado?

—El color de tus ojos se vuelve más claro, tu nariz aletea, y tus labios se entreabren.

¿Qué podía decir un hombre a eso? Todo lo que pudo pensar fue –Ah—.

Serena dio una patada a la puerta y la abrió con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared. Justo antes de que se fuera, Darién decidió que él sería quien tendría la última palabra.

—Una cosa, Serena, —le gritó a su espalda—Tienes un trasero muy bonito.

Aquella mañana, Sammy había decidido planchar la mejor túnica de Darién. Ahora había un agujero sobre el corazón.

Rini le había arreglado la cama, pero los linos estaban tan torcidos que cuando intentó salir, se cayó al piso. Ahora tenía un huevo de ganso en la frente.

Zafiro trajo una jarra de agua desde la trascocina y derramó la mayor parte por el camino. La camarera lo perseguía ahora mismo.

Unazuki casi se cayó en el agujero del retrete. Darién la agarró justo a tiempo.

—¿No puedes poner estos niños a trabajar? —le pidió a Rei, quien trabajaba junto a algunos granjeros aquella tarde. —Después de todo, ¿en qué problema se podrían meter si te están ayudando a aplicar zarzo y barro a esas chozas?

Al final del día, Rei entró al gran salón donde Darién estaba a punto de compartir una cerveza con Andrew y Taiki. Estaba más loca que un toro en época de celo. Tiró a los niños en su regazo sin ceremonias.

—Intenta limpiarlos. Y toma nota, Sajón, este fue el último favor que me pides.

Y salió echando chispas. Darién comenzaba a notar que las hijas de Kenji eran maravillosas en salir echas unas furias de las habitaciones.

Darién, Taiki y Andrew miraron a los niños atentamente. Estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies con fango y paja… hasta la pequeña Unazuki. Al menos no tenían heridas que él pudiera ver. Aquellos días tenía que agradecer aquel tipo de pequeñas bendiciones.

Por supuesto, Andrew, se estaba riendo ruidosamente… incluso cuando captó un vistazo de una sonrisa blanca y diabólica bajo la gruesa capa de embadurnamiento sobre uno de los rezagados y descubrió a su propio hijo, Pagasus. Darién dudaba que Lita se divirtiera tanto.

Para colmo, Nicolas se acercó, captó la escena con su ojo bueno, y anunció:

—Darién, me das las mejores ideas para epopeyas nuevas. Creo que esta la voy a titular 'Como Darién el Gallo se Ganó una Camada. '

Kenji despertó por la tarde, sintiéndose débil como un bebé recién nacido. ¡Pero vivo! ¡Alabados fuesen los dioses!

—Bebida, —dijo apuntando a su boca.

Taiki, el único en la alcoba, pegó un salto, asustado.

—¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

Kenji se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan débil como orina de dragón. En cambio, chirrió:

—Desde luego que estoy vivo, idiota. Ahora dame un poco de agua.

Taiki alzó ligeramente la cabeza del rey de la almohada y luego acercó una copa de agua a sus labios secos.

¡Agua! ¿Qué tipo de bebida era esa para un señor vikingo? Pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir, y en realidad el agua sabía maravillosamente deliciosa.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada y dijo con voz ahogada:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Taiki se le contó,

—Fuisteis golpeado en la cabeza con una maza por esa rata danesa de Ivan el Feo. Al parecer se os hinchó el cerebro, y habéis estado inconsciente durante semanas.

Todavía no lo entendía. Levantó una mano temblorosa hasta su cabeza palpitante, donde unos paños de lino parecían cubrir alguna herida.

—Darién el Curandero fue traído aquí desde las tierras sajonas. Ayer por la mañana os taladró un agujero en el cráneo para aliviar la hinchazón. Parece que funcionó.

¿Taladró un agujero en mi cabeza? ¡Asombroso! Pero entonces, algo más que Taiki había dicho lo sorprendió.

—¿Traído aquí? ¿Quién le trajo?

—Serena. Le pegó en la cabeza con un sable, eso hizo, y lo llevó sobre su hombro. —Taiki sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaba.

Kenji sonrió también… o lo intentó.

—Esa es mi Serena. Igual que su padre.

—Supongo que el curandero está totalmente resuelto a matarla —reflexionó.

—En realidad, creo que más bien le gusta.

—¿En serio? —El cerebro de Kenji podría haber estado perjudicado, y podría no estar pensando tan claramente como debería, pero era demasiado astuto para no reconocer una oportunidad cuando la miraba a la cara. —¿Cómo se siente Serena hacia él?

Taiki se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que también le gusta él. Ah, intercambian palabras hirientes a cada vuelta. Pero cuando ella no mira, él la observa como un lobo hambriento, y cuando él no mira, ella le acecha como una loba hambrienta, también.

Kenji no podía haber sido más feliz. Le había dado a Serena, su primogénita y la más querida, libertad para escoger con quien y cuando se casaría… en detrimento de sus hermanas. ¿Finalmente terminaría la larga espera?

—¿Qué hay de su ascendencia?

—¿Recuerda a Artemis y Luna… de Jorvik? Darién es su hijo adoptivo. Andrew de Dragonstead, —quien ahora está aquí, por cierto—y Diamante de Ravenshire son sus tiastros, o tíos adoptivos, algo así.

—¡Es bastante bueno! —Kenji asintió, aunque sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio. —Aunque siempre quise que encontrara a un guerrero feroz que tomara el mando por mí cuando me haya ido.

—¡Mi señor! —dijo Taiki con afrenta.

—Ah, no armes tanto lío, Taiki. Sé que tú y Amy vais a casaros en el momento en que Serena siente cabeza. Y sé perfectamente que quieres el trono más que cualquier otro. Eso podría ser bienvenido.

Los rígidos hombros de Taiki se relajaron.

—Hay un problema, sin embargo

—¿Cuándo no lo hay? —dijo Kenji bostezando. Luchó para mantenerse despierto.

—Serena se ha decidido por una campaña nueva. Renunciará a todos los lazos de parentesco, y luego se unirá a la guardia de Varangian, quedando así sin marido y dejando a sus hermanas libres para casarse.

—La muchacha siempre ha sido una cabezota.

—Como su padre. —_No estuvo seguro si lo había pensado él o si Taiki lo había dicho. No importaba._

—Parece estar decidida

No más que yo. ¿Quedarme sin mi primera niña? ¡Creo que no!

—Debes hacer varias cosas por mí, Taiki.

Su fiel capitán se inclinó más cerca para oír sus palabras susurradas.

—No le cuentes a nadie que he despertado, o que hemos hablado.

Taiki pareció confuso, pero asintió.

—Y tráeme un filete de verraco, con un cuerno de hidromiel… todo a escondidas, desde luego.

—¿Mi señor? —Taiki estaba definitivamente confundido.

—Tengo un plan, —era todo lo que Kenji dijo, ya que pronto estuvo inconsciente otra vez.

—Lo que aquí necesitamos es un plan.

Hotaru hablaba con tres de sus hermanas, y con lady Lita, mientras la ayudaban a ordenar unos ramilletes grandes de flores y hierbas recogidas, que serían secadas y usadas de varias formas durante el invierno. Unas serían usadas como flores aromáticas, otras aplastadas y convertidas en bálsamos, algunas más fragantes mezcladas con juncos para colocar sobre los pisos de las habitaciones. Estaban en una de las solanas superiores del castillo de madera… una del total de tres... gracias a la obsesión de Rei por construir.

—¿Qué tipo de plan? —quiso saber Amy. —Estábamos hablando de Serena. Que tiene eso que ver con… ah, ya veo.

—Un plan de boda. Para Serena, —anunció Hotaru. —Ya sabemos que le gusta Darién, y que a él le gusta ella, aunque ninguno lo admitiría. La pregunta es, ¿cómo podemos hacer que Serena sea más deseable para el hombre? Irresistible, en realidad.

—¡Oh, me encanta! ¡Me encanta, me encanta esto! —dijo Lita, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo… lo que hizo que su hijo parpadeara, se retorciera en la cuna y luego se volviera a acomodar para dormirse en las pieles suaves.

—Hmmmm, —dijo Rei y sacó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma, y un pote de tinta. —Vamos a hacer una lista.

—Se viste como un hombre, —se quejó Minako.

—Bueno, eso debería ser el número uno, —sugirió Hotaru. —Anota eso, Rei. Atavío femenino.

Durante una hora ó más charlaron sobre ello, haciendo sugerencias, rechazándolas, y alabando varias ideas que conjeturaron. Al final, esta era su lista:

PLAN DE BODA PARA SERENA

1) Atavío Femenino

2) Desarrollar atributos femeninos: caminar con un balanceo de caderas, fruncir los labios, coquetear, darse baños, no volver a rascarse la ingle.

3) Ser Agradable —Estar de acuerdo con todo lo que él dice, escucharlo absortamente cuando habla, dejarle que lleve la conversación, sonreír mucho.

4) Actuar como una doncella en apuros.

5) La ausencia hace que el corazón quiera más.

6) Aprender trucos sexuales.

7) Si todo lo demás falla, ponerla celosa.

Lady Lita discrepó vehementemente con la número tres.

—Convertiréis a Serena en una doncella necia, y ¿qué atractivo hay en eso?

Rei le preguntó a Minako:

—Bueno, si los hombres se sienten amenazados por las mujeres fuertes, ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo deben actuar las mujeres como tímidas y dóciles? Seguramente, no durante el resto de sus vidas.

Minako se rió disimuladamente.

—No, solamente hasta que estén casados.

La declaración de Minako al parecer persuadió a Rei. Lita fue invalidada por 4 a 1.

Se rieron tontamente por el número seis, y se preguntaron dónde aprenderían trucos sexuales que enseñarle a Serena. Pero todas convinieron en que esto era esencial.

—En realidad, yo sé unos cuantos, —admitió Lita con un rubor… un rubor que hizo que sus pecas destacaran como manchas de herrumbre sobre su piel ahora rosa marfil.

—¿De verdad? —Sus hermanas estaban claramente impresionadas.

—Las plumas están implicadas en uno de ellos… y un traje de harén sedoso en otro, completado con campanas… pero podemos hablar sobre esto más tarde.

Los hombros de las hermanas cayeron con decepción. Claramente, hablar sobre sexo era un tema de eterno interés para las mujeres.

—Creo que deberíamos ir paso a paso. Serena sospechará si intentamos que haga demasiado tan repentinamente, —sugirió Rei.

—Sí, y no podríamos lograr cada parte del plan. ¿Podría ser un objetivo demasiado alto… o es un objetivo codicioso4? —dijo Amy con una sonrisa burlona. —Así que sí, paso a paso.

—¿Cuándo comenzaremos? —preguntó Hotaru, frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

—No tiene sentido esperar —declaró Minako.

Todas asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Paso primero. Atavío femenino.

—Creo que necesitas un plan para seducir a la muchacha guerrera, —Andrew le dio su opinión a Darién, después de su octava copa de hidromiel.

Darién comenzó a ahogarse y soltó un rocío de bebida en la mesa donde estaba sentado con Andrew, Taiki, Malachite, y Nicolas. Era bien entrada la noche, y la mayor parte de los habitantes de Stoneheim estaban en la cama desde hacía rato.

—Mejor que limpies ese trozo cuanto antes, —le aconsejó Taiki, —o Amy estará aquí con su trapo de limpieza y una escoba con la que te golpeará la cabeza.

Estaba claro que Taiki estaba loco por la bella Amy.

Otro golpe en la cabeza era todo lo que necesitaba Darién.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda a ese respecto? —le preguntó a Andrew, refiriéndose a la seducción de Serena.

—Has permanecido casto durante dos años, —le recordó. Malachite —¿No es bastante razón?

—Juro, árabe tarugo, que si mencionas ese tema en compañía otra vez, te haré algo que requerirá abstinencia de tu parte durante dos años… o quizás para siempre.

Malachite se estremeció, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Conozco un proverbio perfecto que encaja con su situación. 'Lo mejor de la castidad masculina consiste en que no dura mucho tiempo.'

—Esta es la epopeya de Darién el Menor, también conocido como Darién el Casto, —comenzó Nicolas.

Todos rieron, excepto Darién, que gimió.

_El hombre no fue hecho para permanecer casto. _

_Todo el mundo sabe que sería una gran perdida._

_Si los dioses quisieran que un hombre se abstuviera,_

_¿Por qué darle una vara que cerebro no tuviera?_

_Eso se endurece ante el mero olorcillo,_

_De una moza con el estómago desnudo._

_Y se alza hasta una nueva altura_

_Al ver un muslo cremoso._

_Y cuando consigue un beso,_

_Está en la dicha absoluta._

_Y cuando la espada encuentra su vaina,_

_¡Qué alivio divino!_

_¿Entonces, quién es el ser más inteligente?_

_¿El hombre que se revuelca en virtuosa lástima de sí mismo?_

_¿O el hombre que se deshace de su castidad odiosa?_

—La razón por la cual creo que necesitas nuestro experto asesoramiento es porque no estás haciendo ningún progreso con Lady Serena, —continuó Andrew, como si Nicolas no acabara de soltar uno de sus horrendos poemas.

Darién sospechaba que Andrew había recibido el impacto de muchas de las sagas de Nicolas, y por lo tanto ya no lo desconcertaban.

Taiki levantó el índice para atraer su atención.

—No olvides el beso. Justo aquí, en el gran salón, la besó. En los labios.

—¿Estás bebido? —preguntó Andrew a Taiki.

—Probablemente, —contestó Taiki. —¿Lo estás tú?

—Probablemente.

—En realidad no fue un beso, —protestó Darién. —Solamente un pequeño roce breve de los labios. No cuenta como un beso verdadero, a mi modo de pensar.

—Aaah, pero olvida el otro beso, —interpuso Malachite.

—¿El otro beso? —preguntaron Andrew, Taiki, y Nicolas.

—Sí, Sammy me lo contó todo. Al parecer se permitieron besos más intensos en el banco junto al pozo, y estaban en posición horizontal, si entendéis lo que quiero decir.

Darién deseó que dejaran de discutir como si él no estuviese allí.

—¿Pero, besar, sobrino? ¿Eso es todo lo que has conseguido? ¡Tsk—tsk! Pareces haber perdido tu destreza, muchacho mío.

—En realidad, escribí una epopeya una vez sobre un hombre vikingo que había perdido su destreza. No recuerdo que escandinavo era. Ah, ya lo recuerdo, —reflexionó Nicolas, luego miró directamente a Andrew.

Ahora fue el turno de que Andrew se retorciera en su asiento.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que quiero seducir a Serena? —dijo Darién. —No estoy en el mercado de esposas.

—¿Quién dijo nada sobre una boda? —se mofó. Andrew —Nos referimos a un lecho, no a una boda. Y, como buen escandinavo que soy, pues bueno, siempre estoy dispuesto a compartir mis secretos.

—Malachite, trae tu pergamino y una pluma. Haremos una lista, —sugirió Taiki.

PLAN DE SEDUCCIÓN PARA DARIÉN

1) Miradas ardientes

2) Elogios

3) Celos

4) Tocarla a menudo cuando pasa por nuestro lado

5) Conversaciones eróticas

6) Besarla hasta dejarla debilitada

7) Abordarla a solas

8) Regalos

9) Contarle cuentos sexuales

10) Ser cortés

11) Punto S Vikingo

—¿Puedo escribir una epopeya sobre esto? —quiso saber Nicolas.

—¡No! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

—Lita me matará, —dijo Andrew con un estremecimiento, luego sonrió intensamente. —Serena no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Darién sospechó que era él quien no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Marrubio: Planta herbácea de la famñilia de las labiadas. Es típica de parajes secos. Sus flores se usan en medicina.

**2**Pedo de lobo, hongo de color blanco que en medicina se emplea para restañar la sangre

**3**Codpiece: prenda hecha de distintos materiales que se une a la parte delantera de la entrepierna de los pantalones de los hombres para proporcionar una cubierta para los órganos genitales.

**4**En inglés: lusty goal, que bien podría ser un juego de palabras con el vocablo del que deriva lusty, lust, que significa lujuria a la vez que codicia.

Listo dos capítulos más espero que los disfruten y gracias por leer.

1

2

3

4


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 10

Las hermanas de Serena estaban actuando de manera muy sospechosa.

Habían preparado un baño para ella… en su propio dormitorio, nada menos. Las cuatro habían arrastrado la tina más grande de cobre por toda la escalera, y luego, habían hecho tres viajes cada una, llevando el agua.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, cuando has trabajado tan duramente en los campos de ejercicio hoy, —dijo Minako.

Y Hotaru se puso a rociar el agua con pétalos de rosa secos.

—Son solamente para dar un poquito de fragancia. —Serena no tuvo corazón para decirle, que ella no tenía ningún deseo de oler como una rosa._ No había nada de malo en el olor de piel clara, limpia, si me lo preguntas, pero vaya, nadie lo estaba haciendo._

Amy en ese mismo instante empezó a enjabonar el pelo de Serena… siempre había sido una tarea muy aburrida porque sus mechones eran muy largos.

—Había estado pensando en cortármelo, —reflexionó Serena en voz alta.

—¡No! —gritaron sus cuatro hermanas a la vez, y también Lady Lita, quien acababa de llegar al dormitorio, con un mensaje para Minako de que era necesaria en las cocinas. Al parecer, había algún problema con unas natillas cuajadas. Más, Sammy había anunciado su intención de ir a recoger los huevos al gallinero. Minako se fue corriendo, deshaciéndose en disculpas —como si Serena la necesitara para seguir con su baño.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas sobre mi sobrino Darién? —preguntó Lita repentinamente. Era tan difícil de imaginar a Lita como la tía de Darién, cuando ella era sólo unos años mayor que él.

Sus tres hermanas restantes miraron ceñudamente a la lady, como si ella hubiera hecho una pregunta inapropiada. Pues claro que era inapropiada, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lita era una mujer franca. Y, la verdad, Serena no puso mucha atención en la pregunta.

—Él es un imbécil.

Lita aplaudió con sus manos, como si Serena hubiera dado la respuesta correcta.

—Asi es exactamente como llame a Andrew, antes de que él se convirtiera en mi marido. Aunque, en realidad, todavía le suelo llamar imbécil en alguna que otra ocasión. Ser imbécil es un rasgo masculino, sabes. Junto con la lujuria excesiva.

Todas sonrieron.

—Oí que secuestraste a Darién,—continuó Lita.

—Sí, lo hice, pero fue necesario porque…

Lita agitó una mano, indicándole que la causa no importaba.

—¿Sabíais que Andrew me secuestró en su tiempo?

—¿Lo hizo? —dijeron todas.

Lita afirmó.

—Sí que lo hizo, que imbécil más dulce. —arqueó sus cejas hacia ellas con énfasis.

Todas sonrieron más ampliamente.

Qué insólita era esta lady. A Serena le gustaría llegar a conocerla mejor, pero desde luego esto sería imposible, cuando ella estuviera tan lejos, en Bizancio, formando parte de la Guardia de Varangian.

—Sera mejor que me vaya también, para ayudar a Minako, —dijo Amy.

—Yo, también, —dijo Rei. —Solamente déjame que eche otro cubo de agua caliente. Relájate, ¿Por qué no lo haces, hermana? La cena no será servida hasta dentro de una hora.

—Hum, hum. —A Serena se le cerraban ya los ojos, somnolienta mientras se hundía dentro de la tina.

—A mi bebito le tengo que amamantar muy pronto, —añadió Lita. A las hermanas de Serena les aconsejó, —Mejor recogemos la ropa sucia y mojada. La llevaremos a la lavandería. Los cubos, también.

Después de eso, llegó el silencio dichoso. No pasaba muy a menudo en la vida de Serena. Siempre estaba rodeada por el ruido y la gente, si no eran sus soldados o marineros, eran los criados o su familia. No se había dado cuenta de que era un placer sólo el hecho de tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Poco tiempo después, la tranquilidad de la recámara de Serena fue alterada por un grito agudo lleno indignación. El suyo.

—¿Cómo han podido? ¿Cómo han podido? —iba de un lado para otro en su pequeña habitación, completamente desnuda, buscando sus prendas de vestir… sus prendas de vestir _masculinas._ Pero el único artículo de ropa que habían dejado por allí era un traje de seda carmesí. Ni su ropa de vikingo –ni el vestido camisero con el mandil. Mas bien, era una prenda estilo fráncico1 con escote bajo y un cordón que unía el corpiño cómodamente desde sus pechos hasta las caderas.

Desesperadamente buscó otra cosa con que cubrirse. Pero sus hermanas y Lita no le habían dejado ni la ropa de cama. No tenía elección. Tendría que ponerse este vestido tan escandaloso… uno de su hermana Rei, creía adivinar, porque ella era más alta que el resto. ¡Bendita Freyja! Las iba a matar a todas.

Serena estaba ausente del salón.

Darién odiaba el hecho de notar su presencia o su ausencia. Aunque tenía que reconocer la verdad, le gustaba mirarla. Le gustaba hacerle bromas. Pero sobre todo le gustaba besarla.

¿Le estaría evitando otra vez?

Probablemente.

Lita le había dicho hacía bien poco, que Serena le consideraba un imbécil, y se estaba riendo mientras se lo comunicaba, como si él debiese estar contento... como si fuera un elogio.

_¡Mujeres! Que duro era entenderlas__._

Un silencio inusitado se creó entonces en el salón. Alzando la vista, miró con atención lo que había en el extremo superior de la escalera, en el primer piso. La mujer más magnífica que él alguna vez hubiera visto, atravesaba el salón entre las largas mesas, yendo hacia el estrado donde él estaba sentado con Andrew, Lita, Taiki, Nicolas, y las hermanas. Ella era alta, muy alta, con el pelo rubio y suelto. Llevaba puesto un vestido de manga larga, bastante escotado, de color carmesí que moldeaba un cuerpo con pechos realmente espléndidos, cintura estrecha y unas caderas muy femeninas.

Era Serena.

_¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

Darién puso una mano sobre su corazón que todavía bombeaba con locura. Sintiendo calor por todas partes, y orgullo… pero que mucho orgullo… de su dama.

_¿Mi dama? ¡__Aaarrgh! __Ella no es mi dama. No tengo ningún derecho de estar orgulloso de ella__. __¿Cómo puede ser mi dama si soy un imbécil? Mi cerebro se está haciendo pedazos__. __No la mires__. __¿Cómo que no puedo mirarla? __Oh, __Dios__, e__s tan grato mirarla_.

—¿Dónde están mis hermanas? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, y fueron dirigidas hacia él.

—¿Huh? —contestó, incapaz de mover su mirada de la enorme extensión de piel que le atraía por encima de sus pechos. Sacudiendo su cabeza para intentar aclarársela, miró a un lado y a otro, notando que Lita y las hermanas de algún modo habían desaparecido.

Ah, ahora lo comprendió. Ellas eran las responsables de la notable transformación de Serena.

—Siéntate, —exigió él, forzándola a que tomara asiento a su lado. —Estás haciendo una escena.

—No será nada si la comparamos con la que voy a hacer cuanto ponga mis manos sobre mis cuatro hermanas y cierta dama.

—Debías de agradecérselo —dijo, poniendo una copa de aguamiel en sus manos. Necesitaba un buen trago, no que él le dijese esto.

—¿Y por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella con bastante frialdad.

—Te ves hermosa. Lo habrán hecho de broma, con el propósito de que así tú te des cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

—Eso es mierda de cerdo pura. No soy hermosa, y vestir ropas femeninas no lo hará así. Pero esto es irrelevante. Soy demasiado alta para estas magníficas prendas femeninas. La gente se está riendo de mí detrás de sus manos, con toda seguridad. ¿Cómo puedo llevar a mis hombres a la guerra vestida de este modo? —Agitó su mano con aversión hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Entonces ella se bebió el contenido de su copa en un trago largo, eructando fuerte, y moviendo su mano para que se la volvieran a llenar.

Darién apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

—Mientras sigas eructando y rascándote, dudo de que alguna vez tengas que preocuparte por tu apariencia demasiado femenina ante los demás_ señores_. Y, además, ¿No podrías llevar puesta ropa de distinta clase para tareas distintas… como Rei hace?

—Entonces, ¿Has notado el cambio de ropa en Rei? —Hizo esa pregunta como el que no quiere la cosa, pero él podía decir que si le importaba… especialmente cuando ella se tomó otra copa de un trago e hizo señas para que le sirvieran otra más.

¿Era agonía lo que había aparecido en sus ojos? Él esperaba que sí. Le gustaba la idea de que Serena tuviera celos.

—Noto a todas las mujeres. Me gustan las mujeres, pero...

—Si te gustan las mujeres... ¿Por qué has permanecido casto durante dos años?

¿Todos tenían que hablar de su vida sexual? ¿Todos tenían que analizar y sondear en sus emociones? Tal vez podría decírselo, o ella nunca le dejaría en paz. Con un suspiro profundo, se lo reveló,

—Eso es porque yo estaba de luto… por mi hermana, Setsuna, quién murió hace dos años. La amé más que a nadie en el mundo, pero no pude salvarla. No permanecí casto por un objetivo. No era por ningún voto o algo así. Solamente, no estaba interesado. —Él se encogió de hombros, incapaz de añadir más, dejando solo los hechos desnudos.

Serena pareció entenderle. Colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo y se lo apretó con conmiseración. No era su compasión lo que él quería, pero _fue_ reconfortado al ver que ella le entendía y se mantenía silenciosa por su pena.

¡Ya basta de tristeza!

—Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieras, moza, es que me gustan las mujeres, y noto a las bellezas, como tus hermanas, pero tú lo eres más. Cuando estás en una habitación, eres como una brillante y vibrante flor, y ellas se desvanecen en comparación.

—Humph! Yo, ¿Una flor? No me lo creo ni por un momento. Pero es agradable que me lo digas, —le concedió con una aspiración. Sin duda esto se debía a las tres copas que ella había bebido, y que la incitaban a darle esa concesión.

—¡Ven! —dijo él, poniéndose en pie de repente y alzándola. —Quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. —Están a punto de servir la comida.

—Volveremos enseguida, —le aseguró. —Y prometo que estarás encantada, cielito.

Fueron a los establos.

_¡En los establos__, por el amor __de Loki_! El hombre la elogiaba por sus vestimentas femeninas, y luego la llevaba al establo, había que jorobarse, de entre todos los lugares, elegir éste.

Darién sostenía una antorcha de la pared con la mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tiraba de ella, a través del callejón creado por los cubículos de los caballos que estaban a ambos lados. Aunque hacía frío fuera, dentro estaba tibio por el calor corporal que desprendían los animales.

—Mira allí, —dijo él, colocando la antorcha en un anaquel de la pared y abriendo la puerta del último cubículo, el que estaba vacío. Bueno, no estaba exactamente vacío. Entre los desperdicios había una gata y sus gatitos… de varias semanas, creía adivinar Serena.

Ella se arrodilló sobre la paja, haciéndoles carantoñas. Arqueando su espalda, rozándoles y acariciándoles con los dedos.

—Gatito bonito, gatito bonito, —los arrullaba.

—Ves, te dije que te gustaría mi sorpresa, —dijo Darién, arrodillándose también sobre la paja y recogiendo otro gatito. Éste no era tan dócil y luchaba para que no lo cogieran.

La madre del gatito les siseó, luego se paró mirándoles fijamente, observando todos sus movimientos, al parecer más tranquila porque ellos no querían hacerle daño a sus crías.

—Realmente me gusta tu sorpresa, pero no entiendo por qué querías mostrármela.

—Por este pequeñín… es por lo que te traje aquí. —Él le ofreció su brazo para que así ella pudiera tener una mejor visión del gatito belicoso que le cabía totalmente en la palma de su mano, y que estaba agitando sus pequeñas patitas, intentando arañarle. Aparte de su naturaleza belicosa, era diferente del resto. Su piel era de color gris plata con los pies y la nariz blancos, mientras que los otros gatos eran tan negros como la noche. Y el pelaje del gato se mantuvo de punta mientras emitía un maullido de desagrado.

—Justamente como tú, —explicó.

—Te pido perdón.

—Todos los gatitos son adorables, individualmente, pero éste es un luchador, y siempre lo será. Éste se destacaba entre los desperdicios. Como se ve diferente, los otros probablemente lo tratarán de manera diferente, lo que a su vez le hará que sea más pendenciero e independiente.

Serena se hecho a reír.

—Es la cosa más extraña que alguna vez he oído. Espero que no lo consideres como un elogio.

—A mí me ha parecido bastante bueno, —comentó, poniendo al gatito con su madre en la parte de atrás y alzándola para ponerla de pie. —Creo que deberíamos llamarle Warrior, como tu tocaya.

—¡Humph! ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?

—¡Sere—na! ¡Que vergüenza! Soy médico. Sé de estas cosas, —dijo él, alzando sus cejas hacia ella.

Ella se rió.

—Entonces, ¿Nos estás comparando a mí y a mis hermanas con los gatos?

Asintió con la cabeza, pero podía notar que su mente estaba en otra parte… probablemente en las inmediaciones de su expuesto pecho.

Ella debería de haber tirado de su mano, pero no lo hizo. Debería de haberle empujado cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás contra la pared, arrastrándola, pero no lo hizo. Debería de haber corrido para salvar su vida cuando vio como sus ojos cambian a un azul humeante, pero no lo hizo.

—Ven a mis pieles esta noche, —urgió él, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiraba, para que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se apoyara contra él.

—No, —dijo ella.

—Hueles tan bien, —susurraba contra la curvatura de su hombro.

Sentir sus labios contra su piel desnuda, fue tan delicioso que le tomó un momento el responder.

—Rosas.

—Uhmmm, —dijo él, independientemente de lo que esto significara.

—¿Vas a besarme? —le preguntó, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera dificultad para hablar.

—Indudablemente, —dijo. —¿Me dejarías?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

—Aunque preferiría ser la que llevara la varita en estos besos. ¿Me dejarías?

Él ni lo pensó por un momento.

—Sí.

—¿No te importa ceder ante una mujer?

Se percató de que él luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

—Serena, me gustaría ceder ante _ti__._ Ninguna otra mujer._ Tú_.

Entonces muchas emociones pasaron a traves de Serena.

Miedo… ella sabía que estaba pisando sobre aguas peligrosas.

Entusiasmo… nunca había iniciado un beso con un hombre antes, y, bueno, alguna vez con un contrincante, realmente le gustó el desafío. _¿Seré buena? __Oh__, eso espero_.

Despertar… no entendía las sensaciones que la atacaban con la mera presencia de Darién, pero le quería. Su feminidad parecía sintonizar con su virilidad y todos sus sentidos aumentaban cuando él estaba cerca.

Los olores eran más aromáticos, como el olor particular de su piel, o su aliento, que era sorprendentemente agradable.

La comida sabia mejor… sus besos seguramente eran deliciosos.

Su oído era tan agudo estos días que con el mero susurro de –Serena—en sus labios le parecía que tenía algún significado sensual.

Y su visión —la simple visión de él entrando en una habitación, causaba que su corazón se acelerara. Y lo extrañaba cuando estaba ausente. La manera en que la miraba fijamente como ahora… con la misma intensidad salvaje que un gato… un gato grande, era más estimulante que amenazador.

Finalmente, estaba el tacto. ¿Cómo podría hacer que algo tan suave como una pluma sobre sus labios o la ligera presión de sus dedos en su brazo hiciera que sus pechos se hincharan y su sexo le doliera?

Durante días, Serena había luchado contra todas estas emociones… signos de debilidad femenina, de eso estaba segura. Pero ahora que parecía saborear su feminidad, estaba a punto de entrar de buen grado en la guarida del lobo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que sus pechos presionaran contra su pecho, colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello. Él era sólo unas pulgadas más alto que ella; encajaban el uno con el otro. Muy bien.

Él la miró fijamente, sin decir nada. Sin hacer nada. Él le estaba permitiendo dirigir este juego. Pero ella vio por la tensión de su mandíbula y por los espasmos de los orificios de su nariz que él no era inmune, y esto la hizo controlar sus nervios. Bien, tenía que admitirlo, los tres aguamieles que se había bebido probablemente también la habían hecho controlar sus nervios.

Al principio, solamente colocó sus labios contra los suyos, se movió, reacomodándose antes que consiguiera la posición deseada. Entonces se apretó, y se movió, y apretó.

—Serena, —dijo él contra su boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella distraídamente, deseando reanudar sus exploraciones.

—Se supone que debes cerrar los ojos.

—¿Yo? ¿Entonces cómo voy a saber qué pasa?

Él se rió, y sintió la ondulación deliciosa de su alegría contra su boca. Otra nueva sensación. Le gustaba esta.

—Siente el beso. No lo mires. Siéntelo.

—Oh, ya veo. —Ella perfilaba los contornos de sus labios con la punta de su lengua mientras hablaba. Pensó que él hizo un gorjeo… de placer, al menos eso esperaba. Pero entonces otro pensamiento le vino espontáneamente. —¿Cómo sabías que mis ojos no estaban cerrados? ¿Estaban los tuyos abiertos? Eso no me parece justo.

Él se rió otra vez, causando más de aquellas maravillosas ondulaciones contra su boca, especialmente cuando él mordió su labio inferior con los dientes. —Solamente estaba comprobándolo.

Y entonces cerró los ojos, y él cerró los suyos (ella lo comprobó), y el beso fue mucho mejor, tal como él había dicho.

Sus anteriores besos todavía estaban impresos en su mente, e intentó recodarlos. Moviendo su boca contra la de él. Lamiendo sus labios. Mordiéndolos ligeramente. Sumergió su lengua dentro de su boca y casi se desmayó por la intensidad de su placer. Él debía de estar casi por desmayarse también, si sus gemidos eran una indicación. En algún punto, ella no pudo decir cuando, Darién empezó a participar en los besos. No encargándose exactamente. Pero sí dando y tomando. Jugando. Le gustó eso. De hecho, comenzaba a gustarle en exceso este hombre.

Él estaba tan aturdido como ella por este increible ejercicio de besos, por lo que ella no notó cuando él empezó a aflojar el cordón de su vestido, que se cerraba alrededor de su cuerpo sobre el abdomen y las caderas. Cuando sintió el aire sobre sus pechos desnudos, ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo podía una mujer resistirse a la mirada hambrienta de un hermoso hombre cuando este miraba su cuerpo?

—No te muevas, —le pidió mientras tiraba del escote y las mangas de su vestido hacia abajo por su cintura y sus muñecas respectivamente. La verdad, no podría haberse movido ni aunque hubiera querido; ya que estaba atrapada por los límites del vestido.

Luego, él tocó sus pechos. Ligeramente. Con las yemas de sus dedos él remontó los globos redondeados, hasta las aréolas rosadas, abarcando sus endurecidas puntas.

—Tan hermosa. Tan hermosa, —susurraba.

El placer era más de lo que podía aguantar. Arqueó su cuello, e instintivamente presionó sus pechos hacia delante, para que recibieran más atenciones. Él se las dio, y más de las que alguna vez hubiera esperado. Ahuecando sus pechos por debajo, los levantó, apoyándose, tomó el hinchado pezón derecho en su boca y chupó profundamente.

Con un quejido, ella se hundió en la paja. Él fue con ella, sin dejar que escapara su pecho de su boca. Una y otra vez, amamantó su pecho con un ritmo que era una deliciosa agonía, alternando el chupar con un pellizco ocasional con sus dientes o un rápido movimiento de su lengua.

Entonces, él levantó la cara, prestándole atención e igual castigo a su pecho izquierdo.

Serena sintió como si flotara, flotara, flotara hacia Valhalla… o algún cielo desconocido.

Pero en mitad de su excitación sexual, comprendió que lo que había comenzado como un juego de besos por su parte, se había convertido en algo totalmente diferente. Era la única que estaba obteniendo placer, mientras que Darién no cosechaba ninguna recompensa.

Respirando profundamente para aclarar un poco su excitación, le agarró la cabeza por los dos lados, tirándole del pelo, levantándole de su cuerpo para así poder ver su cara.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la pasión, con la boca mojada y jadeante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con voz ronca. —¿No te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

Su instinto le decía que negara sus sentimientos, pero fue honesta, y lo admitió,

—Me gusta lo que me haces, pero… pero… bueno, es tan unilateral.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, hasta que finalmente lo entendió.

—Ah, dulzura, ¿Es que no lo sabes? La pasión de una mujer es el mayor placer para un hombre.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a incorporarse.

—Sin embargo, me alegro de que me parases. Perdí el control.

Incorporándose también, empezó a ajustarse el vestido. La decepción resonó como una campana de entierro. Él no la quería después de todo.

—¿Perder el control es bastante malo?

Él giró su mirada hacia ella y rió suavemente.

—No, perder el control es bueno… en una situación idónea. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de tomarte la primera vez en el suelo de un establo.

_¿Tomarme_? A Serena no le gustó como sonaba eso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que _me tomarías_? Quizas sería yo la que te tomaria a _tí__._

Él sacudió sus manos en el aire.

—Eso me viene igualmente bien a mí.

Entonces los dos se levantaron, ayudándose a ponerse la ropa derecha, quitando alguna arruga y retirando trozos de paja.

—¿Quieres llevarte tu mascota al castillo contigo? —pregunto Darién.

—¿Qué mascota?

—El gatito.

—Darién, —dijo ella soltando un largo suspiro, —¿Por qué tengo que seguir recordándotelo? Soy un soldado. Debo planear los ataques. Tener un gatito siguiéndome los pasos no me daría seriedad en mi cometido.

Él solamente se rió de ella, sin creer ninguna palabra de lo que decía.

—Además, Amy no permite mascotas dentro.

Él todavía se reía.

Mientras ellos iban caminado hacia el gran salón, Serena aventuró el pensamiento que había estado perturbándola.

—Esta rara atracción que hay entre nosotros, ¿tienes idea de a qué se debe? Lo digo porque, la verdad, no me gustas mucho.

Él se rió dándole un golpecito juguetón bajo la barbilla. Nadie en toda su vida había hecho eso con ella antes… carantoñas juguetonas. Pero claro, nadie en toda su vida se habia amamantado de sus pechos hasta hacer que su sangre se prendiera en llamas.

—Sí, es raro, —estuvo de acuerdo. —Y hace tiempo, a mí tampoco me gustabas mucho.

Debería de sentirse insultada, pero no lo estaba.

—Tal vez esto ha ocurrido esta noche porque yo he bebido demasiado, —sugirió ella. —O por la tensión creada por la enfermedad de mi padre.

—Quizás, —dijo él, pero sin mucha convicción. —Por otra parte, tal vez fuera porque esta noche te he visto con ese vestido tan provocativo. O porque he estado casto durante mucho tiempo. —Esto también lo dijo sin mucha convicción.

Todas eran excusas normalitas: tensión, un vestido provocativo, la cabeza embotada por la cerveza, castidad en exceso… explicaciones perfectamente lógicas para un comportamiento ilógico.

Ni ella ni Darién creyeron lo que decía el otro.

—Deberías de haber copulado cuando tuviste la posibilidad. —Sammy hizo la vergonzosa sugerencia mientras los dos caminaban hacia el dormitorio del rey, después de haber acabado de comer.

—¡Sammy! —dijo Darién amonestándole. —¡Vaya cosas dices! ¡Sobre todo para un muchacho de tu edad!

—Sigo diciéndotelo, no soy un muchacho. Soy un hombre.. casi.

—¡Entonces, qué se le puede decir a un casi… hombre!

—Sobre esto, nada, pero era un poco raro lo que los demás estaban diciendo en el salón anoche cuando tú y Lady Serena regresaron del establo, trayendo la cara roja y la ropa descolocada. Parecía que habiais estado trabajando en el... heno, eso fue lo que dijo un soldado. Pero el tío Andrew dijo, —Que no, que el muchacho había obtenido esta paja de otra manera un poco más lenta, que podía distinguir cuando el heno no había sido rastrillado aún.

—Ahí fue cuando Lady Lita le golpeó con un hueso de jamón. Y Nicolas cree que has perdido definitivamente la destreza de hace años. ¿Cuál es esa destreza de todos modos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?

Darién tenía un dolor de cabeza inmenso… uno de eso en los que parecía que su cabeza se partiría.

—¿No tienes ningún sitio donde ir esta mañana, Sammy? Seguramente tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar conmigo en la habitación de un enfermo.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer. Es mi día libre, —dijo Sammy con alegría. —Pero, en realidad, si hay una razón para ir a la cámara del rey. Tenía la esperanza de que despertara… y…

No era normal que Sammy vacilara cuando hablaba. Y esta vacilación picó la curiosidad de Darién.

—¿Y a que se debe, Sammy?

—Quería iintentar conseguir alguna moneda más del rey este año. Unuzaki, y Rini y Zafiro, todas necesitan ropa nueva. Y la verdad, a mí me gustaría comprarme una espada.

_¿Una espada? ¿Qué sería después?_

—Y quizás también una lanza lo suficientemente larga.

_El muchacho iba a matarse_.

—Bien, el rey no ha despertado aún, e incluso si lo hiciera, no estoy seguro de que sea el momento para sacar este tema a colación. Él tendrá cuestiones más importantes que tratar. ¿No podrías acercarte a ver al administrador del rey, o a Lady Serena?

Sammy sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi arreglo es algo personal… con el rey.

Darién metió una mano en la bolsa en su cinturón y le dio a Sammy una moneda.

—Toma. Aquí tienes esto.

Sammy se alejó de un salto de él. —No, No tomaré la caridad de nadie. De la familia si podría.

—Con esto, golpeó su talón y escapó.

_Pues muy bien, ¿No es estupendo? Ahora he ofendido a un muchacho de diez años__… __más bien a un casi—hombre de diez años_. Él se rió ante su propia corrección mental.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —le preguntó Andrew cuando entró en el dormitorio del rey. —Me parece que no tendrías que estar feliz hoy… no después de lo de anoche. ¡Ha, ha, ha!

—Ya sabes, Andrew, pero que boca más grande tienes. Oí lo que dijiste en el salón anoche.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo? —Andrew se reía estrepitosamente. Él se alejó cuando Darién se aproximó para darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Shhhh! —dijo el Padre Efrid. —Tengan un poco de decoro ante el sufrimiento del rey.

Darién y Andrew agacharon sus cabezas, mientras que Malachite, Taiki, y Nicolas sonrieron con gusto por su incomodidad.

—¿Ha despertado otra vez? —pregunto Darién a Malachite.

—Él tiene periodos de consciencia, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, no mientras he estado aquí, —dijo su asistente, colocando los instrumentos de Darién y los medicamentos sobre un limpio tapete de lino sobre la mesa.

Todos se retiraron hacia atrás para que pudiera explorar al paciente. Alguien debía de haber estado antes para bañar al rey, porque olía a jabón perfumado de pino de Hotaru, y llevaba ropa limpia, aunque ésta solamente fuera una túnica holgada y sin cintura. Incluso su barba canosa había sido recortada.

—Su color de piel ha mejorado, —comentó Darién, más para él que para los demás que estaban en la habitación. —Y Minako me dijo que había logrado que tomase un tazón enterito de caldo de ternera hoy. Si solamemte recobrara el conocimiento durante periodos de tiempo más largos.

—Él me habló un poco ayer, —le informó Taiki. —Quiso saber que había pasado. Sobretodo, el que habló fui yo, pero él pareció ser consciente de su entorno. ¿Es normal que un hombre 'duerma' tanto después de una operación?

El discurso largo y tendido de Taiki le pareció extraño, aunque Darién no sabría decir la razon, ni el por qué. Quizás fuese porque él le había evitado con sus ojos, en todo momento. Darién tenía una ligera sospecha sobre la persistente inconsciencia del rey, pero esta era demasiado estrafalaria, incluso para este pícaro rey.

Darién cambió la venda de lino que tapaba la herida de la cabeza, comprobando los ojos, la boca y los oídos del Rey, y escuchado el latido de su corazón. Todo le parecía normal… o tan normal como un hombre podría estar, con un agujero en su cabeza.

Él dio un paso alejándose de la cama y dijo,

—Me quedaré con él durante unas horas. Puede que despierte mientras estoy aquí. Me gustaría ver como reacciona.

—Uh, Maestro, ¿Sabe que la gente está haciendo cola para obtener sus servicios médicos? —le informo Malachite.

—Como dije, ppermaneceré aquí unas horas. Esta tarde atenderé a algunas personas, —dijo firmemente. —Por favor, Malachite, que no sean demasiadas, por ahora. —Había un mensaje oculto en su última declaración… una súplica hacia su ayudante para que entendiera que él tenía que ir despacio en la práctica médica… que todavía tenía dudas para llevarla a cabo.

Malachite asistió.

Aunque nadie se marchó enseguida. Él y Malachite recogían sus instrumentos, dejando a un lado los artículos que deberían ser destruidos y los que deberían ser hervidos para utilizarlos de nuevo.

—¿Planeas casarte con Serena? —pregunto Taiki a bocajarro.

—¿Huh? —_Ahora__, __da una respuesta realmente inteligente__._ —Te has sobrepasado, Taiki.

—Sé que te sientes atraído… no intentes negarlo. Y, si me sobrepaso, es por una buena razón. Quiero casarme con Amy. Llevo cinco años esperándola. Y la única razón que se interpone en nuestro camino es Serena.

—No es responsabilidad mía preparar el terreno a las parejas de enamorados.

—No puede ser tu responsabilidad, pero si tienes la intención de casarte con nuestra lady, entonces si, apreciaría el saberlo. Por el Santo Thor, hombre, ahorraría angustia a las hermanas de Serena y a muchos guerreros Stoneheim si tu pudieras quedártela.

—Esto no dice mucho de Serena, ¿no crees? Ella ha sido una buena señora para todos, en el lugar de su padre, ¿Y es así cómo se lo agradeces? Haciéndola sentir menos que una mujer… y menos que un líder. ¿Alguien le ha preguntado a Serena lo que ella quiere?

La habitación quedó en un silencio atronador.

Finalmente Andrew hizo notar,

—¿Estás defendiendo a la moza? Uh—oh. Me parece serio.

—Creo que escribiré una fábula sobre los hombres que no saben lo que ellos quieren, —dijo Nicolas.

—Creo que te lanzaré al foso, —replicó Darién.

—Creo que me gustaría verte intentarlo, —contestó Nicolas.

—Hay un proverbio famoso que le viene que ni pintado a todo esto: 'Triste es el hombre que busca latón por todo el mundo y encuentra oro en su propia tienda', —dijo Malachite.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —gruño Darién. —Vaya, no importa. —Se volvió hacia Taiki. —En respuesta a tu pregunta, no, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Serena… o con alguna otra mujer. Puedo entender perfectamente cómo debe de sentirse Serena, con cada uno de vosotros quejándose todo el tiempo. Nunca quise volver a ejercer la medicina y sin embargo aquí estoy, en medio de una enfermería, con una cola de enfermos que nadie sabe donde acaba. Recibiendo oopiniones por un lado, opiniones por otro, todos decidiendo sobre mi persona. Ahora quieres iniciarme en el matrimonio. Bien, pues ya he tenido más que suficiente. ¡Todos fuera de aquí y dejadme en paz!

Las mandíbulas de los cuatro hombres quedaron colgando después de su arrebato. Pero al menos, captaron el mensaje y se marcharon con un pasmoso silencio.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, Darién se dio la vuelta hacia la cama. Él podría haber jurado que había una sonrisa sobre los labios del anciano.

Fráncico proviene de franco. Los francos eran un pueblo germánico.

1


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 11_

—Tienes que coquetear, —le dijo Amy.

—¡Por el amor de un troll! ¿Me sacaste del campo de ejercicio sólo para decirme eso?

—Si quieres al hombre, tienes que tomar algunas medidas más drásticas. Coquetear, esa sería una solución.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero al hombre? —Serena se limpiaba el sudor de su ceja con su antebrazo. Dos horas de lanzamiento de lanza y todavía no podía dejar de pensar en el pícaro que la había llevado a los establos. Y al estúpido gatito que mantenía a su alrededor. Había tenido que encerrarlo con llave en el establo, finalmente, cuando la siguió hasta los campos de ejercicio, donde habría sido seguramente atravesado por una lanza.

No era que ella se preocupara por el pequeño y sarnoso gato. Aunque éste se llamaba igual que ella.

—Por favor, Serena, dame algún crédito en esta materia. Volviste anoche de los establos con el pelo que parecía un henil, y Darién no venía mucho mejor. No quiero avergonzarte, hermana, pero juraría que tenías las raspaduras de su barba en tu pecho. Y los dos veníais jadeantes.

_¡Oh… __mi__…! Valhalla!_

Taiki estaba a punto de pararse alli, con un hacha en una mano y con Sammy en la otra. Él llevaba al muchacho que se retorcía, por el pescuezo. Serena no quería saber lo que Sammy había estado haciendo ahora. Tampoco quería saber de dónde venía Pegasus, el hijo salvaje de Andrew y Lita, en este momento. Lo que Sammy no necesitaba era que le plantaran mas ideas sobre travesuras en su cabeza, y Pegasus era por si mismo un pillastre. Diablura y caos… es lo que eran aquellos dos. Nicolas debería de escribir una saga sobre ellos.

—Buen día tengas, Amy, —dijo Taiki arrastrando las palabras.

—Buen día tengas, Taiki, —dijo Amy arrastrando las palabras tal como había hecho él.

Taiki le guiñó un ojo a Amy.

Amy agitó sus pestañas hacia Taiki.

Serena pensó seriamente que iba a echar el contenido de su estómago.

Una vez que Taiki se hubo ido, Serena le dijo a Amy,

—Si piensas durante un momento que voy a comenzar a agitar mis pestañas a cada hombre como una criada con la cabeza hueca, entonces, seguramente es que estás ya demente. ¡Coquetear! ¡Hah! Eso no está en mi naturaleza.

—Serena, Serena, Serena, —Amy suspiró. —El flirteo está en la naturaleza de cada mujer. Pero no es sólo el agitar las pestañas, aunque esto a mi siempre me funciona. Inténtalo algún día.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como Amy apretaba sus labios.

—¿Y qué voy a conseguir con eso? Salvo parecerme a un pescado hinchado.

—¡Tsk—tsk! Abre tu mente a alguna sugerencia, Serena. Cuando una mujer hace algun mohín con su boca de esta manera, los hombres piensan en besarte.

—¿Estás segura que ellos no piensan en peces… o que te has comido una manzana ácida?

—Y has de parar esa manía que tienes de rascarte. Realmente, Serena, ¿Cómo podrías pensar en abordar a algún hombre si te estás rascando de forma vulgar tus partes?

—Los hombres lo hacen.

—¡Aaarrgh! ¿Me estás escuchando? Trato de hacerte parecer más femenina, no mas viril.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Realmente, tienes que hacer esa pregunta? Lo que tienes que hacer es seducir a un hombre y casarte, así el resto de nosotras podremos descansar y tener vidas propias.

—En otras palabras, las mismas viejas tonterías.

Podia sentir que Amy quería alzar sus manos al aire con exasperacion, pero su hermana tomó varias y profundas respiraciones para tener paciencia.

—Una última cosa… y, sí, sé que yo no debería darte demasiados consejos sobre la sabiduría femenina tan rápidamente, pero, Serena, debes cambiar tu forma de caminar.

—¿Mi caminar? ¿Qué le pasa a mi forma de caminar?

—Tú te pavoneas, querida. Una mujer debería balancearse elegantemente cuando camina. —Amy miró a izquierda y derecha, entonces recogió uno de los múltiples ladrillos que Hotaru había colocado alrededor de un cerezo recién plantado.

—Mira esto, —Amy la instruyó. Entonces ella colocó el ladrillo sobre su cabeza, colocando sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo, y poniéndose a andar en línea recta, primero en una dirección, luego hacia atrás otra vez. Amy lo hizo, en efecto, parecía elegante, y, bendito Thor, sus caderas se balanceaban en realidad con bastante soltura.

—Yo nunca podría hacer eso, —afirmó Serena.

—Sí, puedes, —insistió Amy, colocando el ladrillo en la mano de Serena. —Practica.

Serena estaba pasando apuros para concentrárse en arrojar la lanza el resto de la mañana, por que todo lo que podía hacer era verse en su imaginación con un ladrillo en la cabeza. No, esto no era todo lo que veía. También veia a cierto—hermoso—y—muy—real curandero sajón con la boca en su pecho.

_¿Podría realmente aprender a coquetear? ¿Y caminar balanceando las caderas? ¿Y a fruncir mis labios? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca jamás! Bueno__, quizás alguna vez. ¡__No, __nunca, nunca, nunca!_

_Sálveme, __Odin_, rezaba.

Pero todo lo que escucho en su cabeza fueron las carcajadas de Loki.

Darién se dirigía hacia el solar justo antes del mediodía, cuando vio a Andrew y Nicolas acercándose a él.

Se había sentado con Kenji durante tres largas horas, y ni una sola vez se había despertado el rey, para consternación de Darién. Y ahora era el momento de tratar a algunos de sus otros pacientes.

—Darién, quiero darte algún que otro consejo masculino, —dijo Andrew, a la vez que caminaba junto a él. Nicolas niveló su zancada a su lado.

—Marchate, tío.

—He tenido muchos más años de experiencia con mujeres de los que puedes tener tú, y créeme lo que te digo, el espécimen femenino es difícil de entender. Deberías de escucharme, —expuso Andrew.

—Marchate, tío.

—Antes de Lita, tenía reputación de ser un buen amante. Incluso ahora, estoy seguro de que Lita me respaldaría sobre este tema… si la atrapas en un día bueno, claro.

—Excepto por aquel tiempo en el que perdiste tu destreza, —le recordó Nicolas a Andrew.

—Los dos, marchaos. No quiero ni necesito vuestro consejo.

Andrew ignoró completamente sus protestas y siguió con el tema.

—Ya sabemos que dominas el arte de besar a una simple moza, como fue evidente antes de esta última noche. Y ya sabes la importancia de atrapar a la moza sola, también lo sabemos basado en esta ultima noche. Debes actuar rápidamente para seducir a la moza, por que si su padre se entera… en ese caso, te verías obligado a un matrimonio forzado por comprometer a su hija. Realmente, si el rey vive o muere, esto hace que tus posibilidades de caer sobre sus pieles de cama disminuyan con cada día que pasa.

_Gracias a Dios ellos no saben sobre el pacto que he hecho __con Serena__. Estaré en las pieles de su cama, seguro__. __Bueno, yo estoy bastante seguro__._

—Hemos decidido que debes dirigirle mas miradas ardorosas a Serena, —dijo Nicolas.

—¿Quién sois _vosotros? _

Andrew agitó una mano de manera confiada.

—Yo, Nicolas, Taiki, Malachite.

—¿Habéis estado hablando sobre mi vida sexual entre vosotros? ¿No tenéis nada más que hacer con vuestro tiempo?

—Nos preocupamos por ti —dijo Andrew. Y probablemente era cierto lo que decia.

—He escrito un poema para aconsejarte, —añadió Nicolas. Y aquella expresión soñadora que cubrió su cara le indicó que otro poema horrible estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

Andrew sonreía abiertamente ante la incomodidad de Darién antes de que Nicolas le dijera,

—Podrías aprender de esto, tu también, Andrew.

Andrew se sonrojó. Él, realmente se sonrojó.

—Lo he llamado 'Las Reglas Viriles del Amor.'

El hombre es una criatura estúpida

cuando se trata de conocer a las mujeres.

Pero los ancianos dicen:

hay un camino

para ganar y apresar a una mujer.

Dale calor.

Bésala mucho.

Gánatela con palabras,

Muchos elogios seran vertidos.

Entonces, insinúate con indiferencia,

incluso, si es sólo un pretexto,

Tócala con frecuencia cuando esté a tu lado.

Pronto sus sentidos cantarán.

Y si todo lo demás falla…

Implora.

—Espera un momento, Serena.

Fue Darién quien la llamó. Mortificada por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, ella lo había estado evitando. Él la había atrapado al atardecer cuando estaba a punto de dirigir a sus hombres a examinar la frontera, al sur, donde algunos viles daneses habían sido avistados desde el pueblo mas cercano a la frontera.

—¿Qué deseas, Darién? Debo darme prisa. —Ella no le miraba cuando habló. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría que estaba sonrojada.

—Ven, siéntate aquí en este banco solo durante un momento. Debo hablar contigo sobre las necesidades de Sammy.

—¿Sammy? —Vaya, eso era una sorpresa. No estaba segura de lo que había esperado que Darién dijera, pero no eso. —¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Nada. Bueno, él ha hecho algo… recientemente recolocó todos los frascos de cerámica en mi bolso médico, y ahora Malachite debe rebuscar entre todos para saber cual es cual. Pero no es por eso por lo que te llame ahora.

Serena miro a Darién, y eso fue un error. Un gran error. Él llevaba puesta una simple túnica marrón y unas calzas marrones sujetas con un cinturón de cuero, tambien de un simple marrón, pero, la verdad, no había ni una pulgada de este hombre que fuera simple. Él tenía simplemente la altura correcta. Tenía el abultamiento justo en los músculos de los brazos y las piernas… y, bueno vale, en otras zonas en las que ella no se atrevía ni a pensar. Y su cara era una escultura hecha por los dioses. Ningún hombre debería de tener esa cara.

Pero entonces, notó algo más. Una pequeña marca, una mordedura en el cuello. ¿Sería de ella? Bueno, ¿De quién más?

—Sammy tiene un arreglo con tu padre por el cual él se entrena para ser un vikingo y, a cambio, una vez al año le dan una moneda de plata.

—¿Mi padre consintió en pagarle por hacer todos los desastres que hace?

Adán se encogió de hombros.

—El punto es, que ha venido para que le paguen. Tu padre está casi muerto para el resto del mundo, por así decirlo. Y Sammy necesita la moneda para ayudar a su familia.

—Le damos todo lo que necesita, —dijo ella ultajada.

—Por lo visto no.

—¿Por qué no vino él a mí?

Darién se encogió otra vez de hombros.

—Orgullo.

—Es mucho orgullo para un muchacho tan pequeño.

—El orgullo no tiene edad, mi señora… ni sexo. —Él extendió una mano y tiró de un hilo que se desprendía de su túnica… lo que trajo a su mente, otros derroteros por los que él había transcurrido la noche anterior. Luchó contra ellos, pero no pudo contener el rubor que calentó su cara otra vez. Entonces, como si inconscientemente él hubiera confundido sus sentidos una vez más, él continuó, —Traté de darle una moneda, pero él no la aceptará de mí.

—¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Encuentra un modo de darle la moneda sin herir su orgullo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Podría hacer eso. Quería hacer eso.

—Eres un hombre contradictorio, Darién.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estás claramente enojado con Sammy, y otros piensan que es como la peste, y aún así, aquí estas, poniéndote de su parte. Luchas poderosamente contra tu destino en cuanto a la medicina, y aún así, pasas muchas horas del día sirviendo a mi gente. Eres un sajón, y aún así, tienes el espíritu de un vikingo.

—Probablemente tienes razón, —concedió, para su sorpresa, —Pero puedo pensar todavía en otros caminos dónde tambien estoy acribillado por las contradicciones. Me disgustan tus modales hombrunos, y aún así, tú me gustas. No quiero una relación permanente contigo, o con cualquier mujer, y aún así voy detrás de ti, olfateándote como un perro lujurioso. Intento concentrarme en tus modales maleducados, tan característicamente masculinos, pero todo que puedo ver es la mujer que hay en tí. ¿Puedes entender esto?

Ella no podía.

Pero la mujer en ella si lo hizo, y estaba exultante.

Serena se alejó de él, y él disfrutó del acontecimiento enormemente.

En su túnica y sus apretadas calzas, sus caderas fluían de un lado a otro de un modo bastante atractivo. ¿Tenían las hembras alguna idea de los sensuales que eran sus culos al ser vistos por los hombres desde este ángulo? Si ellas lo supieran, probablemente siempre retrocederían ante los hombres. No pudo dejar de mirarla boquiabierto.

—Serena, —la llamó. —¿Por qué caminas de esa manera?

Ella se paró y miró hacia atrás desde su hombro.

—¿Cómo?

—Como… como si tuvieras un ladrillo en la cabeza.

—¿Un ladrillo? —ella casi se ahogó, y se giró para enfrentarlo directamente, aunque estuviera un poco lejos. Él todavía estaba sentado en el banco. —Esto es ridículo. ¿Un ladrillo? Ha, ha, ha. —En su cara floreció una sombra encantadora de color rosado, como si fuera culpable de alguna maldad.

¿Una maldad que implicaba su manera de caminar? No, no podía ser.

—Debe ser la cota de malla que llevo puesta, —explicó ella, todavía ruborizada profusamente.

—¿Cota de malla? ¿Por qué llevas puesta la cota de malla? —pregunto él, con alarma en su voz.

—Me voy lejos para comprobar nuestras fronteras con mis hombres. Algunos proscritos daneses han estado haciendo incursiones en el área.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Por supuesto que es peligroso.

—No vayas, —dijo impulsivamente, antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua.

—¿Qué no vaya? ¿Estás loco? Debo ir. Mi trabajo como jefe es conducir a mis soldados. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no voy con ellos?

—No sé. —Él sólo sabía que quería que estuviera segura. No quería ni imaginársela tirada sobre la tierra cubierta de sangre. Quería que estuviera cerca, de forma que él pudiera ayudarla, si fuera necesario. La quería… bueno, bastaba con decir, solamente que la quería.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada que acabas de hacer?

—¿Mirada? ¿Qué mirada? —Él trató de recordar la expresión que podría haber estado en su cara.

—Una mirada ardiente.

Entonces, él sonrió, especialmente cuando recordó que Andrew, Nicolas, Taiki y Malachite le habían aconsejado que él le hiciera exactamente eso a Serena —miradas ardientes.

Ella fruncía el ceño, a la espera de una respuesta por parte suya.

Bien, infiernos, era uno de los muchos buenos consejos que le habían hecho. ¡Miradas ardientes, pues claro!

—Me parece que iré contigo, —anunció él, otra vez sin pensar.

—Tú… no puedes… ir. Además, ¿Y las personas que vienen aquí por tus servicios?.

—Ellos pueden esperar. El Padre Efrid está aquí… y Malachite.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Él está mejorando a cada hora que pasa. _Sorprendentemente_ mejor.

—No vendrás conmigo.

—Sólo quiero protegerte. —Otro comentario precipitado, otro error sin tino, comprendió inmediatamente.

Ahora su cara en vez de mostrar un fruncimiento, mostraba enojo.

—¿Dudas de mi competencia, sajón?

—No es eso lo que quise decir. —Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

—Sé de qué va todo esto. Lo piensas porque como anoche mostré cierta debilidad femenina, ahora de repente soy menos guerrero. Bien, piénsatelo otra vez. —Ella retrocedio ante él cuando se le acercó. Extendiendo una mano, ella dijo, —No te acerques más. No utilices más tus estratagemas para la seducción conmigo.

—¿Estratagemas? ¿Qué estratagemas? —Ahora él se mostró ofendido. —¡Vete! Vete a ejercer tu papel de hombre, si así lo quieres. Pero no te atrévas a matarte, mi señora, porque… porque… —Él estaba tan furioso, que no pudo completar la frase.

Ella inclinó la cabeza esperando que acabara, y cuando él rechazó terminarla, se diómedia vuelta y caminó rígidamente hacia el grupo de hombres y caballos que la esperaban. Él notó que ya no había ni el más míimo balanceo en su caminar ahora. _Maldita sea_.

Mucho mas tarde, completó la frase, pero sólo para él:

—…porque me preocupo.

Las noticias no eran buenas.

Cuando Serena y sus tropas llegaron al pequeño pueblo cerca de Fagrfjord, los proscritos daneses ya habían estado y se habían ido. Por lo visto, las notícias de la muerte inminente de su padre se habían extendido por los campos enemigos, y las viles tropas, conducidas por Zoicite de Evil, habían atacado, aprovechando la oportunidad. Ellos habían quemado algunas casas de madera, robado el ganado y ovejas, tomando a algunas mujeres y niños que fueron incapaces de correr hacia las montañas, y matado a media docena de guerreros.

—A menos que mi padre despierte pronto y comience a mostrar su cara en público, ésta será la primera de muchas de estas hostilidades, y no sólo por parte de Zoicite, —Serena se lo decía a Taiki. —Cada enemigo de aquí a Birka se pondrá en movimiento, descubriendo cualquier debilidad en nuestros flancos.

—Estás en lo correcto, desde luego, —dijo Taiki. —Pero hemos percibido esta incursión prontamente. Ahora seremos mas prevenidos, enviaremos refuerzos a los hombres de todas nuestras líneas fronterizas que sean vulnerables. Y, mi señora, no temas sobre la vuelta de tu padre al mando. Yo _sé_ que cuando él se recupere, reasumirá la soberanía de sus tierras y sus tropas.

—¿Hay algo que sabes y no me has dicho? —pregunto ella, repentinamente alerta por el tono de su voz.

Él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente… demasiado rápidamente… pero Serena no tenía tiempo para considerar esto ahora.

—¿No estarás preocupado por Dragonstead? —pregunto Serena a Andrew, quién había montado a caballo junto a ellos.

—No. En realidad, no. Dejé a doscientos soldados atrás en mis tierras. A Zoicite solo le gusta atacar donde ellos sienten que hay alguna debilidad.

Mientras Taiki y una pequeña tropa partieron en busca de los culpables, ella, Andrew y los otros hombres armados, gastaron las pocas horas siguientes apagando los fuegos, instalando a los guardias, alimentando a los pobres que habían estado sitiados durante más de un día, y atendiendo a los heridos… algunos de ellos tendrían que ser llevados a Stoneheim para un cuidado más experto.

Era tarde aquella noche, cuando montaron sus caballos yendo despacio hacia Stoneheim, agotados y con el humor sombrío. Fagrfjord estaría seguro por el momento, pero había mucho por lo que reflexionar en cuanto a Stoneheim y sus enormes posesiones. Irónicamente, los proscitos escandinavos no tenían ningún interés en la tierra, no en esta zona tan lejana en el norte, porque era salvaje y la tierra demasiado dura para cultivar, sobre todo para los holgazanes perezosos como eran estos sanguinarios. Ellos estaban más interesados en el tesoro, o en los animales, o en la gente para venderlos como esclavos, y de todo esto en Stoneheim había en abundancia.

Había luna llena esta noche, y cuando la larga línea de su séquito hizo su camino a casa, desde el puente levadizo y en el patio, ella pudo distingir a alguien claramente.

Darién.

Él la estaba esperando.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando las tropas de Serena regresaron a Stoneheim.

Darién había estado de pie cerca de la puerta durante más de tres horas. No estaba seguro si estaba más preocupado o enojado.

Había heridos, notó, alzados sobre las sillas o arrastrados sobre unas camillas de ramas que habian sido rápidamente construidas y que se arrastraban detrás de los caballos. Ninguno de los hombres parecían ser los guerreros de Stoneheim, por lo que pudo apreciar. Más trabajo para él, aunque, ya lo había supuesto.

¿Pero dónde estaba Serena? El latido de su corazón saltaba frenéticamente por el pánico. ¿Sería una de los que dejaron atrás, demasiado herida para moverla? ¿O muerta?

_¡Por favor__, __Dios, otra vez no!_

En ese momento una de las líneas de las tropas se separó y apareció Serena. Montaba a caballo avanzando por las filas. Lágrimas de alivio empañaron sus ojos.

_No debería de preocuparme tanto_, se dijo. Luego, _Gracias, Dios mío_.

Cuando ella comenzó a desmontar, sus rodillas cedieron —sin duda de agotamiento por el día tan largo—pero él estaba alli para atraparla entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él contra su oído, todavía sosteniéndola firmemente entre sus brazos. —¿Te han hecho daño?

Ella sacudió su cabeza despacio, de un lado a otro, aturdida.

—Nunca me hagas esto otra vez, júramelo.

—¿Hacer qué? —Ella alzó su cabeza, confundida.

—Dejarme atrás, preocupándome, como un… como un…

—¿Marido? —le aclaró Andrew con una carcajada cuando desmontó de su caballo al lado de ellos.

Darién sabía que él estaba actuando tontamente, pero sus emociones estaban fuera de control. Respirando hondo para calmarse, le dijo a Serena:

—Hablaremos de este tema más tarde, —y se marchó para unirse al Padre Efrid, quién ya examinaba a un herido.

Casi inmediatamente, él se dio la vuelta, regresando, y la besó profundamente en los labios. Luego rápidamente se alejó otra vez.

—¿Habrá perdido la cabeza? —escuchó que le preguntaba Serena a Andrew.

—Absolutamente, —dijo Andrew. —Eso, o su corazón.

Incluso aunque todavía no fuera completamente el alba, Sammy tarareaba una melodía indecente que había escuchado cantar a unos soldados una noche. Llevaba un cubo de agua fresca y potable al dormitorio del Rey Kenji.

—Buen Día para tí, muchacho, —le dijo una voz jovial.

Sammy casi mojó sus calzones, de tan asustado como estaba. Dejando el cubo en un banco, echó un vistazo a un lado y al otro, buscando por el cuarto. Él era la única persona que había, aparte del rey, quién dormía todavía profundamente por su herida en la cabeza.

Tentativamente, él se acercó a la cama.

Los ojos del rey estaban abiertos de par en par, y le guiñaba un ojo a Sammy.

Sammy casi se murió de miedo.

—¡Su Alteza! —exclamó. —Déjeme ir a llamar a sus hijas y al médico. Gracias a Odin, ha regresado de entre los muertos.

El rey levantó una mano vacilante.

—No, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy despierto. Ven aquí, muchacho, y ayúdame.

Cuando Sammy estuvo al lado de la cama, el rey arrojó hacia atrás la ropa de cama, exponiendo un tajadero lleno de pan. En el había dos piernas de pollo asadas, varios trozos de queso curado, y algunas rebanadas de lengua de reno escabechado. Sostenida entre sus rodillas había una copa de madera enorme con ale.

—¿Estás tan hambriento como lo estoy yo, Sammy?

Sammy afirmó con la cabeza. Él siempre tenía hambre.

Así que para mantener en secreto lo del rey, Sammy cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio, luego avanzó lentamente hacia la cama de su rey, y ambos rompieron su ayuno rápidamente.

Mientras ellos comían, el rey comentó,

—¿Te debo una moneda ahora, no es así, muchacho?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Su hija Serena me pagó. Ella lo negó, pero al parecer Darién el Curandero le recordó que me debía pagar en su lugar. Es un buen compañero, este Darién. Mi héroe, en realidad.

El rey asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que masticaba ruidosamente, la sabrosa comida.

—Minako es una buena cocinera. Será un día triste cuando ella se case y deje Stoneheim… no es que esto vaya a pasar en cualquier momento, al paso que va Serena en el mercado del matrimonio. Pero eso va a cambiar, si me salgo con la mía. —El rey hablaba más para sí mismo que para Sammy, quién estaba demasiado atontado para hablar de todos modos.

—Entonces, Sammy, dime todo lo que ha estado aconteciendo en mi castillo.

Y Sammy lo hizo, sin excluir nada. El rey sobre todo asimiló los acontecimientos que rodeaban a Serena y Darién, pero también estuvo bastante interesado en los proscritos que habían atacado sus posesiones la noche anterior. Sammy penso que había escuchado refunfuñar al rey,

—Taiki no me contó de esto aún. ¿Dónde estará el hombre? ¿Se habrá hecho un dormilón ahora?

Sammy no estaba seguro de sí había escuchado bien, por lo que no hizo ningun comentario.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Sammy.

Sammy se sentó mas recto.

—¿Puedo confiar en tí?

—Con mi vida. —Oh, este era el mejor día de la vida de Sammy. Pensar que su rey iba a confiar en él con alguna asignación especial. —¿Les digo en la herrería que me hagan una espada? Incluso el caballero de más bajo nivel necesita su propia espada para cortar el cuello a su enemigo, o descuartizar su corazón, o cortar su cabeza. Realmente lo que deseo es cortar una cabeza o dos.

—Uh, no creo que una espada sea necesaria aún, —dijo el rey. Una débil sonrisa se formó en su cara todavía pálida. _Quizás__ el rey no estaba tan bien como Darién había pensado__._ —La tarea que yo preciso de ti, requiere una mente aguda, no una lámina afilada.

Sammy intentó mirarle de forma inteligente y despierta, pero temió que sólo se pareciera a un bicho asombrado.

—En primer lugar, no debes decir a nadie —_a __nadie—_que me he despertado.

Él afirmo con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

—Debes ser mis ojos y mis oídos en el castillo. Contarme todo, sin importar cuan insignificante creas que pueda parecer. ¿Puedes hacer esto?

—Sí, puedo. Entonces, ¿debo de ser su espía?

—Completamente.

Sammy se bajó de la cama y se elevó con toda su altura, que no era mucha_. __¡Un_ _espía! Voy a ser un espía. ¡Alabados sean los Dioses!__. L__o mismo que le predijo Darién tiempo atrás. Quizas él ha llevado a cabo este milagro para mí_. _Debería_ _agradécerselo, pero no, no puedo agradecérselo correctamente porque esto es un__ secreto__. __Todavía__… yo, ¡un espía!_ Sammy disimuló la sonrisa de pura alegría que tenía en su cara e intentó parecer sombrío y responsable.

—No le defraudaré, Su Alteza. Incluso si me torturan con astillas muy calientes. Incluso si me cortan las orejas. Incluso si me afeitan la cabeza. Incluso si...

—No creo que acontezca todo eso, —dijo Kenji y sus labios se movían nerviosamente de una manera bastante rara, como si intentara suprimir una sonrisa.

—Ahora, Sammy, convoca a Taiki para mí. No digas que te lo pedí, sobre todo si hay mas gente por los alrededores. Solamente dile que debes ir al guardarropa1 o alguna otra cosa, y que lamentas dejar a tu rey solo.

Sammy siguió asistiendo con la cabeza a cada una de las órdenes del rey.

—Y recuerda, este es _nuestro_ secreto.

—Será _nuestro_ secreto, —aseguró Andrew al rey.

Taiki lo había convocado al dormitorio del rey, después de pasar algún tiempo él mismo allí, luego le había preguntado si le haría compañía al rey durmiente mientras él se preparaba para hacer la primera patrulla de la mañana.

Parecía que el gobernante de Stoneheim había salido de su condicion de sueño, pero no había querido que nadie mas supiera sobre este hecho salvo Andrew, Kenji siempre había sido un hombre astuto… e inteligente. Andrew no quiso preguntar por sus motivos.

—Quiero que me relates todo lo que ha ocurrido a mí alrededor desde mi confinamiento, —le había dicho el rey. —Es importante que sepa no sólo lo que pasa con mis hombres de armas y las gentes de Stoneheim, sino también con mis hijas.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta directamente?

—¡Qué vergüenza, Andrew! Methought sabría esto mucho mejor. Las mujeres nunca contestan a una pregunta cuando lo haces directamente.

—Vaya, es verdad.

—Ahora, ¿qué piensas de la mecha ardorosa que hay entre mi hija Serena y tu sobrino Darién?

—Es poco lo que tengo que decir, Kenji. Es lo que ellos quieren. Te diré esto: la savia de la lujuria fluye bastante entre esos dos.

El rey aplaudió con sus manos alegremente.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! Todo según el plan.

—¿Qué plan? —pregunto Andrew, preguntándose si el rey habría escuchado el plan que Malachite, Taiki, Nicolas y él habían ideado para Darién, pero no, eso era imposible.

El rey no le contestó. En cambio le pidió,

—Envíame al bribón de Malachite. No le digas que estoy despierto. Sólo dile que es su turno de presentarle sus respetos al rey.

—¿Por qué querría al árabe aquí?

—He oído murmuraciones extrañas sobre un harén. ¡Un harén, justamente! No habrá ningun harén en Stoneheim… a menos que me pertenezca a mí, claro.

—Así que, cuéntame algo sobre tu maestro, Malachite. ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

Malachite se sentía honrado por tener la confianza del rey, sobre todo por que era el único rey en el que había confiado.

—Mi maestro, Darién, es un buen hombre. Honorable. Pero estos dos últimos años han sido duros para él, ya que ha perdido a su hermana. Antes de esto, él era un aventurero, lleno de vida e ingenio. Ahora, es sombrío y solitario. Pero creo que esta cambiando a su antiguo yo, día tras día.

—¿Gracias a mi hija?

Malachite estaba sorprendido de que el rey supiera tanto sobre la relación en vías de desarrollo entre Serena y Darién —y esto _era_ en desarrollo, no importaba cuanto protestara cualquiera de los dos. Una persona tendría que ser ciega, así como sorda, para no ver que algo se estaba creando entre aquellos dos.

—Ellos luchan contra la atracción poderosamente, —le dijo al rey, —pero ya sabe lo que se dice, 'La lujuria es la criada del amor.'

—¿Eh? —Entonces el rey agitó una mano como si esto no importara nada. —¿Me irás informando? ¿ Serás mis ojos y mis oídos? ¿Y mantendrás mi condición en secreto?

A todo esto, Malachite asistió con la cabeza y contestó,

—¡Lo juro por los pies de Alá!

Pero lo que él pensaba era que, a Serena y a Darién les iba a caer algo muy grande sobre sus cabezas, y no sólo porque la lujuria estaba en el aire, sino porque el rey agitaba su dedo al viento.

—Ahora, mi amigo árabe, dime como crea uno un harén.

**Hola a todas, gracias por sus reviews espero que disfruten estos caps. **

1 En el original "garderobe", letrina, retrete o excusado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 11**

**A** la mañana siguiente, Serena despertó justo después de amanecer, preparada para volver a salir con sus hesirs montados para patrullar las fronteras. Iría en una dirección, y Taiki iría en otra con un número igual de hombres. Dos de los veinte barcos del puerto serían enviados a inspeccionar la costa y las riberas de los ríos. No iban a volver a permitir que les pillaran desprevenidos.

Lo primero que vio al salir de su dormitorio fue a Darién apoyado en la pared del pasillo, esperándola. Lo segundo que vio fue a Warrior1 la gatita, dando un bufido y mordiendo la bota de Darién. Al parecer, mientras que la gata le había cogido afecto a ella, hacia Darién había desarrollado una cierta aversión. Amy sí que daría bufidos si viera que tenía la gata.

—No vas a venir conmigo—afirmó antes de que él pudiera siquiera hablar. Aún estaba resentida con él por lo que había dicho y hecho la noche anterior. Se dirigió hacia los escalones que llevaban al gran salón.

Él se puso a su lado, y luego la cogió del brazo y la obligó a detenerse. Warrior los siguió.

—No tan rápido, mí querida dama sedienta de sangre. No intentes leer mis pensamientos, porque mi mente es profunda y difícil de leer.

Ella no se movió, mirándole a la cara, esperando que prosiguiera.

—Llevas metal, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que llevo una cota de malla bajo la túnica. ¿También te opones a eso?

Él movió la cabeza tristemente.

—No. Si te empeñas en cabalgar directa al peligro como una guerrera amazona, es mejor que vayas protegida —Titubeó, y luego sacó de detrás un escudo y se lo pasó a ella. Estaba adornado en plata con un emblema de lobos peleando. —Toma. Llévatelo, te dará suerte. Es mío.

Era un objeto muy valioso, pero la razón del desconcierto de Serena era otra. Al parecer, había extraído conclusiones equivocadas.

—Entonces, esta mañana no has venido a reprocharme mis ansias guerreras...

Él movió la cabeza.

—Y tampoco has venido para insistir en acompañarme, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a mover la cabeza, y luego sonrió, pero no pareció una sonrisa auténtica.

—En realidad, probablemente te hubiera… insistido y hecho reproches... pero es que Molly, la lechera, ha escogido justo hoy para traer a su primer niño al mundo, y está siendo un parto muy difícil.

Molly sólo tenía catorce años, y su embarazo era el resultado de la violación que sufrió el invierno anterior a manos de un buhonero. El hombre había sido ejecutado según la costumbre vikinga, pero aquello no ayudaba mucho a Molly en su difícil situación.

Justo entonces Serena reparó en las oscuras ojeras de Darién.

—Te has pasado toda la noche ayudando a Molly, ¿no es cierto?

Él asintió.

Era evidente que había juzgado mal a Darién en muchos aspectos.

—¿Lo superará?

—Es difícil saberlo. Esa muchacha tiene aún las caderas estrechas de una niña, y el bebé es muy grande. Además, lleva ya quince horas de parto, y nada. —Se encogió de hombros. —Si Dios quiere, sobrevivirá.

Serena notó que a Darién le importaba más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Siento que estés metido en todo esto. Ya sé que no querías volver a practicar la medicina, y aquí estás, tratando no sólo a mi padre, sino a todos los demás también. No tienes por qué ayudar a Molly. Deja que la comadrona se encargue de ella... o el Padre Efrid.

—Debo hacerlo

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Le prometí a Molly que estaría con ella hasta el final

—Y tus promesas son sólidas como una roca

—Incluso las rocas se pueden romper, y en el pasado no siempre he cumplido mis promesas, milady. No me coloques en un pedestal que no me corresponde

Serena recordó entonces lo que Malachite le había contado sobre Darién y su hermana muerta, Adela. Sintió piedad por Darién, pero sabía que tenía mucho orgullo y que no apreciaría ninguna muestra de compasión.

—¿No deberías estar ahora con Molly?

Él asintió.

—El niño no saldrá aún en varias horas, aunque el conducto ha empezado a abrirse por fin

—Ojalá sea así. Te deseo suerte, médico

—Y yo a tí, soldado

Se hicieron una mutua inclinación de cabeza.

La conversación parecía haber terminado, pero los dos se quedaron mirándose.

Finalmente, él dijo:

—Somos tan diferentes. Tú derramas sangre, y yo le cierro el paso.

—No puede haber un futuro en común para los que son como nosotros —asintió ella, adivinando su significado oculto. Pero a continuación le preguntó: —¿Nunca has matado a nadie, Darién?

Él se quedó mirándola durante un largo instante.

—Sí.

—¿En más de una ocasión?

Él rió sobriamente.

—Sí, Serena, en más de una ocasión, y ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta vez me gustó más que la primera.

—Tampoco es que a mí me guste, pero es parte de mi vida

—No te estoy juzgando, Serena, de verdad. Es sólo que hemos escogido caminos diferentes

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

—Y jamás volverás a acabar con la vida de nadie.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Ella arqueó las cejas, interrogante.

—Si necesitara defenderme, lucharía hasta la muerte. Si las vidas de Andrew y Lita, Diamante y Neherenia, o sus familias estuvieran en peligro, no dudaría en tomar la espada —Extendió la mano y le alzó la barbilla, para que le mirase a los ojos. —Mataría sin pensarlo por salvarte.

Serena se sintió conmovida por su afecto, pero seguía siendo un hecho que eran polos opuestos. Suspiró. No había esperanza para la atracción que vibraba entre ellos.

—¿Querrás aceptar mi escudo de Lobo Valeroso como un regalo? —preguntó Darién, mirando el escudo que ella sostenía aún en la mano. —Perteneció a mi padrastro, Artemis. Él decía que daba mucha suerte en la batalla.

—Será un honor llevarlo, Darién —Las palabras salieron ahogadas debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, la besó suavemente, y susurró con su boca junto a la de ella.

—Que estés a salvo.

A continuación, se fue.

Pero no de la mente de Serena... ni de su corazón.

Minako olfateó el aire de la mañana, notó la escarcha en las hierbas del jardín de la cocina y unas cuantas nubes que anunciaban nieve. Signos claros de que el invierno casi había llegado.

Satisfecha, lanzó un grito sonoro de —¡Día de matanza!—en el gran salón donde todo el mundo estaba desayunando.

No le impresionó lo más mínimo el igualmente sonoro gemido general, ni el hecho de que unos cuantos jóvenes intentaran escapar (inútilmente).

Serena, Taiki y un centenar de soldados estaban de patrulla. Darién y Malachite estaban ocupados en asuntos del médico. Pero todos los demás estaban obligados a seguir la llamada a las armas de Minako.

Sólo estaban a principios de octubre, pero ya helaba por las noches. Pronto los días empezarían a acortarse. De hecho, tan al norte, había largos períodos de tiempo en que la luz diurna duraba sólo una o dos horas. Y hacía un frío tan intenso que una persona no podía aventurarse fuera a menos que se cubriera con numerosas capas de pieles.

Era una tierra dura, pero a los vikingos les iba bien.

Durante aquel día, todos los de Stoneheim, sin tener en cuenta la edad, excepto los que estaban de guardia, tuvieron que ayudar en la matanza otoñal de los cerdos... un centenar de cerdos engordados en los campos. Al final, los animales colgarían por las patas traseras de los largos travesaños de madera alzados en trípodes que había construido Rei. Los maderos se extendían por todo lo largo de uno de los campos lejanos. Ya estaban listos los enormes calderos de agua hirviendo para escaldar la piel y luego rascarla, y preparar a continuación los varios platos que se saborearían en las lejanas noches de invierno.

Era un proceso oloroso y desagradable, pero necesario para subsistir en los meses de invierno. Ya habían almacenado heno para hilar. Se había cortado ya una enorme cantidad de leña para las muchas chimeneas. Se habían hecho conservas de frutas y verduras. Cientos de pescados se habían secado o salado. Había mucho por hacer antes de que la nieve y el hielo los aislaran del resto del mundo, pero la matanza del cerdo no podía esperar.

Al final de aquel largo día, cada porción de los cerdos se había aprovechado, incluso las lenguas y los sesos. Las pieles se secarían para obtener cuero. Las patas, los lomos y los costados se habían cortado y salado. Las orejas, cabezas, y patas hervirían durante muchas horas, y luego se trocearían y se pondrían a remojo para que se hicieran gelatina, y a rodajas sería una delicia… una delicia a la que había que acostumbrarse, decían algunos. Los intestinos y el estómago se limpiaban y utilizaban para hacer salchichas. La grasa que se acumulaba en la parte superior del líquido hirviente se recogía y guardaba para cocinar, o para hacer jabón.

Realmente aquel día hacía un aire frío, pero la gente había entrado en calor y el sudor goteaba de sus rostros. Al final de la tarde, todo el mundo se sintió satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho, pero tanto los niños como los hombres y las mujeres estaban sucios y grasientos.

Debido a la cantidad de gente que necesitaba bañarse, los baños y saunas se reservaron primero a las mujeres y luego a los hombres.

Fue allí cuando Minako pudo por fin descansar junto a Rei, Amy, Hotaru, y Lady Lita. Desnudas, las mujeres se sentaron sumergidas hasta el cuello en el agua burbujeante del manantial natural que brotaba del fondo de los estanques de rocas. Después de quitarse el jabón, se trasladarían al estanque de agua fresca y clara de la sala contigua. También había una sauna aparte, para los que querían.

—Bueno, una tarea hecha. ¿Qué hacemos con la siguiente? —preguntó Minako con un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

—Minako, por favor. Si sugieres otra matanza, como la de las ovejas, creo que voy a vomitar —dijo Rei.

Minako se rió.

—No, esto es un trabajo muy diferente. Serena

—¡Aaaaahhhh! —Dijeron las otras damas

—Recomiendo que pasemos directamente a la última parte de nuestro plan. Los celos. Darién tiene que ponerla celosa —sugirió Amy. —Pero no podemos pedirle ayuda a él. Es tan malo como ella

—Ya sé cómo hacerlo —dijo Hotaru —¡Lo haré yo!

—¿Tú? —preguntaron las otras damas, escépticas.

—¡Yo! Que sí, será perfecto. Iré a Darién para hablar de mis flores y mis plantas. Le pediré consejo sobre cómo usar mis hierbas para fines medicinales. La verdad es que quería hacerlo hace tiempo, de todas formas. Y entonces puedo mencionarle a Serena de pasada que como no está interesada en una relación duradera con él, voy a ir yo a por él. ¿Qué os parece?

—Podría funcionar —Lita se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, pensativa.  
—Tengo que ir a por mi niño, y encontrar a Pegasus y limpiarle la boca por esa palabrota que ha estado enseñándoles a todos los niños de Stoneheim hoy, pero antes voy a añadir algo. Las mujeres llevan toda la vida revoloteando alrededor de Darién. Serena sabe que es un hombre atractivo. Para ponerse celosa tiene que creerse que Darién siente lo mismo por la otra persona. Así que la sugerencia de Hotaru puede funcionar. A Darién le encanta hablar de sus hierbas y parecerá interesado —Al oír un bebé que lloraba en la habitación contigua, Lita se alzó del agua, con los pechos pesados por la leche, y cogió una túnica.

—Yo puedo ofrecerle trozos apetitosos de la comida —se ofreció Minako. —Ya sabéis, darle un trato preferencial.

—Y yo podría pedirle consejo sobre cómo construir un hospicio aquí en Stoneheim —dijo Rei —. Sé que tendría mucho interés en hablar conmigo de eso. Serena no tendría por qué saber el tema de nuestra conversación

Todas asintieron.

Amy preguntó:

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Nada —dijeron las otras a coro. —Serena jamás creería que tienes ojos para Darién cuando Taiki está cerca.

—Pues entonces, ¿creéis que podría conseguir que alguna otra mujer nos ayudara? —preguntó Amy, sin perturbarse por la acogida de su sugerencia.

Las cuatro lo pensaron largamente.

—Es mejor que lo mantengamos entre nosotras —dijo Minako, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando añadió: —Es nuestro secreto.

—Me parece que es hora de ir a casa, a Dragonstead —le dijo Andrew a Nicolas cuando cabalgaban de vuelta a Stoneheim. Las patrullas habían terminado pronto y volverían para disfrutar de un cuerno de cerveza al caer la tarde. —Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para toda esta tontería. Cabalgar de aquí para allá, congelándome la nariz, los dedos de los pies, y posiblemente otras partes del cuerpo mucho más importantes. Fingiendo pasármelo en grande, cuando lo que preferiría es descansar junto al fuego y mecer a mi pequeño en las rodillas.

—Aún no tienes la barba gris, amigo mío. Ni yo tampoco… aunque me llevas cinco años, ahora que lo pienso.

Andrew extendió el brazo y le propinó a Nicolas un puñetazo en el brazo, mientras cabalgaban uno al costado del otro. El skald hizo una mueca fingiendo dolor, lo cual era imposible con todas las pieles que llevaba encima. En realidad, Andrew jamás haría nada que pudiera herirle. A pesar de que Andrew siempre se quejaba de tener a aquel poeta inepto al lado, Nicolas había sido un buen y auténtico amigo todos aquellos años.

Sin tener conciencia de que la mente de Andrew había tomado otros derroteros, Nicolas continuó comentando la insatisfacción de Andrew. —Creo yo que lo que pasa es que estás frustrado con tu sobrino. No eres un hombre acostumbrado a la derrota, y hasta ahora Darién aún no ha saltado a la cama recubierta de pieles de la muchacha, como tú esperabas.

—Quizá tengas razón. ¿Acaso soy un entrometido por querer ver al muchacho contento?

—Ya no es un muchacho, Andrew. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¡Ja! ¡Dos años de castidad! ¿Qué clase de decisión es esa? La pena lo ha vuelto tonto. Y ese árabe no es ninguna ayuda. ¡Tratar de montarle un harén! Darién necesita una compañera de cama, no una camada entera.

—¿Acaso me engañan mis oídos? —Dijo Taiki, adelantando su caballo al trote para alcanzarlos. —¿Vas a dejar Stoneheim con todos esos asuntos sin resolver? Creí que teníamos un plan, ¿no es cierto? Un plan para que seduzcan a Darién —Había estado cabalgando tras Andrew y Nicolas en el amplio sendero junto al fiordo que llevaba a Stoneheim, junto con otra media docena de soldados. Y obviamente había estado espiando su conversación. —Si os vais ahora, quedaré condenado a la soltería. Amy y yo no nos casaremos jamás. Sin duda tendré que vivir en la castidad, como Darién, sólo que en mi caso será para siempre.

Andrew no pudo menos que sonreír ante el tono doliente de Taiki.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Taiki?

—No podemos rendirnos sin más. ¿Cuál es el paso siguiente en el plan, Nicolas?

—Hmmm, dejadme pensar… —dijo Nicolas. —Primero fueron las miradas y Darién le dedicó muchas cuando apareció con aquel vestido carmesí. Lo segundo eran los cumplidos. Yo diría que le dedicó unos cuantos cumplidos, también, si es que no se le trabó la lengua. Lo tercero, creo yo, eran los celos.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó Taiki. —Conseguiremos que Darién se sienta celoso haciendo que varios hombres presten especial atención a su dama.

—¿Qué hombres? —quiso saber Andrew. —No creo que nadie pudiera pensar que tú estás interesado en Serena, viendo cómo te cuelga la lengua cada vez que Amy entra en una habitación.

—Tu insinuación me ha ofendido, dijo Taiki, pero sonreía.

—Y Nicolas tampoco es un admirador muy creíble —Andrew parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

—¿Y por qué no? —Nicolas se irguió en la silla e hinchó su vasto pecho.

—Bueno, quizá he hablado demasiado deprisa. Tú podrías prestarle especial atención, Nicolas, pero necesitamos más de un hombre para que Darién se sienta celoso.

—Dejádmelo a mí. —aconsejó Taiki. —Reuniré a varios de mis soldados. Se alegrarán de hacerme un favor, y si Serena vuelve a ponerse otro vestido tan provocativo como aquel carmesí, no tendré ni que pagarles. Le harán la corte por su propia voluntad.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Paso tres del plan. Esta vez no podemos perder.

Sin embargo, lo que Andrew pensaba en su interior era: estúpidos, estúpidos. Somos más estúpidos que una oveja, como diría Lita. Maldita sea, espero que nunca llegue a enterarse de esto.

Debo estar loca, pensó Serena.

¿Por qué si no había vuelto a ponerse aquel escandaloso vestido rojo? ¿Por qué si no había cuidado especialmente su pelo, dejándolo suelto por la espalda a excepción de unas finas trenzas a cada lado? ¿Por qué si no había usado el jabón perfumado de Minako que le hacía apestar a rosas? ¿Por qué si no había rebuscado por sus arcones hasta encontrar un par de suaves zapatos que se ajustaran a sus enormes pies? ¿Por qué si no había mascado hojas de menta para refrescarse el aliento?

De camino al salón donde pronto se serviría la cena, Serena se detuvo en el dormitorio de su padre.

—¿Algún cambio? —susurró al Padre Efrid, que estaba rezando el rosario.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Hoy no se ha despertado en todo el día, y tampoco hemos podido hacerle tragar caldo. Una vez, juraría que lo ha escupido. Es casi como si tuviera el estómago lleno… lo cual es imposible, por supuesto.

—¿Qué dice Darién?

—No dice nada, pero el mensaje está claro. Cuanto más tarde tu padre en despertar, menos esperanzas hay que se recupere. En realidad, creo que el sanador teme que haya daño cerebral.

—¿Daño cerebral? —tartamudeó ella. —¿Quieres decir que papá podría quedarse como Igor, el tonto del pueblo?

El monje asintió, con expresión sombría.

Serena hubiera jurado que oyó una especie de ronquido procedente de la cama, pero, cuando ella y el Padre Efrid miraron, el rey estaba profundamente dormido.

Serena se sentó al borde del colchón y tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas. Ignorando la presencia del sacerdote, comenzó a hablar a Kenji, con la esperanza de que pudiera oírle.

—He tomado una decisión, padre. Pronto me marcharé de Stoneheim… ciertamente, antes que los fiordos se hielen. Espero que despiertes ante de eso, para que podamos despedirnos en persona. Pero si no lo haces, Taiki puede relevarte como chieftain2 en mi lugar. Ya es hora, Padre. Ya hace tiempo que es hora.

Hubiera jurado que la mano de su padre se contraía entre las suyas. Quizá la había oído. Eso esperaba.

Para cuando llegó al gran salón, se había secado de los ojos las lágrimas de tristeza. Se estaba sirviendo la cena, y había que ver cuánto cerdo había.

Tan pronto entró al salón, Yaten Kuo se le acercó. Yaten era uno de los mejores espadachines de Stoneheim, y muy popular entre las damas por su belleza platinada. Aquella noche llevaba cuentas de cristal en las trenzas de guerra que colgaban a cada lado de su rostro. Las doncellas se pelearían por compartir las pieles de su cama más tarde.

—¿Querrías compartir conmigo una copa de cerveza? —inquirió Yaten, tomándola del brazo con la intención de llevarla a su mesa.

—¿Eh? —Yaten Kuo jamás había mostrado el menor interés en ella en todos los años que le conocía, que era prácticamente desde que nació.

—Esta noche estás especialmente hermosa —dijo él suavemente, sentándola junto a él en el banco.

—¡Menudo montón de skyr! ¿Se trata de una broma, Yaten?

—Es la verdad, milady. Estás preciosa. Mucho más hermosa que la flor más hermosa de los jardines de Hotaru. —Mientras hablaba, tenía los ojos prácticamente pegados a sus senos.

—Deja de mirarme los senos —le amonestó ella. Era mejor ser cortante con un hombre demasiado atrevido. Pararle los pies desde el principio.

Yaten pareció atragantarse con la cerveza.

—Y tú también, Seiya —dijo ella al soldado sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Tomó un sorbo de la fuerte cerveza y continuó. —¡Bendita Freyja! Los hombres os comportáis como si nunca hubierais visto unos pechos, y sé muy bien que sí los habéis visto. Todos habéis estado babeando como bobos por Inga, la doncella, desde hace años, y todo porque sus pechos son del tamaño de ubres de vaca. Ni siquiera os importa que tenga el cerebro del tamaño de un comino.

Seiya también se atragantó.

Justo entonces la mirada de Serena cayó sobre el estrado en el que Hotaru estaba sentada en una silla junto a Darién. Tenían las cabezas juntas, discutiendo algún asunto con gran intensidad. De vez en cuando, él se reía, o ella soltaba una risita. Y todo el rato, Hotaru tenía una mano puesta sobre su brazo. ¿Era aquello posible? ¿Estaba Hotaru flirteando con su hombre?

_¡Aaarrgh! Darién no es mi hombre. No tengo hombre. Y desde luego_, no es Darién.

_Y en cuanto al sanador… ¿es que ahora quiere a mi hermana? ¡No tiene sentido de la moral!_

Serena se sintió embargada por una emoción invencible. Aunque jamás lo había sentido, lo reconoció al instante. Celos. Quería saltar sobre las mesas y llegar al estrado, donde su mayor deseo sería golpear a Darién, el muy canalla, y tirar a Hotaru, la muy coqueta, a uno de sus arriates de flores.

A pesar de los celos, Serena tenía que admitir que Darién y Hotaru hacían buena pareja. Dos jóvenes hermosos y morenos. Él, bello como un dios. Ella, con aquel atractivo exótico.

—Si esta noche hay baile, ¿querrás ser mi pareja?

Serena se volvió a Yaten, quien al parecer había estado hablándole todo el rato que ella se había pasado lanzando miradas asesinas a Darién y a su hermana.

—¿Y por qué ibas a querer tú bailar conmigo?

—Eres una mujer muy atractiva, Serena. Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de ello —Tuvo la osadía en ese momento de colocarle la mano en el muslo y apretar.

—Pues antes nunca te lo había parecido. —Ella le apartó la mano con firmeza.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora… la misma que le había estado dedicando a Hotaru en el Festival de Frigg el verano pasado. _Hotaru_, pensó ella, _a este juego pueden jugar dos. Pero, ¿me atreveré a flirtear con un hombre? ¿Acaso sé siquiera cómo hacerlo? Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil._

—Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, Yaten —Se inclinó hacia él al hablar, y batió las pestañas como había visto hacer a sus hermanas. Se sintió absolutamente ridícula al hacerlo, pero ocurrió algo asombroso. Yaten puso una mano sobre la suya, en la mesa.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con voz maliciosa.

_Bueno, ¡por el amor de Valhalla! ¿Ahora se me va a poner provocador? ¡Y vaya sonrisa estúpida!_

Sí, tienes una sonrisa alegre y… y… grande. —_¿Grande? Eso sí que es un cumplido estúpido de verdad… incluso para tratarse de mí._

Seiya soltó una risita.

—Yaten sonrió melosamente. —También tengo grandes otras partes —respondió, arqueando las cejas con aire sugerente.

_¿Se refiere a lo que creo que se refiere? ¡Ja! Sé muy bien cómo ES de grande. Se la he visto más de una vez mientras los hombres se bañaban en el río durante nuestros viajes. ¿Cómo debe una responder a una frase tan descarada?_

—Pues qué suerte. ¿No?

—No, son mis mujeres las que tienen suerte. —dijo, arqueando las cejas un poco más.

El muy idiota cometió el error de volver a colocarle la mano en el muslo y apretar.

En respuesta, ella le colocó la mano sobre aquella falsa lombriz gigante que tenía entre las piernas y apretó, verdaderamente muy fuerte.

Yaten se puso bizco al tratar de hablar, sin poder conseguirlo.

_Bueno, esto de coquetear es un aburrimiento. ¿Por qué la gente no puede decir simplemente lo que piensa?_

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —preguntó bruscamente.

El rostro de él se puso rojo. Al parecer, sus mujeres no eran tan directas con él. O quizá se había puesto rojo por la caricia que le había dedicado a su cosa.

—Pues sí, supongo que sí

—No.

—¿No?

—Ya me has oído. He dicho que no. ¡No, no, y no! Esta noche te estás portando de una forma muy extraña, Yaten. Creo que deberías ver al sanador para que te dé un tónico. —Justo en ese momento, miró hacia el estrado, donde el sanador se había levantado de su asiento y les miraba furioso a ella y a Yaten, como si quisiera saltar sobre las mesas y golpear a Yaten y arrojarla a ella… a algún sitio.

De repente, se le ocurrió la idea más extraña. ¿Podría ser que Darién estuviera celoso de ella?

Le observó con más atención, especialmente cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar ceñudamente hacia ella. Pensando con rapidez, se bajó el corpiño del vestido, se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa, y preguntó a Seiya:

—¿Y cómo son tus partes?

No está mal para una primera lección de coquetería, pensó Serena, dándose mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda.

Y los sonidos que hacían Yaten y Seiya… bueno, decidió aceptarlos como un cumplido… aunque sólo fuera un cumplido a sus pechos.

—Maldita sea, ¿se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Darién al llegar a su mesa. También tenía los ojos pegados a sus pechos. Desde luego, vivo en un mundo de brutos lujuriosos—

—Flirtear —respondió ella honestamente. —¿Y tú?

chieftain, es el jefe del clan

1

2.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 12**

—¡OK, adelante Serena! Bebe otro cuerno de cerveza. Pero después no vengas a mí buscando un remedio para la resaca.

Ella le miró, poniendo la más ridícula, pero a la vez encantadora, de sus sonrisas, que incluía una profunda exhalación e inhalación, que terminó expulsando con fuerza el aire que contenía sus mejillas… para seguidamente dar otro trago.

—Y ya que estas en ello, ¿Por qué no vuelves a coger aire profundamente, y así nos das a mí y al resto del mundo una buena vista de tus pechos desnudos?

Por alguna razón, Darién había tomado un prioritario interés en los pechos de Serena. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy razonable, pero no le gustaba que otros hombres pusieran su mirada en lo que consideraba suyo. En realidad, los celos eran la menor, de las confusas emociones que estaban asolando a Darién en ese momento.

Sus conflictos internos le estaban matando a cada instante.

Sentía un gran rechazo ante la idea de pensar en una mujer que derramaba sangre como parte de su trabajo. Pero más allá de toda razón, se sentía atraído por Serena, a pesar que ella era un guerrero… o quizás era por eso, porque ella era un guerrero. ¿Quién podía entender su mente retorcida?

En este momento no deseaba relaciones permanentes con ninguna mujer. Eso, significaba permanecer en un lugar, tener niños, responsabilidades, una firme idea de hacia donde debería apuntar su futuro. Mientras que él ahora, escasamente podía cuidar de sí mismo, mucho menos de una molesta mujer o, peor aún, de un par de mocosos, como Sammy y su hermano.

No estaba seguro tampoco, si quería engancharse otra vez en el arte de la curación, pero aún así, allí estaba, viendo pacientes a derecha e izquierda. La decisión parecía que estaba fuera de sus manos. Y ese era todo el problema. Había perdido el control de su vida. ¡Una situación insostenible! Un hombre debería dirigir y manejar su destino… no un rey moribundo, un tío entrometido, una escandalosa princesa guerrera, un árabe insistiendo en darle un harem, o una prole de molestos mocosos.

—Realmente estás de mal humor, —le respondió Serena.

_Ya se le había olvidado que es lo que le había dicho para que ella pensase que estaba molesto. ¿O es que estaba frunciendo el ceño en exceso?_

—Pensaba que te gustaba este vestido.

_Oh, ese mal humor._

—Adoro tu vestido. Me encanta, especialmente cuando está a punto de resbalar por tu cuerpo. ¿Pretendes enseñar tu cuerpo a uno, o a todos los hombres del salón?

Serena le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces hizo lo que él debería haber esperado. Justo lo opuesto a lo que él había sugerido. Serena puso ambas manos sobre el tejido, justo a la altura de sus pechos, y tiró hacia abajo.

—¡Por todos los malditos demonios!

Ahora apareció su escote, con un lascivo vestido de color rojo escarlata que escasamente —muy escasamente—cubría los pezones y las areolas de sus pechos. No pudo dejar de echar un vistazo por todo el salón, y adivinó que las apuestas estaban echadas en la sala. ¿Se atrevería o no? A quitarse el vestido, eso era.

—Entonces, ¿no has llevado a Hotaru a los establos para practicar tus malvadas artimañas?

—¿Qué? —dijo él, prácticamente soltó un graznido. _¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Ni tan si quiera sabía que tenía practicas malvadas en su repertorio. Bien, igual podía pensar que sí, pero apenas podía pensar que otros lo hubiesen notado._

—Ya me entiendes, Sajón. Os he visto a los dos con vuestras cabezas juntitas, intercambiando sonrisas bobas.

_¿Sonrisas bobas? Yo no pongo caras tontas cuando sonrío. Definitivamente yo no sonrío como un tonto. Excepto, quizás cuando te miro a ti. ¡Oh Dios mío! Espero no sonreír como un tonto cuando te miro_. Darién puso un gesto serio en su expresión y la miró fijamente.

—¿De qué estabais hablando Hotaru y tu? ¿De besos? ¿De mantas de cama? ¿De su belleza?

—De hierbas. —le contestó Darién sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ahora comprendía las, aparentemente, irrelevantes preguntas de Serena. La princesa guerrera estaba celosa de su conversación con Hotaru.

—¿Hierbas?

—Sí, quería que le leyese mi libro de hierbas, para así poder transplantar algunas plantas salvajes a su jardín, para más tarde utilizarlas como remedios medicinales. Hemos acordado reunirnos mañana por la mañana para ese propósito. Puedes reunirte con nosotros si quieres, pero imagino que estarás fuera, haciendo algo belicoso. Cortando cabezas o algo parecido. —Dijo mientras volvía a sonreír de oreja a oreja, sólo para irritarla. De oreja a oreja y no como un tonto.

—¿Darién, estarías dispuesto a probar una nueva delicatessen que he inventado… manos de cerdo en salsa de eneldo1? —Dijo Minako, apareciendo de repente, mostrándole una bandeja, la cual contenía un trozo de algo indescriptible.

—¿Cómo? —Dijeron Serena y él a la vez.

Si no estuviese casi seguro, de que no podía ser cierto, empezaba a pensar que Minako estaba intentando flirtear con él.

—¿Por qué estas flirteando con él? —Preguntó de repente Serena.

Nadie podía acusar a Serena de no ir directa al grano.

—Bien, ¿Y por qué no? Tú no pareces estar demasiado interesada. He entendido que él era un blanco legítimo2. Y Hotaru dice que incluso es encantador.

_¿Blanco legítimo? ¿Yo? ¿Encantador?_ No tenía muy claro, si le gustaba eso de que le considerasen encantador, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro es de que no le gustaba nada, pero que nada, ser parte de alguna clase de —blanco legítimo—. Entonces, tomando aire en sus pulmones, sonrió cariñosamente a Minako. Se aseguró que fuese una sonrisa amorosa y no una sonrisa tonta.

Serena utilizando uno de sus grandes pies, le dio fuerte pisotón mientras murmuraba algo sobre,

—Gamberro, lascivo, repugnante.

—¡Ouch! —Soltó Darién, levantando el pie hasta situarlo en su rodilla mientras se frotaba con gran exageración.

Justo entonces Rei entró en el salón. Se encaminó hacia ellos, para sentarse en la silla vacía que se encontraba a su lado.

—Darién, necesito tu consejo

Serena soltó un resoplido muy poco femenino a su lado. Además, ella no debería rascarse la ingle. No podía soportar verla con ese vestido, que era la tentación en sí mismo, realizando gestos tan viriles, tan lascivos y desagradables en una mujer.

Ladeó la cabeza, indicando a Rei que se explicase.

—He estado pensando en construir un hospital aquí, en Stoneheim. ¿Qué piensas de la idea?

—¿Tienes a alguien que pueda encargase del lugar por tí?

Ella le miró agitando sus pestañas.

_¡Dios mío! Otra de las hermanas de Serena coqueteando conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar?_

—Si el Padre Efrid y la comadrona quieren trabajar en ello, pienso que es una maravillosa idea. No estaré aquí mucho más tiempo, aunque... —Él quería dejar absolutamente claro a todos que su estancia en Stoneheim no había sido idea suya en primer lugar, y esta se terminaría tan pronto como el Rey Kenji se recuperase... o muriese.

—¿Planeando marcharte a algún sitio, sajón? —preguntó Serena, pronunciando la frase de manera muy incorrecta para ser mujer.

—¿Exactamente cuántos cuernos de ale has bebido?

—No los suficientes, por lo visto. Todavía puedo ver tu cara que mira con lascivia.

_¿Mirar con lascivia? Primero dice que sonrío como un tonto, ahora que miro con lascivia. El ale debe estar afectando sus percepciones. Creo que ya es hora de tomar la ofensiva. _

—No, no me voy pronto a otro lugar... de todos modos, no antes de que realicemos un cierto pacto. —Él la miró con gran satisfacción cuando su cara enrojeció.

Entonces él volvió la espalda a Serena y comenzó a hablar en serio, del potencial proyecto del hospital, con Rei. Comieron y hablaron al mismo tiempo, del tamaño del edificio, de las mesas para examinar a los pacientes, ventanas, su posición... más de una docena de platos, cada uno más complicado o sabroso que el anterior, pasaron por la mesa mientras hablaban. Minako realmente era una artista en la cocina. Rei era una artista a su manera, con una mente brillante. Por no mencionar su belleza, bueno la de ambas… Minako con su belleza nórdica y Rei con su encantadora belleza de las irlandesas pelirrojas.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Darién se volviera para mirar a Serena, sólo para darse cuenta de que la comida había terminado y el entretenimiento acababa de comenzar... y que Serena había atraído ya a un buen número de admiradores. Ella estaba coqueteando, como sus hermanas, excepto que no con él. ¡Caray!

Un soldado Vikingo que se llamaba Yaten, conocido por ser el mejor con la espada en toda Noruega, tiraba de una de sus trenzas, bromeando sobre algún comentario descarado que ella había hecho antes. Las criadas parecían desmayarse cada vez que Yaten andaba cerca, él era demasiado guapo para ser un hombre, opinaba Darién si alguien le hubiese preguntado… cosa que nadie hizo por supuesto.

Seiya Blackmoon, otro guerrero célebre, le estaba preguntando si le gustaría pasear con él sobre los terraplenes. Los braies3 de Seiya estaban tan apretados que cualquiera podría notar sus prodigiosas partes masculinas. Llevaba puesto un amplio codpice4, sin duda.

La filosofía de Darién era, tener cuidado de los hombres con braies apretados, filosofía que él transmitiría a sus hijas algún día, si alguna vez tuviera una hija. O quizás se lo explicaría a Serena… una vez que estuviese a una distancia prudencial. Darién decidió seguir el ejemplo de Serena y se tomó un cuerno de ale de un solo trago. Sintió como descendía la bebida por su cuerpo hasta los dedos del pie.

—Realmente, Serena, creo que deberías venir a dar un paseo conmigo, —decía Seiya. —Hay algo muy interesante que me gustaría mostrarte.

_Apostaría a que sí, a que había algo interesante. ¿Qué clase de paseo tenía en mente ese asqueroso fornicador? Estaba oscuro fuera. Y hacía frío, espero que se congele su... codpice._

—No, Serena no puede ir pasear contigo. Ella prometió bailar conmigo más tarde. —Era Yaten, el Pavo real quien hablaba ahora.

—¿Lo hice? —Serena parecía un poco desorientada, aunque no podía saber si por el ale o por las atenciones masculinas.

Ambos hombres siguieron manteniendo fijos los ojos en el pecho expuesto de Serena.

Darién apretó los dedos en los brazos de madera de su silla para impedirse a sí mismo buscar su espada, que había dejado, lamentablemente, en su habitación… o quizás por suerte.

—¿Qué tipo de comentario descarado has hecho, Serena? —preguntó Darién por causalidad.

—Me preguntó si quería acostarme con ella, —reveló Yaten con regocijo maligno.

—También, hizo una observación astuta sobre el tamaño de los pechos de una mujer comparada al tamaño de su cerebro, —añadió Seiya.

Ambos hombres seguían mirando fijamente su pecho.

—¡Creo que he oído bastante!

Por lo visto, no lo bastante, porque en ese momento apareció Nicolas regalándole a Serena una mirada de adoración de su único ojo bueno. El gigantesco skald5 era digno de contemplar pareciendo tan adorable. Aunque mejor que parecer un oso tuerto.

—Tengo un regalo para usted, mi señora.

—¿Para mí? —Incluso Serena parecía asustada por el interés de Nicolas.

El poeta asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Un poema de alabanza, escrito sólo para usted. ¿Le gustaría oírlo?

¡No, no, no!

—Claro, por supuesto, Nicolas.

Le hubiese gustado sacudir a Serena con fuerza, pero seguramente lo poco que quedaba por descubrir de sus pechos se revelarían en todo su esplendor.

—Este poema se llama: La Dama del Vestido Rojo.

¡Uh—oh!

Había una vez una gentil dama,  
cuyo amor ningún hombre podía atrapar.

Toda su belleza escondida estaba,  
bajo un traje de hombre.

Una espada llevaba.

En la batalla se quedaba.

La Dama no sabía de su valor.

Hasta el día que un vestido carmesí vio.

Entonces la señora realmente floreció,  
como la pluma más fina del pavo real.

Ahora la Dama hace su elección,  
de todos los hombres enfermos de amor,

Pero es mejor que no se mueva deprisa,

O se desbordará.

Y más pretendientes tendría  
que los que ella preferiría.

Alabada sea Serena, Princesa Guerrera,  
y su vestido carmesí.

—Eso ha sido realmente horrible, —masculló Serena entre dientes. Pero Nicolas pensó que ella había dicho, todo o contrario, —Que maravilla.

—¿Desearías otro? —Él la miraba fijamente como un ternero lunático.

—Quizás más tarde, —le respondió ella graciosamente. —Ahora mismo, Minako esta necesitada de un buen poema. Está en la cocina, imagino, cansada de preparar toda esta comida tan fina. ¿Igual podrías animarla?

El único ojo de Nicolas se encendió como si le hubiesen dado un gran tesoro.

—Conozco uno muy apropiado. Alabanza a la Carne de cerdo.

Bien, el poema de Nicolas había conseguido una cosa, pensaba Darién. Yaten y Seiya habían desaparecido… por ahora, de todos modos. Darién había temido por la necesidad de tener que desafiarlos a un duelo, o alguna otra espantosa clase de desafío.

—La verdad es que has manejado a Nicolas muy bien, —felicitó Darién a Serena, intentando mantener un tono agradable.

—Márchate, —contestó ella.

Esas reglas que excluían cortesía. _Por lo visto, ella todavía estaba disgustada con él, y no podía recordar por qué. Oh, ahora se acordaba. Ella pensaba que estaba coqueteando con sus hermanas._

—Serena, querida, no tengo ningún interés en tus hermanas.

—¿Parezco preocupada? Y no me llames querida.

—Sí, lo pareces… querida.

—Bien, pues no lo estoy. Y para, para, para, con los términos cariños. Me hace sentirme como si sólo fuese una de tus mujeres.

—¡Mujeres! En el nombre de Dios Serena, ya sabes, gracias a la lengua suelta de Malachite, que no he estado con una mujer desde hace dos años. ¡Por lo que, nada de mujeres!

—Aún así puedes tener mujeres sin acostarte con ellas, —persistió ella.

—Me gustaría saber como, —refunfuñó él. Mejor cambiar de tema, pensó. —Sería agradable si me contestaras ahora sinceramente, y me dijeras que no tienes ningún interés verdadero en Yaten o Seiya… o Nicolas.

—Pues la verdad es que tengo interés. Un interés enorme.

Sus hombros encorvaron.

—¿Por qué siempre estas enfadada conmigo, moza? ¿Puedes, aunque sea por una sola vez, obedecerme?

—De hecho, he decidido compartir las pieles de mi cama con ellos.

—¿Todos a la vez? —preguntó, apenas sofocando una risa ante sus mentiras absurdas.

Los ojos de Serena estaban abiertos como platos. Obviamente, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer con tres hombres compartiendo su cama a la vez.

Por supuesto, él se lo explicó.

Entonces Serena literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Por qué no me dices algo descarado como lo hiciste con Yaten y Seiya? Es injusto que les digas cosas descaradas a otros hombres y no a mí.

Ella dijo algo tan vulgar y escandaloso que él por un momento se quedó mudo. Esto se estaba tornando en un descarado nuevo nivel. Evitó la necesidad de reaccionar ya que en ese preciso momento empezaron a mover las sillas y las mesas. _¡Gracias, Dios mío! _

Un espectáculo estaba planeado para esa noche. Rápidamente se formó un espacio abierto delante de la tarima, cuando movieron las mesas de caballete y los bancos a los lados laterales del pasillo.

Varias personas se dirigieron hasta la tarima —las hermanas, Taiki, Nicolas, Andrew, Lita, y su hijo más viejo, Pegasus. Era el mejor lugar para verlo todo, pero no había bastantes sillas. Andrew sentó a Lita en su regazo, lo que causó un pequeño chillido de protesta antes de que ella se acomodara dulcemente en sus abrazos, y él hizo señas a Pegasus para que se sentase a sus pies, así dejó una silla libre. Pegasus estaba siendo castigado por sus artificios salvajes de ese día. Taiki se hundió en la silla vacía y tiró de Vana hacia su regazo. Vana sólo suspiró, ni se molestó en protestar.

_¿Me atrevo?_ Se preguntó Darién, echando un vistazo buscando a Serena.

_Infierno sangriento, ¿me atrevo?_ Se pregunto así mismo, justo cuando se puso de pie y cogió a Serena por la cintura, para acomodarse otra vez en la silla, con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y su espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Rei inmediatamente tomó el asiento desocupado, con Hotaru e Minako sentadas a ambos lados en los brazos de la silla. Las tres sonrieron con simpatía, dándole las gracias.

—¡Eres un bruto! —Serena empezó a retorcerse para mantenerse apartada de él, pero fue en vano. Él tenía ambos brazos agarrándola firmemente alrededor de su cintura, y la mesa la bloqueaba de frente.

—Sigue retorciéndote, moza. Eso me da una buena vista de tus pezones, —le susurró en el oído.

Ella inmediatamente se quedó quieta y miró hacia abajo... y entonces gimió.

—¿También los han visto todos los demás? —le preguntó en un susurro mortificado.

—No, sólo yo. Y tengo que decir que son unos pezones preciosos.

Ella trató de abrir sus manos haciendo palanca, pero fue del todo imposible, él sostuvo su abrazo apretado alrededor de su cintura.

—Debería cortarte los dedos con mi daga.

—Si haces eso, sería incapaz de darte placer con los dedos.

Seguramente esto capturó su atención. Él prácticamente podía oír a su cerebro reflexionar sobre lo que él acababa de decir.

—¿Qué… cual es el placer con los dedos?, —preguntó finalmente entre dientes.

Él no tenía ni idea, pero esa palabra fue una súbita inspiración. Bien, realmente, podía imaginar cual podía ser. Pero las palabras no harían ninguna justicia. Aquella clase de sabiduría erótica merecía una demostración. De este modo, mientras él todavía se agarraba fuertemente a ella con su mano izquierda, con gran habilidad resbaló su mano derecha bajo el dobladillo de su vestido y sobre la piel desnuda de su pierna.

—Ah. —Fue su única respuesta. Él estaba bastante seguro de que le estaba gustando, si su suspiro suave de placer era alguna indicación… y el hecho de que ella no le cortara los dedos.

A causa de la mesa, la luz débil, y el hecho de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en Agnis, la joven criada que cantaba y tocaba el laúd, nadie notó lo que estaba haciendo Darién.

Su mano estaba sólo en su pantorrilla, pero ella estaba tiesa como un palo.

Deliberadamente él extendió sus rodillas, que hicieron que las rodillas de Serena se extendieran también. La tenía exactamente donde él quería… en su regazo, y expuesta.

—No puedes, —dijo ella cuando su mano se movió en una caricia lenta sobre su rodilla, hasta su muslo.

—Puedo, —respondió él, y movió la mano desde la parte externa de su muslo a la parte interna. Con sólo las yemas de sus dedos, acarició ligeramente el interior de sus muslos en círculos lentos, desde sus rodillas hasta casi el vellón que guardaba su feminidad. Por encima de un muslo, bajando por el otro, por encima de un muslo, bajando el otro.

Ella no sólo estaba tiesa como un palo, sino que contenía el aliento.

—¿Cuándo te acarició aquí, comienzan a dolerte los pechos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, para su sorpresa. No esperaba tal honestidad.

—¿Sientes una palpitación aquí… cuando hago esto? —Él puso el talón de su mano contra la parte baja de su vientre, sólo encima del hueso del pubis.

Ella liberó el aliento encerrado y trató de sostener su mano allí, a través de la tela de su vestido, que todavía la cubría discretamente. Pero él había vuelto otra vez a resbalar los dedos por sus muslos.

—Darién, oí sobre el nene que murió hoy, —dijo Lita durante el corto entreacto de la función. El laúd había terminado, y ahora Malachite se disponía a contar uno de sus largos cuentos árabes… algo sobre un hombre joven y una alfombra mágica. —Siento mucho que no fueses capaz de salvar al pequeño.

No ahora, Lita. Ah, por favor, Dios, no ahora. Él esperó que su gesto silencioso con la cabezada, aceptando sus simpatías, fuera bastante.

Pero al instante Serena se daba vuelta en su regazo, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Olvidé preguntarte sobre Molly. Ah, no, no me digas…

—Molly se pondrá bien, —le aseguró rápidamente. —Perdió mucha sangre, y esta muy débil después de un día y medio para dar a luz, pero el nene murió en la matriz.

—Ah, Darién, —dijeron Serena y Lita al mismo tiempo.

—No se podía hacer nada; el cordón umbilical estaba alrededor del cuello del niño. Debía estar muerto desde hace días.

—Ah, Darién, —repitieron ellas.

—A veces las cosas, incluso las malas, pasan por una razón, —dijo entonces Lita —Ella es muy joven. ¿Puede tener a otros niños, verdad?

—Probablemente.

—Yo debería ir a verla, —sugirió Serena.

—¡No, ahora no! —Él inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su voz sonó chillona. Más tranquilamente, le informó, —le di algunas hierbas que harán que duerma profundamente durante la noche.

_No puedo creer que esté sentado aquí con mi mano dentro del vestido de mi señora, apunto de separar sus pliegues íntimos, con una excitación que podría chamuscar el pelo de un cerdo, y hablando de asuntos médicos. ¿No podía esta conversación esperar hasta mañana? Si Hotaru nos estaba oyendo y por casualidad comienza a preguntarme qué hierbas usé, pienso que me echaré a llorar._

—Darién, tienes una cara que parece que te vas a poner a llorar, —comentó Andrew. Darién vio el centelleo en los ojos de Andrew. Él se fijó en Serena y después en Darién, movió la cabeza, sorprendido, preguntándose que pasaba. No podía saber exactamente lo que pasaba, pero habían despertado sus sospechas.

—Esta es la historia de Aladin y sus aventuras asombrosas con una alfombra mágica.

Nunca en toda su vida había pensado Darién que estaría tan encantado de oír que Malachite comenzaba una de sus historias interminables. Eso implicaría probablemente harenes de una u otra manera. El pasillo se quedó en silencio cuando cada uno se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar atentamente, no queriéndose perder una palabra del cuento. A los vikingos les encantaban las buenas historias. A Darién también, pero no ahora. _¡Por Dios, no ahora!_

Lita giró y empezó a alejarse.

Y Darién rezó en silencio dando las gracias.

—Gracias por quedarte con Molly, —susurró Serena sobre su hombro, luego se giró para contemplar a Malachite, quién se sentó en un taburete alto, rodeado por velas y antorchas, que dieron un molde misterioso a sus rasgos del Este. Entonces, por primera vez desde que la sentó en su regazo, ella se relajó y dejó caer su cabeza para repantigarse atrás en su hombro.

_Bien, infierno, si yo hubiese conocido un poco de compasión o una pequeña gratitud, me ganaría este resultado, podría haberle contado todo sobre la vieja bruja con los ojos que rezuman pus a la que ayudé hoy. O algo menor, la pierna rota del muchacho que curé. O la quemadura en la palma de Sammy de recoger la leña caliente que calmé con el ungüento._

Serena se retorció en su regazo para ponerse más cómoda, y Darién vio estrellas delante de sus ojos, tan intenso era el dolor de placer en su ingle. ¡Genial, ella no podía sentirlo presionando contra sus nalgas! No quería asustarla.

—Puedes continuar ahora, —dijo Serena.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Me estás hablando? —preguntó. _Ella debía dirigirse a mí, porque Lita no mira en esta dirección, y no hubo ninguna interrupción en el cuento de Malachite. ¡La única cosa a la que ella podría referirse era… ah, mi Dios!_

—Por supuesto que te hablo a tí, —dijo ella con tanta cordialidad como un capitán que se dirige a un soldado idiota. —Puedes seguir el juego del placer con el dedo, ahora.

_¿Juego? ¿Ella ve esto como un juego? ¡Tanto como para que estuviese sobresaltada!_

—¿Te he impresionado? —preguntó ella, aparentemente se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

_No, ni unos segundos para pensar están permitidos. _

—Sí, me has impresionado, —dijo él, —del modo más agradable posible.

—¡Shhhh! —Minako, Rei, y Hotaru todas susurraron al mismo tiempo. Ellas estaban absorbidas por el cuento de Malachite y no querían que ninguna charla distrajera su audiencia.

Así que, mientras Malachite contaba sus cuentos sobre la magia en una tierra del Este, Darién comenzó a tejer su propia forma de magia.

Él acarició su monte de Venus con dedos que parecían revolotear, entonces colocó la palma sobre ella, haciendo girar el talón de su mano contra ella. Ella arqueó su espalda y gimió suavemente. Le habría gustado tocar sus pechos, pero sería una demostración demasiado abierta delante de un auditorio. En cambio, él susurró en su oído, —Ábrete más, —y cuando ella lo hizo, él bañó sus dedos en la miel de su excitación y lo extendió de arriba abajo sobre sus pliegues, antes de que él encontrara aquel capullo, centro de su feminidad.

Cuando él la tocó allí, ella se sacudió y gimió en voz alta.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Lita.

Él la estaba acariciando allí ahora, y al principio ella era incapaz de hablar.

—No, sólo una pequeña indigestión, —dijo Serena.

Andrew la miró sorprendido.

—Deberías masticar hojas de menta, —ofreció Hotaru. —Es la mejor cosa para calambres en el abdomen.

—Te dije que el hígado de cerdo en salsa de eneldo no era para ti, —dijo Minako suspirando. Ella debía haber regresado al hall para evitar los poemas de Nicolas en la cocina.

—¡Shhh! —dijo alguien protestando.

Mientras tanto, Darién hacía todo lo posible para contribuir a su –indigestión—Acariciando, y acariciando, y acariciando, antes que el botón se hiciera más grande y más duro, y los pliegues aferrados se abriesen como los pétalos de una flor, y el rocío fuese caliente y espeso.

Él se sentía bastante caliente y grueso también.

Sintiendo que ella estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, él introdujo su dedo medio largo dentro de ella, y fue recompensado por el espasmo rítmico de sus músculos interiores que le daban la bienvenida a su mundo. Sus manos agarraron sus antebrazos en un apretón de hierro, tratando de luchar contra las ondulaciones aplastantes que pasaron por ella. Él tendría contusiones mañana, a ciencia cierta… contusiones que él saborearía como un recordatorio de su dulce rendición. Al final, justo antes de que ella se estrellase por aquella barrera que separa a una mujer del éxtasis, sus rodillas le agarraron y se puso un puño en la boca, tratando de sofocar sus gritos, pero él oyó,

—Ah… ah… ah… ¡Por el amor de Freyja! ¡…ah!

Entonces ella se hundió contra él, relajada, saciada.

Darién consiguió gran satisfacción con el placer de Serena… no tanto como si él hubiera tenido también otro orgasmo, pero cerca. Su sensualidad abierta era un placer. Él nunca sabía que esperar de ella… ...como comprobó antes.

Cuando su jadear suave se extinguió y fue capaz de hablar, Serena se dio la vuelta ligeramente para afrontarlo y le preguntó,

—¿Cuando puedo yo darte placer con los dedos?

Eneldo: Planta herbácea de hojas con segmentos divididos en lacinias filiformes y flores amarillas. Usado en cocina como condimento.

**2**Blanco legítimo. Se refiere a una pieza de caza que es legítimo cobrar, es decir, que se permite su caza.

**3** La escritora utiliza la palabra Braies/pantalones: Unos pantalones de lino corto sobre el cual llevaban puestas medias largas. No existen hoy en día ningún Briaes medieval pero las ilustraciones muestran que dichas prendas eran holgadas, con una especie de efecto pañal en la entrepierna. A la altura de la rodilla se ataban con cintas de cuero.

**4** Codpice: Era la pieza superpuesta, en los pantalones, tapando la ingle, como una bolsa atada con botones que sirviese de bragueta.

**5** Skald: Trovador en lo cortes vikingas (escandinavas) que se dedicaban a relatar historias y poemas de la mitología vikinga, pero a la vez eran guerreros, consejeros, etc...

1

2.

3

4

5


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 13_

―Entonces, ¿exactamente, cuantas clases de placer hay? ―le preguntaba Serena a Darién poco tiempo después.

Él gruñó y puso su frente sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado? ―murmuró él, pero estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba; Serena estaba bastante segura de que él no la consideraba un monstruo del todo. De hecho, las calientes miradas que él le mandaba le indicaban justamente lo contrario.

Malachite había terminado su cuento, nada que Serena pudiera recordar, y varios chicos de pueblo hicieron algunas acrobacias, nada que Serena pudiera recordar, y más de cada uno había salido sobre la tarima para comprometer a otros y persuadirlos, incluyendo bailar, lo cual estaba tomando lugar al final del hall con el acompañamiento de varios violinistas. Pero Serena no podía pensar en eso. La única cosa que tenía en mente era la increíble experiencia a la cual Darién la había inducido.

—Quiero decir, me has mostrado el placer de la boca y de la lengua, y ahora el de los dedos... nada de lo que yo hubiera esperado. ¿Entonces, cuántas clases de placer existen?

—Serena, ¿tienes que analizarlo todo? ―preguntó Darién, levantando la cabeza hacia ella. Casi inmediatamente añadió. —Si no te levantas ese corpiño, yo podría perfectamente saltar sobre tu regazo.

Ella movió su escote hacia arriba.

—Sí, lo analizo todo. ¿De qué otra forma puedo entender las cosas?

—Esta no es una batalla en la que cada estrategia y cada método de lucha debe ser estudiada. La mejor manera de hacer el amor es la espontánea.

Ella dio golpecitos con el dedo índice contra sus labios.

—No, creo que estás equivocado. No es que yo haya hecho el amor en verdad, precisamente. Esto no cuenta como hacer el amor, ¿o sí?

—No precisamente ―dijo él imitándola festivamente.

—Pero creo que debería haber delicias en todas las formas de hacer el amor..., planeadas o no.

Darién sacudió la cabeza con desespero ante ella.

—No dudo que estés en lo cierto.

—Entonces, ¿cuántas clases hay?

—¿Clases, de qué?

—¡Aaarrgh! Placer, tonto. ¿Me malentiendes deliberadamente?

Él sonrió abiertamente. Entonces puso sus manos en rendición cuando ella gruñó.

—Existe el placer de la boca, el de la lengua y el de los dedos como has dicho. Hay un placer de los ojos, uno del hablar y otro en la unión. Pero el mejor de todos es la combinación de todos.

Ella frunció el entrecejo por la confusión.

—Dame un ejemplo del placer de hablar.

Él rió.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mis sábanas y podré demostrártelos todos?

—No ahora ―dijo ella. —Todavía no.

―Bueno, entonces, si vamos a hablar del placer del hablar, podría decirte algunas cosas que quiero hacerte cuando te desnude en privado. Podría decirte mi deseo de empujar, empujar y empujar sobre tu firme cavidad hasta que grites de placer. O podría decirte mi fantasía de lamer el camino de tu cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, entonces lamerte allí donde eres más cálida, más húmeda y donde más me deseas.

—Oh, malvado, malvado hombre. Eso es como una mentira. La gente no hace eso.

Él levantó sus manos al aire como diciendo —tú preguntaste.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices del placer de mirar? ―preguntó ella, imaginando que era un terreno más seguro.

―Yo te vería y adornaría con puros velos como una hurí del desierto con campanas que tintinearan con cada oscilación de caderas, y pulseras en los tobillos. O podría acomodarte en mis sábanas y pedirte que me miraras mientras me desnudo lentamente para ti. Muy lentamente.

―Me gustaría más esa última ―dijo ella. En verdad, ella lo quería todo.

Él sonrió, como sólo él sabía.

—¿Te gustaría saber algo particularmente escandaloso?

―No lo sé ―dijo ella, pero casi inmediatamente cambio de idea y dijo. —Sí, dime.

Él rió.

―Me gustaría que usaras un adorno especial que ví una vez en Bagdad. Es una cadena de oro delgada que cuelga por la cintura, pero hay otra cadena que la ata hasta el centro de la espalda, que pasa a través de las nalgas y va por la hendidura femenina para unirse de nuevo a la cintura. Ese adorno debe ser usado todo el día bajo la ropa, mientras montas a caballo, caminas por el jardín, o comes, o lo que sea. Siempre es un recuerdo del hombre que debe estar allí.

Serena estaba muda por fin. Él había hecho lo correcto. Era una escandalosa fantasía.

Puso la mano sobre la de ella.

―Estoy medio probándote, Serena. No es que todas esas cosas no puedan hacerse o que no las hagamos si es que las quieres.

―Sí ―dijo rápidamente ella.

Él rió.

―Mantenme así de sorprendido y estarás en mi cama antes que puedas parpadear. Sólo mira esto: si Nicolas, o Andrew o Lita te dicen que fui salvaje en un tiempo, ellos dirían la verdad. Yo era un experto en todas las artes sexuales peligrosas o de aventura. Pero ahora he venido a creer que el mejor juego sexual viene del simple acto de dos personas envueltas y no en las artes practicadas.

Un lujurioso pensamiento vino a ella.

―Estaba pensando en otra clase de placer. Oí por casualidad a Lady Lita mencionar algo en la cocina.

—¿Bueno? ―la animó cuando ella sólo le sonrió. Levantó las comisuras de sus labios, esperando.

―El placer de las plumas ―ella dijo alegremente.

Por varios largos momentos, él sofocó su aliento... aun ella le palmoteaba la espalda, tan duro que él comenzó a sofocarse de nuevo.

―Fui demasiado lejos, ¿verdad? A los hombres les gusta dirigir, ya sea en la guerra o en los juegos del amor. Fui muy agresiva.

Cuando su sofoco se acabó, dejó que su mirada viajara por ella e inmediatamente le dijo.

—¿Muy agresiva? No existe eso en los juegos del amor.

—Entonces ¿no estás disgustado conmigo?

―Mi princesa guerrera, creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo vikingo.

Serena se regocijó de poder afectar tanto a un hombre... no, que ella pudiera afectar tanto a este hombre. Sintió como si cruzara una línea importante de su vida, y no sólo por el increíble placer que había experimentado por los malvados dedos de Darién. Peleó contra la falta de claridad en su mente para entender qué era eso.

_Con pacto o sin pacto, haré el amor con este hombre._

Él aun sostenía la mano de ella y la miraba, como si entendiera su lucha interna. Quizás era un paso importante para él también.

Como los efectos de la cerveza inglesa comenzaron a actuar, ella se acomodó los tirantes del corpiño hasta que estuvo decente. Oró para que la lucidez regresara no porque no pudiera cambiar de idea, sino para entender las implicaciones de esta decisión momentánea.

—¿Serena? ―pregunto Darién.

―Sí yo...

—¿Sí...?

Ella sonrió ante el dolor de la voz de él.

―Después de la prueba de los juegos del amor que me has dado, sería una tonta si no quisiera una muestra de todo. Pero no soy una persona impetuosa. Necesito pensar las cosas más. Estudiar...

—¡Oh, no, no, no! Lo peor que puedes hacer cuando sientes la lujuria es pensar. El pensar es un asesino de la lujuria.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que siento lujuria?

—¡Hah! Si tú o yo estuviéramos más lujuriosos, estaríamos babeando.

―Lo que trato de decirte es que me has convencido de hacer el amor contigo, pero debe haber algunas reglas.

—¿Reglas? ―gruñó él.

―Sólo porque elijo acostarme contigo no quiero decir que consienta en casarme.

Darién se volvió tres sombras de púrpura antes de decir, muy cuidadosamente.

―No recuerdo haber mencionado el matrimonio. Ni una vez. Y realmente, Serena, los hombres son los que temen al matrimonio, no las mujeres.

―No soy como las otras mujeres. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Así que aparte de rascarte la entrepierna y escupir, tienes otros rasgos masculinos... como la aversión al matrimonio?

Ella podía decir que él estaba tratando de hacer una ligereza de lo que ella consideraba un tema muy serio.

―Ya sabes que estoy siendo empujada por todas partes hacia el matrimonio. Bueno, estarás sujeto a las mismas presiones si alguien sospecha que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se han tocado.

—¿Cuerpos desnudos? ―gruñó él.

―No trates de cambiar el tema.

―De acuerdo, debemos ser discretos. Y debemos evitar la presión hacia el matrimonio. De acuerdo. ¿Alguna otra regla?

Ella asintió.

―Quiero salir de Stoneheim pronto... definitivamente en el próximo mes. No puedo esperar hasta que los fiordos se hielen. Entonces será muy tarde.

—¿A Bizancio?

―Sí, es lo mejor para mí. Mi idea es firme, es independiente del destino de mi padre. Taiki esta listo para salir corriendo si lo peor sucede.

―No puedo decir que lo apruebo. Parece una vida dura para una mujer ―él levantó las manos en rendición cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de protestar por su caracterización de las mujeres como seres más débiles que los hombres. —Pero si es lo que quieres, es tu decisión.

—¿Te irás de Stoneheim o te quedarás el invierno?

—¡Hah! No me quedaré aquí si tu ya no estás. De hecho, sin ánimo de ofender, pero incluso si tu te quedas, no tengo intención de pasar el invierno en esta tierra helada.

―Quizás puedas viajar parte del camino conmigo... tú y Malachite. Él habla con frecuencia de su anhelo por regresar a un clima más cálido en su patria.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

―No. Malachite podía ir contigo, pero yo voy para Inglaterra. El único hogar que tengo es ése.

―Una última cosa ―dijo ella, y tomó un profundo respiro de nervios. —Si hay un bebé, renunciarás a todos tus derechos.

Él dejó caer la mano de ella y la miró ridículamente.

—¡No!

Primero, no estaba segura si no había escuchado bien.

—¿No?

Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

―Me escuchaste. ¡No! Mi dama, me ofendes enormemente. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que abandonaría a mi hijo?

Ella inclinó una mano y lo estudió mientras él chocaba sus puños con ira.

―Mi hermana Setsuna y yo nunca conocimos a nuestro padre. Fuimos adoptados por Luna y Artemis, quienes abrieron un orfanato en Jorvik. Me di cuenta una y otra vez lo que la falta de un padre hace en un niño. Eso jamás me pasará. ¡Jamás!

―Pero, Darién, no tiene sentido. Dices que no quieres casarte.

―No ―él le echo una mirada directa, la cual cargaba un sentimiento escondido.

Cuando el entendimiento entró en su cabeza, ella se detuvo también.

—¿Me quitarías a mi hijo?

―Sí. ¿Una madre soltera que pelea para vivir? Por favor, Serena, incluso tú debes ver cuán inadecuado sería eso.

—¿Crees que yo sería una madre incompetente? ―toda su vida, Serena había sido víctima de la crítica. Era muy grande. Muy ruda. Muy poco atractiva. Pero esto era el más áspero soplo a su orgullo que había soportado. Eso, golpeó justo a su corazón.

―Eso no fue lo que yo dije ―él trató de tomar la mano de ella, pero ella la quitó de su alcance, tan fuerte, que él casi tropezó contra la silla y sólo se enderezó en el último minuto. —Serena, hay formas de evitar tener niños.

—¿Las hay? ―ahora, eso era una sorpresa. _¿Por qué los hombres y las mujeres, especialmente los que tenían más descendencia de la que podían alimentar, no practicaban esas formas? _—Formas.

Él asintió.

―Bueno, nada seguro, por supuesto.

—¡Aahhh! ―dijo ella. —Entonces, al final, hacer el amor es aun un juego de oportunidad para las mujeres. Al final, tu semilla podría echar raíz en mi útero.

Él lo dudó, entonces asintió.

—¿Y alejarías ese fruto de mí?

―Si estás sirviendo en la sangrienta Guardia de Varangia, sí, lo haría ―él estaba furioso y ahora ella lo sabía.

Sacudió su cabeza tristemente ante él.

―Sal de mi presencia ahora, sajón, antes de que te atraviese con mi peligro ―ella hablaba en serio.

Él la miró durante un largo momento, la furia y la tristeza estaban en su cara. Entonces se giró y se fue.

Serena debería haber estado feliz de saber que acababa de escapar de lo podría haber sido el error más grande de su vida. ¿Por qué, entonces, había lágrimas cayendo por su rostro?

Darién caminó de un lado a otro durante muchas horas. Esa no era la forma en la esperaba pasar la noche.

Yacía inquieto en su cómoda cama mientras Malachite roncaba al otro lado de la chimenea central donde un bajo fuego resplandecía. Si Malachite continuaba ese camino, el fuego rugiría. Mientras así sucedía, Malachite estaba sepultado bajo tres pieles de cama... dos suyas y una de Darién.

¿Cómo podían ir tantas cosas mal en su vida? ¿Cómo podían ir mal tantas cosas entre él y Serena? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a preocuparse tanto en tan poco tiempo?

No es que se estuviera reprochando del todo. En realidad, si Serena pensaba las cosas que pensaba, también tendría que admitir que no había un lugar para un bebé en la vida de un soldado.

¿Y por qué estaban discutiendo de un bebé, sin embargo? Era probable que jamás hubiera uno. Especialmente porque parecía que él nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo que pudiera producir un bebé. ¿Por qué buscar un problema cuando había abundancia al alcance de la mano?

Lo más contradictorio de todo era la forma en la que el corazón de Darién se sentía, como si un puño lo estuviera apretando. No podía dejar de imaginar el bebé que él y Serena podrían producir. El niño sería alto, por supuesto, y de ojos azules. Tendría cabello negro o rubio. De todas formas, cualquier niño que formaran ellos dos sería muy apuesto.

_No me importa. No me importa. No me importa. Es mejor que termine antes de que comience._

_¿Pero y si...?_

Una vez que Darién finalmente empezó a quedarse dormido, sintió a alguien resbalar bajo las mantas junto a él. Primero pensó que podría ser Serena... viniendo a pedir perdón. ¡Hah! Era Rini, la pequeña duende, que lo miraba con sus ojos azules, con su dedo pulgar dentro de sus labios.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Rini? ―gruñó él, o lo intentó. Era difícil ser rudo mientras estaba ajustando el pequeño óvalo para encajarlo en la cuna de sus brazos ―_justo como Setsuna—_y cepillaba las cuerdas sueltas de su cabello para apartarlas de su cara.

―He tenido un sueño ―reveló Rini. Una gruesa y gran lágrima rodó por su carita.

―Shhh, sólo fue un sueño.

―Sammy se iba de nuevo. Y tú también te ibas. Yo estaba solita y tenía miedo, en mi sueño ―fueron las palabras en pedacitos de Rini. De hecho, lo que ella describía no era una horrible pesadilla; era la realidad. Sammy se iría como un Vikingo de nuevo. Y Darién se iría definitivamente después de eso.

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de la boca de Rini, se quedó dormida. Era la forma en que los niños pasaban de la charla al letargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando él despertó vacilante en la madrugada, encontró no sólo a Rini en la cuna de sus brazos, sino también a Unuzaki dormido al pie de la cama y a Zafiro a su lado en el suelo. Sammy estaba de pie ante el fuego, tratando de atizar lo que aun ardía para hacer un buen fuego.

Mientras tropezaba para salir de la cama y prevenir a Sammy de estar mas lejos del fuego, tratando de no despertar a los niños, se hizo una promesa.

_Hoy es el día en que retomaré el control de mi vida. Hoy es el día en que haré arreglos para salir de Stoneheim._

—¿Trajiste salsa extra de rábano picante para la carne de venado? ―El rey se lamía los labios con hambre mientras hablaba con Sammy, que cargaba una capa enorme tratando de ser su ayuda de cámara.

―Sí, lo hice, pero tuve que esconderlo en el corredor antes de que el Padre Efrid dejara el cuarto para los rezos matutinos ―Sammy no podía comprender por qué el rey no se levantaba de la cama y comía en el hall como los demás. ¿Pero quién era él para cuestionar las necesidades que su amo tenía? Después que puso la bandeja en el colchón, Sammy regresó a cerrar con llave la puerta.

—¿Tuviste algún problema para encontrar la comida? ―preguntó el rey mientras hurgaba la comida de la mañana y le señalaba a Sammy que se uniera a él.

―Un poco ―dijo Sammy, mordiendo un pedazo de torta de avena con miel. De verdad, él estaba comiendo más que lo que nunca había hecho, desde que el rey lo había tomado a su servicio. —Minako quería conocer donde iba con todos estos bienes robados, y le dije que eran para el amo Darién.

―Bien hecho, muchacho. ¿Y eso la satisfizo?

Sammy se encogió de hombros.

―Eso parece. Añadió más miel a las tortas para él, con un gusto especial.

—¡Rayos! Espero que ella no le esté poniendo su gorro también.

―No lo creo. A decir la verdad, todas las damas parecen estar conspirando de alguna manera... Minako, Rei, Amy, Hotaru, sin mencionar a Lady Lita. Creo que tienen algún plan para unir al amo Darién con Lady Serena.

—¡Ah! Justo como una cría de cerebros de gacha de mujeres. Planes y secretos. Como si eso les hiciera algún bien.

Sammy empezó a decir que los planes y los secretos también estaban diseñados para el rey, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Él seguía el consejo del amo Darién... pensar antes de mover su lengua. El sanador le había dado un poco de sabiduría cuando Sammy le había dicho que había visto a Taiki atizando su... uh, atizador... en el fuego de mujer de Amy una noche.

―Entonces dame todas las noticias ―dijo el rey, después de haber comido todo y poner lo platos a un lado. ―Y no te olvides de nada ―alcanzó el jarro de cerveza inglesa y procedió a tomar un largo sorbo.

―Bueno, puedo decirte una cosa. Es una nueva palabra que escuché al amo Darién decirle a tu hija Serena. Tal vez tiene algún significado. Tal vez no ―frunció el entrecejo. —¿O fue ella quien se la dijo al amo Darién? Estoy confundido ahora.

El rey movió una mano mientras como si no importara.

―Dilo ya, muchacho. ¿Qué palabra es esa que tanto te pone en suspenso?

―Placer de los dedos.

El rey comenzó a reír y a ahogarse al mismo tiempo, Sammy temía que pudiera ser el responsable de la muerte del rey. Nicolas podría incluso escribir una saga sobre esto:

—El rey que rió hasta morir.

Sammy pensó que era tarde para ser un vikingo.

—¿Placer de los dedos? ―exclamó Andrew. —¿Qué diablos es eso?

―No tengo idea ―dijo el rey Kenji—Pensé que tu sabrías... siendo un hombre afortunado en mujeres, como tienes la fama de serlo.

—¡Kenji! He estado casado diez años. La única mujer con la que he sido afortunado es Lita.

El rey se encogió de hombros.

―Y también es una vergüenza... que despreciases más danesas.

―Es más cómo valoro mi vida... y mis partes de hombre. Lita me mataría si tomo múltiples esposas... o se aseguraría de que no fuera capaz de hacer algo más que usar mi... eh, dedo gordo. ―le dijo al rey y entonces tomó un sorbo de cerveza. —¿Entonces, por qué quieres saber qué es eso del placer de los dedos?

―Escuché que Darién podría estar haciéndole eso a mi hija Serena. O tal vez ella a él... O tal vez estén considerándolo.

Andrew abrió más los ojos ante el rey.

—¿Cómo escuchaste eso? Creí que era yo el único que sabía de tu recuperación.

―Lo eres, lo eres. Pero una persona escucha mucho de la gente cuando creen que él está muerto para el mundo. Hablan como si estuvieran solos. Estarías sorprendido ante las cosas que escuché mientras estaba ahí acostado.

Andrew no estaba del todo satisfecho con la explicación del rey, pero lo dejó así por el momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Kenji?

―Quiero que la chica se case, y parece que tocarse es lo más que han hecho. Un Vikingo no se quedaría en tocar, te lo digo yo. El sajón debe hacer desaparecer la debilidad.

―Él no es débil ―contendió Andrew. —Además, por lo que escuché, ellos hoy no se hablan, déjalos solo tocarse. Por lo que escuché Darién quería quitarle el bebé.

—¿Qué bebé? ¿Serena tiene un bebé, y nadie se ha molestado en decírmelo? ¿No tengo acaso personas leales que me lo digan?

―No, Serena no tiene un bebé... no aún. Pero si ella tiene un bebé... con Darién... él le quitará el bebé.

—¡Claro que no! Le cortaré la cabeza si se atreve a intentarlo. ¿Luego, es un niño o una niña? Pueden los dioses ser piadosos, hace mucho que no nace un niño de mi linaje.

―No va a haber bebé. Aún no se hablan... ¿no escuchaste decir eso?

—¿Puede alguien hacer algo correctamente? ―Kenji alzó sus manos al aire. —Parece que tengo que hacer todo por mí mismo.

―Vamos. Despierta de la muerte, viejo maquinador. Atemoriza a tu clan entero caminando por el hall durante la cena de hoy. ¿O pretendes ser un fantasma? No me importa. Pero sal de la maldita cama. Esta recámara esta empezando a humear... de cerveza y rábanos picantes. Creo que iré a Dragonstead, donde cada uno es sensato... bueno, todos menos Rapp del Gran Viento.

―Ve si quieres ―dijo el rey gruñonamente. —Pero podrías querer quedarte por mucho. Pronto tendré algo muy especial que mostrarte.

Andrew se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia el rey, quien estaba extendido en la cama, sus manos dobladas tras su cuello y sus largas piernas cruzadas por los tobillos. Tenía una expresión astuta en su cara.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

―Mi harén.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 14**

Era un día brillante y soleado en Stoneheim… el tipo de buen día poco común, conocido como Verano de Odin. Un día en que el sol brillaba intensamente, haciéndole creer a uno que más Setsunante llegaría un clima más clemente, cuando en realidad podría haber nieve y helada, antes de que llegase la mañana. En verdad, uno de los carpinteros del barco que sufría de dolores en las articulaciones, le comentó a Serena, que en el horizonte se avecinaba una tormenta, ya que las rodillas le dolían en premonición.

Serena se estaba aprovechando de la calma del tiempo para examinar uno de sus navíos, _Serpiente Salvaje, _que se encontraba elevado sobre un caballete. Muy temprano, antes del amanecer, había enviado a unos cuantos trabajadores para que empezasen a prepararlo para el viaje. Rei, de mala gana, le estaba ayudando, al poner a algunos de sus carpinteros a lijar los ásperos bordes en los rieles. Amy estaba inspeccionando las velas por si había alguna rotura, ella no estaba tan reacia. Oh, Amy se quedaría muy triste cuando viera partir a Serena, pero estaría mucho más feliz cuando al fin se casara con Taiki.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Serena?

Miró hacía arriba y vio parado delante de ella a Darién. Llevaba puesta una de esas prendas árabes, que seguramente se vería ridícula si la llevase alguno de sus soldados vikingos, pero en él se veía, como si hubiese nacido en la cultura oriental.

—Creí que estabas visitando a tus pacientes.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Serena? —repitió él.

—Sabes que si. Vete, Darién. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer si quiero partir el viernes.

—¿El viernes? ¿Vas a irte el viernes? Sólo quedan tres días a partir de hoy.

—Muy cierto. Ahora vete.

—¿Ni siguiera vas a esperar hasta ver como progresa tu padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza y continúo pasando la mano sobre el casco, examinándolo, por si encontraba algunas grietas o boquetes.

—Las mujeres Vikingas pueden obtener el divorcio de sus maridos simplemente manifestando su deseo ante testigos. Lo mismo se ajusta a una hija o hijo que se separa de sus padres. Una vez que haya llevado a cabo el ritual, me marcharé.

—¿A Bizancio?

Ella asintió, y a continuación levantó la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Posiblemente mujeres inferiores serían de tu misma opinión, yo por lo menos elijo mi propio camino. Y lo acojo con entusiasmo. Tú, por otro lado, sigues huyendo de tu destino. Te tengo lástima, sajón.

Ahora fue Darién el que alzó la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Hay una cosa más que debe quedar resuelta. Sammy desea venirse conmigo, para viajar a lejanos países. No le privaré de esa aventura, excepto por una sola cosa.

Él arqueo las cejas hacía ella.

—Sólo los Dioses pueden descifrar el porque, pero Sammy quiere que te lleves contigo a Zafiro y Rini y a Unuzaki… para darles un hogar.

—¡No!, —casi gritó, girándose abruptamente, y prácticamente salió corriendo.

—Os quiero a todos aquí para ser mis testigos.

Serena estaba de pié al lado de la cama de su padre cuando hizo el pronunciamiento ante Darién, el Padre Efrid, Taiki, Malachite, Andrew, Lita, Nicolas, y sus cuatro hermanas… a todos ellos los había congregado aquí para presenciar el ritual formal. Hoy era el día en que ella renunciaría a su linaje. Hoy era el día en que se convertiría en una trotamundos. Hoy era el día en que, al fin, tomaría el control sobre su vida.

El dormitorio real era grande, con una chimenea en el centro y una enorme cama apoyada contra una pared. La habitación estaba ardiendo, a causa del vivo fuego, y cargada de humo, aunque había un agujero de humo en el tejado. Curiosamente apestaba a carne de venado y rábano picante.

—No actúes precipitadamente —le advirtió Darién.

Le lanzó una mirada de ira y rechinando los dientes, dijo,

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, perro sajón. Después comenzó, —En la manera de los Ancianos cuyas leyes obedecemos, yo, Serena Tsukino, por la presente…

—Dejar tu patria para siempre… ¿Oh, Serena, estás completamente segura de esto?, —la interrumpió ansiosamente Lita.

—Serena sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Es el único camino, —dijo Taiki, tomando la mano de Amy, cuyo pelo se veía hoy particularmente blanco en el sombrío dormitorio. El y Amy se aproximaron a Serena, como si quisieran mostrar con ello de que parte estaban. Pero, en verdad, aquí no había partes. Ella, al fin, estaba haciendo lo que debía de hacer para asegurar el futuro de sus hermanas.

Los ojos de todo el mundo se tornaron llorosos… no se sabía con certeza, si era por la emoción o por el aumento de humo en la habitación. Sammy debía de haber traído hoy para el fuego, madera verde.

—Con todos los respetos, mi dama guerrera, el gallo campero no canta en la ciudad. Ahora fue Malachite el que dio su opinión.

—¿Eh?, —dijo Serena. ¿La estaba clasificando como a una paleta de campo, incapaz de vivir en una ciudad como Bizancio? ¿A cuántos insultos se debía someter una mujer antes de cortar cabezas… o lenguas?

—Cállate, Malachite, —dijo Darién.

—Cállate, Darién, —dijo Serena.

—¡Os podéis callar todos! Hacéis que me duela el agujero de mi cabeza.

Serena miró hacía la derecha e izquierda para ver quien había hablado. Los demás ocupantes de la habitación hacían lo mismo. Entonces todos los ojos se posaron en la figura inmóvil que yacía en la cama.

—¿Padre, has sido tu?, —preguntó Serena, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas… una mano que permanecía sin vida.

Darién, con un descortés golpe de cadera, la empujó hacia un lado, casi haciéndola caer. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar vehementemente, pero se contuvo al ver que Darién había reaccionado como un sanador. Estaba escuchando las pulsaciones cardíacas de su padre y alzando sus parpados. Hablando en voz baja, le murmuró a Malachite, que se había unido a él y le estaba ayudando a quitar el envoltorio de la cabeza para poder examinar la herida.

—He tenido sospechas durante días. ¿Es posible que el Rey, en realidad, no estuviera inconsciente?

Malachite se encogió de hombros y se hizo cargo de los sucios envoltorios, entregándole otros limpios.

—Me da la impresión de que está más muerto que una bisagra, meditó Nicolas.

—Puede que esté muerto y el que habló fuese su fantasma, susurró Minako con voz sobrecogedora.

—Estaba guardando para su funeral algunas de mis mejores flores secas —Confesó Hotaru.

—Aunque siempre podrías meter un ramo de flores en el agujero de su cabeza, —bromeó Taiki.

—¡Taiki!, —le regañó Amy, pellizcándole las costillas.

Taiki simplemente le sonrió.

—Estaba pensando que si Padre vive, podría poner en el agujero una joya, —dijo Rei con un toque irónico. —Ya sabéis lo mucho que le gusta adornar su pelo con cuentas y adornos. Es tan vanidoso con su pelo.

De repente Lita le pegó un puñetazo a Andrew en el brazo.

—¡Gamberro! ¿Lo hiciste tú, verdad?

—¿Hacer que?, —Andrew se estaba frotando el brazo con gran drama.

—Exteriorizaste tu voz para que pareciera que había sido el Rey el que había hablado. Igual que hiciste aquella vez con las ovejas en Dragonstead. ¡Deberías avergonzarte! Bromear en un asunto tan serio. —De nuevo le golpeó.

Todas las hermanas de Serena estaban escuchando absortas el intercambio entre Andrew y Lita. Sin lugar a dudas, los veían como un ejemplo de unos tortolitos de por vida.

—¡Que vergüenza, Lita! Que puedas verter falsas acusaciones contra mí… tu amado marido. Y tú sabes muy bien porque aparentaba hablarte como un carnero en Dragonstead. ¿Quieres que te recuerde el mensaje? —Moviendo sus cejas ante ella.

En respuesta, a Lita le dio la risa tonta.

—¿Andrew, nunca vas a crecer?

—Espero que no… y tu tampoco deberías. Jóvenes para siempre, eso somos nosotros. —Movió las cejas un poco más. —Yo por lo menos tengo algo de decoro. Jamás me habrás oído mencionar tocamientos de dedos.

Cada persona en el dormitorio soltó una interesante exclamación sobre ¿tocamiento de dedos? excepto Andrew, que sonreía abiertamente, y Darién y Serena, que se habían puesto rojos de vergüenza, y el Rey, que continuó tumbado sin moverse.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Darién? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Tuviste que decírselo a todo el mundo? —Serena se dirigió en un humillante susurró hacía Darién.

—¿Yo? No he dicho nada.

A Serena, aún sin un agujero en la cabeza, le estaba dando el mayor dolor de cabeza del mundo. Por cierto, sentía como si su cerebro se derritiese.

—¿Exactamente, qué es placer de dedos? —quería saber Amy.

Taiki le susurró algo al oído.

Amy chilló con incredulidad antes de taparse la boca con la mano. Serena pudo ver que se estaba sonriendo detrás de la mano.

Serena gimió.

Darién gimió. Pero inmediatamente se compuso mientras se ponía recto y fue hacía la cómoda donde procedió a lavarse las manos con el agua que estaba en un bol de barro y secárselas en un paño de lino. Cuando acabó, dijo,

—Lo mejor para mi paciente sería, que todos vosotros os retirárais de su aposento de enfermo.

—¿Cómo esta? —preguntó rápidamente Serena.

Le devolvió una intensa mirada, como queriendo decir que ya iba siendo hora de que se preocupase por su padre.

—Está bien, contestó él, dirigiéndose a todos en el cuarto.

—Pienso que pronto se despertará. —Serena pensó que en voz baja, el añadía, —si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

—Es una noticia fantástica, —dijo Serena. —Mi corazón se alegrará, sabiendo que al partir de las tierras nórdicas, mi padre se estará recuperando.

—¿No puedes esperarte un día más? —La pregunta de Darién fue hecha con muy poca inflexión en su voz. Para Serena, eso significaba que le daba igual, de una forma u otra.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya es hora para el ritual. —Todo el mundo se apartó para hacerle sitio. Se quedó al lado de su padre, de pié, y empezó de nuevo. —Yo, Serena, hija de Kenji Tsukino, con la presente renuncio…

—¡No! —pronunció una voz bramante.

Era el Rey. Con un gruñido de disgusto, se quedó sentado tiesamente en la cama.

—¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos?, —gruño él, e intentó desenredarse de las pieles que le habían estado tapando. —¿Tengo que hacer todo por mi mismo… incluso regresar de los muertos? —Se apoyó cansinamente contra las almohadas apiladas contra el cabecero.

—¡Padre! —Serena y todas sus hermanas exclamaron y se arremolinaron sobre su cama para darle enormes abrazos y besos.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme! —protestó él. —Me vais a asfixiar.

—Alejaros, —ordenó Darién. —Dejad que examine al Rey.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre el viejo hombre, ella escuchó como su padre preguntaba,

—¿Y quién sois vos? Tenéis el aspecto de un maldito Sajón.

—Soy Darién, el sanador. Y, sí, un sajón. El mismo que tu hija secuestró para que viniera a salvarte.

—Eso hiciste. Eso hiciste, —reconoció el Rey. —Y tienes todos mis agradecimientos.

—Padre, ahora que estas en vías de recuperación… y no lo tomes como algo personal… has sido muy buen padre… al menos, la mayoría de las veces… pero quiero renunciar a nuestros lazos de sangre, y…

El refunfuñó algo como,

—¡Cuando nieve en Valhalla!

Serena suspiró.

—Me debes este favor a cambio de traerte al médico.

Su padre levantó la mano en señal de parada.

—Ahora no, Serena. No me vas a importunar en estos momentos con esas tonterías cuando acabo de escapar del destino del cuervo.

—Pues te digo que no es justo. No puedes seguir esquivándome. No puedes seguir esquivando a mis hermanas.

No era propio de Serena discutir con su padre, especialmente en estas circunstancias. Pero necesitaba actuar y pronto.

—Hija, ya me haré cargo. Confía en mi, querida. Sólo por esta vez. Un día más no supondrá mucha diferencia, ¿a que no? Te prometo que esta situación se resolverá y pronto. —La voz de su padre se debilitaba, y reconoció que no estaba contribuyendo nada a la situación al querer forzar ahora una respuesta.

—Un día más. Eso es todo, —convino ella.

Su padre asintió, aunque susurró por lo bajo,

—¡Chica obstinada y cabezota!

—Os pediría a todos que me dejaseis para que pueda descansar, —dijo entonces. Pero primero se giró hacía Darién. —Pídeme cualquier favor y será tuyo.

Darién caviló durante un buen rato, entonces dijo,

—Transporte para volver casa. Pido un barco para que me lleve a casa… ahora… antes del invierno…

El Rey asintió.

—Está hecho. Y también es una justa petición.

A Serena se le calló el alma a los pies. Irrazonable. Sí se iba ella primero a Bizancio o sí él partiera primero a Gran Bretaña, el resultado sería el mismo. Separación… y pronto.

—…e insisto en que el capitán de ese navío… —hubo una larga pausa—...sea tu hija Serena.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación antes de que Serena soltase un grito sofocado y dijera,

—¡No! No puedes pedir eso… tú… tú…

—¿Repugnante gamberro? —Ofreció Lita con una sonrisa.

—Si, ¡repugnante gamberro! —le dijo Serena a Darién, quien se mantenía con cara adusta, esperando la respuesta del Rey.

—Buena estrategia, —congratuló Andrew a Darién, palmeándole el hombro.

—Digo yo, que esto requiere una saga, —anunció Nicolas. —Que os parece, ¿Como la Dama Guerrera se vio atrapada en su propia trampa?

—Te dejo estas palabras de advertencia, mi dama guerrera, —dijo Malachite. —Aquella que se monta sobre el tigre, debería de tomar la precaución, de saber cómo se desmonta.

—Este es el proverbio más absurdo que hayas soltado hasta ahora—le dijo Serena a Malachite.

—Eso significa que me has estado tentando como si fuese un gato de castillo, cuando de hecho soy un tigre —le explicó Darién, que lo enfatizó con un gruñido de tigre y un guiño para destacar su punto de vista.

El gruñido y el guiño le tocó a Serena de la manera más sensual… bueno, en realidad, en el lugar más sensual.

—Eres sin lugar a dudas, en cierto modo un tipo de criatura de lo más aborrecible —le informó Serena a Darién, chasqueando con disgusto la lengua.

—Los fallos son grandes cuando el amor es débil —opinó Malachite.

—Cierra la boca, Malachite —dijo animadamente Darién.

—Todavía quiero saber lo que es placer de dedo —dijo Rei.

—Yo también, yo también —intervinieron Minako y Hotaru.

—¡Basta! —bramó el Rey.

Cuando al fin se impuso el silencio en la estancia, se dirigió a Darién.

—Tu petición te será concedida. Aquella que te ha secuestrado será la que te devuelva a tu hogar.

Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió. Mientras escuchaba a todos salir del dormitorio y desearle a su padre todo lo mejor, ella se preguntaba como su vida había alcanzado tal caos, y si podría llegar a ser aun peor.

Pronto lo descubrió.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que su padre había vuelto a dormirse… por el sonido de su uniforme respiración en un relajado sueño… y vio que Darién permanecía en el dormitorio.

Encontrándose directamente con sus ojos, le dijo simplemente,

—Esta noche.

Serena no necesito de más explicación. Darién había sanado a su padre. Ahora tenía que cumplir el pacto que había acordado con él.

Una noche. Su cobertor de pieles. Desnuda.

Le contestó con la misma simplicidad,

—Esta noche.

Pero lo que pensó, fue, _Que los Dioses me ayuden. Esta noche._

—Ven conmigo, —le dijo Darién a Sammy.

—¿Yo? —Sammy casi se atragantó al escuchar a Darién dirigirse a él directamente. Había estado dando vueltas por el patio, abatido, arrastrando sus botas en la mugre. Había escuchado de la inminente partida de Darién hacía el Reino Unido, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que, ni él mismo ni sus hermanos, se irían con Darién.

Su día había finalizado después de atender a los pacientes y de haber examinado a Molly y al Rey. Darién se abrochó una vaina para sujetar su espada. Entonces se fue a buscar a Sammy.

Darién cogió a Sammy por el brazo y le guió fuera del patio central hacía el edificio del herrero.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Normalmente, ese tipo de manifiesto, hubiese provocado euforia en el jovenzuelo, tan desesperado estaba por atraer la atención, pero ahora sólo se sentía desolado.

Entraron en el extremadamente caluroso edificio donde Bjorn estaba trabajando en una espada sobre un fuego al rojo vivo. Un joven esclavo mantenía las llamas altas, utilizando un fuelle desde un lateral.

La espada en la que estaba trabajando Bjorn no era muy larga, pero estaba trabajada delicadamente. Utilizando el método Damascano, retorcía a la vez, hierro y barras de acero de diferentes texturas y tonalidades para luego forjarlas en una única espada. Entremedias del retorcido y el golpeado, había un frecuente calentamiento y enfriado para endurecer el metal. El resultado era un hermoso diseño de llamas, grabado en la superficie de la hoja.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bjorn entregó a Darién la espada y murmuró por lo bajo,

—Sigo pensando que estás loco. — Se va a matar… seguro que si.

Saliendo de la herrería, Darién entregó la espada a Sammy y le dijo,

—Esto es para ti.

—¿Para mí? —Los ojos de Sammy se agrandaron con asombro. Sammy tomó la espada corta por la empuñadura y casi tropezó, al no estar preparado por su peso.

Darién se encogió al darse cuenta del casi accidente de Sammy con el arma. Se podía imaginar a la gente diciéndole,

—Ya te lo dije. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un regalo.

—Nadie jamás me ha regalado algo, excepto el Rey, y eso fue por un trabajo.

—Bien, yo te estoy dando algo, pero conlleva un precio.

Sammy miraba a su nueva espada con adoración.

—Lo que pidas.

—Ya sabes que me voy a marchar muy pronto, y no puedo… _no puedo_ llevarte conmigo.

El chico, debido al recordatorio, se envaró de inmediato.

—No veo porque…

Darién levantó la mano deteniéndole.

—Se te tiene que permitir vivir como un chaval, pero Dios… los dioses…. te han designado un destino diferente. Eso significa que debes continuar siendo, para los tuyos, el cabeza de familia. Ser el cabeza de familia también implica, proteger a aquellos que están bajo tu escudo. Por ese motivo te estoy dando la espada. Y por ese mismo motivo te entrenaré durante el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que sea el momento de marcharme. Sammy, tener tu propia arma, significa ser responsable. Debes de aprender a ser más cuidadoso. Una espada puede ser tu amiga o tu enemiga. Haz que se convierta en tu amiga. ¿Has entendido?

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, pero Darién no estaba muy seguro, si el jovenzuelo había entendido todo esto. Bien, una vez que Darién hubiese terminado con su instrucción, lo entendería. Algunas personas creían que ayudaban a los niños al mantener alejados de su alcance todos los objetos peligrosos, pero él opinaba que las personas -incluso las personas pequeñas-deberían de aprender a tratar con los peligros que les rodeaban.

Era, como siempre decía Malachite,

—No estés en medio del peligro y rezando por un milagro.

Bueno, Sammy seguía mirándole, esperando un milagro. En cambio, Darién eligió proveer a Sammy con sus propios medios para conseguir un milagro. Pero, maldita sea, esperaba que el chico no se matase antes.

Para cuando se extendió el crepúsculo sobre las montañas nórdicas, ambos, Darién y Sammy estaban orgullosos por el éxito del jovenzuelo. Todavía no era un diestro espadachín, pero había progresado. Y ambos sólo tenían una docena, más o menos, de arañazos en sus brazos, que mostraban sus esfuerzos. Sammy prometió practicar con él muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y de nuevo a última hora de la tarde. Darién hablaría con Taiki sobre tutelar al chico, después que se fuera.

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Mientras caminaban con dificultad de vuelta a la sauna, en donde preveían calentar sus doloridos músculos, Sammy se giró y le dijo,

—La espada de un hombre debería de tener un nombre, ¿no es así?

—Desde luego.

—Yo sé cual será el mío.

—Ahora bien, Sammy, recuerda lo que te dije, muchos de tus problemas son el resultado de actuar antes de pensar. Párate, piensa, actúa. Ese debe de ser tu lema.

—No necesito pensar sobre esto. El nombre de mi espada será…

Darién sabía que esto no le iba a gustar nada.

—….Creador de Milagros.

Serena estuvo observando, desde lejos, a Darién y Sammy practicando con la espada en la parte extrema del campo de entrenamiento. Durante tres horas Darién estuvo trabajando pacientemente con el jovenzuelo que era propenso a los accidentes. Tendría cortes subiendo por un brazo y bajando por el otro en muestra de sus esfuerzos.

Al principio, cuando escuchó que el sanador había encargado que se le hiciese al chico una espada, se puso furiosa. Saliendo furiosa del herrero, se dirigió con fuertes pasos hacía el campo de entrenamiento y estuvo a punto de regañar al sanador por interferir en los asuntos de Stoneheim. Armar y entrenar a un chico vikingo era su labor, no la de él.

Pero Taiki la retuvo, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

—Darién está haciendo lo correcto. No podemos seguir sobreprotegiendo a Sammy. El chico debe de aprender por si mismo.

—¿Incluso si se hace daño?

Taiki asintió.

—Incluso si se lastima.

Así que Serena se quedó observando, y se maravilló ante la manera tan tolerante en que Darién instruía a su pupilo… una y otra vez, enseñándole la misma lección. La corta espada Vikinga no estaba hecha para la acción de estocada y bloqueado de la larga y liviana espada Sajona. Así que Darién y Sammy practicaban con sus espadas los movimientos hacheados, cortantes contra un alto tocón.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era la pericia que mostraba Darién cuando levantaba la espada y la blandía con suaves y fluidos movimientos. El sanador le había contado que hacía muchos años atrás había sido soldado, pero no le había creído.

—Es endemoniadamente guapo, ¿a qué si? —Le preguntó Andrew mientras se acercaba y se plantaba a su lado.

—Si que lo es, —admitió ella. A pesar del frescor en el aire, Darién y Sammy se habían quitado sus túnicas y se ejercitaban con el pecho al descubierto. El oscuro pelo de Darién y el rubio de Sammy, estaban atados con cintas de cuero, recogidos en una coleta en la base de la nuca. Sin lugar a dudas, Sammy sería un apuesto hombre cuando creciese… si vivía tanto tiempo. Darién ya era tan hermoso como un Dios.

—¿Quién es él?, —preguntó Serena. Estaba claro que el hombre estaba lleno de contradicciones. Podía ser un soldado o un sanador. Podía ser tan ordinario como el más ignorante granjero o sensible hacía las necesidades de los demás. Proclamaba que no quería una familia, y sin embargo la amenazaba con quitarle el niño que naciese de su semilla.

—No juzgues a Darién tan severamente, —dijo Andrew. —No creo que se conozca ni a si mismo. Ha vivido una vida muy dura, y una vida privilegiada. A fin de cuentas es un superviviente. Pero a un precio.

—¿Le conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Desde que tenía siete años, y su hermana Setsuna tenía cuatro. ¡Jamás habrás conocido a un granuja más malhablado, emprendedor y rebelde como ese! Mi hermanastra Luna y su marido Artemis adoptaron a los dos huérfanos. Sólo los Dioses saben los horrores que eso dos experimentaron anteriormente, viviendo en las calles de Coppergate en Jorvik. Sé que la furia nunca le ha abandonado. El intenta esconderlo bajo una apariencia civilizada, pero en ocasiones sale. Y siempre está ese escudo invisible que ha erguido alrededor de el. Sólo deja penetrar hasta cierto punto a las personas, incluso a amigos y familia. Existen heridas dentro de el que nunca han sanado… y no solamente la muerte de su hermana.

—Suenas como el defensor de ese hombre.

—¿Verdad que soy un prolijo? Lita diría que ya iba siendo hora de que congele mi movida lengua. Pero, de verdad, mi señora, Darién no necesita un defensor. Si el quiere algo, lo consigue por sí solo.

_A eso mismo le tengo pavor._

—Aun así, pareces muy protector.

—Lo somos todos. Yo, Lita, Diamante, Neherenia, Nicolas. Su prolongada pena en estos dos últimos años nos ha preocupado mucho.

—¿Entonces, fue por eso que viniste a Stoneheim? ¿Preocupación por Darién, no por mi padre?

El asintió.

No debería hacerle estas preguntas a Andrew. El podría pensar que tenía un interés personal en el granuja. Después de esa noche, estaría totalmente fuera de su vida. Bien, no esta noche, se corrigió inmediatamente. Primero tenía que llevarle a su hogar en el norte de Inglaterra. Entonces se marcharía a Miklagard, la "Gran Ciudad". Era una rica, poderosa y sofisticada ciudad de oro y marfil. Apenas podía esperar. Una vez allí, no tendría motivos para volver a pensar en Darién.

Pero primero tenía que acabar esta noche.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 15**

Darién estaba en su dormitorio con Malachite, ayudándole a empaquetar sus pertenencias para su viaje de vuelta a Northumbria.

Posiblemente no se irían hasta dentro de dos días, pero todo el material médico que Malachite había empaquetado apresuradamente estaba ahora desordenado. Había que decidir que hierbas dejar atrás con el Padre Efrid y la comadrona, y cuales eran tan raras que necesitaba quedárselas para sí mismo.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que el Rey se haya recuperado tan rápido. ¡Es un milagro! ¡Alabado sea Alá!

—Por favor, Malachite, no utilices la palabra milagro en mi presencia. Ha venido a dejar un sabor amargo en mi boca. Y, sinceramente, pienso que la recuperación del Rey no es tan rápida como nos lo quieren hacer creer.

—¿De verdad?

—Durante días ha mostrado los síntomas de un hombre recuperándose, y no de uno inconsciente.

¿Por qué iba a fingir que estaba más enfermo de lo que estaba en realidad?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo entendido por Andrew que es un tipo astuto… que siempre lo ha sido. Sus motivos sobrepasan mi entendimiento. Y, en realidad, no me importa. Volvemos de nuevo a casa. Eso es lo más importante. Estoy deseando salir de este infierno del norte.

—De un infernal norte a otro infernal norte, —murmuró Malachite, todavía disgustado con Darién por su negativa a regresar a los países de Oriente y al mundo de los harenes. Malachite entornó los ojos mirando a Darién con confusión. —¿Por qué insistes en que sea Serena quien nos acompañe? ¿Por qué no romper totalmente tus lazos con Kenji?

—Venganza. Simple y llanamente. Ella me secuestró. Esencialmente, la secuestraré para forzarla a hacer el viaje de vuelta.

—Amigo mío, ten cuidado. La venganza tiene la costumbre de volver para morderle a uno el trasero.

Darién rió.

—¿Es ese otro de tus proverbios ancestrales?

—No, —contestó Malachite con una sonrisa. —Eso ha sido un poco del humor de Malachite. Hablando de bromas, amo, ¿te puedes creer todas las que se dijeron durante la cena sobre la condición del Rey? Y Kenji fue el peor de todos ellos.

Los vikingos tienen un gran sentido del humor. Les gusta especialmente reírse de ellos mismos. Incluso yo pensé que los chistes sobre el agujero en la cabeza eran demasiado. En particular el que decía que el Rey haría un buen portavelas… ahora que tiene un agujero en la cabeza.

—O, ¿Cómo extravió el Norseman borracho su cuerno de cerveza?

Darién se rió y terminó por el,

—Estaba metido en un soporte especial para cuernos sobre su cabeza.

—Te voy a dar una justa advertencia, amo. Escuché al Rey decirle a uno de sus soldados que desde la operación su hombría había recuperado de nuevo su virilidad. Proclama que ahora es más dura y más grande.

—¡Oh, Díos mío! —exclamó Darién. —¿Ya sabes lo que esto significa? Si esto se llega a extender, tendré a docenas de vikingos pidiéndome que les taladre un agujero en sus cabezas. Solamente para que puedan disfrutar más del juego sexual.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió violentamente y ahí, de pie, estaba Serena, como un ángel vengativo… las manos sobre las caderas y las piernas separadas en posición de combate, tal como a él le gustaba. A diferencia de ellos, ella no se estaba riendo. Debía haber tomado recientemente un baño, ya que su pelo sujeto en largas trenzas aun estaba húmedo. Sólo llevaba puesta una túnica de piel de manga corta, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, sujeta con un grueso cinturón de cuero. En sus piernas llevaba botas entramadas hasta la pantorrilla. Los únicos adornos que indicaban su rango eran los brazaletes de plata grabados que llevaba en la parte superior de sus brazos.

Su pelo, así como su ropa, estaba pulcro y perfectamente en orden, pero la única palabra que le venía a la mente para describirla era salvaje. Sí, esta noche Serena estaba salvaje, y no sabía por quée, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera salvaje le infundía a el también una chispa de salvajismo.

La princesa de Stoneheim apuntó con un dedo imperial a Malachite, que estaba boquiabierto por el mismo asombro que invadía a Darién, y ordenó, —¡Tú! ¡Fuera!

Malachite no vaciló. Sin ni siguiera una interrogativa mirada en dirección a Darién, abandonó la habitación, cerrando completamente la puerta al salir.

Serena se giró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Ese clic del cerrojo le retumbó en el oído como el gong de una campana. Conllevaba un importante significado, pero por su vida, no lograba comprender cual… no cuando su mente estaba invadida por la mujer guerrera que estaba de pie delante de él.

Sus ojos albergaban unas miradas ardientes que ninguno podía romper, aun cuando ella se dejó caer sobre un banco que estaba cerca de la puerta y empezó a desanudar su bota derecha. Con la punta del dedo la tiró muy alto hacia arriba y cayó a sus pies. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de victoria por su superioridad hizo lo mismo con su otra bota. Entonces se levantó y prosiguió quitándose el cinturón.

—¿Serena, que estás haciendo?

—Tú arrojaste el guante. Así que...

—¿Qué guante? ¿Qué reto? ¿Te refieres a nuestro pacto?

—Nuestro pacto es un punto debatible. Dí mi palabra. Por lo tanto, se  
hará. —Movió la mano, en la que llevaba ahora el cinturón desabrochado, agitándolo en el aire. —No, esto es a causa de tu insistencia en que te transporte de vuelta a Inglaterra, contra mi voluntad. Esto es por decir que soy menos que una mujer.  
—Alargó la mano hacía el encaje de piel del escote de su túnica.

Darién apenas podía concentrarse en sus palabras viendo como ella estaba a punto de desnudarse, sin una pizca de fanfarria. Si por él fuera, hubiese habido de antemano una llamada de trompetas… o por lo menos habría tenido la oportunidad de coger aire.

—¿Estas intentando impresionarme?

—¿Estas impresionado?

_Hasta los huesos, muchacha. Hasta los huesos._

—Para nada.

Ella se rió poco convencida.

—Serena, párate un poco. Hablemos primero.

—Ya ha pasado el tiempo de hablar. —Le lanzó el encaje de piel en toda la cara. Por suerte, lo atrapó, si no le podría haber dejado ciego. Lo último que quería en estos momentos cruciales de revelación era perder la vista.

Pero entonces su declaración anterior penetró en su embrollado cerebro.

—Jamás dije que eras menos que una mujer.

—No con esas palabras exactamente. Pero lo diste a entender. Estoy aquí para demostrarte que estás equivocado, descerebrado hijo de un bastardo sajón.

Esas últimas palabras le dieron a Darién un pequeño indicio de lo enfadada que estaba bajo su aparente calma.

—¿Intentas intimidarme, Serena, al ser la agresora? Bueno, piénsatelo otra vez, joven guerrera, porque me gustan las mujeres agresivas. No voy… —Sus palabras se desvanecieron mientras que ella se despojaba por la cabeza de su túnica y la dejaba caer al suelo.

Estaba desnuda, gloriosamente desnuda.

Hizo el ademán de cerrar su mandíbula con un clic, por si se daba el caso de que hiciese alguna imbecilidad, como babear.

Cuando estaba vestida la mujer era magnífica… doblemente magnífica cuando estaba desvestida. Desde luego ella era grande, pero perfectamente proporcionada, con pecaminosos, llenos y elevados pechos. Las puntas rosadas también eran grandes, para adaptarse a su tamaño, y quizás a su excitación. ¡Sólo puedo esperar! Su cintura y sus caderas eran esbeltas, sus piernas extremadamente largas. Y el nido de rizos entre sus muslos, del mismo color rubio que el pelo en su cabeza, rogaba la caricia de un hombre. ¡Sólo puedo esperar! Más impresionantes eran los músculos que delineaban sus brazos, abdomen, muslos y pantorrillas… y probablemente su trasero, también. Los músculos deberían hacerla parecer masculina, pero en cambio añadían belleza a su cuerpo de mujer. Hacían que un hombre imaginara cómo esos músculos podrían ser usados para atraerle al interior de la mujer, de galoparlo, forzarlo a darle a ella placer. Sólo puedo esperar. Ella era como una estatua que una vez vio en tierras romanas… pero mejor.

Como un pensamiento tardío, ella parecía haber recordado que aun tenía el pelo recogido en trenzas. Primero se desató una trenza, luego la otra. Levantando los brazos, peinó con sus dedos el trenzado de su pelo con largos y amplios movimientos de sus brazos, que causaban que sus ya elevados pechos, se alzaran y cayesen con sus movimientos.

Él sentía cada una de esas caricias sobre cada pulgada de su sensible piel y especialmente sobre su totalmente engrosada virilidad. Al principio, simplemente se quedó ahí parada, mirándolo fijamente a través de esos ojos azul claros, con los brazos a ambos lados, mirando como él la miraba. Pero entonces pareció como si estuviese incomoda con esa postura y volvió a tomar la anterior postura de batalla, manos sobre sus caderas y las piernas separadas en forma de uve.

¡Si supiese esta mujer lo que esta postura le hacía!

Serena sabía como le afectaba al hombre su beligerante postura. Incluso cuando estaba vestida, sus ojos se deslizaban hacia ella y su boca se separaba con excitación cuando ella estaba así de pie. Ahora estaba tan desnuda como un recién nacido, y Darién estaba tan lujurioso como cualquier otro hombre podría estarlo, si ese bulto en sus calzones era alguna indicación. Lo malo era que ella estaba temblando como una hoja… temblando tan fuertemente que era incapaz de apreciar la efectividad de su deliberado juego de darle la vuelta. Serena no sentía vergüenza de enseñar su cuerpo, pero estaba avergonzada por todas sus imperfecciones. Era demasiado grande, demasiado musculosa… demasiado, demasiado, demasiado…

—¿Y entonces?—dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Y entonces? —dijo Darién atragantándose en su respuesta.

_¡Bien! ¡Qué bien, atragantarse! Lo que estamos haciendo aquí es una guerra, y si de algo entiendo, es la estrategia de batalla. Mantén a tu enemigo desprevenido, es la primera regla que un soldado Vikingo aprende._

—Pensé que deberíamos estar ambos desnudos entre las pieles de la cama. Corrígeme si me equivoco, sajón, pero todo lo que veo en esta habitación es un cuerpo desnudo.

Sus ojos chispearon ante su ironía. Dos pueden jugar este juego era el silencioso mensaje que sus ojos le arrojaron justo antes de que se despojara de su bota derecha, lanzándola al aire, y fijándose como daba vueltas sobre si y aterrizaba directamente delante de ella, la punta encarando sus dedos. El sonrió con satisfacción, sin decir nada.

—Un golpe de suerte, —remarco ella.

El arqueó las cejas ante su desafío. La bota izquierda siguió el mismo camino, no solamente aterrizando junto a la otra bota, sino justo delante de los dedos del otro pié.

—¡Farolero! —murmuró ella.

El le sonrió, y el apretado nudo en su estomago se apretó y aflojó en respuesta. Su sonrisa era un arma letal erótica.

—¿Cuál es tu meta? ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos cuando estemos los dos desnudos? —dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras que lentamente se deshacía del cinturón, luego rápidamente se levantó la túnica pasándosela por la cabeza.

Serena inspiró bruscamente al divisar su pecho desnudo.

Él sonrió intencionadamente.

_Ve con cuidado, Serena. Él es el experto en este juego. No le des más ventajas de la que ya tiene. Y hagas lo que hagas, deja de jadear. _

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, —dijo ella. —Será lo que hemos acordado anteriormente. Una noche en la cama de pieles, desnudos. Eso es todo.

El lanzó un gruñido de incredulidad mientras que bailoteaba fuera de sus estrechos calzones. Ella creyó haber escuchado algo como,

—Sigue soñando, mujer. —Una vez que se despojó de sus calzones, se quedó sólo llevando unos leotardos y un tipo de taparrabos como ropa interior, que estaba desmesuradamente estrecho en estos momentos.

_No mires. No mires. No mires. _Ella miró.

Él también miró, luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Tiene mente propia… especialmente al estar a una distancia tan corta de una desnuda y hermosa diosa.

Quien ahora lanzó un incrédulo gruñido fue ella. Pero sus pechos si creyeron… sus pezones se endurecieron con interés.

Y Darién, el granuja, también lo notó.

—¡Jesús, María y José! —esa era su única respuesta. Entonces, mientras que sus leotardos seguían el mismo camino que sus pantalones, el murmuró, —Seguramente esta será la noche más larga de toda mi vida.

—Eso espero.

—Serena, por favor, no digas cosas que no sientas, —le pidió mientras empezaba a desenredar el paño que cubría su hombría. —Y no me mires de esa forma, o seguramente me sentiré avergonzado como un jovenzuelo que nunca haya sido iniciado.

Serena no se pudo contener. Tenía que mirarlo. Él era como una estatua que había visto una vez de un Dios griego… sólo que mejor. Los genitales masculinos no le eran desconocidos, viviendo cada día cerca de los hombres. Pero jamás había visto a un hombre totalmente erecto y que su excitación fuera por su causa, y sólo por ella. Estaba asombrada por la belleza de la forma con la que un cuerpo humano estaba diseñado. Masculino y femenino. Atracción, deseo, conexión, satisfacción. Había sido así desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Sería la manera en años venideros. Y ahora, finalmente ella era parte de ese proceso.

—¿Te gusta lo que estás viendo, Serena?

—Me gusta, —dijo ella. —¿Y a tí?

El rió y señaló con su mano su ingle.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar?

—Hay una cosa que debería decirte sobre nuestro pacto. —Ella se estaba sintiendo bastante expuesta, estando de pié desnuda delante de él durante tanto tiempo, especialmente cuando la estaba continuamente inspeccionando con tanta intensidad. Ella luchó contra el instinto de cruzar los brazos sobre sus pechos.

—Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. No puedes. —Negando con la cabeza vigorosamente, le señaló con la mano que le gustaría que se diera la vuelta.

De ninguna maldita manera.

—Oh, no es que quiera incumplir nuestro acuerdo… sino añadir algo.

Al principio Darién no contestó. Ya que se había negado a volverse para complacerlo, anduvo un poco hacia delante y hacía la derecha para poder verla desde un ángulo lateral. El bruto le estaba mirando fijamente el culo, y podría jurar que su virilidad se movía.

—¿Cómo de grande puede a llegar a ser esa cosa? —soltó ella.

—Parece ser que inmensa, cuando te lo quedas mirando fijamente. —Su voz era ronca. _¿Por fin la había escandalizado?_

—Lo siento, —dijo ella.

—No lo sientas, —contestó el. —Me gusta. A él le gusta.

—Me estás provocando, —adivinó ella. —¿A que normalmente las mujeres no son tan directas?

—No, no lo son. Es un cambio refrescante.

—¿Bien, que te parece esto como directo? Yo te deseo. Tú me deseas. Hagámoslo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Su cara enrojeció. Un sonido de petardeo salió de su boca. Extendió la mano para cogerse a una mesa que estaba cerca para que soportara sus supuestas tambaleantes rodillas. Y su virilidad parecía como si fuese a explotar.

Darién estaba fuera de control.

Inspiró e expiró varias veces para calmarse. No funcionó.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Serena? Estuvimos hablando sobre estos hace dos días. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que provocó que dejaras de hablarme?

—He pensado sobre ello… bastante, y llegué a esta conclusión. Sabía que tenía que dormir en la misma cama de pieles contigo… desnuda… porque eso fue lo que acordé.

—Desde luego. El código de honor de un soldado nunca haría una cosa tan femenina como cambiar de opinión. ¡Gracias a Díos!

Lo miró con furia y continuó,

—Pero también supe que había caído bajo tu embrujo erótico.

—No tengo poderes mágicos. Si los tuviese, los hubiese ejercido hace mucho tiempo. Como allá en Northumbria cuando me secuestraste.

—Ningún hombre me ha deseado jamás de la forma que parece ser que tú lo haces.

—Lo hago. Lo hago. Vuestros Norsemen (escandinavos) deben de estar ciegos.

—Esta es mi visión sobre la situación. Siempre puedo encontrar a un hombre que copule conmigo…

Una intensa ola de celos le sobrevino.

—… pero puede ser que nunca tenga de nuevo la oportunidad de emparejarme con un hombre que me hace sentir tan… tan… deseada.

Fue a alcanzarla pero se paró. Todavía existían obstáculos por superar.

—Más aún, las mujeres de Stoneheim están todas desconcertadas sobre el consejo que le diste a Karmesite.

—¿Karmesite? —El frunció el ceño. —Oh, la mujer joven con ocho hijos.

Ella asintió.

—Le contaste sobre un método para prevenir la concepción. Dijiste que una mujer está segura tres días antes de su flujo menstrual y ocho días después.

—Segura no es la palabra correcta. —Meneó la cabeza con vehemencia. —La técnica ciclar no es infalible. Mi madrastra Luna era una famosa médica... de hecho, a veces estaba un poco chiflada… afirmaba que venia del futuro donde las mujeres practicaban muchos métodos de control natal… los hombres, también. Sobre la única cosa que enfatizaba era que no era perfecto.

Serena movió la mano con despreocupación.

—Mi flujo menstrual será dentro de dos días. Por lo tanto, estoy dentro de esa zona segura.

—Serena, Serena, Serena. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionase? ¿Que pasaría si te quedaras embarazada?

—Me lo había imaginado de esta forma. Hacemos el amor esta noche, y solamente esta noche… durante el supuesto tiempo de seguridad. Estaríamos a bordo del barco, de retorno a Northumbria, cuando llegue mi momento menstrual. Si el flujo falla en venir, tú lo sabrás, y lo solucionaremos entonces.

—¿No estarás de acuerdo en perder los derechos sobre un hijo que llevas?

—No lo estoy. —Ella suspiró y decidió probar una táctica diferente. —Por supuesto, existe otra solución. Podría acostarme mañana por la noche con Yaten y Saiya. Entonces, si engordo, nadie sabrá quien es el padre.

—Desde luego que no.

Ella le aguantó la mirada, esperando. Entonces su cara enrojeció y se agachó para recoger su túnica.

—Parece ser que me equivoque al venir aquí. Me marcharé.

—¡No! —prácticamente gritó. —No te vayas.

Ella se quedó quieta, y levantó la cabeza interrogante.

El caminó alrededor de la mesa y tomó su mano, guiándola hacia el hueco de la cama.

—¿Una noche?

—Sólo una noche, —acordó ella.

—Entonces se hará el acto. Haremos el amor, —dijo el, bajándola hacía el colchón, siguiéndola. —Y malditas sean las consecuencias.

—Lo quiero todo, —dijo ella.

Demasiado excitado para esperar, Darién se estaba ajustado encima de ella, a punto de separar sus muslos y penetrarla. Justo antes paró un segundo para contestarle,

—Desde luego vas a tenerlo todo, —y tomó su mano en la de él para envolverla alrededor de la prodigiosa anchura de su desarrollada excitación.

—No eso, —dijo ella contra su cuello con un sonrisita tonta.

¡Serena no tenía ni idea de que supiese sonreír tontamente! ¿Y quien iba a decir que una sonrisita tonta tendría el efecto del agua fría sobre la vara caliente de un hombre?

El se sentó sobre sus posaderas, extendiendo sus piernas.

—¿A qué todo te estás refiriendo?

—Lo que me contaste sobre todas las diferentes formas de placeres. El placer de la vista…

Pienso que tú y yo hemos tenido suficiente con los placeres de la vista por una noche. Si continúo mirándote un poco más, posiblemente se me salgan los ojos.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gusta cuando me miras. Tu escrutinio es como una caricia. ¿Lo ves? Incluso ahora, cuando posas tu mirada sobre mis pechos, los finos pelos de todo mi cuerpo se ponen de punta.

—¡Por el amor de Díos, Serena! ¿Estás intentando torturarme?

—¿Te estoy torturando?

—Si. Dulce tortura.

—Aaah, —dijo ella, satisfecha consigo misma. Entonces continuó con su explicación, —También quiero los otros tipos de placeres. El placer de besar. El placer de la lengua. El placer de los dedos. El placer de hablar. Todos ellos. Tengo que atiborrarme de muchas cosas en una noche.

Él caviló sobre lo que ella le había dicho; entonces una mueca malvada le atravesó la cara.

—Todo lo que quieras, chica.

Se levantó de encima de ella, se puso de pie y fue hacia el hogar donde avivó el fuego -para darle más luz, supuso ella. Entonces puso media docena de velas ya encendidas alrededor de la cama, también para dar luz, supuso ella. Finalmente cogió una gran almohada estilo harén de los bultos de Malachite y la llevó hacia ella. La colocó sobre la cama, medio inclinada sobre la almohada, después arrastró una silla hacia un lado de la cama, en donde se sentó con los pies cruzados por los tobillos y se apoyó en el borde del marco de la cama.

Sentado de ese modo informal, empezó a contarle una historia.

—Había una vez un sultán del desierto conocido por sus destrezas sexuales, y su habilidad de satisfacer a todas las huríes de su haren.

—¿Es esta una historia real?

—Totalmente cierta, —dijo él, pero había un claro brillo en sus ojos.

—Abn Fadin —ese era su nombre—me contó una vez que el mayor placer de un hombre procedía de contemplar el placer de sus mujeres. Y la forma en la que una mujer adquiría el mayor placer era cuando conocía su propio cuerpo.

_Abn Darién es muy parecido_, pensó ella.

—Conozco mi propio cuerpo. ¿Qué tipo de soldado sería si no conociese los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de mi propio cuerpo?

—No ese tipo de conocimiento, encanto.

_Oooh, me encanta cuando me llama por ese apelativo cariñoso_.

—Pon tu pelo detrás de tus orejas. Ahora cierra los ojos y examina tus orejas dibujando las curvas con un dedo. Ligeramente, ligeramente. También mete el dedo dentro. ¿Puedes notar lo sensitivas que son? Ahora imagínate como se sentiría la misma cosa hecha por una lengua y los dientes de un hombre. Estaría mojado, y tendría que soplar para secarte.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más extraña. Se estaba tocando las orejas, pero sentía la sensación mucho más abajo en su cuerpo. Mucho más abajo.

—¿Todo el mundo conoce este fenómeno?

—Sólo yo y Abn Fadin. —Ella sabía que mentía por el júbilo en su voz. —Ahora mantén tus ojos cerrados. Ahora examina tus labios. Dibújalos con tus dedos. Lámelos. Saca tanto como puedas tu lengua, luego deslízala para dentro, de nuevo afuera, de nuevo para dentro. Impón un ritmo. ¡Santo Infierno!

—¿Por qué has maldecido? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

—No, mi bruja guerrera. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ese es el problema… en realidad, no un problema… sólo mi problema.

Para ver exactamente cual era su problema abrió los ojos y lo vio inmediatamente… de nuevo cuadrado en su regazo. Anteriormente su sonrisita la había dejado floja. Ahora no estaba floja.

—Deja de sonreír tan satisfecha, Serena, y cierra tus ojos. En castigo por esa falta de respeto, pasaremos directamente a tus pechos. Levántalos desde la parte de abajo. Siente su peso.

—Oh, no sé nada sobre eso.

—Hazlo.

Ahuecó sus manos en la parte inferior y las levantó. Mientras lo hacía se lamió de repente sus secos labios y suspiró.

—A este paso, posiblemente no nos tendremos que preocupar de que derrame mi semilla dentro de tu útero, —dijo Darién.

Estaba casi segura que eso implicaba que le gustaba lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Ahora levanta y frota. Y levanta y frota. Aprende sus tamaños y sus texturas. ¿Te gustaría si te lo estuviese haciendo yo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

—Aun no.

—Tócate los pezones. Juega con ellos. Tira de ellos. Muévelos rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo y de lado a lado.

Hizo lo que el le pedía y casi se desvaneció por el placer tan intenso que sintió ahí entre sus muslos, donde sospechaba que se había formado una humedad.

—Definitivamente me gustaría que me lo estuvieras haciendo tu, no yo. Me siento lasciva… perversa… haciéndomelo a mi misma. Bueno, en realidad, también me siento lasciva cuando lo haces tú, pero no perversa.

Dio una carcajada.

—Ahora más abajo… mueve tus manos hacia más abajo… poco a poco. Ponlas encima de tu estómago. Roza tu pelo femenino. Ahora tus muslos. Sepáralos.

—Yo… yo no puedo.

—Si, si que puedes. Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por tí misma.

Separó levemente sus piernas y continúo pasando sus dedos por su pelo ahí. ¿Quién sabía que podía haber tanto placer al tocarse una misma? Desde un principio Darién había tenido razón. Ella no conocía su propio cuerpo.

—Ábrelos más, —le ordenó. —Venga ya, Serena, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Ábrelos más. Ahora encoge las rodillas y pon tus pies planos sobre el colchón.

Ante esa sugerencia ella prácticamente gritó. Nada en este mundo haría que ella fuera capaz de exponerse de esa manera. Sería demasiado mortificante. Sería una rendición. Sería… increíble. Así que, por supuesto que lo hizo.

Apretó los dientes, arqueó su cuello, y gruñó fuertemente mientras que corriente tras corriente de sacudidas le golpeaban directamente en el centro más vulnerable de su ser. Cuando recuperó el aliento, dijo,

—¿Ya ha pasado el placer del hablar?

—Oh Serena, apenas hemos empezado. Ahora, cariño, examínate ahí. Descubre cuales de los pliegues es mas sensible. Encuentra el botón que es la esencia de todo tu sexo. Ahí.

Ella soltó un quejido.

—Estoy mojada.

—Lo sé, y no sabes como me place esa idea.

Su parte inferior se estremeció cuando golpeó el pequeño botón.

—No pares. Rodéalo. Hazlo crecer. ¿Te duele?

Ella asintió. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Su corazón latía locamente. Sentía como si estuviese subiendo y subiendo y subiendo hacia… alguna parte.

Abriendo los ojos, que se sentían pesados y aletargados, ella dijo,

—No puedo hacerlo más. No puedo. Algo esta mal en mí.

—Shhh. Confía en mi. —Gateó encima de la cama, tiró de la almohada de detrás de su cabeza y la situó debajo de sus caderas. Entonces procedió a hacer lo más pecaminoso, lascivo, escandaloso e inimaginable a los pliegues de su feminidad… con su lengua.

Ella chilló.

Intentó apartarle de ella.

Intentó atraerlo más hacia ella.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo ondulante.

Su boca encontró ese botón lleno de sensaciones y suavemente lo chupó.

Ella gritó. Ella realmente gritó mientras que olas y olas de placer la embargaban. No paraba. Él no paraba. Ella arqueó las caderas bien alto. Sus músculos interiores se tensaban y se destensaban, y sabía exactamente lo que querían. A él. Dentro de ella. Ahora.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… —Su letanía era una oración por la satisfacción que sólo él le podía dar.

Darién sabía por lo que anhelaba Serena, pero si penetraba en ella ahora, el juego de cama habría terminado antes de que empezara.

Pero debía de haberse imaginado que su princesa guerrera no era como cualquier otra mujer. Si su mente hubiese estado más despejada, posiblemente habría estado preparado.

Sintiendo ella su vacilación, levantó levemente sus caderas, cogió la almohada de debajo de ella y la tiró al suelo. Entonces, antes que se diera cuenta, cogió su cabeza por las orejas, le levantó y le puso encima de ella. En unos segundos, se encontró tumbado encima de ella, sus fuertes piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y su hombría apuntando directamente a su portal femenino.

—Espera Serena. Ve más despacio. Tengo necesidades…

—¿Ir despacio? ¿Estás loco? Soy como un pedrusco deslizándose por una cuerda deslizante. No podría ir más despacio que…

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que iba todo, su propio pedrusco personal golpeó su cadera con la suya, un movimiento instintivo tan antiguo como el mundo, y ya estaba dentro de su apretado y escurridizo interior hasta el fondo. Era difícil saber si estaba más asombrado o encantado.

—Tú lléname, —dijo ella en una voz totalmente sobrecogida.

_Bien, si, por supuesto que la lleno. Oh, Díos, la llenaba tan bien._

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes dolores? —Después de todo, ella había sido virgen. Y en verdad, él mismo estaba un poco dolorido.

—Estoy bien.

Aparentemente, todos los años de ejercicio y montar a caballo habían tocado su himen. El ya lo había escuchado anteriormente. Aun así, su acoplamiento avanzaba a velocidad relámpago. Todo era demasiado, demasiado pronto. Después de todo, habían pasado dos largos años desde que copuló con una mujer, se dijo a si mismo definitivamente, sintiendo lo que estaba por venir. El salió lentamente, luego empujó… una, dos, tres veces, y rugió su éxtasis. Tan maravilloso como fue, para él el acto terminó en segundos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella aterrada. —Tu verga se ha quedado floja dentro de mí. La quiero dura. Haz que se ponga dura.

_¿Debería de reír o llorar?_

—Te dije que esperaras.

—¿Aún no se ha acabado, no? Ni te atrevas en pararte ahora.

El se agachó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Serena, dame tiempo para recuperarme.

—¿Tiempo? —chilló ella, golpeando su pecho con su puños. —No hay tiempo. Te necesito ahora. —Por lo visto, el rápido beso no iba a ser suficiente.

Tenía que habérselo imaginado. Tenía que haber estado preparado para lo que Serena haría a continuación. Después de todo, esta era Serena… mujer guerrera… una persona acostumbrada a conseguir lo que se proponía. Un pedrusco fuera de control, dicho por ella misma.

Con un movimiento de sus caderas, lo volteó sobre sus espaldas y se sentó encima de él, su embarazoso miembro laxo aun dentro de sus resbaladizas paredes.

—¿Y bien? —le pinchó.

—¿Bien, qué? —balbuceó el. La visión de una salvaje amazona a horcajadas sobre el, tan desnuda como Eva en el Jardín de Edén, era suficiente para hacer gorjear a cualquier hombre. Darién -ese sería él- estaría encantado de acomodar a Eva -esa sería ella- pero, desafortunadamente, la "serpiente" no estaba interesada… por el momento.

—Reagrupa, —le ordenó.

—Serena, un hombre no se puede poner erecto ordenándolo, —le explicó pacientemente. —Le tienen que excitar… de nuevo. —Esta era la situación más indignante en la que Darién jamás se había encontrado, y de esas hubo en abundancia en su infame pasado.

—Entonces, dime como te puedo excitar, —dijo ella con toda la lógica de una ilógica hembra. En otras circunstancias, probablemente se hubiese sentido seducido por tal sugerencia de una hembra, pero ahora no. Mientras tanto, ella se retorcía sobre su regazo para ponerse más cómoda.

La "serpiente" se levantó bajo sus retorcimientos, y Darién vio las estrellas.

—Esa sería una forma, —dijo él atragantándose y antes de inhalar y exhalar varias veces. —Hey, hey, hey, Serena, —la llamó, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas para parar sus movimientos. —Relájate.

—Relajarme, —repitió tras él. Entonces, ella también inhaló y exhaló varias veces. —¿Y ahora qué?

Sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—No quiero que digas nada, o que hagas nada. Deja que tome el mando.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero entonces levantó una mano, como si estuviese pidiendo premiso para hablar.

¿Y Ahora que?

—Sólo hay una cosa. Te estoy mojando con mis lloros.

Al principio no entendió. Cuando lo hizo, empezó a reírse, causando que su —serpiente—se sacudiese, lo que causó que los ojos de Serena se agrandaran. Por fin dijo el, —Los lloros—son de ambos, y es normal… y esperado.

—Oh. Muy bien. Entonces continúa.

—No más hablar, —le recordó.

—No más hablar, —acordó ella, recorriendo con el dorso de su mano sus labios para demostrarle que su boca estaba bien cerrada.

Durante varios largos momentos, el simplemente la miró. Su cuerpo todavía en horcajadas, atrapando su medio laxo miembro dentro de ella, le devolvió la mirada, esperando. Díos, ella era magnifica.

—Levántate el pelo y pon tus manos detrás de la nuca, —le ordenó.

Sin cuestionarlo lo hizo, y en ese momento Darién decidió que jamás hubo una mujer más hermosa o deseable en todos los reinos del mundo. Tan sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició la parte interna de sus levantados brazos desde el codo hasta las axilas, luego los musculosos planos de su lados y la cintura y caderas.

La posición de sus brazos hacía que sus pechos empujasen hacia fuera. Inclinándose sobre la cama tomó un pezón por la areola en su boca, al principio sólo lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua.

Ella soltó un conmovedor gimoteo… del tipo que hace que un hombre de gracias a Dios por ser… bueno, un hombre. Esperaba obtener de ella muchos más de esos sonidos.

Satisfecho con el progreso de lo que esperaba sería un asalto lento, Darién empezó a chuparla. Despacio. Profundo. Acompasado. Cada vez que tiraba de ella, sus músculos interiores se contraían alrededor de su miembro, y pronto estuvo lo bastante duro para servir como el mástil de un barco… desde luego lo suficientemente erecto para darle todo el placer que ella necesitara. Pero aun era demasiado pronto para eso. Esta vez, quería prolongar su excitación, duplicar… no, triplicar… el éxtasis cuando finalmente llegara a la cumbre.

Serena en la cumbre del éxtasis sería una visión para atesorar.

Esperaba sobrevivir.

**Que les pareció este capítulo, el momento que muchas esperaban está por llegar **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 17**

Serena estaba tan excitada que a duras penas se podía contener. No tenía ni idea de cómo sobreviviría a esta gloriosa noche, pero no tenía la suficiente paciencia para averiguarlo.

Se quedó lo más quieta posible como cualquier mujer podría en su posición. ¿Y no era eso una increíble hazaña… que dos personas… un hombre y una mujer… pudieran encajar tan bien? No sabía muy bien lo que se esperaba, pero no esta… plenitud, acompañada por la más deliciosa tensión. ¿Por qué las mujeres no contaban a otras mujeres lo maravilloso que era? ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? ¿O podría ser que fuese la única mujer que experimentaba tal dicha… o que sólo este hombre podía provocarla?

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo, brujita? —preguntó él, golpeándola juguetonamente bajo la barbilla con sus nudillos.

—Es un secreto, —contestó ella, esperando que la sonrisa que se dibujaba ahora en su cara fuese misteriosa, y no una sonrisa tonta.

—Ah, entonces, tendré que torturarte para obtener tus secretos. —Mientras hablaba, depositó sus manos sobre sus nalgas y le dio la vuelta para que estuviese de nuevo boca arriba. Por suerte, su miembro se mantuvo dentro de ella, pero claro, posiblemente no podría escapar una vez que alcanzara esta medida. Le tendría que preguntar… más tarde.

Entonces Darién empezó un asalto sobre ella que sólo se podía describir como una dulce agonía. La besó y la besó y la besó, hasta que ella no supo donde acababa él y donde empezaba ella, si su lengua estaba dentro de su boca o la suya dentro de la de él.

Mojó los pliegues interiores del oído, seguidamente los sopló para secarlos con tal erótico encanto que sintió como si hubiese una cuerda conectada entre sus oídos y ese lugar tan especial entre sus piernas. Deseaba tan desesperadamente que él se desplazase _ahí_, pero, para variar, ella estaba cumpliendo órdenes, y le gustaba.

Él le permitió devolverle los besos y las caricias, pero nada más. Eso también le gustaba.

Veneró sus pechos. Estaría dolorida por la mañana, pero ese malestar sería un recuerdo de cuanto había disfrutado de sus atenciones.

Él susurraba cosas perversas sobre su cuerpo y sobre las cosas que iba a hacerle. Algunas de ellas seguramente eran físicamente imposibles, pero desde luego estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Ambos estaban jadeando fuertemente cuando el se sentó sobre su trasero y salió ligeramente de su interior. Envolviendo sus talones bajo sus muslos, la separó más, luego le ordenó.

—Mira esto, cariño, quiero que lo veas por tí misma.

Ella se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró hacia abajo donde pudo ver sus pliegues de mujer y una parte de su virilidad que no estaba dentro de ella. Entonces Darién hizo la cosa más tentadora. Mojó su dedo mediano en la humedad que habían hecho ahí y empezó a acariciar el expuesto capullo de placer que crecía, dilatándose.

Al primer roce de su dedo, ella dejó escapar un agonizante gemido, entonces empezó a suplicar,

—Para, para, para, para, para. Es demasiado. —En verdad, no era suficiente.

—Shhhh. Deja que pase, cielo, —dijo Darién, su voz apenas reconocible por su ronquera.

Sintió pequeñas palpitaciones dentro de ella que rápidamente se propagaron al órgano masculino, seguidas de una serie de plenos espasmos continuos. Pensó que había gritado en la cumbre, de tanto que estaba sintiendo.

—Ahora es mi turno, —dijo él. —Díos mediante, duraré más esta vez que un chaval con su primera mujer.

Su turno. Pensó que ya todo había acabado. Ella ciertamente se sentía satisfecha. Pero no, él se había alzado sobre sus extendidos brazos y empezó a entrar y salir de ella… con movimientos largos que duraban una eternidad, golpeando sus paredes internas, arrastrándola de nuevo a la vorágine de la pasión con sacudidas más intensas de placer.

No podía pensar. Levantó las caderas. Se retorcía de un lado para otro. Gimió en su creciente excitación, más, mucho más potente que las anteriores.

—Haz algo, —gritó ella. —¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! —No tenía ni idea de lo que le instaba a hacerle para liberarla de su agonía. Lo único que sabía era que ese insufrible hombre continuaba con esos largos y lentos movimientos que la estaban volviendo loca… aunque notó que sus dientes estaban ahora apretados, y las venas sobresalían de su arqueado cuello y frente.

Ella alcanzó su trasero y le pellizcó.

La recompensó con un gruñido. Sólo entonces empezó con movimientos más cortos y fuertes que la llevaron al otro lado de la cama. Ella le acompañaba, embestida con embestida, sus piernas tan abiertas como le era posible, con sus pies sobre el colchón. Sus partes interiores le estaban apresando tan fuerte, que era un milagro que no sintiera dolor. Finalmente fue demasiado. Bramó su triunfo varonil mientras que su esperma se derramaba dentro de su vientre, y su placer se elevó, y elevó y elevó hasta que sus adentros estallaron en un millón de pequeñas oleadas de placer femenino.

Darién se quedó tumbado encima de ella durante mucho tiempo, respirando tan fuerte como un caballo de guerra. Ella no sonaba mejor.

Cuando finalmente el levantó la cabeza y la miró a través de unos vidriosos ojos azules, besó sus labios hinchados y susurró,

—Ha sido maravilloso, mi dulce dama guerrera.

Su corazón cantó al escuchar el sentimiento contenido en su suave murmullo. Entonces le hizo una sencilla pregunta -una que en su opinión, cualquier mujer sensible hubiese preguntado, pero que provocó unas cuantas carcajadas del rufián.

—Oh, Serena, no tienes precio, —farfullo él mientras que ella lo empujaba al suelo.

Y todo lo que había dicho, era,

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Serena estaba estirando las sabanas, y Darién estaba haciendo rudos pero elogiosos comentarios sobre sus nalgas y sobre a lo que él se refería como "cicatriz de nalga" mientras se inclinaba sobre el colchón, cuando de pronto hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

Miró a Darién, quien elevó los hombros.

—¿Serena, estás bien? Te he oído gritar. —Era Hotaru, y su voz sonaba preocupada.

Darién soltó un silencioso resoplido y balbuceó algo sobre que ella había gritado más que una vez.

—Estoy bien. Yo…. Vi un ratón. —Miró deliberadamente al objeto que yacía en reposo entre los muslos de Darién.

El estaba apoyado con indiferencia contra la pared, esperando que ella terminase de arreglar la cama.

—¡Un ratón! Jamás les has tenido miedo a los ratones. —La que hablaba ahora era Minako.

—Me ha asustado, sólo eso. Además, éste era un ratón bastante peludo.

Darién hizo un gran espectáculo al examinar sus partes masculinas en busca de pelo. Entonces vocalizando con la boca le dijo a ella las palabras,

—Me… las… pagarás.

—Déjanos entrar, —insistió Rei, haciendo ruido con la cerradura de la puerta, sin éxito. ¡Santo Thor! ¿Estaba aquí toda la tribu? —Puede que el sajón te haya secuestrado y te tenga con un cuchillo apuntado contra tu cuerpo, forzándote a engañarnos.

Serena soltó un pequeño chillido, pero no en respuesta a lo que había dicho Rei. Estaba reaccionando a lo que estaba haciendo el sajón detrás de ella mientras aun estaba inclinada sobre la cama. Y no era un cuchillo lo que sostenía contra su cuerpo. Era algo muy distinto, aunque estaba duro.

—He escuchado un chillido, —dijo Amy. Si, era la tribu completa, que había venido para animarla o algo parecido.

—Debe de haber sido el ratón. —Serena apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar, ya que el ingenioso hombre la había izado sobre el colchón, así que estaba a cuatro patas, y él se había puesto detrás. Le susurró al oído, —¿Alguna vez has visto a un semental montar a una yegua?

Mientras que su propio "semental" le tocaba los pechos y la montaba por detrás, y sus ojos se ponían en blanco, logró decir un vigoroso, "¡Iros!" a sus hermanas. No estaba completamente segura de si se habían ido. Podría ser que tuviesen las orejas pegadas a la puerta. Para estar segura, tuvo cuidado de no pronunciar ningún relincho.

Nada más acabar su "cabalgata" se quedaron sin fuerzas y satisfechos sobre la cama… ella sobre su estomago, y Darién encima de ella… cuando hubo otra llamada a la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Darién, abre la puerta. Estaba en la sala que queda debajo de esta habitación y el techo esta tambaleándose. ¿Te está pegando una paliza tu dama amazónica? —Era Andrew.

—¿Dama amazónica? —exclamó Serena e intentó golpear su espalda desde atrás. —¿Te has referido a mi como a una amazona?

—Sólo en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

—Las hermanas de Serena están preocupadas por ella. Deja que comprobemos que está bien. —¡Maldita sea! Al parecer también estaba ahí Lita. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Una voz infantil añadió.

—El Rey me ha enviado con un mensaje para el amo Darién. 'Mi hija mayor tiene un enorme ajuar'. Ahora era Sammy.

—A Darién no le importa el dinero. Es un hombre honorable, con más que suficiente dinero propio, —afirmó Lita.

—Díos bendiga a esta mujer, —declaró Darién. —A veces no es la usual entrometida metomentodo.

—Creo que está en busca de amor, —continúo Lita.

—Por otro lado… —dijo Darién.

—¿Amor? —dijeron sus cuatro hermanas con voces ensoñadoras. Debían haber regresado.

—Esas son tonterías ridículas de mujeres. —Ahora Andrew estaba hablando con su mujer. —Los hombres no piensan en amor cuando el deseo esta a su máximo nivel. ¿Eh, porque me has pegado?

—Te he pegado porque te estás comportando como un trol, eres un trol.

—En serio, Darién, abre la puerta para poder simplemente comprobar que no os habéis matado mutuamente, —imploró Andrew. —Después me puedo ir a la cama donde puedo demostrar a mi atractiva mujer lo trol que puedo llegar a ser.

Con un suspiro de disgusto, Darién se levantó cautelosamente sobre Serena.

—Parece ser que no se irán hasta que uno de nosotros no se muestre. —Se envolvió una manta de la cama alrededor de la cintura y se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola sólo un poco, dijo, —Veis, estoy bien. Ahora iros. —Intentó cerrar la puerta de un golpe, pero Andrew metió un pie.

—¿Por qué esta tu pelo de punta como si lo hubieses peinado con un rastrillo? ¿Y esa marca alrededor de tu pezón es un mordisco? —preguntó Andrew con la inocencia de un pillo veterano.

Darién miró hacía abajo. Luego miró hacia Serena y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella odiaba cuando le guiñaba el ojo. Desencadenaba todo tipo de pequeñas oleadas a través de su cuerpo… un cuerpo que no necesitaba esta noche más oleadas, muchas gracias.

—¡Santo Valhalla! Nuestra dama esta totalmente desnuda, y tiene la apariencia de haber sido aplastada por un caballo de batalla. —Era Sammy, quien se había agachado y estaba mirando a través de las piernas de Andrew hacia el dormitorio.

Serena corrió a toda prisa para cubrirse.

—¡Suficiente! Ahora voy a cerrar la puerta. —Darién estaba cansado de sufrir las especulaciones de todos.

—¡Espera! Sólo un minuto. Tengo algo que decir, —gritó Lita. Empujó a su marido y a Sammy a un lado, entonces advirtió a Darién en una sorprendente cariñosa, casi maternal forma de decirle, —Trátala bien.

Darién cerró y echó la llave a la puerta, entonces dejó caer la manta. Serena no estaba segura de si estaba hablando con Lita o con ella cuando dijo,

—Eso es precisamente lo que intento hacer. Desde luego que muy bien.

Serena esperaba que así fuese. Esta sería su noche de amor. Tendría que durarle el resto de su vida.

Después de medianoche, cuando la mayoría del personal estaba en la cama, él y Serena se deslizaron fuera para llegar a la casa termal, donde remojaron sus doloridos músculos en el manantial termal.

Su plan había sido enjabonarla de la cabeza a los pies con el suave jabón que se guardaba allí… para aplicárselo como la princesa que era. Pero una vez más Serena le sorprendió. Tomando la delantera, como estaba acostumbrada, lo enjabonó, lo enjuagó, luego le tumbó sobre la losa situada fuera del estanque y le besó por un lado y luego bajando por el otro. Pero eso no fue todo. Oh, Díos, eso no fue todo. La encantadora mujer, siempre siendo la competente alumna que era, así fuera en el arte de la batalla como en el arte del amor, bajó su boca posándola sobre su miembro hasta que pidió misericordia.

Pensó que podría estar enamorado.

Pero muchos hombres pensaban que estaban enamorados cuando su verga hacia cosquillas en la garganta de una mujer. Por lo tanto no pronunció el sentimiento en alto. Aunque tenía la intención de meditar sobre la cuestión más tarde, cuando sus globos oculares dejaran de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Regresaron de nuevo al dormitorio, abrazados, donde le masajeó los aún doloridos músculos con uno de sus especiales ungüentos… en este caso, sándalo perfumado. Ella seguía diciendo que no sabía que hubiese músculos aquí y allá, él le aseguro que le enseñaría aún más músculos de los que jamás hubiese imaginado que existiesen. En realidad, más tarde, le mostró el famoso Punto S Vikingo, el secreto que le enseñó su padrastro Artemis, como también a sus tíos Andrew y Diamante. Serena afirmó que estaba extremadamente impresionada. Debió de ser a causa de ello que al final se desvaneció. Darién opinaba que si un hombre podía conseguir que una mujer se desvaneciera practicando los juegos amorosos significaba que había funcionado admirablemente. Pensaba decírselo a Serena en cuanto volviera en sí.

Darién estaba fascinado con Serena. Su falta de inhibición… su entusiasmo por todo lo que él proponía… su habilidad de reír mientras hacían el amor… todo eso la convertía en una compañera de cama increíble. Pero era más que eso… sospechaba que más, mucho más. Esa posibilidad lo asustaba y también a la vez lo ponía eufórico.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Serena se despertó justo antes del amanecer.

Había concluido la noche que había pactado con Darién. No podía estar descontenta con lo que le había dado. Él le había devuelto mucho más.

Ahora todo había terminado, y debía continuar desde aquí. Una nueva vida… un nuevo camino la esperaba. Pero jamás olvidaría a Darién, ni su noche de amor. Era un regalo de los Dioses.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Darién, que dormía profundamente sobre su estómago, su cara apoyada sobre un brazo cruzado. Una vez que estuvo rápidamente vestida, miró fijamente su gloriosa desnudez.

Darién había pensado que mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a su casa en Gran Bretaña tendría otra noche o más con ella, pero se equivocó. Serena había tomado una decisión la noche previa. El acuerdo de capitanear el barco de regreso había sido hecho bajo presión. Era una petición irrazonable por parte de su padre, y no sentía ningún deshonor en desobedecerle.

Ahora iba de camino al dormitorio del padre Efrid, en donde renunciaría a todos sus derechos como hija de Stoneheim. Jamás se atrevería a hacerlo en presencia de su padre. El simplemente se reiría de ella, o declinaría su petición, o la encerraría en su dormitorio hasta que cediese a su voluntad. Después del ritual de la renuncia ante el padre Efrid y dos testigos, Yaten y Seiya, intentaría convencer al cura para que no fuera a poner sobre aviso a su padre. Un barco totalmente tripulado la esperaba en el puerto. Se habría ido antes que amaneciera.

Sentía un pequeño aguijón de culpabilidad. Puso la palma de la mano sobre su estómago, preguntándose si en este mismo instante no estaría ya gestando un hijo de Darién. Posiblemente no. Pero si lo estaba, por una vez en su vida tomaría la prerrogativa de ser mujer y cambiaría de idea. Le había asegurado que discutirían la situación si pasaba.

Bien, no discutirían el destino de ningún hijo que pudiese estar llevando. No obstante, le informaría de alguna manera si había un nacimiento… después del acontecimiento.

Así que ahora todo había terminado. Le hubiese gustado darle a Darién un beso de despedida, pero posiblemente se agitaría si lo hiciese. En cambio, abrió sigilosamente la puerta, lo miró por última vez, vocalizando las palabras que nunca llegaría a decir en alto.

"Te quiero."

Ya había pasado el amanecer cuando Darién se despertó y se desperezó lánguidamente. No existía nada mejor en el mundo para un hombre que el sentimiento de completa satisfacción después de una noche de amor.

Alargó la mano para coger a Serena y darle un beso de buenos días, pero encontró su lado de la cama vacía. No se inquietó demasiado. Su mujercita guerrera, estaba sin lugar a dudas fuera, tirando lanzas con sus soldados, o estaba ocupada en cualquier otro ridículo y energético ejercicio. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que ya le había dado suficiente ejercicio la noche anterior, pero no su Serena!

_¡Díos! ¿Cuándo empecé a referirme a ella como mía? Pero lo es, maldita sea. Si cualquier hombre se atreve a tocarla, lo mataré al instante._

Sonrío por su propia vehemencia interior. Había tantas cuestiones que resolver con Serena, pero tenía más de una noche para llegar a un entendimiento con ella mientras que lo llevaba de vuelta a Gran Bretaña. No estaba seguro de si la quería, pero tampoco sabía si el matrimonio era una posibilidad, pero ahora que la tenía, nunca la dejaría marchar. Esta decisión le dio un raro optimismo a su alma. Era como si su mente hubiese estado aturdida durante mucho tiempo. ¡Que refrescante era saber finalmente lo que quería!

Justo cuando estaba deslizando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y intentaba mantenerse en pie, hubo una llamada a la puerta. Mientras se ponía los calzones soltó una risita ahogada por lo débiles que sentía las rodillas y, abrió la puerta.

No se sorprendió al ver otra vez ahí de pie a Andrew.

Pero desde luego se sorprendió por el anuncio de su tío.

—Serena se ha marchado.

Esa misma noche, Darién estaba más borracho de lo que había estado en toda su vida. La resaca cervecera que tendría a la mañana siguiente seguramente traería consigo un insoportable dolor y trastornos estomacales, pero ahora mismo le importaba un bledo. Todo lo que sabía era que sufría de una rabia feroz junto con un tremendo dolor, mezclado con un poco de humillación. Llenarse de cerveza era la única cosa que ayudaba, e incluso eso sólo lo dejaba entumecido.

Tal vez se taladraría un agujero en la cabeza y dejaría que se le escurriese el cerebro. Apenas haría diferencia en cuanto a su inteligencia.

_¿Cómo fue capaz? ¿Cómo fue capaz?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos la noche anterior había sido alucinante. Ahora se preguntaba si sólo él era el que lo pensaba así. No, se negaba a creer que ella había fingido. Serena había estado tan afectada como el. _¿Entonces, por qué se había marchado?_

Como si no hubiese sido bastante malo que ella lo abandonara tan ignominiosamente… y, si, se sentía abandonado… había descubierto esta misma tarde que Yaten y Seiya la habían acompañado en su barco a Bizancio. Juró que si alguno de esos dos arrogantes vikingos osaba tocar a Serena, los mataría a ambos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que Serena podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. ¿No lo había demostrado ya, al renunciar a sus lazos familiares, mientras su padre dormía, y desafiando sus propios deseos con respecto a cualquier niño que pudiera existir después de su acoplamiento al tomar la decisión en sus manos, al quitarse de en medio?

Darién apoyó las manos en la cara. Se estaba torturando con todas estas preguntas. Tenía que parar. A la mañana siguiente le esperaba un barco que le llevaría de vuelta a Gran Bretaña, si es que estaba dispuesto. Eso era lo que debería de hacer. Quitarse de la cabeza a Serena y todo este desastre de una visita forzada a Stoneheim.

—¿Darién, crees que deberías beber tanto? —preguntó Andrew, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

—Si que debo.

—Bien, entonces, te acompañaré, —concedió Andrew demasiado rápido. En opinión de Darién, sería mucho mejor si Andrew se concentrara en descubrir el paradero de su hijo. Darién lo había visto no hacía mucho salir de puntillas de la sala, de forma muy sospechosa, con media docena de jovencitos siguiéndole.

Lita, sentada al otro lado de Andrew, golpeaba a su marido con un trozo de pan. Era capaz de hacerlo con su mano libre aunque sujetaba a su bebe durmiente acunado en su otro brazo.

—¡Estúpido, idiota! Se supone que debes de ayudar a Darién, y no unirte a sus miserias.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora beber es una miseria? —dijo Andrew, cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura, y arrastrándola sobre su regazo con un gran beso sobre su boca. Tuvo mucho cuidado en no molestar a su hijo dormido en el proceso. —Beber puede ser el mejor amigo del hombre cuando la suerte con las mujeres se ha terminado.

—Beber convierte a un hombre sabio en un idiota, —opinó Malachite.

Si Rashid vertía muchas más opiniones, Darién le cosería la boca con sedal de cirujano.

—Tienes toda la razón, Malachite. Bien, marido, ¿Quién te dio esa carencia de sabiduría? _Beber puede ser el mejor amigo del hombre._ ¿Haruka? —Se burló Lita. Haruka era un cercano compañero de ellos que creía saberlo todo sobre todo, especialmente sobre mujeres. —Se supone que deberías darle a Darién buenos consejos, no tonterías.

—Jamás des un consejo en público, —dijo Malachite.

Todo ellos miraron a Malachite como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero nadie le pregunto a que se refería. A nadie le importó. En verdad, Malachite se estaba haciendo tan pesado como Nicolas.

Hablando de Nicolas, justo entonces se puso de pie el poeta. —Siento que se acerca una saga, —anunció.

Darién sintió como se le revolvía el estomago. —Espero que no sea otra sobre mí, —murmuró Darién.

—Esta es una saga sobre Kenji el Rey.

Darién expulsó el aire con alivio, y el Rey, que no hablaba con Darién, por su fracaso en no poder sujetar a su hija, hinchó su pecho con orgullo. Kenji aún no había aprendido que una saga de Nicolas no era como para estar orgulloso.

Kenji era un poderoso Rey.

En batalla su espada cantaba.

Ay, una enorme herida en la cabeza cosechó,

que le causó mucho dolor.

Su hija, la princesa soldado,

trajo a su padre un renombrado curandero,

que taladró un agujero en la cabeza real,

De esta manera trayéndole de vuelta a la vida.

El único problema es que ahora el Rey tiene un agujero

que muchos cachondos vikingos, llenos de aguamiel

podrían intentar penetrar,

Pensando que es un agujero…

de un tipo totalmente diferente.

Kenji al principio se quedó pasmado. Esa fue la reacción de la mayoría de las personas al escuchar la saga de Nicolas por primera vez. Entonces echó para atrás la cabeza y soltó unas enormes carcajadas, dando así permiso a todos los demás vikingos en la sala a participar.

Darién tuvo que concederle crédito a los noruegos por una cosa… tenían la habilidad de mofarse sobre ellos mismos.

—Deja que te dé una justa advertencia, Andrew… sería mejor que no pensases en dejar a Nicolas conmigo cuando regreses a Dragonstead, —le dijo Darién a Andrew mientras que se tomaba otro trago de cerveza.

—Me ofende en lo mas hondo que pienses tal cosa, —destacó Andrew. —Tus palabras exactas fueron: 'Darién necesita un poeta para alegrarle la vida.'

—Por el amor de Alá, ¿no te animo yo la vida lo suficiente? —preguntó Malachite. También posó una mano sobre una aparente herida en el corazón.

—Lo mejor sería que examinaras tu lengua y adonde te pueda llevar, —Regaño Andrew a su mujer. Mientras tanto, palmeó a su inquieto bebe en la cabeza, evidentemente era un padre devoto a pesar de su arrogante charla de hombre.

—Ayer por la noche te gustó mucho mi lengua, —le contestó ella coquetamente.

—¡Li-ta! —exclamó Andrew con un aparente shock, acompañado con una enorme sonrisa. —Una esposa obediente jamás hablaría de esa forma tan lasciva.

—Pensé que te gustaba mi manera lasciva.

—Me gusta. Me gusta.

—¿Os importaría a los dos llevaros esta conversación a otra parte? —sugirió Darién. —Estoy ocupado en convertir mi cerebro en gachas.

—Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión inicial, —dijo Lita. —Consejo para Darién.

—No quiero ningún consejo, —protestó Darién.

Pero nadie le tomó en cuenta.

Las hermanas de Serena acaban de acercarse y aparentemente escucharon una parte de la conversación.

—Olvídate de consejos, —comentó Rei. —Posiblemente fallará igual que nuestro plan de seducción para Serena.

—Bien, el atuendo femenino parece que funcionó, —dijo Hotaru.

—Si, debería de conseguir uno de esos vestidos rojos para mí, —añadió Minako.

—Y los celos… no te olvides de los celos. Funcionó cuando Yaten y Seiya mostraron su interés en Serena. —Dijo Ami. —Darién se puso lívido el ver el interés de otros hombres en ella.

—Aunque nunca pudimos conseguir que caminase con feminidad. Tiene una gran tendencia a pavonearse, —intercedió Lita. —Y olvídate de actuar como una damisela en apuros. Incluso yo tengo problemas en tragarme esa tontería en una mujer.

—¡Bla, bla, bla! —dijo Darién, levantando su pesada cabeza e intentando sacar sentido a lo que estaban farfullando. —¿Estás diciendo que Serena tenía un plan para seducirme?

—No, tontuelo. Nosotras teníamos un plan para que Serena te sedujera, —explicó Lita.

—¿Nosotras? ¿Qué nosotras? —Por momentos Darién estaba más confuso.

—Yo, Amy, Rei, Hotaru e Minako, —contestó Lita.

—¡Lita! ¡Que vergüenza, que te rebajaras a tales maneras taimadas para atrapar a un hombre!

—Bien, en realidad no era muy distinto a nuestro plan, —dijo Taiki, acercándose para unirse al grupo. —Salvo que nuestro plan era para que Darién sedujese a Serena.

Darién miró a Taiki entrecerrando los ojos, que debía de estar en el cielo ahora que se había ido Serena. Ahora él y Amy se podían casar… de hecho, había oído hablar a Minako por casualidad sobre una celebración de boda que se celebraría en una semana.

—Explícate, Vikingo, —ordenó Darién, aunque las palabras le salieron un poco pastosas y no tan amenazadoras como pretendía.

—Nuestro plan…. mío, de Andrew, Malachite y Nicolas… era sin duda el más ilustrado. Englobaba miradas ardientes, cumplidos, constantes roces, besos, y celos.

—Y no te olvides de las conversaciones eróticas, —añadió Malachite.

—Y el hablar sobre perversos cuentos, —añadió Nicolas.

—Fui yo el que sugirió el Punto S Vikingo, —dijo con orgullo Andrew.

—¿Qué es un Punto S? —querían saber Minako, Hotaru y Rei.

—¡No importa! —insertó Amy, e inmediatamente se puso de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta del error.

—Díos mío, debéis de ser la pandilla mas grande de metepatas que me haya encontrado jamás, —dijo Lita a todos los hombres, y las hermanas asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo, aunque alguna de ellas seguían mascullando preguntas sobre el Punto S. —¡Como si a las mujeres se le pudiese ganar con unas miradas ardientes!

Los hombres estaban avergonzados, excepto Darién, que conforme pasaban los minutos mas se enfadaba.

—¿Estáis… estáis… estáis diciendo, —balbuceó, —que todos vosotros… hombres y mujeres por igual… habéis estado hablando sobre mí y Serena en tal íntimo detalle? ¿Qué habéis estado confabulando tras nuestras espaldas para unirnos?

Unos embarazosos intercambios de miradas siguieron, pero el silencio lo decía todo. Darién gruñó, firmemente convencido que su vida no podría empeorar. Estaba equivocado.

Nicolas se levantó y anunció,

—Esta es la saga de Darién el Menor, llamada 'Consejo a un zoquete estúpido.'

A veces un hombre tiene suerte con las mujeres.

A veces un hombre no la tiene.

Pero creo que los Dioses tienen un plan maestro  
para cada uno de nosotros.

Un hombre y una mujer destinados a encontrarse.

Su destino sellado en los cielos.

Pero los hombres a veces tienen la tendencia  
de pensar con sus pollas  
en vez de con sus corazones.

Es entonces cuando los zoquetes estúpidos del mundo  
necesitan el consejo de todos sus amigos.

Eso lo dice Nicolas el Poeta.

Lita se encontró a Darién la mañana siguiente viniendo de su retrete, en donde había estado echando durante la última hora el contenido de su estomago. Sentía la cabeza como si le hubiesen clavado un hacha. Y podía jurar que le estaban creciendo pelos en la lengua.

—Ahora no, Lita, —advirtió él. —Esta mañana no soportaría ningún sermón.

Ella se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, sin lugar a dudas por la peste que desprendía su aliento, no por sus palabras.

Pero entonces le entregó una copa y dijo en una sorprendente amable voz,

—Bébete esto. Te hará sentir mejor.

Tomó la copa de ella y la olió. Reconoció algunas de las hierbas que desde luego le iban a ayudar a aliviar su dolor de cabeza y sus nauseas estomacales. Se tragó la bebida de un trago, luego espiró con un sonoro eructo.

—Ven, —dijo ella y le guió hacia el banco de piedra. El aire estaba frío y ambos llevaban puestos abrigos forrados de piel.

El se sentó a su lado, tan miserable como antes de empezar su ataque a la bebida.

—¿Dónde está el bebe?

—Durmiendo. Con su padre. —Ella sonrió. —Andrew también bebió bastante.

—¡Menudo lío he hecho con mi vida!

—Si, lo has hecho, —dijo ella sin rodeos. —Pero es un buen comienzo… admitir los errores.

—¿Me vas a dar algún consejo, a que si? —El gruñó quedamente ante la posibilidad.

—¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?

El negó con la cabeza, y sintió como si hubiese rocas rodando dentro de su cráneo.

—No sé lo que siento.

—Si que lo sabes, cariño. Simplemente todavía no lo has admitido ante tí mismo. Por lo que yo sé, lo único que le dijistes es que le quitarías al bebe… si llegase a nacer.

El miró a Lita, entonces tímidamente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso fue bastante arrogante por mi parte, verdad?

Lita asintió con la cabeza. —Cómo ya dijo Malachite, 'Incluso la manada de bueyes mas fuertes no pueden retirar las palabras mal escogidas una vez dichas.' En todo caso, ¿alguna vez te has planteado que lugar pudiera haber tenido ella en tu vida, o tú en la de ella?

—Bien, si que tuve una idea. Cuando opere a su padre, fue una magnífica asistente. No palideció al ver toda esa sangre, y no vaciló en manejar las herramientas. La verdad, antes de pedírselo, ella se anticipaba a mis necesidades.

—¿Lo que estás diciendo es que ambos podríais hacer un buen equipo de sanadores?

—Posiblemente.

—¿Y que dijo cuando se lo sugeriste? —Lita le miró fijamente durante algunos momentos. Entonces gruñó con asco. —Deja que lo adivine. Jamás compartiste esa idea con ella.

Ambos ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio, mirando hacia la bahía, donde estaban preparando un barco para su viaje.

—Vamos a ir al grano, tonto cabezón, —dijo finalmente Lita. —¿Qué… es… lo… que… quieres?

Ni siguiera dudó en contestar. —Serena.

—Bien, entonces, —dijo Lita, levantando las manos en el aire, —ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Por primera vez en un día y medio sonrió y llamó a gritos a Malachite, que estaba encaminándose hacía él desde el patio.

—¿Si, amo? Llamaste, —respondió un Malachite lúgubre.

—Parece ser que después de todo volveremos a los países del este.

—¿A Arabia? —pregunto esperanzado Malachite.

—No, a Bizancio.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 18**_

Darién estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla.

Comenzó a la mañana siguiente, un día entero desde que había terminado con su ebria parranda y decidido que quería a Serena lo suficiente como para ir tras ella… incluso hasta los confines de la tierra.

—Parece que el _drakkar_ en el que habías planeado viajar va a confirmarse como inadecuado, —comentó secamente Taiki mientras permanecían en el muelle después de amanecer, esperando a que la tripulación se reuniera.

—¿Huh? —respondió Darién.

—La cama real y esos seis sementales nunca cabrán en el drakkar que tienes planeado usar. Oh, veo surgir un _knorr_. Sí, uno de esos barcos comerciales más profundos y largos servirá mejor a tus propósitos.

—¿Huh? —dijo de nuevo Darién, luego se giró para seguir la dirección de la mirada de Taiki. —¡Oh… Dios… mío!

Un enorme armazón de cama, decorativamente labrado, estaba siendo transportado por cuatro fornidos vikingos cuesta abajo desde el castillo de Stoneheim hacia el puerto. Siguiéndoles como en procesión muchos sirvientes llevaban un grueso haz de colchones y numerosos baúles, incluso una butaca tipo trono. Además, otros guiaban seis nerviosos sementales.

También venía el rey Kenji, apoyándose en un largo báculo como bastón. Estaba vestido hasta las agallas con el atuendo real —una túnica roja bordada con hilo dorado formando una figura de dragón, sobre calzones negros y altas botas de piel. Una mortífera espada estaba prendida a su costado. Sobre todo llevaba una enorme capa larga hasta los tobillos, hecha de lujosas pieles de martas cebellinas. Parecía un dios escandinavo… un dios escandinavo a punto de embarcarse en un largo viaje.

Taiki sonreía burlón ante el shock de Darién. Ahora que el futuro de Taiki estaba sellado -siendo la conclusión inevitable su boda con Amy- pasaba un montón de tiempo sonriendo. Pero Darién no apreciaba ahora las risas, siendo a su costa.

—He ordenado a mis hombres que preparen un _knorr_, —le dijo el rey a Darién, jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo. En verdad, el hombre debería estar descansando en su lecho, no vagando por ahí, acarreando su mobiliario con él.

—¿Q-qué? —Balbuceó Darién, entonces manifestó rápidamente, —No, no, no, no vienes conmigo.

Kenji arqueó sus imperiales cejas, incluso mientras hacía un gesto a los sirvientes para que comenzaran a cargar su cama y sementales en el enorme barco. Un dosel con cortinas laterales de piel había sido erigido ya en el centro del bote, presumiblemente para la cama y otros trastos reales.

—Sé razonable, —le urgió Darién al rey. —Estás bajo un serio proceso médico. Se supone que te estás recuperando. ¡Tienes un agujero en la cabeza, por el amor de Dios!

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —El rey parecía ya fatigado cuando se apoyó en su báculo y miró como se aprovisionaba el _knorr_.

—Quiero llegar a que lo que necesitas es estar en la cama.

—Me he traído la cama conmigo. Además, ¿no es mejor que esté cerca de mi médico personal?

—Yo no soy tu médico personal. Es el padre Efrid.

El rey sacudió una mano en el aire despectivamente

—¿No puede un hombre tener dos médicos?

Darién emitió un sordo gruñido de frustración.

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí para encontrar a Serena y traerla de vuelta? Después de todo, no es como si ella estuviera realmente en… —Sus palabras se demoraron cuando le vino un súbito pensamiento. Titubeando, le preguntó, —No está en verdadero peligro, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que está en peligro. La corte Bizantina, como cualquier corte, es una especie de agujero de intrigas. Un cuchillo en la espalda puede ser más mortífero que una herida en combate.

—¡Oh, es realmente maravilloso! Ciertamente, necesitaba de más cosas por las que preocuparme. —Miró encolerizado al rey, quien ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de parecer culpable. —¿Qué te hace creer que serías más capaz que yo de rescatarla de esa situación? He servido en varias cortes orientales. Y sólo porque soy un curandero no quiere decir que no pueda luchar cuando surge la necesidad. Puedo empuñar un arma si es necesario.

—Tal vez puedas, o tal vez no. Pero con tu encanto y mis puños, estaremos doblemente seguros de rescatarla.

_Rescatarla. El rey está siendo sobreprotector. Serena es una guerrera. Es perfectamente capaz de escapar del peligro,. Pero, ¿y si … __?_Darién hundió los hombros claudicando.

Entonces la siguiente crisis bajó rodando como un barril hacia él con un aullido de llanto estridente,

—¡Noooooooo!

Era Rini. Su mente se demoró en registrar quien era la chiquilla que se lanzaba en el aire hacia él. No tuvo otra elección que abrir los brazos y atraparla. Inmediatamente, ella aseguró como un cerrojo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los mantuvo apretados, llorando a gritos.

—Parece que las jovencitas desarrollan apego contigo. Primero Serena, ahora ésta. Debes estar rezumando encanto, —remarcó el rey.

—No sólo las jovencitas, —apuntó Taiki. —Las jóvenes en general creen que él es la mejor cosa que hay desde que se inventaron las natillas de miel… hasta Minako, es así sin ninguna duda. —Él movió la cabeza hacia los nuevos que llegaban.

Era Sammy, resoplando y jadeando mientras intentaba simultáneamente correr y llevar al bebé, Unuzaki, con su envainada espada golpeteando su pierna con cada zancada. Todo su costado estaría amoratado al anochecer. Cerca, tras Sammy, estaba el niño pequeño, Zafiro. Unuzaki y Zafiro, asustados por toda la conmoción, estaban llorando, sus sollozos creaban un contrapunto a los continuos gemidos de Rini, que estaba arrojando un río de lágrimas por el cuello de Darién.

Darién no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.

—Voy contigo, —declaró Sammy.

—No, no vienes, —dijo Darién. Y lo decía en serio.

—Yo también, —borboteó Rini, con el eco de, —Yo también, yo también—de Zafiro y Unuzaki. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Unuzaki pudiera hablar, aunque suponía que a los dos años ella debería poder hacerlo.

_¡Aaarrgh! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

—Siento decepcionarte, mi señor, pero no puedo obedecer sus órdenes en esta ocasión —dijo Sammy. —Me dijiste que debía pensar antes de actuar… comenzar a portarme como un hombre. Bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. He pensado, y ahora actúo. Me voy contigo a Biz… Biz… a ese lugar donde se ha ido Lady Serena.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un señor? Y, realmente, Sammy, eso es imposible. No puedes traerte a todos esos niños contigo.

—En realidad, tenemos una solución perfecta, —anunció brillantemente Amy. Ella y sus otras hermanas parecían haber surgido de la nada. —Mientras vosotros estáis fuera hacia Bizancio, llevándote a Sammy con vosotros, nosotras llevaremos a los otros niños de vuelta a tu hogar en Britania. Serena me dijo que estaba hecho un sucio desastre. Nosotras lo embelleceremos para que tú… hagas de él un hogar cuando lleves a Serena de vuelta.

_¿Embellecer? Lo decía como si ese fuera un atributo que se deseara_.

—¿Nosotras? ¿Quienes?

—Nosotras. Las hermanas de Serena, —respondió Amy. —Bueno, excepto Rei, que quiere ir a la —Gran Ciudad—a estudiar los edificios de allí. —Las cuatro hermanas de Serena lo miraban con expectación, como si le acabaran de ofrecer un regalo por el que él debiera agradecerles profusamente.

—No vas a venir a Bizancio con nosotros, —le dijo el rey Kenji a Rei. —Es demasiado peligroso.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la cuestión del peligro.

Rei estalló en lágrimas y le gritó a su padre… Algo a lo que él estaba claramente poco acostumbrado, si sus ojos desorbitados eran un indicativo.

—No es justo. Serena consigue hacerlo todo. Yo voy, te lo estoy diciendo, yo voy. —Ahora daba petulantemente patadas con el pie.

Darién se llevó una mano a su frente palpitante… lo que no era una tarea fácil con Rini colgando todavía de él como si su vida dependiera de ello... ¿Estaba esa gente sugiriendo que todas ellas invadirían su casa? Los niños. Las hermanas. Probablemente, un ejército de criados. ¡Por la cruz! Las posibilidades eran aterradoras. Como mínimo, su paz y privacidad serían cosa del pasado.

Tenía que retirar los dedos de Rini de su cuello para desengancharse de su abrazo. Con mucho alivio, la puso en tierra al lado de Sammy. Su pulgar se disparó de inmediato a su boca mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él, llena de reproches. Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. No podía soportar mirar a la niñita, por lo que no lo hizo.

—Ahora, Amy, —dijo, intentando poner un tono de voz razonable, esperando que no reflejara el pánico que sentía. —Es verdad que tengo suciedad en abundancia en mi fortaleza, pero sería pediros demasiado que pongáis en orden mis posesiones de vuelta a Britania. Después de todo, tenéis mucho que hacer aquí en Stoneheim, preparando tu boda con Taiki.

—Esa es la mejor parte, —dijo ella llena de alegría. —Taiki estará especialmente ocupado protegiendo Stoneheim mientras que Padre está fuera, y debemos esperar el regreso de Padre para la boda en cualquier caso.

—Además, —declaró asmáticamente Kenji, —es mejor mantener a la novia potencial apartada de los lujuriosos mozos antes de la boda, o cuando venga a casa me encontraré con una hija de enorme vientre.

—¡Paaa-dre! —exclamó Amy, su blanca cara volviéndose rojo brillante.

Taiki, verdadero hombre de mundo, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Que se calle todo el mundo! —gritó Darién prácticamente. —Dejad que me exprese con total claridad. No quiero que se limpie mi castillo. No quiero que se planten flores en mi foso. No quiero que mi cocinera aprenda a preparar miles de menús. Esto puede sorprender, pero me gusta mi hogar tal y como es, incluyendo el oxidado puente levadizo…

—¿Tienes un puente levadizo oxidado? —le preguntó con súbito interés Rei. Claramente, se veía ahora atraída en dos direcciones_. ¿Debería ir a Bizancio y estudiar los nuevos métodos de construcción?¿O debería ir a Britania y embarcarse en un proyecto de reconstrucción?_ —Oh, de acuerdo, no iré esta vez a Bizancio. Pero a la próxima, definitivamente, sí voy.

—¡Aaarrgh! —dijo él, tan brillantemente como pudo conseguir.

—Eso está bien y correcto —remarcó Malachite, viniendo de sólo Dios sabe dónde. Pero ¿Y qué pasa con los niños?

_¡Tú Judas, tú_! Pensó Darién. Dijo en voz alta,

—Ellos no son mi responsabilidad. —No miró a los niños mientras lo decía. No podía. Pero se sentía un traidor… lo que era ridículo.

Malachite se encogió de hombros.

—Si usted lo dice, señor.

Darién se erizó.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Malachite se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Con el debido respeto, mi señor, hay un famoso proverbio que dice, 'Amor y compromiso son las dos caras de una misma moneda'.

Darién dejó caer la mandíbula quedando su boca abierta.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de amor? Lanzó una mirada de reojo rápida a los niños, y los cuatro al completo parecían como si les hubiera soltado una bofetada, incluso Unuzaki, que probablemente no había entendido lo que había dicho.

Era una situación absurda, y estaba enfermo de tener a esa gente forzándole. Con un gruñido, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir a pisotones la colina para reunir las últimas de sus pertenencias. No tenía intención de regresar a Stoneheim… en todo caso no en la siguiente década o así.

A mitad de camino de subida hacía la colina, se paró en seco en sus pisadas. De corazón, Darién era un hombre honesto. Aborrecía mentir, incluso a sí mismo. ¿Y si _Artemis y Luna hubieran decidido que no eran responsables de Setsuna y de mí_? Esa cuestión martilleaba en el interior de su cabeza, casi como si sus padres adoptivos estuvieran preguntándosela. _La bondad debe ser pasada a otros. Así como fuiste tratado, así debes tratar a los otros. Así como fuiste salvado, debes salvar a los otros. Y, sí, tienes el poder para realizar milagros_.

Musitó un sincero -Por todos los infiernos- luego se dio la vuelta y anunció al gentío de boca abierta,

—Está bien,. Pero sólo para una visita corta.

Al principio, hubo un silencio atónito. Luego Minako preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarse a sí misma y sus hermanas,

—¿Todas nosotras?

—Sí. Que Dios me ayude, pero sois todas bienvenidas para una visita corta. Pero no hagáis cambios sustanciales.

Amy ya se retorcía las manos con anticipación, y le pareció que oía a Minako preguntarle a Taiki,

—¿Crees que habrá renos salvajes en Britania? Estoy pensando en que una fiesta del reno sería estupenda para las fiestas de vuelta a casa y si no, ¿qué tal lobo hervido? —_¿Qué vuelta a casa__?__ ¿Qué fiestas? ¿Y, lobo__? Absoluta y definitivamente, no voy a comer lobo._ Hotaru estaba apresurándose a conseguir una pala, sin duda para excavar algunos arbustos para trasplantarlos. Y Rei todavía estaba ponderando las tentaciones de un puente levadizo oxidado.

—¿Y los niños? —preguntó Malachite. Tenía una astuta sonrisa en su cara que a Darién no le gustaba… ni un pelo.

—Sí, de visita. Luego volverán a Stoneheim. —En su interior, Darién sabía —en verdad sabía—que se estaba comprometiendo a mucho más que a eso.

Darién no había terminado de hablar cuando Rini estaba corriendo colina arriba, su túnica recogida por las rodillas, sus huesudas piernas batiéndose salvajemente. Esta vez, cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, estaba sonriendo, no llorando. Mientras le palmeaba la cara tranquilizadoramente, le confió con su voz de niña pequeña.

—Tú no noz quierez… …

Darién se abrazó a sí mismo por lo que pudiera venir a continuación.

—…pero yo te quiero.

Darién supo entonces que estaba perdido. Verdadera y completamente perdido.

¿O había sido encontrado?

_**En algún otro sitio…**_

El viaje a Bizancio -conocido como Miklagard por los vikingos- fue una prueba agotadora, y gracias a los dioses por ello. Serena necesitaba de duro trabajo físico y concentración para alejar a su mente de su desdicha.

El trabajo debería haber ocupado todo su tiempo y pensamientos. Desdichadamente, no lo hizo. La buena fortuna del tiempo había estado con ellos, el clima haciéndose gradualmente más cálido cada día, pero eso era lo único bueno del viaje hasta ahora. No podía ni siquiera compartir el entusiasmo de sus soldados, quienes esperaban con ansia la aventura de un nuevo país y el servicio de la prestigiosa Guardia Varangiana de la armada imperial del imperio.

Había sabido desde el principio que olvidar a Darién y la noche en que hicieron el amor sería imposible. Pero había subestimado cuán desgraciada se sentiría. Estaba perdiendo peso, sueño, y el gusto por la vida.

Echaba de menos Stoneheim.

Echaba de menos a sus hermanas y a su padre.

Y sobre todo, echaba de menos a Darién.

Para empeorar las cosas, no estaba embarazada. Su flujo mensual se le había retrasado, y profundamente en su interior, una loca parte de Serena había deseado que la semilla de Darién hubiera arraigado en su matriz. Pero no iba a ocurrir, como descubrió la tarde del día anterior.

Para evitar la mayor dificultad de un viaje alrededor de Jutlandia, la tierra de los daneses, Serena había dirigido a su pequeño contingente de marineros a atravesar el tormentoso mar Báltico. Luego seguirían la ruta comercial que bajaba desde el Volkov al Viejo Ladoga, el escandinavo Aldeigjuborn, donde había un puerto comercial, ofreciendo una breve pausa del viaje. Si su barco hubiera tomado el camino del Dneipr, como hacían muchos escandinavos, tendrían que hacer frente a cataratas, bancos de arena, y peligrosos bajíos. Tal como estaban, tendrían que emplear porteadores en más de una ocasión.

Yaten y Seiya subieron para quedarse en la barandilla con ella cuando su barco se aproximó al puerto del Cuerno Dorado de la Gran ciudad, Constantinopla, capital del imperio Bizantino, que ocupaba la mitad oriental del viejo Imperio romano. Era una vista espectacular, incluso para aquellos que, como ella misma, ya habían estado aquí de visita en el pasado. Había tres conjuntos de murallas cercando la ciudad, una dentro de otra, acentuadas periódicamente por enormes torres, cada una de sesenta pies de altura. Los antiguos muros tenían casi seiscientos años. Rodeando la muralla exterior había fosos, y a lo largo de la muralla del mar había cadenas de hierro que bloqueaban el puerto de invasores. Había mucho que proteger, también, ya que la ciudad tenía varios cientos de miles de habitantes y vastas riquezas.

—¿Tienes segundos pensamientos? —Le preguntó Yaten, envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo. Ella miró mordazmente su mano, con los dedos apuntando hacia su pecho, y Yaten se rió. —Pero, pero, mi señora. Sólo estoy siendo amigable.

—¿Cómo en la primera noche fuera, cuando intentaste arrastrarte a las pieles de mi cama?

Yaten fingió sobresaltarse.

—No puedes maldecir a un hombre por intentarlo. ¿Qué clase de vikingo sería si no le ofreciera mis servicios a una hermosa doncella?

—¡Oh, por favor, Yaten! —Ahora fue ella la que se rió. —Todos estos años hemos viajado juntos, y nunca antes me ofreciste tus servicios. ¿Por qué ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Has cambiado.

—¿Cómo es eso? —_¿El hecho de no ser ya virgen se nota__?_

—De algún modo te has suavizado.

_¡Realmente maravilloso! ¡Un soldado suave!¡Un Varangiano voluptuoso! ¡Una débil mujer_! Parecía que tendría que trabajar más en su masculinización. Más rascarse las ingles, y andar pavoneándose, y escupir. Ya sabía cómo maldecir como un marinero.

—En lo que respecta a tu pregunta, —dijo, cambiando de tema, —no, no tengo segundos pensamientos. Esto es lo correcto para mí.

—Para mí también —remarcó Seiya, colocándose a su otro lado.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en tocarme el culo. —Seiya había puesto las manos en sus nalgas más de una vez, y parecía que se había convertido en un acto reflejo para él, y se juró que iba a sacar su daga y cortarle los nudillos de lado a lado.

Él se puso una mano en el pecho, como si sus palabras le hubieran herido.

—Mi señora, tus palabras me hacen daño. Estoy comprometido en matrimonio.

—¡Oh, de verdad! Eso no te detuvo de hacerme proposiciones indecentes.

—¿Qué proposiciones indecentes? —quiso saber un interesado Yaten.

—Las mismas que me has estado haciendo tú, —le dijo ella a Yaten.

—Oh, —dijo Yaten, claramente decepcionado porque no fuera algún nuevo tipo de proposición indecente que el todavía no hubiera escuchado. Hombres.

—Pero yo todavía no estoy prometido en matrimonio, Serena. Por lo tanto, soy libre para proporcionarte placer. No como el aquí presente Seiya. A propósito, Seiya, ¿A quién estás intentando impresionar con esos apretados calzones?

—¿Qué tiene que ver el estar prometido con tener sexo con otra mujer? Mi Inga no espera que permanezca casto mientras estoy fuera ganando tesoros para su dote nupcial. Y respecto a mis calzones apretados, al menos yo tengo algo sustancial para llenarlos.

Yaten se envaró y dejo caer el brazo de su hombro. Lo siguiente sería invocar un _holmganga_, un duelo que consistía en luchar entre un cuadrado de diez pies de acuerdo a estrictas reglas rituales.

—¿Queréis sólo parar los dos? Vamos a atracar. —Con eso en mente, llamó a Ivan, el experto del timón, —Párate en la Puerta de Phanar. Es la más cercana al Palacio de Blachernae, donde deberían residir el emperador y la emperatriz.

Ivan asintió, y pronto estuvieron atracados.

—Ve a Rubeus y preséntale mis respetos. Pide una audiencia inmediata para mí. —Ordenó a Yaten y a Seiya. —Lo conocí hace cinco años cuando su padre, Constantino, todavía estaba vivo. Tenía sólo diecisiete años o así entonces, pero se acordará de mí. Si no es así, dale esto de regalo. —Le tendió a Yaten una caja forrada de terciopelo que contenía una gran pieza de raro ámbar en una cadena de oro. Aunque ella no era muy dada a los adornos, lo había llevado en una ocasión sobre su túnica, y él lo había admirado.

Serena caminó sobre la pasarela después. Había estado a bordo del barco demasiado tiempo y ahora prefería esperar la convocatoria del emperador en tierra. Cuando dio un paso en tierra, llevando con ella el escudo que Darién le había dado, suspiró profundamente.

Con aquellos primeros pasos en una nueva tierra, las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos. Iba a comenzar un nuevo episodio de su vida.

_**Una semana de noches tras la salida de Stoneheim**_

—Cuando tomé la decisión de que quería a Serena… de que iría tras ella… nunca comprendí que ella acarrearía tanto equipaje, —gruñó Darién en voz alta. Estaba de pie en la proa del barco, que estaba cabalgando sobre las grandes olas del tormentoso Mar Báltico.

En verdad, Darién iba poco a poco sintiéndose excesivamente cansado de barcos vikingos y de las olas que le revolvían el estómago y de las botas mojadas y los horizontes acuáticos. Una vez que volviera a su hogar en Northumbria, juraba que no volvería a viajar de nuevo durante una buena cantidad de tiempo y, definitivamente, no sobre el agua.

—¿Qué equipaje sería ese? —le preguntó Andrew.

Cómo su tío había llegado a estar en este viaje era otra historia por sí misma. Pero aquí estaba, y Sammy, también. Por no mencionar a Nicolas, que estaba fuera en algún lugar componiendo una Oda al Océano, o La Epopeya de un Tiburón, o alguna cosa así. Podrías pensar que Andrew —un hombre con un hijo recién nacido—podría sentir la necesidad que quedarse cerca de su casa, pues, no, Andrew había enviado a Lita de vuelta a Dragonstead bajo una fuerte custodia. Por alguna razón, creía que Darién lo necesitaba más de lo que lo hacían su esposa e hijo. Lita había estado de acuerdo en dejarlo ir, pero se había negado terminantemente a permitir que su hijo Pegasus acompañara a su padre. Andrew parecía estar alternativamente orgulloso y desanimado por su incorregible hijo, quien era por cierto una versión en miniatura de él mismo de joven.

—El equipaje al que me refiero es una engorrosa familia, —le explicó Darién. —No comprendí que el que alguien te importara —(él todavía tenía problemas en decir la palabra amor) —significaba involucrarse con todos esos otros apéndices.

Andrew se rió.

—Apéndices, ¿eh? Ese es un buen modo de describir a los miembros de la familia. Pero, realmente, Darién, no deberías estar sorprendido. Es lo mismo para todos. Por ejemplo, cuando me enamoré de Lita, también tuve que tratar con sus locos hermanos gemelos. Cuando ella se enamoró de mí, mi familia se convirtió en la de ella, y eso incluye no sólo a Luna y Artemis, Diamante y Neherenia, y a todos sus hijos, sino a tí y a Setsuna, también. Además de nuestros amigos Nicolas, Haruka y todo el resto.

Darién se sobresaltó ante la mención de Setsuna.

—Pero ¿no deseas en alguna ocasión, ardientemente, sólo un poco de intimidad?

—Durante todo el tiempo. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado ruidosas o aburridas en Dragonstead, salgo en busca de ámbar a la península de Samland, o a las islas Hedeby para comerciar. Pero ¿sabes lo que es realmente raro? Tan pronto como dejo el puerto del fiordo de Dragonstead estoy echando de menos a mi esposa y familia… e incluso a todo el caos que los acompaña. —Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Ella cambiará mi vida, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darién.

Andrew soltó una risita ante el afligido tono de voz de su sobrino y le informó con gran regocijo,

—Oh, Darién, ya lo ha hecho.

_**Al mismo tiempo, en Bizancio**_

—¿Qué deseas unirte a la Guardia Varangiana? —preguntó Rubeus incrédulamente a Serena. Gracias a los dioses, ella y sus hombres entendían la lengua bizantina, siendo gente de largos viajes. Rubeus estaba sentado sobre un gran trono de plata bajo un dosel dorado en la sala de recepción del palacio, toda de mármol, a algunos pasos de donde Serena permanecía con Yaten y Seiya. Los penetrantes ojos de Rubeus la escrutaron, desde su largo pelo rubio, trenzado a cada lado en trenzas de batalla, sobre su suave túnica de piel y calzones, bajando a sus enormes pies encapsulados en botas de media caña. Le prestó particular atención a la espada fijada a su costado, y al hacha de combate que colgaba de su hombro con una cincha especial.

—Sí, quiero… junto con tres docenas de estupendos guerreros que me han acompañado, respondió, no intimidada en absoluto por Rubeus, quién era varios años menor que ella misma.

Rubeus se frotó pensativo la barbilla, sus ojos centelleando de deleite. Podía ver que ella y toda su comitiva le divertían. Era verdad que ella y sus hombres estaban ataviados de forma distinta a esos bizantinos. Sus hombres llevaban túnicas a la altura de la cadera con gruesos cinturones sobre las calzas y botas de piel. Alguno de ellos incluso llevaba pieles de lobo. No importa cuán finos fueran sus tejidos o las joyas que pudieran llevar, eran primitivos en apariencia comparados con esos bizantinos más sofisticados, quienes llevaban túnicas sueltas de seda o lino hasta los tobillos en forma de T, profusamente decoradas con bordados. Sus cuellos y brazos y varios de sus dedos llevaban joyas dignas del tesoro de un rey.

A los veintitrés, Rubeus era un hombre impresionante, y no sólo por su atavío de púrpura real incrustada de perlas y rubís. El joven había heredado el estupendo físico y los encantadores modales de su padre, por no mencionar la belleza de su madre. Y la vanidad, la tenía en abundancia, estaba claro. Ya llevaba su colgante de ámbar en el cuello, pendiendo sobre su peto de oro.

No era nada comparado con Darién, pensó. Nadie lo era.

—¿Pero, una mujer en la Armada Imperial, Rubeus? Nunca se ha oído. —La mujer que hablaba al lado de Rubeus era Esmeralda, una mujer de una belleza que dejaba sin aliento con el cabello verde liso que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y enormes ojos color ébano. Con el zafiro que llevaba en el cuello podría comprar cinco barcos vikingos. Esmeralda estaba claramente enamorada de su marido, y él de ella. No parecían poder parar de tocarse el uno al otro… una mano en la muñeca aquí, un golpecito en la cabeza allí. Esmeralda ya le había dado tres niños y estaba preñada del cuarto. ¡No era de extrañar, con todo ese toqueteo!

—Pero puede que ésa sea la mejor parte, Esme, —dijo Rubeus como pensando en voz alta. —Ningún otro rey ni emperador podría jactarse de lo mismo. Quizás si la Princesa Serena se desenvuelve, podríamos establecer una guardia femenina separada. Verdaderamente, cariño, sería la envidia de cualquier monarca del mundo.

Esmeralda no estaba convencida.

—¿Cómo un bicho raro, o una vaca de dos cabezas? —dijo sarcásticamente.

Serena se erizó de rabia, pero retuvo su lengua cuando Yaten y Seiya le apretaron los antebrazos a cada lado como advertencia.

Lo que incluso era más alarmante, Esmeralda siguió mirando de Serena a Rubeus, como si sospechara que su marido tenía un interés personal en Serena… lo cual era ridículo, por supuesto, especialmente cuando tenía una mujer de la excepcional belleza de Esmeralda.

Desgraciadamente, esa sospecha se probó cierta cuando Esmeralda le susurró a su esposo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Serena lo alcanzara a oír,

—Ella es tan _grande_, cariño, y no es bella en absoluto.

Rubeus, el torpe imbécil, le respondió,

—¿Eso crees, cariño? Por el contrario, yo creo que es deslumbrante. Alta, sí, y quizás no hermosa, pero muy atractiva.

¡Sagrado Thor! Eso pondría fin a todas sus esperanzas de unirse a la Guardia Varangiana. Una esposa celosa nunca permitiría que su marido empleara a una mujer atractiva. No es que Serena se considerara a sí misma atractiva. Debía ser algo que Darién le había hecho que le hacía parecer distinta ante los hombres. Ella, Yaten y Seiya intercambiaron miradas significativas, y se encogieron de hombros. Quizás podrían continuar hacía las tierras Rusas y encontrar trabajo como mercenarios allí. O quizás podrían regresar sobre sus pasos a Trelleborg y convertirse en vikingos Joms1 pero Serena dudaba que los caballeros le permitieran a una mujer unirse a sus filas. O sus hombres podían quedarse y convertirse en Varangianos mientras ella se iba por su cuenta.

Rubeus juntó las palmas de sus manos como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Ya está. Tú y tus soldados sois bienvenidos a uniros a mi armada, Serena. —Hizo un gesto a un hombre de pie apartado a un lado para que se acercara. —Deja que te presente a mi general, Fiore Phocas. Fiore, puedes encontrar un sitio para varios eficaces guerreros… y una mujer…. Ja, ja, ja …. ¿No?

Serena sintió un temor reverencial. ¿Quién no había oído hablar del general Fiore Phocas? Fiore era famoso por sus espectaculares triunfos en años recientes en Creta.

Mientras que Rubeus era joven y apuesto, Fiore, de cincuenta años o así, era bajo y achaparrado, con amplios hombros y un pecho como un barril. Su complexión era atezada por años de servir bajo el sol sirio. Sus ojos, penetrantes y tristes, eran pequeños y oscuros bajo pesadas cejas.

Él miró largo rato a Serena antes de hablar.

—Estamos involucrados constantemente en guerras para conducir de regreso a los infieles al desierto. Esa es el área de mandato de mi hermano Leo, —le dijo—¿Tienes algún problema para luchar en contra de los árabes?

Por alguna razón, una imagen de Malachite relampagueó en su mente. Pero dio la respuesta que se esperaba de ella.

—El enemigo de mis amigos es también enemigo mío.

Él asintió para dar su conformidad ante sus palabras, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección al emperador.

—Se hará como deseáis, Su Majestad. —A continuación, partió.

Rubeus descendió los escalones hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Bienvenida a Bizancio —dijo cálidamente, besándola ligeramente en una mejilla, y luego en la otra.

Sobre su hombro, Serena vio a Esmeralda mirándola venenosamente. Parecía que su bienvenida a Bizancio no era universal.

—Ten cuidado, —le advirtió Yaten en voz baja. —Ten mucho cuidado, mi señora.

Seiya asintió añadiendo desde su otro lado,

—Has entrado en un auténtico nido de víboras aquí. Y el áspid reina te ha echado el ojo.

Sus palabras de cautela fueron reforzadas cuando la emperatriz descendió la escalinata desde el estrado real y se apartó a un lado, donde ella y el General Phocas juntaron sus cabezas, mirando hacia ella de tanto en tanto.

Un desagradable escalofrío de presentimiento barrió el cuerpo de Serena. Ella podía luchar en combates, eso era para lo que había sido entrenada. Pero las intrigas de la corte eran otro asunto.

Yaten y Seiya estaban aquí con ella, y varias docenas de sus _hesirs_, pero aún así, Serena llegó a una alarmante conclusión.

_Estoy sola sin ayuda._

Los temores de Serena se vieron reforzados esa noche cuando se preparó para irse a la cama en una de las pequeñas cámaras del castillo que le habían sido asignadas. A Yaten y Seiya y a todos sus soldados se les había acuartelado en la casa de la guardia de la armada. Ella estaba virtualmente aislada de sus hombres.

Karmesite, una esclava turca que le había sido asignada, le susurró una advertencia mientras alisaba las sábanas de la cama. —Tenga cuidado con la emperatriz, mi señora. Su belleza es una fachada que esconde mucha maldad. Nada ni nadie se interponen en el camino de su ambición.

Serena se quedó sorprendida de que una sierva pudiera hablar tan francamente, pero no iba a cuestionar las buenas intenciones de la doncella.

—Quizás tu punto de vista está influido por tu situación, —le sugirió amablemente Serena mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Por como hablaba, estaba claro que Karmesite no era de bajo nacimiento. Sin duda era el precio de una batalla u otra y estaba resentida por la posición real de la emperatriz, que ella muy bien podría haber ocupado en otro país.

Karmesite sacudió vehementemente la cabeza.

—La emperatriz no tolera ningún rival… real o percibido. Cuando Rubeus se convirtió en emperador, hizo que la madre y las cinco hermanas de él fueran relegadas a una parte alejada del castillo, como prisioneras. Luego, después de que muriera su madre, Esmeralda internó a la fuerza a las cinco chicas en conventos de monjas, contra su voluntad. El propio Patriarca Polyeuctus fue convocado para que él mismo trasquilara su cabello en público. ¡Ahhh, los llantos y lamentaciones eran tan dignos de lástima! Las cinco fueron enviadas a conventos diferentes para que nunca pudieran volver a verse en toda su vida. Son ahora tan esclavas como lo soy yo.

Serena decidió hacer caso a la advertencia de Karmesite. Cuanto antes estuviera fuera del palacio, mejor. Dormiría con su espada esta noche. El escudo de Darién en el suelo bajo su lecho le prestó a Serena un extraño consuelo mientras comenzaba su nueva vida en un país extranjero.

Cuerpo de élite de combate de los vikingos.

1


	21. Chapter 21

_Capítulo 19_ _Birka, dos semanas más tarde_ —_¿Qué tiene un agujero sobre la cima y esta lleno de prado? —un soldado Stoneheim preguntó a otro soldado Stoneheim_ —_¿Un barril de prado? —un tercer soldado lanzó con inocencia, aunque él conocía la respuesta._ _—Más bien, el rey Kenji de Stoneheim. _ _—¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! —los hombres que holgazanean en la cervecería se rieron_ _—¿Todos oyeron que el rey se folló a Beryl anoche? —dijo otro soldado. —Beryl, la puta de la cervecería, enderezada encima de él... El único problema es que él folló el agujero incorrecto._ _—¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! —Más risas generales_ _—El rey se folló a sí mismo, —explicó el soldado a un hombre que no había entendido la broma_ _Estos hombres debían estar locos para encontrar humor en estas bromas infinitas -el agujero en la cabeza- pensó Darién, pero después de una estancia forzada de dos semanas en la ciudad comercial mientras el rey se reponía de una alta fiebre, él y sus amigos estaban locos, también._ _—Harías mejor en tener cuidado de que Kenji no oyera por casualidad estas bromas, —advirtió Darién. —Él no aprecia las burlas sobre su persona. _ _—Más bien, te equivocas, —dijo Nicolas por encima. —Kenji parece disfrutar mejor de las bromas sobre "el agujero en la cabeza" que de todas las demás. De hecho, he compuesto una saga sobre eso, 'Hombres vikingos con humor.' _ _Nicolas ya comenzaba a funcionar antes de que Darién tuviera una posibilidad de gemir. Malachite, el traidor, aplaudía_ _ Vikingos, hombres que son luchadores feroces._ _Expertos con espada y hacha._ _Pero en el campo de batalla, unos dicen,_ _su talento más grande es_ _la capacidad de reírse._ _No hay hombre o dios siempre tan grande._ _Eso nunca dispara._ _Si el hombre no puede reírse_ _Puede ser que él también sea asesinado. _ _ Había un silencio pétreo en el cuarto de cerveza. Nicolas era un hombre gigante… demasiado grande como para que se burlasen o se riesen de él._ _Finalmente Darién dijo, _ _—Muy bueno, Nicolas, —aunque rechinó los dientes con el refrán. Entonces añadió, —he notado que las palabras no han tenido rima. _ —_¡Que listo al notarlo, Darién! Me gusta mezclar mis sagas… algunas riman, otras no. _ —_¡Excelente idea! _—_Dijo Andrew_ _La cabeza de Darién giró hacia Andrew tan bruscamente que probablemente tendría un calambre en el cuello esa noche. _ —_¿Excelente idea? —articuló silenciosamente._ _Andrew sonrió abiertamente._ _—Alguien debería decirle a Nicolas la verdad algún día, —se quejó Darién._ _—El que le diga la verdad deberá tener un pie en el estribo, —le aconsejó Malachite._ —_¡Sagas y proverbios! Pienso que he aterrizado en el infierno y nadie se ha molestado en informarme. _ _—Está bien conocer la verdad, pero es mejor hablar de higueras, —siguió Malachite_ _—¡Aaarrgh!_ _—Probablemente me acercaré y me dirigiré a Beryl, —dijo Malachite._ _—Si osas ofrecerle un lugar en mi harén, juro que le diré a todo el mundo que eres un eunuco. —Darién empujó su plato y la copa de madera y colocó la frente sobre la mesa. Entonces se golpeó la cabeza varias veces. _—_¡Bienvenidos al mundo de locos! Tengo que salir de este lugar. Me muero de aburrimiento. Pronto compondré sagas y proverbios yo mismo. _ _—Tranquilo, Darién, nos iremos de aquí en un día más o menos. Tú mismo has dicho que el rey está muy mejorado —dijo Andrew._ _Darién debería estar agradecido. Había sido cuestionable que el rey sobreviviera a la fiebre que lo venció poco después de abandonar Stoneheim. —Pero hemos perdido dos semanas aquí. El rey plantó la idea en mi cabeza de que Serena podría estar en peligro en Bizancio, y luego sucumbió a la fiebre. Todo el tiempo que he estado atendiendo a Kenji, he estado preocupado por llegar demasiado tarde._ _Andrew asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, luego inclinó hacia atrás su silla contra la pared, con una expresión soñadora en su cara. —Hubo un tiempo, antes de que Lita y yo estuviéramos casados, cuando estuvimos separados por una temporada. Tú no puedes ser consciente de este hecho, pero mi señora puede ser una persona muy obstinada. _ _Darién lanzó un resoplido y dijo, _ _—¿Y tú no lo eres? _ _—No tan necio como ella. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, —añadió rápidamente. —En cualquier caso, durante aquellas varias semanas mientras estuvimos separados, me preocupé por su bienestar. Ella tenía dos hermanos gemelos muy malos, ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Pero sobre todo, ella ocupó cada momento de mis días, porque yo había aceptado el hecho de que la amaba, y nunca se lo había dicho. Tenía todo eso dentro de mí. _ _Andrew tenía parte de razón. Con el tiempo Darién se sentía como si hubiera sido vuelto del revés. No estaba seguro lo que pensaba. A veces se olvidaba de comer. _ _—Te diré una cosa, la bonita cara de Yaten no lo va a ser tanto cuando termine con él, y los rebuznos apretados de Seiya no lo encajarán mucho mejor. Además, Serena haría mejor en no rascar su ingle otra vez. Después de verla con aquel vestido rojo, —y haberla visto desnuda, —no puedo aceptar su idea de imitar a un hombre. _ _—Ese es el menor de tus problemas, muchacho. Puedo ver claramente que estás en el mismo punto en el que yo estaba entonces. Tú aún no has aceptado tus sentimientos. _ _—¡Oh, Dios! Líbrame de vikingos que hablan de sentimientos. Después Nicolas será… ¡Uh, oh! Hablé demasiado pronto._ —_Vió que venía otro verso en la cara del poeta, otra vez._ _—Esto es la saga de Darién el Menor, también conocido como la saga de las 'Tres Palabras Temidas.' _ _ Tres palabras hay que todos los hombres temen_ _Más que espada, hacha, o lanza._ _Por qué es una cosa tan terrible,_ _para un hombre admitir que su corazón puede cantar_ _ante el mero susurrar de la cadera de una hermosa doncella._ _¿O la mera transformación de su labio?_ _Unos dicen que hay etapas en la vida:_ _Nacimiento, muerte, primer bebé, primera esposa._ _Pero yo digo que hay otro en el que el hombre pasa completamente_ _Por uno que trae el terror a su corazón tan verdadero._ _Este es la primera vez que dice, 'te amo.' _ _Todavía en la aburrida Bizancio_ _Había pasado otra semana, y Serena estaba en la arena de ejercicio, practicando habilidades de batalla con otros miembros de la Guardia de Varangian. Estaba aburrida, y más que un poco disgustada, por su servicio en la Guardia hasta entonces._ _Rubeus de verdad la trataba como a un monstruo. Su uniforme era el mismo que el de otros miembros de su Guardia, excepto que era más femenino de modos sutiles. Las pinzas y los pliegues, al parecer el cambio que él había pedido, causaban que su atavío claramente mostrara que era una mujer con pechos y le daba la vuelta sobre las caderas y las piernas largas. Y él alardeaba ante cada emisario de otros países que visitaba su Corte. Era difícil omitir sus sonrisas satisfechas y groseras, sus miradas e invitaciones ostensibles de aparearse con ellos, como una puta de la Corte. Lo peor de todo, era que el odio de la emperatriz hacia ella se hacía cada vez más evidente._ _Dentro del recinto de palacio había supuestamente cincuenta mil criados. Hasta ahora, Rubeus había mantenido a Serena como su guardaespaldas privado imperial, aunque algunos Varangians servían sobre el deber impuesto, también. Durante cualquier recepción o acontecimiento público, el emperador tenía tres líneas de soldados colocados en un semicírculo detrás de él. El primer arco incluía a aquellos combatientes que recientemente se habían distinguido en el servicio de la regla (del jefe). El segundo grupo era menos importante, pero todavía meritorio de reconocimiento real. El tercer grupo, donde Serena había sido asignada, incluía a los Bárbaros, o Varangians. Todos ellos permanecían firmes, con los ojos bajos todo el tiempo, con el uniforme, la armadura y el armamento de gala._

_Por las tardes, la invitaban a cenar con la familia real y sus invitados. En la cámara grande del comedor, en la que había una enorme mesa hecha de oro y estaba rodeada por treinta y seis canapés, las comidas eran servidas sobre platos de oro. Pero hasta las más pequeñas cámaras del comedor con sólo una docena de canapés, tenían esplendores inimaginables para la gente ordinaria. Entre comidas, eran entretenidos por bufones, pantomimas, enanos, acróbatas, músicos, poetas… y ella._

_Minako realmente estaría impresionada por el número asombroso de platos exóticos servidos cada día. Amy lamentaría la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que ser hecho para pulir todo el mármol. Hotaru se desmayaría por la profusión de flores pesadas y perfumadas. ¡Y, Rei… por Thor! Las ideas para construir y renovar que ella podría tener allí, su mente se sobresaltó al pensarlo. Ella sin duda se sentiría inspirada para poner pilares de mármol y fuentes de interior en el gran comedor de su padre en Stoneheim._ _ Serena nunca habría adivinado que podría echar tanto de menos a sus fastidiosas hermanas. ¡Y a su padre… el bastardo egoísta! Él podría enseñar a este monarca mucho sobre como reinar con dignidad, incluso con su castillo nórdico que carecía del esplendor de Bizancio. Ella esperaba que la salud de su padre siguiera mejorándose, pero confiaba en que Darién no dejaría Stoneheim antes de que estuviera seguro de este hecho._ _Personalmente, pensaba que estos Bizantinos se tomaban todo demasiado seriamente. Ellos necesitaban un buen -agujero sobre el que bromear- si le pedían su opinión. Serena tuvo que reírse cuando aquel pensamiento se le ocurrió. Ella estaría loca si omitiera el humor Vikingo._ _De vez en cuando, ella y sus soldados tenían días libres. Entonces algunos de ellos iban al hipódromo para ver, por lo general, las carreras de caballo o el circo. Todos los hombres encontraban mujeres para aliviarse por la noche, supuso. Nunca preguntaba._ _Ante la insistencia de Serena, Rubeus finalmente le permitió unirse a sus soldados en los campos de práctica. Y hasta allí, la trataban como a una curiosidad. Muchos de los soldados Bizantinos querían una posibilidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda para alardear más tarde de que grandes hombres eran por haber triunfado sobre el soldado amazona en el combate. Algunos de ellos se habían sorprendido cuando los había ganado. En otros casos, ella había perdido. Pero sobre todo, había funcionado admirablemente, y poco a poco se ganaba su respeto. Estaba desacostumbrada a la necesidad de ganarse el respeto, y eso le hacía chirriar los dientes._ _En ese mismo momento, un soldado al que reconoció como un ayudante del General Fiore, se dirigió hacía ella _ _—Al general le gustaría hablar con usted inmediatamente, —le dijo sin preámbulos._ _Ella inclinó la cintura, con las manos sobre sus muslos, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de su último combate de juego de espadas. Se enderezó y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para limpiarse el sudor. _ —_¿Ahora? ¿Inmediatamente?—preguntó, tratando de coger aliento.__Él cabeceó._ _—Debo de marcharme para bañarme y cambiar mi sucia indumentaria._ _—¡Ahora! —repitió él. —Sígame—y el muchacho grosero se fue._ _Ella echó un vistazo a Yaten y a Seiya, ambos encogieron los hombros, y ella se marchó para encontrarse con el general en sus habitaciones._ _En unos instantes, supo que era tan urgente para el comandante que parecía un gnomo. No dejó que su aspecto casi feo la engañara. Sabía que él era un soldado excelente y un líder. La belleza no importaba en la batalla, como ella bien sabía._ _—Mis fuentes me dicen que estás ansiosa por entrar en la batalla activa, —dijo él directamente._ _Bien, deseosa de estar fuera de Bizancio por sí misma, ansiosa de no ser más un espectáculo, deseando tener un trabajo útil__. _ _—Daría la bienvenida a una asignación, —dijo con cuidado._ _—Mi hermano, es general del Ejército del Este. Siempre somos molestados por nuestro mayor enemigo de allí, Saif ed-Daula. Es momento de ponerle fin a esa plaga y tomar la tierra de Syrian para el Imperio Bizantino. ¿Te gustaría unirte a su lucha allí? _ _Últimamente, Serena había estado incómoda con la guerra agresiva. No tenía ningún problema en absoluto con la defensiva que luchaba para proteger una patria, o un ideal. Pero la batalla motivada por la avaricia era diferente. Por dentro, luchaba con todas estas cuestiones, sobre todo ya que había tenido contacto con Darién el Curandero y sus críticas sobre sus atributos bélicos. Pero por ahora su prioridad más importante era salir de la ciudad imperial. Sí, era mejor aceptar la oferta del general. Más tarde tendría tiempo para resolver sus conflictos interiores._ _—Acepto su asignación, a condición de que todos mis hombres puedan acompañarme, —dijo finalmente._ _—¿Por qué deben tus hombres estar contigo? ¿No puedes estar sola? —Una mirada disimulada apareció sobre la cara del general, la misma mirada que Serena había visto en demasiadas ocasiones últimamente cuando él estaba consultando en susurros con la emperatriz._ _—Sí, puedo estar sola, pero los guerreros Stoneheim vinieron aquí como una unidad, y es como tenemos la intención de quedarnos. Si toma a uno, los toma a todos —insistió ella._ _Fiore la miró con el ceño fruncido, y un tic trabajando rítmicamente al lado de su boca, haciendo que sus labios tiraran hacia arriba de una manera mas bien grotesca. Al final, el general dijo, _ _—Esta bien. Os marchareis por la mañana. _ _Serena abandonó las habitaciones del general y se marchó para dar las noticias a sus hombres. Una nube pesada se colocó sobre su humor, pese a todo. Con esta última acción, se colocaba otro paso más lejos de Stoneheim… otro paso más lejos de Darién, o de cualquier parte donde él estuviera._ _—__¿Qué me deparará mi futuro ahora?_ _La frontera Bizantina del Este_ _—Nunca pensé que echaría de menos el frío del norte, pero lo hago. —Serena estaba sentada bajo el saliente de una tienda, abanicándose la cara con una hoja de palma._ _—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Yaten. —¡Por las pelotas de Thor! Dos semanas en el desierto de Syrian y no me gustaría nada más que un viento helado de Stoneheim, acompañado por una buena dosis de nieve. _ _Estaban observando a una patrulla de soldados, incluyendo a Seiya y algunos de sus compañeros, que volvían de patrullar por la noche. Esto era un regreso para volver a salir pronto. En cualquier parte donde estuviera Saif ed-Daula, no estaría preparado en ningún aspecto aún… por lo menos, no para ninguna confrontación directa. En cambio, había constantes y frecuentes escaramuzas, que los volvían locos._ _Los ejércitos Bizantinos siempre tenían el problema de escasez de hombres, sobre todo en esta división Oriental. Por consiguiente, daban a los soldados tierras a cambio del servicio. Permitían a los hombres vivir y trabajar sus propias propiedades, pero tenían que presentarse totalmente armados y montados siempre que los convocaba el ejército fronterizo. Y decir que ellos no eran soldados dedicados era una subestimación. Tanto los mercenarios y soldados como la Guardia de Varangian eran recompensados con enormes salarios y con el derecho de tomar los despojos después de las batallas. Serena pensaba que ellos tenían el mejor trato._ _Pronto ensilló y montó para patrullar los alrededores, lo que no era generalmente deber del protector… En cambio, el General Fiore reunió una tropa grande, de casi doscientos soldados, y anunció que iban más lejos de lo que lo hacían habitualmente. Esta sería una incursión de noche a un pueblo distante, donde Saif por lo visto había estado asaltando hacía pocos días_ _Lo curioso del caso consistía en que, en el último momento, el general ordenó a Yaten y a los guerreros Stoneheim de Serena que se quedasen mientras ella iba sola. Ellos protestaron vehementemente, pero el general reclamó que él necesitaba todos los talentos dotados de los escandinavos para dominar el puesto de la guarnición. Así pues, por lo menos esta vez, se resignaron._ _Aquella misma tarde, Serena entendió por qué ella y sólo ella había sido separada del contingente Stoneheim para continuar esta incursión. Cuando se acercaron a un oasis del desierto a alguna distancia del pueblo donde iban, el caballo de Serena de repente empezó a cojear. Cuando desmontó y examinó la pata delantera de la yegua, vio inmediatamente que había sido provocado. Antes de que tuviera una posibilidad de enderezarse y enfrentar a quienquiera que hubiera hecho este acto cobarde, Serena fue golpeada. Cayó boca arriba en la arena y vio una imagen nebulosa del General Fiore que se inclinaba, riendo con gravedad._ _—Maten al caballo, —ordenó el general, mientras sus párpados pesados se cerraban. El dolor detrás de la cabeza era insoportable. ¿Era así cómo Darién se había sentido cuando ella lo había golpeado con el lado plano de su espada?_ _—¿Vamos a dejarla aquí abandonada? —le preguntó uno de los soldados Bizantinos al general._ _—Si. Déjala. Será rescatada dentro de poco. Se hará según los deseos de la emperatriz._ _Se reía entre dientes con una risa suave, en silencio los hombres montaron sus caballos y se dispusieron a alejarse._ _Entonces el mundo de Serena se puso negro._ _Cuando Serena se despertó más tarde ese día, estaba en un entorno extraño. Tomó conciencia de su situación. Estaba tumbada sobre una losa de mármol. Ésta era refrescada por el agua que caía de una fuente del patio. Notó el olor acre de las flores del desierto, el sonido de risas tontas y charla suave femenina_ _La cabeza de Serena palpitó con mucho dolor. De todos modos echó un vistazo a la derecha y a la izquierda. Había mujeres hermosas por todas partes, escasamente vestidas, de todas las edades y colores._ _Ella reconoció dos hechos entonces:_ _Estaba totalmente desnuda._ _Estaba en el harén de algún sultán._ _Serena jadeó y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a correr por el pánico. Una reacción histérica para una situación increíble. Malachite había sugerido que sería una buena concubina de harén, y ella se había reído. Al parecer, la decisión no estaba en sus manos._ _Sin duda alguna, no se reía ahora._ _¡Bizancio… por fin!_ _Seis semanas de viajes, y finalmente llegaban a Bizancio. Darién sintió como si docenas de mariposas revolotearan en su vientre, de tan deseoso como estaba ante la perspectiva de ver a Serena otra vez._ _¿Qué debería decirle? __¿Cómo me mirará? __¿Cómo la miraré? Malachite dice que la túnica azul hacej uego con mis ojos, pero probablemente debería intentar llevar el zorro rojo de capa rayada. Aún mejor, probablemente debería ponerme una armadura… pareceré más soldado._ _¡Por el infierno! ¿Qué diferencia habrá en cómo me vista?_ _Por otra parte, algunas mujeres son influidas por los finos adornos._ _Serena no. Serena nunca._ _¿Bien entonces, cómo era mejor manejarla?_ _¡Idiota! Manejarla es la peor cosa que puedo hacer._ _Debo ser firme con ella._ _Más bien, no puedo ser firme. Ella me considerará autoritario. Apacible es mejor. Sí,… apacible pero firme._ _—¿Por qué hablas solo? —preguntó Andrew, colocando un brazo amistosamente sobre el hombro de Darién._ _—Por miedo. _ _Andrew cabeceó negando, como si fuera absolutamente comprensible. _ _—¿Tienes un plan? _ _—No, y no pienses sugerir otro de tus proyectos descerebrados, como el que me preparaste en Stoneheim. _ _Andrew parpadeó rápidamente, fingiéndose ofendido. _ _—¿No te gustó nuestro plan de seducción para Darién? Había muchos puntos buenos en aquel plan. _ _Darién no quería estar implicado en aquella discusión tonta otra vez. _ _—¿No deberían los emisarios estar ya de vuelta? Es casi mediodía, y hace dos horas que se han ido. _ _El rey Kenji, que descansaba sobre su cama en el barco, había enviado a algunos emisarios para pedir permiso al Emperador Rubeus para que su contingente pudiera entrar en el sector real de la ciudad. Su salud estaba muy mejorada, pero se cansaba fácilmente. Hoy quería aparecer en su mejor forma._ _Andrew se encogió. —Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo. Las puertas imperiales no se cierran hasta las tres. Una vez dentro, tenemos el resto del día para encontrar a Serena. _ _—He decidido quedarme aquí en el barco con algunos soldados y Sammy, —dijo Malachite que estaba al otro lado de Andrew—los Bizantinos no tienen mucho amor por los árabes, y prefiero no arriesgarme. _ _—Probablemente es una buena idea —estuvo de acuerdo Darién. —Con suerte, abandonaremos este puerto por la mañana. Tienes razón sobre Sammy, también. ¡El buen Dios!, el muchacho es un verdadero problema._ _En ese momento, Sammy corría de un lado al otro del barco, tratando de conseguir la mejor vista de la Gran Ciudad. —Darién no podía culparlo. Era una vista espectacular, aún para aquellos que como él habían estado aquí antes. Él había venido para estudiar en el único hospital que había y Andrew había hecho visitas innumerables durante sus días de negociante de ámbar._ _Bizancio ocupaba un promontorio triangular, al final del Mar del Norte de Mármara. Aunque lo que tenía a Sammy con los ojos muy abiertos era el Faro, que era famoso porque indicaba direcciones, pero también enviaba señales a las partes distantes del Imperio mediante un sistema de repetición. Además, Sammy estaba boquiabierto ante los muchos palacios que podían ser vistos desde el puerto; algunas de sus cúpulas doradas destacaban desde una distancia lejana._ _A Darién le habría gustado enseñarle el zoo real y la pajarera a Sammy, pero no había tiempo para eso. Serena era su prioridad principal._ _—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Kenji. —Ya veo a mis hombres, con la guardia del emperador, acercándose. _ _Darién cabeceó. Las mariposas de su estómago ahora parecían colibríes_ _—Espero que tengas un plan, muchacho, —añadió el rey._ _—¿Q—Qué? Pensé que tú tenías un plan, —tartamudeó él. Cuando el Rey Kenji había insistido en acompañarlo en este viaje, Darién había asumido que él conocía el protocolo a seguir._ _—Mira, Darién, te dije que necesitabas un plan, —dijo Andrew_ _Darién cerró los ojos y rezó… la primera vez que rezaba en dos largos años.  
__Por favor, Dios, escúchame esta vez._ _Los harenes no eran todo lo que pregonaban._ _Desde luego, las únicas personas a las que Serena alguna vez había oído que pregonaban sobre los harenes eran hombres. Y a Malachite, que era desde luego un hombre. Eso tenía que ser tomado en cuenta._ _Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que Serena se había unido al harén de Amin ed-Daula, algún sultán del desierto que era un primo o el hermanastro o algo así de Saif ed-Daula, pero ya estaba aburrida al punto del entumecimiento, y enfadada al punto del entumecimiento…. y aún tenía que encontrar a su amo, que estaba por lo visto en la lucha Bizantina, o a la captura de más muchachas esclavas para el harén, o tras las que habían huido de el. Él sólo tenía doscientas hembras en su harén hasta ahora. Aproximadamente cientos ochenta de ellas no habían visto al viejo tipo, que tenia más de cincuenta años, desde hacía cinco años o más. A ella seguro que le gustaría verlo. Le gustaría darle un pedazo de su mente… o un pedazo de su espada si pudiera recuperar el arma._ _Para ser justa, estaba segura que a los líderes de esta tribu… más bien el harén… les gustaría deshacerse de ella, también. De hecho, se había aficionado a dormir con los ojos entreabiertos, por si acaso empujaba a alguien demasiado lejos. Molesta, ruidosa, grande, bárbara eran palabras que a menudo solían describirla._ _En su primer día en el harén, la habían dejado sola._ _El segundo día, había tomado un baño, de buen agrado, en una tina de mármol bastante grande como para sostener a doce personas. Entonces ocho eunucos de tamaño considerable la dominaron mientras cada pelo de su cuerpo era arrancado. Ahora era calva por todas partes excepto en la cabeza. Alguien iba a pagar por aquella atrocidad._ _Hoy, asistía a la escuela del harén. La lección del día… ¡por todos los infiernos!, la lección de cada día, adivinaba que… era el mejor camino para ganarse al amo. Los instructores eran el eunuco principal, Zoicite, y una hurí envejecida, Salomé. Pensaba en lo irónico que era que un hombre sin partes masculinas enseñara a las mujeres como ella, a ganarse el favor de los que tenían tales partes… con una señora cuyas partes femeninas hacía mucho se habían secado._ _Había tres docenas de mujeres sentadas sobre divanes bajos, que absorbían este conocimiento sexual como los sedientos camellos absorben el agua potable en un oasis. La contribución de Serena era resoplar su incredulidad o hacer comentarios groseros en varios intervalos, especialmente cuando recomendaban tales cosas como colorete para los pezones, a los cuales se referían poéticamente como capullos. —No, a no ser que el macho tenga rojo su lirio, también._ _—Milady, —advirtió Kelvin, un eunuco hosco que la miraba de pie cerca de ella. Él era aproximadamente de tres pies de alto y tres pies de ancho. Con una sonrisa maligna, acarició la pequeña fusta que sostenía en sus manos. —Las hembras sabias saben cuando contener sus lenguas. _ _Ella le sacó la lengua, que probablemente no era una opción muy simpática, si su gruñido bajo era de alguna indicación._ _—Siempre mantenga los ojos abatidos con mansedumbre, —era otro bocado de sabiduría que los instructores les dieron._ _—¡Hah! Sólo si usted quiere caer sobre su cara. —Casi inmediatamente, dijo—Ouch! —Kelvin le había pegado en la espalda._ _—Entonces se perfora el ombligo con un anillo de oro, —decía Zoicite. Ordenó a una joven de la fila delantera ponerse en pie y mostrarse. Tenía un anillo de oro, en el centro del vientre_ _Serena se estremeció y pensó, Ouch! _ _—¿Es atractivo? ¿Realmente, damas, creen a este cerdo? _ _Esta vez, Kelvin tuvo el gran placer de darle con fuerza con la fusta en la espalda. Probablemente descansaría su lengua un poco, después de todo. Se movió de posición sobre el diván y se escuchó el tintinear de campanas diminutas. Todas las mujeres iban escasamente vestidas, sobre todo con pantalones transparentes y chalecos con muchas y pequeñas campanas. _ _—¿Qué somos? ¿Vacas? ¿Necesitamos campanas para encontrar nuestro camino a casa? —refunfuñó. En realidad, Serena estaría mortificada si alguien más aparte de estas doscientas mujeres la viera con este atavío. Parecía una bufanda de seis pies, en su opinión. Desde luego, había olvidado que no iba a hablar más, pero Kelvin no. Tres golpes le cayeron esta vez._ _Iba a hacer a Kelvin comerse aquella fusta cuando saliera de este lugar. Si alguna vez salía de este lugar. NO, no, no, no podía pensar así. Alguien, estaba segura, vendría a por ella. Yaten. O Seiya. O sus soldados. Era mejor que ellos vinieran._ _Pero tenía que esperar. El programa finalmente se hacía interesante. Zoicite y Salomé repartían barras lisas de mármol a todas las damas. Eran de la anchura de su índice ó dos veces como mucho. Frunció el ceño, tratando de entender el objetivo de tal objeto._ _—Hoy te van a enseñar a como reforzar un nuevo músculo de tú cuerpo… uno que realzará el placer del amo durante el juego de cama. Y tú placer también, —añadió Zoicite como una tentación._ _¿Músculos? Era un tema con el cual Serena estaba bien familiarizada, pero no pensó que hubiera algún músculo que pudiera ser considerado nuevo para ella._ _Se equivocaba. Cuando una de las huríes demostró el objetivo de la varita mágica de mármol, los ojos de Serena se ensancharon._ _—Hay un músculo interior que debes aprender a controlar. —La instruyó Zoicite—aprieta, suelta, aprieta, suelta, aprieta, suelta… _ _Mientras él repetía la orden una y otra vez, Serena comenzó a entender el principio. ¡Y todo en lo que podía pensar era, ¡Por el amor de un gigante helado! ¿Qué pensaría Darién de este truco?_ _Pero inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma. __—__Nunca voy a ver a Darién otra vez._ _¿Soy yo?_ _La intrusión de Darién en sus pensamientos borró todo el interés por la demostración. En algún punto iba tener que afrontar sus sentimientos sobre él, y los errores que podía haber cometido. En aquel momento, Serena se hizo una promesa. Si alguna vez salía de este harén… y sin duda lo haría… volvería a Stoneheim y haría las paces con su padre y sus hermanas. Entonces iría a por Darién._ _Realmente, cada buen soldado sabía que había veces que lo mejor era olvidar. Era infeliz aquí en las tierras del este. Había sido infeliz en Bizancio. Y todo esto tenia que ver con Darién… o la ausencia de él en su vida. No importaba donde estuviera; podría ser feliz si él estuviera allí._ _Sí, ella era para Darién. __Incluso si tenía que secuestrarlo otra vez. __Ellos tenían un negocio inacabado… la menor parte del cual eran las varitas mágicas de mármol._ _Bien, probablemente no el menor_


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo 20_

_**Bizancio, mas tarde esa misma noche**_

El rey Kenji estaba sobre el canapé número tres en el pasillo, de diecinueve canapés, como indicativo de su alta categoría en el tribunal del Emperador Rubeus. Darién, Andrew, y Nicolas estaba sobre canapés mucho más lejos, bajo la línea, como indicativo de su categoría inferior.

Era tarde durante la noche de su llegada, y Darién no podía preocuparse menos por donde se sentaba, si su plato era de oro o de plata, si conseguía un plato más, servido en hojas de uvas, si su cara era abanicada por una muchacha que bailaba, o sus dedos eran lavados con el agua de rosas. Si Darién hablaba con uno más de los médicos Bizantinos sobre hierbas y curación, iba a gritar. La medicina era su profesión, pero Serena era su obsesión.

Llevaban seis horas en presencia del emperador, y aún no les habían dado permiso para hablar del objeto de su misión. Ellos no habían visto a nadie del contingente de Stoneheim, o no se habían enterado.

—El protocolo, —el Rey Kenji le había aconsejado. —Debemos seguir el protocolo para lograr nuestros fines. La diplomacia es la llave si queremos dejar esta tierra donde de lejos somos superados en número.

Él le había dicho al rey exactamente lo que podía hacer con su diplomacia, y el rey le había dicho que probablemente no le daría a su hija después de todo.

Esto era probablemente una cosa buena, que él y Kenji fueran separados. Las palabras enfadadas habladas con prisa necesitaban tiempo y espacio para curarse.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino de su copa y se dio vuelta para hablar con Andrew, que escuchaba algo dicho por una de las esclavas que se aferraba a su ropa. Asignada para alimentar a Andrew con uvas o abanicar su cara en caso de que una gota de sudor se atreviera a estallar, ella le ronroneó,

—Eres un hombre tan fascinante.

Andrew debió oír el resoplido de repugnancia de Darién, porque se ruborizó y le dijo a la esclava,

—No soy tan fascinante.

—Lita va a matarte cuando se entere de esto, —comentó Darién.

—Eso asumiendo que alguien tenga deseos de que me muera y decide contárselo, —dijo Andrew por un lado de su cabeza.

Por el otro lado, Darién oyó a Nicolas que se quejaba a la esclava.

—Solamente porque hable despacio no significa que piense despacio.

La muchacha se rió tontamente. Ella probablemente no entendía la lengua nórdica, y pensó que él comentaba algo sobre sus pezones pintados, que eran visibles a través de la tela de su vestido.

—Aquí va una saga para ustedes dos, —dijo Nicolas. —'La Opinión de un Vikingo sobre la Vida'.

Algunas tierras están llenas de riqueza,  
que a menudo conducen a excesos.

Copas de oro, trajes de seda, joyas en abundancia.

Tanto alimento que el vientre se adolece.

Caballos, barcos, mujeres, esclavos, y demás.

Allí nunca parece haber bastante de nada.

Entonces la avaricia y la disipación se hacen el rey.

Probablemente hay mucho para ser dicho,  
para la vida simple llevar.

Alimento, refugio, fuego, y esposa…

Es todo lo que realmente necesitas en la vida.

Por una vez, la saga de Nicolas tuvo sentido. Andrew cabeceó, y Darién le dijo lo impresionado que estaba. Había algo repugnante sobre el exceso de esta corte. Debería haber un mejor equilibrio entre ricos y pobres. Idea extraña, ésta. ¿Quién habría pensado que esto vendría de Nicolas? Pero entonces, quizá Darién había sido tan culpable como muchos otros de pensar que Nicolas era torpe solamente porque hablaba despacio.

La esclava de Darién, quien debía tener como máximo trece años, se había marchado para entregar un mensaje al Rey Kenji. Y volvía ahora.

—Tú rey dice que pases adelante. El emperador hablará contigo ahora, —le dijo con su voz de niña. —Vosotros dos, también, —añadió, indicando a Andrew y Nicolas.

Darién asintió y se puso de pie, notando que Kenji hacía lo mismo, con la ayuda de dos criados, uno de ellos le dio la mano. Si Darién no estuviera tan preocupado por Serena, estaría preocupado por el rey, que no era tan fuerte como creía.

En unos segundos, los cuatro esperaban al emperador y a la emperatriz, cuyos divanes estaban sobre una tarima ligeramente elevada sobre el resto del cuarto. Rubeus y Esmeralda -ambos eran personas sumamente hermosas- no les saludaron. En cambio, ellos inclinaron por la mitad su cuerpo en reverencia.

Los cuatro iban vestidos con sus mejores galas... el traje de calidad, el bordado exquisito, la joyería de ámbar, brazaletes de plata... pero parecían pobres comparados a estos dos, y la mayor parte de otros asistentes a la Corte.

—Bienvenidos a Bizancio, Kenji. Creo que eras amigo de mi padre.

Kenji asintió.

—Y de su hijo, también.

Después Kenji presentó a los otros tres, Rubeus dijo,

—He oído que te realizaron una operación milagrosa.

_Aquí vamos otra vez con el negocio del milagro,_ pensó Darién.

—Sí, me han hecho un agujero en la cabeza.

_Ah, Dios, por favor, no más bromas sobre agujeros en la cabeza._

—Este es el médico que me lo practicó y me salvó la vida, —continuó el rey, agitando una mano hacia Darién.

—¡Aaahh! —el emperador y la emperatriz suspiraron a la vez, debidamente impresionados, supuso. O aburridos.

—¿Te gustaría a ir a mi hospital por la mañana? Tengo cinco. Probablemente podrías explicar eso del agujero en la cabeza a mi curandero, —sugirió Rubeus a Darién.

—Yo tendría el honor de hacerlo… en otra ocasión. Hay un asunto más urgente en mí… nuestras mentes… primero.

Podía ver que el emperador no estaba contento con su respuesta. De todos modos Rubeus preguntó,

—¿Y cual es ese asunto tan urgente?

—Mi hija, —dijo el rey. —Debo ver a mi hija Serena.

Al mismo tiempo, Darién dijo,

—Mi prometida, Serena.

—¿Su prometida? —preguntó la emperatriz con sorpresa.

Igualmente sorprendido, el emperador miró a su esposa.

—¿Ella no nos dijo que estuviera prometida, verdad Esme?

—Ella no lo sabe aún, —admitió Darién, sintiendo su cara caliente por la vergüenza.

Rubeus y Esmeralda rieron, mientras Kenji, Andrew y Nicolas se reían en silencio a ambos lados de él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Darién sin rodeos.

El emperador estrechó los ojos, lo miró y contestó con igual franqueza. —Sirviendo con el Ejército del Este.

Esmeralda puso una mano sobre la manga de su marido, con una expresión astuta sobre su cara.

—Olvidé de decirte, marido, que los soldados de Stoneheim sirven con la Guardia de Varangian bajo las órdenes del General Leo Fiore, pero la princesa guerrera conocida como Serena... —Ella se encogió de hombro, y no dijo más.

—¿Qué pasa con Serena? —preguntaron Darién y Kenji al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ay! Está desaparecida, —explicó Esmeralda.

Un rugido parecido al bramido de un toro surgió del pecho de Kenji, y Darién entendió por primera por qué el rey tenía la reputación de Lobo del Norte. En verdad, Darién estaba tan enfadado como el rey por la actitud aparentemente indiferente de la emperatriz sobre el destino de Serena.

El emperador claramente estaba impresionado por las palabras de su esposa, pero no podía desafiarla en un foro tan público. Miró largamente a su esposa para hacerle notar que tendría que darle explicaciones sobre esto más tarde. Por ahora, se puso en pie detrás de ella para proclamar,

—Ahí lo tiene, mí esposa le ha dicho que… Serena está en algún sitio en la misión del Este.

Entonces Darién y Kenji intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Kenji le había advertido de los peligros e intrigas de la corte. Ahora él los experimentaba directamente. Apostaría su bolso de hierbas a que la emperatriz sabía más de lo que decía.

La cara del rey estaba roja por la furia contenida y sus manos estaban apretadas en forma de puños, pero, a pesar de todo, Kenji habló en un tono moderado cuando se dirigió al emperador Rubeus,

_—**S**_oy el rey de una pequeña sección de un pequeño país, pero soy la ley allí, tal como tú lo eres aquí .Y mi hija Serena es una princesa por derecho propio, no importa como pueda sentirse. No has mostrado el respeto apropiado hacía una hija de Noruega. Y puedo decirte esto sin duda alguna. No sólo por la ofensa, pero mis colegas, los reyes de Vestland y de todos los países nórdicos participarían en mi ultraje si se enterarán de esto. Nosotros protegemos lo nuestro.

Rubeus que iba a sentarse otra vez sobre su diván, se paró bruscamente. Su Guardia Imperial detrás de él sacó sus armas, listas para cualquier orden. La cara de Rubeus estaba tan roja como la de Kenji cuándo preguntó,

—¿Me amenazas, Vikingo?

Kenji no dijo nada, solamente sostuvo su barbilla en alto mientras sostenía la mirada del emperador igualmente arrogante.

Darién intervino entonces:

—Déjame añadir esto, Rubeus, mí tío Andrew, Jarl de Dragonstead, es un guerrero de gran reputación en Noruega, y mi tío Diamante es Lord de Ravenshire en Gran Bretaña. Ambos se me unirían en un santiamén si los visitara y les pidiera ayuda para recuperar a esta mujer.

Rubeus agitó una mano con ligereza.

—Todavía estaríais lejos de excederme en número.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo estaríamos. ¿Pero realmente quieres arriesgarte a una guerra por una mera mujer?

Varios de los consejeros Bizantinos de la fila superior corrieron hacía el emperador e intervinieron en la conversación precipitadamente, en voz demasiado baja para no ser oídos. Pronto Rubeus anunciaba, de mala gana,

—Pido perdón por el tratamiento al que se ha sometido a Serena, la Princesa Guerrera, mientras estuvo en mi tierra. Pongo mis tropas a vuestra disposición para ayudar a recuperarla.

La emperatriz los miraba como si su lengua la estuviera estrangulando. Debería tomar sus palabras como una palmada indirecta para ella.

Darién y Kenji cabecearon aceptando la disculpa de Rubeus y el compromiso de ayudar. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

_—_Bien, partiremos hacía las tierras del este, —pronunció el rey con una voz que no soportaba ninguna discusión, ni de un emperador advenedizo que tenía la mitad de su edad, ni de una taimada emperatriz.

_¿Oh, Serena, dónde estas?_

Serena estaba en un harén. ¡Un harén, por el amor de dios!

Darién no sabía si reír, gritar, o ambos.

—Te diré una cosa, —le dijo a Malachite, —si ese jeque dandy del desierto se ha atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, se la cortaré.

—Mejor deja a un lado la cólera y concéntrate en conseguir entrar al harén, —le aconsejo su ayudante.

—Eso lo dice solamente un hombre sin las bolas suficientes para poder entrar en un harén.

Darién estuvo a punto de gruñir algo sarcástico a Malachite, pero realmente, el hombre había sido inestimable para él con sus contactos árabes. Él lo había arreglado todo para que Darién -y solamente Darién- entrara en los límites sagrados de los cuartos de las mujeres con un contingente de médicos que harían sus exámenes anuales a las huríes. Los exámenes implicarían comprobaciones para saber si la virginidad continuaba en algunas, causando una pena de muerte si esto fallara; enfermedades sexuales en otras, que también causarían una pena de muerte ya que esto indicaba el adulterio; y varias quejas diarias, como erupciones, que también podrían significar la muerte, dependiendo de cómo habían sido contraídas.

Kenji y una tropa de cientos de soldados nórdicos -Varangians y mercenarios regulares- estarían esperándolos a él y a Serena a media milla del palacio. Asumiendo que pudieran escapar. Entre los hombres armados estaban montados Yaten y Seiya y la tropa de Stoneheim, que sufrió un gran pesar personal por que no habían protegido a Serena mejor. Habían forzado al general Fiore a ayudarles de todas las maneras posibles por órdenes del emperador.

Darién se puso un traje árabe, levantó la capucha, y tiro de un lado sobre su cara de modo que solamente sus ojos fueran visibles. Debajo de su traje, iba armado con una espada y una daga. Se montó en el caballo y estaba a punto para acompañar a los cinco médicos, que iban vestidos de manera semejante.

—Alá esté con usted, —dijo Malachite en voz alta.

—Que Odin te cuide la espalda, y Thor te cuide el brazo de la espada, —añadió Andrew.

—Rezo para que traigas a mi hija a casa —dijo Kenji, bruscamente.

—Por favor, Dios, —concurrió Darién el rezo. Y él no era creyente.

—Si cualquiera de estos doctores ó curanderos piensan que van a poner un dedo dentro de mí para comprobar mi doncellez, se confunden profundamente.

Otras huríes del harén estaban encogidas lejos de ella. Siempre estaba en problemas, y probablemente temían la contaminación por la asociación. O sea, ellas pensaban que estaba… loca, lo que muy bien podría ser verdad.

Los médicos árabes que habían entrado hacía un rato en el harén probablemente no entendieron una palabra de lo que había dicho, aunque podía jurar que uno de ellos se había reído en silencio, pero anunció, —Tengo algunas noticias para ustedes. No soy virgen de todos modos.

Otro doctor reía detrás del primero que había reído.

Kelvin no reía, permanecía en silencio, aunque silbó una advertencia para ella y agitó su pequeña fusta.

Estaban en la torre redonda del castillo. Las mujeres serían conducidas, una por una, a cuartos separados dentro de la recepción central del área en donde estaban de pie ahora. Cada uno de los cuartos se abría a un balcón que rodeaba la torre entera y miraba sobre un jardín hermoso. La imagen serena era engañosa. El jardín era bonito, y era cierto que las ventanas no tenían enrejado, pero esto era igualmente una prisión… como una jaula dorada. Más allá de las flores brillantes y altos arbustos había altas paredes de piedra y puertas de hierro. Era una fortaleza impenetrable, no un lugar de placer, por lo que Serena estaba preocupada.

Cuando dijeron el nombre de Serena, cuatro eunucos tuvieron que pincharla con lanzas puntiagudas para que entrara en el cuarto de examen apropiado. Ella se negó, pero fue en vano. Bien, no era capaz de rechazar a los eunucos que la empujaban hacía la cámara, pero allí, seguro como el infierno que iba a haber un médico con un dedo roto si aquel apéndice deambulada en territorio prohibido.

—Escuche, estoy harta de este asunto del harén, —le dijo al doctor encapuchado, —esta revisión que hacen es la gota que desbordó el vaso. Soy una guerrera, sabe usted, y…

Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al médico, que en ese momento se bajaba la capucha.

—¡Ah… dulce… Jesús! —murmuró Darién mientras miraba fijamente su traje escandaloso. Entonces sonrió abiertamente.

Ella reconocería aquella sonrisa en todas partes.

—¿Darién? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, inmediatamente seguida de, —Deja de mirarme. Y no sonrías así por mi atavío.

Darién sonrió abiertamente un poco más.

—Yo no necesito más que mirarte para que se me corte la respiración, sobre todo con esa ropa. Asegúrate de llevártela contigo. Pero tenemos prisa, ahora no es momento de hablar. Ponte esto. —Él empujó un traje árabe hacia ella, similar al suyo.

Antes de que ella pudiera pasarse el traje por la cabeza, Darién le dio un tirón por los brazos y la besó con vehemencia.

—Dios, estuve preocupado por ti. No me vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería decir. ¿Qué es lo que no debía hacer otra vez? quiso preguntarle. ¿Escapar? ¿Ser un soldado? ¿Estar en un harén? Tendría que guardar las preguntas para más tarde. Pero tuvo que advertirle,

—Darién, es imposible salir de aquí. No deberías haber venido. El peligro es demasiado grande.

—¡Shhh! Por una vez, deja a alguien más cuidar de ti —La empujó hacia el balcón donde colgaba una cuerda larga con un gancho de tres pinchos enrollado alrededor de una de las columnas.

—Espero que no temas a las alturas, —le dijo Darién, haciéndole señas para que avanzara. —Tenemos sólo unos minutos para lograr escapar, y hay que descender tres pisos para eso —Él siguió echando un vistazo de derecha a izquierda para asegurarse que nadie salía de uno de los otros cuartos de examen, entonces miró abajo a los jardines para asegurarse que nadie había salido al área para dar un paseo.

Ella se apresuró, atándose la cuerda alrededor de la cintura.

—Cualquier miedo a las alturas que tenga es cosa del pasado, mi miedo más inmediato es el de ser decapitada... que es la pena por fugarse de un harén.

—¿Decapitada? —Él se rió. —Yo nunca habría venido a buscarte si hubiera sabido que la decapitación estaba implicada.

Ella se giró.

—¡Qué momento para burlarte!

Minutos más tarde resbalaban por la cuerda abajo... una experiencia que nunca querría repetir... mientras corría tan furtivamente como era posible por un laberinto de pasillos vio una puerta oculta que conducía hacia fuera, a una calle pública. Con el índice en sus labios advirtiendo silencio, Darién levantó el dobladillo de su traje y le dio una larga daga. Luego sacó la espada de su vaina que colgaba de su cintura. Esta era la parte más peligrosa de todo, comprendió ella. Muchas monedas debían haber sido pagadas para limpiar su camino de guardias, que estaban ausentes del interior de una manera extraña, pero allí había demasiados guardias fijados en intervalos a todo lo largo de las paredes del castillo... demasiados para ser sobornados.

—Tú padre y sus tropas nos esperan a corta distancia.

—¿Todos?

—¿Ah, Serena, cómo podrías pensar otra cosa? Eres una hija muy querida, un líder militar y una amiga.

¿Y amante? No podría decir por qué aquella omisión debería molestarla tanto, pero la molestó, incluso en medio de todo este peligro.

Él tomó su mano en la suya, apretando sus dedos, después la levantó para poder besarle los nudillos.

—Eso es, corazón mío. Aquí estamos esperando para ver las estrellas esta noche.

Ella cabeceó. Mientras estaba con él, no tenía miedo... incluso de morir.

—No, aquí estoy esperando que Nicolas componga una saga sobre esta aventura acertada a bordo de un gran barco esta noche.

Él se rió del pensamiento de que ellos dos dieran la bienvenida a una de las sagas de Nicolas.

—Mejor todavía, —dijo Darién sobre su hombro, mientras abría la puerta que crujía y tiraba de ella hacia adelante, —esperemos que le cuente esta historia a nuestros niños por un laaaaaargo tiempo.

Ambos entonces corrieron por sus vidas, pero las últimas palabras de Darién sonaron a través de sus oídos como un estribillo alegre.

Sus niños, sus niños, sus niños.

_**Todavía en el desierto del este.**_

Esa noche, Darién se acercó a la tienda que había sido puesta a un lado para Serena. Él estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía respirar.

—¡Por las uñas del dedo del pie de Thor, Darién! Te tiemblan las manos, —Le señaló mordazmente Andrew.

—Alabado sea Alá —le dijo Malachite—has rescatado a tú señora. ¡Tú y solamente tú! No tienes nada que temer. Ella estará tan agradecida que caerá gratamente en tus brazos. Y piensa en esto, amo. Ella ha estado en un harén. Sin ninguna duda ahora sabe cosas. —alzó sus cejas para señalar a qué cosas se refería.

—¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber el Rey Kenji.

Adán gimió. Verdaderamente no necesitaba la compañía del padre de la mujer a la que esperaba declararse esta noche.

—En realidad, pienso que deberías ponértela sobre el hombro, como ella te hizo. Llévatela a algún punto aislado y convéncela de que es tuya. —le dijo el rey después de exponer esa sabiduría.

Darién rechinó los dientes. Él no estaba preparado para preguntarle al rey que significaba eso.

—Escribí una vez una saga titulada 'cómo convencer a una criada de inconvencible.' Fue muy popular en la corte de Anlaf, según recuerdo. —Nicolas se frotaba ligeramente la barbilla mientras intentaba recordar los detalles.

—¡Basta! —gritó Darién. Se paró en seco, provocando que todos se pararan también. —No necesito que me acompañéis. No necesito consejo. No necesito a ninguno de vosotros aquí conmigo. ¡Salir!

Como si fueran uno, sus cuatro compañeros giraron sobre sus talones y se alejaron mientras el rey refunfuñaba, ¡cachorro de sajón desagradecido! y Nicolas decía algo así como ¡Ya lo lamentará!

—Malachite recitó, —Alá no puede estar por todas partes; por eso él creó a los amigos. —Andrew apenas sonrió.

Darién miró fijamente la tienda que tenía delante, haciéndose el ánimo.

Esa mañana, él y Serena se habían escapado con seguridad del palacio del desierto hacia las tropas de Stoneheim, a pesar de la persecución del sultán. Habían montado a todo galope, sin luchar... algo que tenía irritado a Kenji, que deseaba desesperadamente cortar una cabeza o dos en venganza por el secuestro de su hija. Darién estaba seguro de que encontraría una oportunidad de tomar venganza en el futuro, una vez que estuviera en una posición de ventaja.

Ahora estaban detrás del puesto avanzado del desierto del ejército del este. Serena y sus soldados ya habían informado al general Fiore de que no servirían más en su ejército. El general había discutido infructuosamente todo el tiempo, negando cualquier implicación con el sultán. Puesto que ella no tenía ninguna prueba además de la evidencia de sus propios ojos, decidió aceptar su palabra. Las otras únicas opciones eran: uno, enfrentar al taimado comandante sobre esta cuestión en la corte de Bizancio, que se inclinaría pesadamente a favor del general; o dos, colgar su cabeza durante la noche –que era la preferida de Kenji- pero entonces tendrían a mil soldados persiguiéndolos.

Kenji juró que se tomaría venganza en una fecha próxima. Él ya había convencido a quinientos soldados nórdicos para que abandonaran las filas de Bizancio y volvieran con él a las tierras del norte, a cargo del tesoro real. Este recorte en sus filas lastimaría al general Fiore más que cualquier multa de la corte.

Decir que el general estaba lívido era quedarse corto. Si pudiera, habría cortado la cabeza de Kenji él mismo.

Al día siguiente, viajarían de nuevo a Bizancio y a sus dos grandes barcos. El rey se proponía comprar varios más para llevarse a los soldados adicionales que volverían con él.

De allí, las naves se dirigirían en trayectorias separadas. La mayoría volvería a Stoneheim. Pero por lo menos una de ellas iba a Gran Bretaña y a casa de Darién en Hawkshire.

La pregunta que él afrontaba nerviosamente era si Serena iría con él a Gran Bretaña... o no.

¿Debería hablarle primero de sus sentimientos y del futuro que pudieran tener juntos? ¿O debería hacerle el amor primero, y dejar las explicaciones para más adelante? Se inclinaba hacia lo último.

Y además, todavía estaba enojado con ella por su deserción inmediatamente después de su noche de amor. Aunque necesitaban definitivamente hablar, pensaba que podría ser una buena idea esperar hasta que su genio se enfriara.

Inhalando profundamente, abrió la aleta de la tienda y dijo en voz alta, en lo que esperaba fuera una voz ronca y llena de promesa erótica,

—¿Serena? ¿Dulzura?

Entró.

Entonces gritó con ultraje,

—¡Aaarrgh!

¡Tanto por la promesa erótica!

Tirándose del pelo con frustración, caminó alrededor del suelo alfombrado de la tienda, clamando contra si repetidamente,

—¡Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo sabido!

Serena se había ido. Otra vez.

Darién la alcanzó a medio camino de Bizancio.

Estaba sola, cepillando el caballo en el establo de un pequeño pueblo. Había planeado dormir ahí durante varias horas sobre una manta de lana colocada sobre la paja. Sin dejar nada al azar, su espada estaba lista en su brazo derecho y un hacha de batalla cerca, en el izquierdo.

Aquel plan fue suspendido cuando echó un vistazo y vio a Darién de pie en la entrada abierta del establo. Se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, sus brazos doblados sobre su pecho, sus tobillos cruzados indolentemente. Su postura despreocupada no la engañó, pues prácticamente echaba humo por las ventanas de la nariz.

—Darién, —lo saludó, tratando de parecer tranquila, cuando por dentro su corazón tronaba. Continuó cepillando al caballo, como si hubiera esperado su presencia.

—Serena, te has metido en un gran problema. El problema más grande de tu vida. Tan grande que deberías temblar en tus botas y estar pidiéndome piedad.

—Darién, puedo explicártelo.

—Ah, estoy seguro que piensas eso. Pero ahorraremos eso para más tarde. Tenemos que tomar un gran barco ahora.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado ante la cuestión.

—¿Hacía dónde?

—Northumbria.

—¿No piensas que primero deberías preguntarme si quiero ir a tú casa?

—El tiempo para las preguntas ya pasó.

No le gustó su tono dominante… ni una pizca. Pero dejaría aquella batalla para una ocasión mejor.

—¿Dónde están mi padre y los demás?

—Detrás. Ellos se reunirán con nosotros en Hawkshire… algunos de ellos, por lo menos. Andrew y varios cientos de soldados que tú padre ha alquilado irán directamente a Stoneheim.

—Mis hermanas estarán abrumadas con todo el trabajo suplementario causado por los recién llegados.

—Tus hermanas están en Hawkshire.

Se quedó con la boca abierta con estas noticias.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

Él agitó una mano con desdén, obviamente no queriendo hablar de ello ahora.

Ella suspiró profundamente con todos los cambios que habían pasado.

—Tengo que volver a Stoneheim un tiempo… para pensar.

—Tú vienes a Gran Bretaña conmigo, —declaró Darién, —donde puedes pensar todo lo que quieras… o no pensar. Sinceramente, no me preocupa. Tú destino está en mis manos ahora, mi moza guerrera. No lo dudes ni un momento.

—¡En tus…! —Sus palabras se calmaron cuando Darién la agarró por la nuca con una mano y levantó una espada grande sobre su cabeza con el otro. ¿Iba a cortarle la cabeza? Él la miró bastante enfadado. Pero, no, el golpe sobre su cabeza fue ligero, pero el apretón sobre su cuello era fuerte. Se le aflojaron las piernas y se desvaneció su visión. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Como doctor, debería saber cual era el punto justo donde apretar para conseguir aquel resultado, decidió con total intrascendencia.

Incluso cuando iba a la deriva en la oscuridad, sintió que el bruto la levantaba por la cintura, la tiraba sobre su hombro, y la llevaba a su montura.

Las cosas realmente habían cambiado ahora. Ella y Darién habían completado el círculo.

¿Pero qué significaba eso?


	23. Chapter 23

_Capítulo 21_

_**Una semana más tarde, por fin en casa**_

Serena estaba encerrada en una de las torres de Hawkshire.

Darién apenas había hablado con ella desde que la había aporreado en la cabeza y la había acarreado sobre su hombro. Él se había mantenido alejado y sólo le dijo,

—¡Más tarde!

La torre en la que se hallaba era nueva, la había levantado Rei en ausencia de Darién, para su consternación. De hecho, cuándo su séquito cansado había tomado el camino de tierra hacia Hawkshire por la mañana, los ojos de Darién se agrandaron dentro de su cara. No sólo el viejo puente levadizo que estaba oxidado había sido aceitado y se había reparado, había varias nuevas dependencias, incluyendo una gran estructura que Rei con altanería proclamó que era el Hospital de Hawkshire.

Había que otorgarle cierto crédito a Darién, ya que no había soltado un ataque de palabras enojadas hacia su hermana, pero Serena podía decir todo que él había pensado.

Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que él notara todos los trabajos de Hotaru. Era octubre, muy lejos ya de la época de cultivo pero en cierta forma ella había logrado esgrimir su mágica paleta. Había coloridos arbustos y árboles que no habían estado allí antes, sin mencionar un césped recién plantado cerca del huerto fuera de la trascocina. Hotaru lo había reconfortado diciéndole que habría una miríada de coloridas flores brotando en la primavera a lo largo del foso defensivo, a lo que él había contestado por lo bajo,

—¡Oh, que alegría!

Cuándo entró en sus departamentos hubo más sorpresas. Decir que su gran vestíbulo estaba ahora limpio sería una declaración comedida. Amy había hecho bien su trabajo. No había ni una sola tela de araña a la vista, o un granito de polvo. Amy tenía aversión por las prisas, pero el gran vestíbulo de Darién antes tenía al menos un piso de suciedad, ella había colocado alfombras nuevas, mezclando por encima lavanda y enebro. Hasta la colección de armamento antiguo que colgaba en las paredes había sido pulida y lucía con un nuevo brillo. Y había tapices vistosamente coloreados por todas partes. La torre ahora era un limpísimo solar donde él cumpliría con su trabajo construyendo estantes nuevos para sus preciosos libros y en especial dividirlo en compartimentos para las cajas de sus hierbas y ungüentos.

No había necesitado de entrar en la cocina para saber que Minako blandía su cuchara allí, creando su forma de magia. Los olores deliciosos que flotaban a través de su castillo la indujeron a pensar que estaba haciendo los arreglos para una comida fina… sin duda creando docenas de platos.

Cada vez que había visto uno de los cambios, Darién había gemido nuevamente. Serena había mantenido sus gemidos en su interior, pero ella estaba pasando vergüenza por sus hermanas y la forma en que habían tomado la casa de Darién, como si tuvieran derecho a hacerlo.

Y también estaban allí el hermano de Sammy y sus hermanas que se habían montado de un salto sobre Sammy… y sobre Darién. Le habían mirado como si estuvieran en casa, y no tuvieran ninguna intención de irse. De hecho, había parecido como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida al grupo familiar a Sammy y a Darién, también… si bien era la casa de Darién y no la de ellos. Darién le había dado la impresión de estar confundido y le había hecho pasar vergüenza por sus acciones. Ella se juró a sí misma que se encargaría de la situación por él una vez que estuviera libre. No estaba bien descargarle los niños a él.

Ahora Serena estaba sentada sobre la cama de paja en su cuarto de la torre esperando a que Darién, finalmente, hablara con ella, como le había prometido una hora antes de enviarla arriba por las escaleras. Ella tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo.

—Serena, —dijo él cansadamente cuando entró y cerró la puerta, se desplomó pesadamente en una silla y miró hacia el colchón donde ella estaba sentaba. —tenemos un verdadero problema aquí.

—¿Otro aparte de que me secuestraras y después no quisieras hablarme desde hace una semana?

—¿O aparte de que me rechazaste, no una vez, sino dos veces? Verdaderamente, lo tenemos. Lord Diamante y Lady Neherenia de Ravenshire han llegado ahora mismo con todo su séquito, incluyendo a Helios, quien reside en la cercana guarida del Halcón.

Así que esa era la causa de la conmoción que había escuchado fuera en el patio.

—¿Tu tío y tu tía? ¿Por qué es un problema? —_¡Uh—oh! Creo que algo sumamente serio está fuera de lugar._ —¿Por qué ha venido Diamante? —entrecerró los ojos mirándolo suspicazmente.

—Andrew le envió una misiva, instándolo a venir aquí a representar a la familia.

Serena se puso una mano en la frente. ¿Representar a la familia?

—Aclárate ahora mismo, sajón. ¿Por qué han tenido que venir?

—Por la misma razón que tu padre, Nicolas, y Malachite llegaran mañana, junto con un pequeño contingente de soldados Stoneheim. —Él tomó aire profundamente, luego le informó, —para la boda.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿La boda? ¿Se han casado Amy y Taiki aquí, en vez de en terreno escandinavo? Eso es extraño, sobre todo porque Taiki no estaba aquí.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—La nuestra.

—¿La nuestra? —chilló ella fuera de sí. —¿Tú y yo?

Él inclinó la cabeza, con una expresión lastimosa en su cara.

Esa expresión lastimosa le causó una sensación de alarma.

—¿Mi padre te impuso esto a la fuerza? Pues bien, no lo respaldaré.

—No fue tu padre, precisamente. Pienso que pude haberle yo dado la idea

—¿Tú? —chilló Serena otra vez.

—¿No fui yo detrás de ti cuando te fuiste a Bizancio? —se quejó Darién.

—¿Y en tu mente eso es una propuesta de matrimonio? —¡Por las runas! Los hombres pueden ser imbéciles y estúpidos al mismo tiempo.

—Los comentarios sarcásticos te van bien mi señora. Pude haber dicho a una persona o dos que iba detrás de ti porque te quería para mí, y todo eso cobró vida propia, como una bola de nieve que crece y se convierte en una avalancha. Tengo que decirte, Serena, que tu familia tiene ciertas tendencias a asumir el control. Pues bien, la mía también hace lo mismo. Neherenia esta ahí abajo desde hace una hora planeando el festín matrimonial con Minako, y sospecho que Diamante ha invitado a medio Northumbria a las fiestas. Lita, quien es una costurera notable, te envía un traje de noche para la boda, echo a toda prisa. Mi amigo Haruka y su esposa Michiru aun pueden venir… aunque tengan que recorrer toda la ensangrentada Escocia.

—¡So! ¡So! ¡So! —dijo Serena, como si le hablara a un caballo. Miró directamente a los tristes ojos de Darién. —Que tú me querías. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No sé. Verdaderamente lo estoy pensando. —Él puso los codos sobre las rodillas y sostuvo su mentón con las palmas de las manos, contemplándola directamente. ¡Por los dioses! Él tenía los ojos muy bellos. Entrañables, —sospecho que quiero decir que… que

—¿Qué? —lo aguijoneó ella, cuando pareció que o bien era incapaz o estaba reacio a seguir hablando.

—…te amo.

Ella sintió como se le saltaban las lágrimas y luego, grandes y fuertes sollozos, acompañaron a las lágrimas que rebosaban sus ojos y bajaban corriendo por su cara.

—Ésta no es realmente la reacción que esperaba, —le dijo, tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella sacudió sus manos.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Esperaba… no, deseaba que me dijeras que me amabas, también.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

—¿Me amas? Entonces todos los demás problemas no son nada si ya tenemos eso. —Él frunció el ceño como si algo le molestara. —¿Si me amas, por qué huiste de mí... …dos veces?

—La primera vez es fácil de explicar. Supe que no podíamos llevar una vida juntos… con tus sentimientos acerca de mí y de la maternidad… que presumo que no han cambiado, a propósito. Entonces, verdaderamente, si tenemos problemas que parecen infranqueables. Además, tuve que salir para darles a mis hermanas una oportunidad para el matrimonio.

Él consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras, luego inclinó la cabeza.

—Es una lógica sinuosa, pero supongo que la entiendo, sin embargo no acabo de comprender por qué no me pudiste decir todo esto antes de huir.

—Habrías tratado de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Eso es cierto, es cierto, —estuvo él de acuerdo. —A ver que nos trae el segundo tiempo. Te rescato, te devuelvo a la seguridad de la fortaleza, y me rechazas otra vez. Estaba avergonzado delante de todos los demás, y devastado por tu falta de sentimientos hacia mi.

—Oh, Darién nunca fue por falta de sentimientos hacia ti.

—¿Entonces que fue?

Ella sintió que no era capaz de afrontar con buen humor la vergüenza.

—No te lo puedo decir.

—Será mejor que lo hagas.

—Algo me ocurrió durante el corto tiempo que estuve en el harén.

Él inmediatamente se puso rígido.

—¿Fuiste violada? Dios mío, regresaré y mataré a ese viejo águila ratonera. Me dijiste que nadie te había tocado.

Ella levantó una mano para detener su acalorada perorata.

—No fui violada. Ni fui tocada de esa manera. Darién, supe que irías a mi tienda de campaña después de que regresáramos al campamento militar. Supe que esperarías hacer el amor conmigo. Y no lo podía hacer después de que… justamente no podía.

—Hablas sin sentido, Serena.

—Arrancaron todo el pelo de mi cuerpo. ¡Así pues! Ahora ya lo sabes. —Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez, esta vez con mortificación.

—¿Huh?

—Hay veces que parece que puedes actuar total falta de cerebro. Aparte del pelo de mi cabeza, esos estúpidos eunucos… se necesitaron ocho para mantenerme sujeta… arrancaron cada pelo de mi cuerpo. Incluyendo... —Ella agitó una mano indicando el área de su ingle.

Al principio él no la entendió. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió abiertamente.

—Déjame ver.

—¡No! Y no sonrías abiertamente. No hay causa para el regocijo en esto.

—Verdaderamente, la hay, Serena. ¿Estás diciendo que huiste de mí porque estás sin pelo allí?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de mi cuerpo. Soy demasiado grande. Mis pies son como raquetas para la nieve. Hablo muy alto. Me rasco. Ahora esto. Grande y sin pelo. Esa soy yo.

—Déjame ver.

—No, te dije que no, y eso es lo que he querido decir. Me parezco a un pollo desplumado.

—Ya crecerá, —dijo él, intentando adoptar un tono consolador, arruinado tan solo por su sonrisa. —¿no lo hará?

—Supongo. Pero pasara algún tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Seis meses, quizás.

—¿Y piensas que puedes tenerme apartado de las pieles de tu cama durante seis meses?

—Puedo hacer un intento.

—Con boda o sin ella, estaré en medio de tus muslos sin pelo al anochecer. Te lo prometo, moza tonta.

—No, no lo harás. —Ella levantó su barbilla tercamente. —Y no te atrevas a contarle a nadie sobre esto. Juro, que si oigo a Nicolas componer una saga acerca de esta atrocidad, te culparé. Y no debo oir absolutamente ningún chiste sobre pollos, o tu vida estará en peligro.

—¿Chistes de pollos? —chisporroteó él.

—Sí. Y ya puedo oírlo. '¿Qué pollo puso aquel huevo en el patio?' 'Oh, no importa,'

Ella lo había conmocionado con su brusquedad, podía decirlo.

—¿Eso realmente te molesta?

—¿Te parece que no es así?

Él se levantó repentinamente y apartó de una patada su silla. Luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Su cinturón, su túnica, sus botas, para empezar.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Ya lo verás.

¡Cuando estaba completamente desnudo -y menuda vista era esa. El hombre era demasiado bien parecido para su propio bien- él se guió hasta una mesa en la cual dispuso un jarro, un tazón, y la jarra de jabón blando. Con deliberada cautela, se enjabonó la región peluda de alrededor de sus genitales. Luego se volvió caminando hacia ella y le dio la daga afilada que había estado en su cinturón.

—Aféitame, —le pidió.

Ella dejó caer la daga en el suelo.

—¿Has perdido el juicio?

—No, simplemente mi corazón, —dijo él con tal simplicidad que derritió toda su determinación.

Simplemente su corazón. ¿Sabía este hombre cuánto querrían decir esas palabras para una mujer muerta de hambre por afecto para ella misma? No había una mujer viva que no anhelara un hombre especial que le dijera esas palabras. Y Darién era especial. Muy especial.

—Si te hace sentirte mejor que ambos estemos sin pelo, es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Ella se puso en pie y le rodeó con los brazos sus anchos hombros, besando cada parte de su cara.

—Te amo. Y no sólo por este gesto dulce. TE AMO. TE AMO. TE AMO.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no me afeitarás? —preguntó él contra su oreja.

—Si, no te afeitaré.

—¡Uf!—dijo él. —Dos pollos desplumados en la misma cama, es un poco más de lo debido.

Ella le dio una bofetada por su burla.

Él trató de cosquillearla… en el área de su mortificación.

Ella realmente le dio puñetazos y luego mientras él forcejeaba con ella para restringir su vapuleo a puñetazos, él se dejó caer hacia la cama, llevándosela con él. Luego se dio la vuelta para que ella quedara bajo él.

Sujetó su cara con las manos como si ella fuera un delicado objeto para ser apreciado. Colocó sus labios cuidadosamente sobre los de ella, que encajaron perfectamente; luego él respiró, metiendo su aliento en ella, llevándose su aliento.

Fue un beso breve, pero más que eso. Fue un beso que prometía mucho. Por siempre. Fue un beso para siempre.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —le dijo—Hubo un tiempo, no hace mucho, en que apreciaba mucho mi soledad. Pensé que no quería nada más allá de la paz y tranquilidad. Pero ahora —él se encogió de hombros—ahora no puedo imaginar vivir en este frío y oscuro torreón, sin ti y todo el revuelo que te rodea. En verdad, no puedo imaginarme viviendo en cualquier parte y ser feliz a menos que tú estés allí. Diamante, Andrew y Haruka, todos me han avisado que cuando un hombre encuentra a la mujer correcta, siente como si fueran compañeros del alma. Nunca he creído en ellos… hasta ahora.

Serena sintió como si su corazón se estuviera hinchando y fuera a explotar. Este hombre le despertaba tantas emociones que apenas podía respirar. Él simplemente sabía decir las cosas correctas mientras ella clavaba los ojos en él con estúpida admiración de que le pudiera importar una mujer como ella.

Él comenzó a desnudarla, prenda a prenda. A pesar de sus protestas y sus forcejeos, persistió, todo el tiempo entero susurrándole a ella.

—Serena, yo no quiero oír más acerca de esas irreflexivas palabras que te dije referentes a ti y a la maternidad. No quiero oír que tú debes ser un soldado. No quiero oír cómo la única manera en que pueden casarse tus hermanas es que tú fueras una desheredada. No quiero oír qué poco atractiva piensas que eres. No quiero saber de cualquier problema que tengamos entre tú y yo. —La tenía ya completamente desnuda, y la contemplaba… por todas partes.

Ella cerró los ojos por la vergüenza.

—Abre los ojos, Serena. —Cuando ella lo hizo, él le dijo,

—Hay una única cosa que quiero oír de ti.

Ella supo exactamente lo que era.

—Te amo, Darién.

Él sonrió… y fue una sonrisa gloriosa de Darién... de la clase que sólo él podía dar… la clase que hacia pensar a una mujer que era la cosa más importante del mundo para él.

—Tú eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, Serena. Y te quiero más de lo que pueda expresar con palabras. No sé por qué o cómo ocurrió, pero sospecho que me tuviste desde el primer momento que entraste en mi vestíbulo, llevando puesta una armadura y rascándote la ingle.

Sus palabras fueron tan preciosas para ella, que no pudo hablar por varios minutos… sobre todo acerca de la parte de rascarse la ingle. El no sospechaba que ella algunas veces sentía que le picaba allí ahora que su pelo comenzaba a crecer, y verdaderamente podía tener necesidad de rascarse.

—Hay una cosa que debes conocer, mi corazón. Vengo con equipaje, tal como tú vienes con tu molesta familia.

—¿Equipaje?

—Sí. El equipaje que lleva los nombres de Sammy, Zafiro, Rini, y Unuzaki. Necesito adoptarlos, Serena. Por alguna razón, creo que Dios, y posiblemente Setsuna arriba en el cielo, los han enviado a mí. Tal como Artemis y Luna me adoptaron a mí y Setsuna, no puedo hacer menos por ellos. ¿Entiendes? ¿Estás dispuesta a cargar conmigo y mi equipaje?

—Nunca tendrás otro momento de paz, sospecho.

—Indudablemente.

—Entonces por supuesto que me casaré contigo, y adora a cada una de tus cargas. —Un pensamiento repentino vino a ella, y se rió ahogadamente para sí misma. —A cambio, tendrás que adoptar algo mío.

Él arqueó las cejas en duda.

—¿A una de tus hermanas? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—No, no a una de mis hermanas. Mi gato.

—¿Warrior? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Mi vida será realmente áspera, verdad? Ese gato me odia. —Él sonreía mientras hablaba, lo cuál Serena tomó por una buena indicación.

Darién le hizo el amor despacio, muy despacio amándola por largo tiempo… como un hombre que expresa su amor con su cuerpo en lugar de con palabras. La hizo lloriquear y rogarle. La besó allí, aunque ella sospechaba que sus labios avanzaban dando sacudidas suprimiendo la risa. Cuando la penetró, empezaron los golpes largos y lentos que les llevaron a ambos al éxtasis, él imploró,

—Nunca me dejes otra vez. Prométemelo, Serena. Dímelo, no importa lo que pase, dime que no me dejarás otra vez.

_¿Cómo podía ella prometer eso?_

_¿Cómo podía ella no hacerlo?_

—Te lo prometo, —dijo, pensando sin embargo que no tenía ni idea de cómo cumpliría con tal promesa. Tenía que confiar que ambos trabajarían en ello.

Y luego ella no pudo pensar nada más pues montaban en la cresta de una enorme ola de placer. Cuando estallaron, juntos, ella sintió los espasmos de él después de ondas de dulce agonía.

Ella supo que estaba contento, también, porque él gimió.

Darién tenía el gemido más agradable del mundo.

Cuando yacieron saciados en los brazos del otro por algún tiempo, Serena estaba de costado, la cara contra su pecho y una pierna sobre su muslo, Darién insertó una mano entre ellos y la colocó sobre su estómago.

—Quiero tener niños contigo, Serena. ¿Te quedarás conmigo y llevarás a mi hijo?

El corazón de Serena se detuvo ante su pregunta. Sospechó que había mucho más en esa pregunta de lo que parecía aparentemente.

—¿Piensas que podría ser una buena madre?

—Verdaderamente, lo pienso, —dijo él, besándola ligeramente en los labios.

—¿Qué te ha echo cambiar de idea?

—No creas que alguna vez me sentí diferente. Me oponía a mis sentimientos por ti y ya has prometido quedarte conmigo. Eso es suficiente.

—Pues, verdaderamente, me gustaría tener a tu hijo. Aunque todavía no veo cómo podemos reconciliar nuestras diferencias. Tú eres un sanador y yo un soldado. Somos tan diferentes.

—Ah, cariño, celebro nuestras diferencias, he tenido muchos y largos atardeceres para considerar cuidadosamente esto, y me preguntaba… ¿Considerarías trabajar conmigo? Caramba, ya tengo mi hospital, gracias a tu hermana.

—No entiendo. ¿Trabajar contigo?¿Cómo?

—Me di cuenta de lo bien que trabajamos hombro con hombro cuando intervine quirúrgicamente a tu padre. No te sobresaltaste ante la vista de sangre. Te anticipaste a mis necesidades. Fuiste una asistente maravillosa. En verdad, podrías convertirte en una sanadora con el tiempo, si lo escoges. Dios sabe, que hay suficiente trabajo para mí y para ti y Malachite.

—¿Yo? ¿Una persona que cura? —La idea era tan nueva y absurda que apenas la podía considerar

—No tienes que decidirte ahora. Y además, todavía puedes realizar tus deberes militares aquí en Hawkshire… haciendo guardia, patrullando, defendiendo. No te impediría hacer eso… con tal de que estés aquí, y no en ningún otro país, enfrentándote en las guerras de algún rey extraño.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Él era un hombre notable. Verdaderamente, lo era.

Darién salió a hurtadillas de la cama, se puso sobre una rodilla, y dijo,

—Serena, cariño… mi vikinga… sólo intento hacer un tonto de mí mismo esta primera vez. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Serena no era tonta y dijo sí.


	24. Chapter 24

**Epílogo**

_**Dos semanas más tarde**_

El caos reinó en Hawkshire durante la boda de Serena, la princesa guerrera vikinga y Darién, el sanador sajón.

Para asombro de Serena y Darién, doscientas personas vinieron para estar presentes en el intercambio de votos durante la celebración de su unión. Algunos dijeron que era el acontecimiento del año tanto en el mundo nórdico como en el sajón; otros comentaron que eran los últimos coletazos de la temporada social.

La mitad del tiempo, Darién le preguntaba a Serena:

—¿Quiénes son toda esta gente? —La otra mitad del tiempo, Serena le preguntaba a Darién: —¿Quiénes son toda esta gente?

Lord Diamante y Lady Neherenia de Ravenshire estaban allí con sus cinco niños: Reika de veinticuatro años era la joven viuda de un comerciante sajón; el hermoso y de corazón tierno, Helios de veintitrés años, del cercano Hawk's Lair, con su pelo negro y sus ojos azul claro, quién había desarrollado una repentina fascinación por las flores y por Hotaru, aunque quizás la próxima semana su interés pudiera cambiarse a la cocina; la tímida Berjerite, quién a los veintidós quería entrar en un convento, pero encontró en las historias sobre un harén de Malachite un genuino y raro interés; y los gemelos de quince años, Sarah y Sigrid, en cuyos ojos grises bailaba la travesura.

Neherenia les había regalado barriles de su famoso aguamiel, que contribuía enormemente al gran humor de los asistentes. Ya le había dado a Minako telas cubiertas de miel para usar en los platos dulces que ya estaban preparados.

El mejor amigo de Darién, Haruka y su esposa Michiru, se presentaron por sorpresa en la boda, desde Escocia. Trajeron como regalo una gran cantidad de una potente bebida de color ámbar, que los escoceses llamaban uisge-beatha. Esto también contribuía a la alegría general de los asistentes, junto con el aguamiel. Lo que desde luego no ayudaba mucho a la alegría de los presentes, era el juego de gaitas que le habían regalado a Nicolas. Haruka y Michiru habían venido con su crecida prole. Mamuro de once años, el vivo retrato de su padre, excepto por el tatuaje azul, en el centro de la todavía hermosa cara de Haruka; Gea de seis años; y Angus de tres años. Michiru se encontraba otra vez embarazada.

Mamuro había hecho buenas migas con Sammy, quién le regalaba cuentos exagerados de su viaje a Bizancio. Incluso aunque Sammy nunca se hubiera bajado del barco en aquel suelo extranjero, Mamuro estaba muy impresionado. Por supuesto, Sammy estaba igualmente impresionado de que Mamuro fuese a ser un laird de las Highland.

Desde su llegada a Hawkshire, Sammy se había fracturado un pie al tropezar con la escoba de Minako, tenía las rodillas desolladas a consecuencia de su caída del caballo, le había mordido el gato del establo, se había chamuscado el pelo cuando trató de encender una hoguera, y casi murió de mortificación cuando Nicolas escribió una saga sobre su descubrimiento de su primer pelo púbico. La gente contenía el aliento esperando ver lo que Sammy haría después.

Harald Bluetooth, el auto-proclamado rey de toda Noruega, también se presentó con un gran contingente de sus seguidores… sin duda para sus propios objetivos políticos. Después de la muerte, hacía unos años, de Haakon el Bueno, Harald había estado luchando con los diferentes reyes nórdicos menores para ganar el control del país entero.

El rey sajón Edgar no había ido, pero envió a los funcionarios de más alto rango de su reino, junto con el que verdaderamente ostentaba el poder detrás del trono, el Arzobispo Dunstan, el único quien realmente participaba en los ritos nupciales religiosos. Aunque nadie se lo había pedido. Ninguno discutió con el dogmático clérigo, ni siquiera el rey… excepto Serena, quién se resistía a sus esfuerzos para bautizarla.

Media docena de los hijos de Artemis y Luna estaban también presentes, junto con algunos huérfanos. Y aunque eran realmente bienvenidos, al verlos Darién sentía un gran dolor en su corazón ya que le traían recuerdos de su hermana ausente, Setsuna, que había trabajado en el orfanato. Ahora era Theta, el más viejo, de veinticinco años, quien dirigía el orfanato casi sin ayuda. Darién ya no podía justificar su alejamiento del orfanato debido a que todo ello le traía recuerdos dolorosos de su hermana y se prometió ayudar más en el futuro.

Cuando intercambiaron los votos, en la capilla del nuevo hospital, Serena se prometió a su nuevo marido siguiendo los ritos cristianos,

—Dios es testigo, de que prometo amarte y honrarte todos los días de mi vida. —Ninguna mención de obedecer.

Cuando fue el turno de Darién, dijo:

—prometo amarte y honrarte todos los días de mi vida… porque eres mi amada, mi amor y lo serás por siempre.

Todas las mujeres presentes suspiraron ante estas palabras tan dulces. Los hombres gimieron, afirmando que Darién ponía un estándar demasiado alto.

Después, siguiendo la tradición vikinga, Darién persiguió a Serena por las escaleras del torreón. Llegando allí primero, puso su espada a través del umbral. Una vez que ambos pasaron por encima, el rito matrimonial fue completado. Entonces él golpeó su trasero con el lado plano de su espada. También era tradición nórdica… bueno, una que había comenzado Andrew en su propia boda.

Debido a que muchas personas comentaban las diferencias entre la pareja nupcial, Nicolas naturalmente, decidió recitar una oda sobre ello.

—Esta es la oda de Darién de Lesser, —comenzó, —también conocido como "Por qué los opuestos se atraen"

El amor es una extraña emoción.

Cuando todo esta dicho y hecho,  
las chispas vuelan realmente,

y la lujuria está exaltada,

Cuando un hombre valiente conoce una tímida doncella,

O cuando una disoluta moza atrae a un tímido caballero.

Alto y bajo, gordo y delgado,

Casero y hermoso, desaliñado y ordenado como un alfiler.

¿Por qué los opuestos se atraen?

Es bastante obvio, de hecho:

Sexo, alimento, y vida…

Condimento necesitan.

A lo que Malachite añadió,

—Alá no puede estar en todas partes; por eso creó la atracción sexual.

Era ya media tarde, y Darién estaba sentado al lado de Serena en la tarima central. Habían saboreado deliciosas viandas una tras otra. También habían bebido bastante aguamiel. Y contemplado innumerables entretenimientos.

Serena llevaba puesto un vestido de lana azul muy suave, que le había enviado Lita. Estaba adornado con perlas y con halcones bordados. Su pelo rubio suelto estaba sujeto con un anillo de oro delgado. ¡Estaba tan hermosa!

Darién miró con diversión como Serena admiraba, una y otra vez, el anillo de oro grande con la cresta de un halcón, que él había colocado en su dedo ese día.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta tu anillo de boda, esposa?

—Te amo esposo, —dijo ella, sonriéndole suavemente.

Los dos estaban sintiendo un gran placer al decirse el uno al otro las palabras "esposo" y "esposa". Ambos se preguntaban a si mismo si la novedad se pasaría alguna vez.

—¡Ah, ah! —dijo ella de repente. —Olvidé darte tu regalo de bodas.

Cuando luchó para sacar algo de su cinturón, él tiró de las trenzas de guerra a ambos lados de su cara, que habían sido enhebradas con perlas para hacer juego con los abalorios de su vestido. –No se espera que me tengas que comprar un regalo, mi amor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Si puede haber un regalo para la novia, por qué no un regalo para el novio?

Él se encogió de hombros y se rió de ella. La verdad, es que ese día no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Este es un regalo de broma… como por ejemplo, plumas de pollo? —Dijo, mirándola con las cejas arqueadas.

—Darién... —le advirtió, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Estaba adorable cuando lo miraba de esa manera. Darién no pudo resistir decir:

—¡Bok! ¡Bok!

Ella entrecerró sus ojos aún más.

—Si vuelves a mencionar ese tema una vez más, no va a haber noche de bodas... si captas mi mensaje.

Él lo hizo, e inmediatamente desapareció la sonrisa de su cara. Ni siquiera dijo lo que estaba apunto de decir... que la mejor de los pollos era desplumarlos. Comentario que se guardaría para utilizarlo más tarde.

Ella puso en su mano un pedazo de terciopelo azul, atado con una gruesa cuerda de oro.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo, su cara florecía con una encantadora sombra de color rosado.

Aquel rubor lo intrigó más que el regalo.

Despacio fue abriendo el paquete, luego miró fijamente con gran confusión la varita de mármol que tenía en las manos. Era más o menos del tamaño de su dedo medio y dos veces más largo.

—Qué es esto?

Ella se acercó más a él e inclinándose le susurró una explicación al oído.

—¡Serena! —gritó, luego echando la cabeza hacia atrás soltó una fuerte carcajada. La mujer le sorprendía continuamente. Y él estaba realmente sorprendido ahora.

—Si no te gusta, me lo devuelves —se quejó ella tratando de agarrar la varita.

—¡Hah! ¡Ni por todos los malditos demonios! —dijo él, manteniendo el regalo fuera de su alcance. Entonces de repente se puso de pie, y tirando de ella, la bajo de la tarima principal, corriendo por las escaleras, cruzaron el salón y sin darle tiempo ni a decir una solo palabra, se dirigió a su habitación con ella fuertemente agarrada. Realmente un modo de actuar de lo más escandaloso, delante de todos sus amigos y familiares. Aunque a ninguno de ellos pareció importarles.

Andrew le gritó:

—¿Adónde vais, Darién?

Darién le contesto:

—A pulir un poco de mármol.

Hubo un grito colectivo ahogado entre las señoras, y sonrisitas entre los hombres. Ellos pensaban que se refería a su persona. ¡Que poco sabían ellos!

Al día siguiente, muchos invitados comentaron que era la primera vez que habían oído de unos novios que dejasen el banquete de boda mientras todavía había luz de día… y no apareciesen otra vez hasta el día siguiente.

Nicolas prometió escribir una oda sobre ello.

Serena sólo sonrió.

Darién la imitó sonriendo alegremente.

**Bueno he aquí el final de esta divertida historia espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren mas historias de vikingos háganmelo saber, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima nos leemos**.


End file.
